A Wilful Perversion of Truth Series
by EmPoweredBeing
Summary: A Birthday series:To my wonderfully dedicated fans! Send me your birthdays and I'll send you a fic centering around Minerva and Hermione and how with a little Wilful Perversion of the Truth here and there, they became a family.
1. The Troll Incident

**A/N: I know I said I wasn't doing any fic's in November cos of NaNoWriMo, but I couldn't help it. Today (7****th****) is P****oppinswannabe's**** birthday  
>(say Happy Birthday in your reviews all of you – cos she rocks!)<br>and this is my present to her!**

**So have fun reading it all of you, make sure you thank her for having a birthday lol.  
>Hope you like it Nikki!<strong>

**EDIT: To my absolute shame I completely missed out on a very important notice! A HUGE thank you goes to Spin84 without whom I wouldn't have a title, or an idea for which to base the story. And of course, you'd all be reading words that make no sense! So, as it should have been yesterday. Thank you Spin! And I'm sorry there wasn't more MMADness in it for you :P**

Minerva watched the first years pack up their things now they had finished their lesson. They were a decent bunch of kids, the only real problem she foresaw was the tension already showing itself between Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter. She shook her head. Of course, if history chose to repeat itself she only hoped it wouldn't be as bad as it was between Mr Black and Severus, because another seven years of that would most certainly age her more than she'd like. As she watched them file out of the room all eager to make it to lunch, her gaze fell on the unhurried actions of the young lady in the front row.

She was a strange little thing, with her bushy hair and her slightly oversized teeth. Minerva knew she would probably grow out of it in a few years, but she also knew how cruel children could be, especially when trying to cope with new situations. Even the purebloods were still finding their feet, and she couldn't imagine what it must be like for a muggle-born, who, until twelve or so weeks ago had no idea magic even existed. Although she prided herself on being the stoic leader of the greatest house in the school, Minerva was not, despite the rumours, heartless. She cared very much for her cubs, and with the inclusion of Harry Potter in her house this year there was just a little more awareness of the new students in her house. Miss Granger was indeed the odd one out though. She seemed more content to spend her time reading than anything else and Minerva couldn't help but be a little bit pleased about that. She had so far proved to be a most able student, and with the right tutelage she could become a most powerful witch.

Almost without realising it, Minerva found herself moving forward to rest casually on the front of her desk.

"And how are you coping Miss Granger?" she asked conversationally. Hermione looked a little shocked at the question and Minerva faltered slightly wondering whether it had been the right thing to do.

"Um, fine thanks." The girl replied, now standing with her book bag clutched to her front, almost like a shield.

"Your schoolwork is exceptional and it is quite refreshing to see a student want to learn something." She said with a wink, managing to coax a small smile from Hermione.

"I've always thought that if someone is taking the time to teach you something you might as well learn it to the best of your ability." Hermione said with a shrug. Minerva smiled inwardly; it was a similar philosophy to her own during her schooling.

"As do I." she said with a nod. Hermione made no move to leave and Minerva was fine with that, knowing that Albus would save her something to eat and no doubt even bring it to her later. "And how are you finding your classmates? Have you made any friends?"

At this Hermione faltered and Minerva watched as her posture changed to one of almost defeat.

"They, um, they are alright I suppose. I don't, um, it's fine." She said finally and Minerva didn't need her years of experience to know that the girl was lying. She could read her like a book.

"Well, don't give up on them too easily, I'm sure you'll find someone to fall in with soon." Minerva reassured her, purposefully keeping it light.

"It's not that easy." She said sullenly and suddenly Minerva's senses started tingling.

"Miss Granger?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Hermione wavered for just a moment before sighing.

"I tried to stop someone from losing more points from Gryffindor a few nights ago," Hermione paused, determined NOT to tell her teacher that she and the others had been out of bed; in the forbidden corridor and actually in the room where a three-headed dog had tried to eat them. "But they wouldn't listen to me." She said frowning. Hermione shrugged and leant against her own desk. "I'm just not good at making friends." She whispered.

Minerva watched her student for a moment caught between offering the girl advice, or just a shoulder to cry on. Torn between the two she moved forward and tilted Hermione's chin up to look at her.

"Let me guess, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley?" she said with a small smile. Hermione blushed a little and nodded.

"I would not worry Miss Granger. They will no doubt come around. Mr Weasley is particularly harsh sometimes, no doubt due to his slightly overbearing siblings, but Mr Potter is well acquainted with hardship and I have no doubt he would be a good friend to have, even given his inclination towards mischief." She said with a wry grin.

Hermione shrugged and looked away making Minerva smile a little.

"If I can offer you some advice Miss Granger?" Hermione nodded. "I have found that the thing most friends value more than anything is loyalty, to stick by each other no matter what." Minerva said, remembering some of the mistakes she made before discovering that herself. Hermione looked as if she had been given the keys to the entire library.

"Oh." She said, taking the advice on board immediately. Minerva couldn't help but smile at the revelation she had just shared with the young witch and felt much better about sending her on her way.

"I suggest you go and get yourself some lunch Miss Granger. As the Headmaster seems to feel the need to tell me almost every day, lunch is too important to be missed." She said with a conspiratorial wink. Hermione nodded and went to lunch, leaving Minerva to her thoughts as she stared into space. She was interrupted by a small cough a short while later but didn't have to look to know who it was.

"Yes Albus what can I do for you?" He chuckled and a plate of toast and kippers appeared in front of her. Her stomach betrayed her and gurgled happily at the sight.

"Minerva, lunch is a most important meal and it should not be missed," He began before Minerva couldn't help but burst into laughter. He chuckled along with her, despite not knowing what was so funny, simply content that his friend was happy.

"Forgive me Albus, it was something I was telling Miss Granger." She said as she happily wolfed down her lunch.

"Ah, and how is the girl doing?" He smiled as Minerva licked her fingers remarkably like her Animagus form would have done. He relished the knowledge that she would not have done that in front of anyone else and consequently cherished the trust they shared.

"She is bright beyond belief Albus, but is having a little trouble making friends." She glanced up at her colleague and dear friend, shaking her head when she saw his eyes twinkling.

"I seem to recall another exceptionally bright witch who had trouble making friends in the beginning. Strange is it not?" he said with a pretend air of nonchalance.

"Yes, well, I imparted a little knowledge that I myself learnt and I envision that she will work it out soon enough." She said smiling as Albus vanished her plate.

"What do you have next my dear?" Minerva leant back in her chair.

"Third years." She said, groaning a little. "I thought after last year The Twins could not get any worse." She paused trying to supress a smile, "I was wrong."

Albus chuckled again and petted her shoulder.

"Good luck." He said with a wink, leaving her to prepare for her next lesson.

"Ah, Minerva! I'm glad I caught you." Filius Flitwick squeaked as the Transfiguration professor exited the Staff Room while he entered. It was the night of the Halloween Feast and she desperately wanted to a shower after the Weasley twins successfully managed to not only change their teapots into tortoises, but they also managed to make it act like a teapot - something even Minerva couldn't fathom. The best part though, even though she would never admit it, was that when it had boiled - yes, boiled - it let off not only steam, but an explosive stream of what could only be described as lime coloured (and flavoured) foam, the result of which had seemed to seep into her skin and was now playing havoc with her highly sensitive nose. She shook these thoughts from her head and turned back towards the Charms professor.

"Filius, how are you?" She smiled. She did like the man, despite his proclivity for over excitement.

"Very well thank you Minerva, I just wanted to tell you that Miss Granger performed a perfect levitating charm today and I awarded her points befitting the perfect spell." He said beaming?]. "She would have made a great Ravenclaw." He said cheekily. They had been having this argument since they discovered what an intelligent student she was a number of weeks ago.

"Alas Filius, you will have to make do with all the other best and brightest. Besides, I need Miss Granger." She said biting her lip trying to stave off a tiny smile. Filius cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. "Well, someone needs to be able to get Mr Longbottom out of trouble, at least until he can master his nerves." She pronounced, as stoically as possible.

"Minerva." Filius said, slightly reproachfully, but smiling nonetheless.

"He could be brilliant like his parents if only Augusta would let him." She said, sobering slightly as she thought of the boy's parents.

"Maybe one day." Filius said sagely.

Minerva nodded her agreement and left the room, the lime assaulting her senses as she strode to her quarters.

"Minerva?" came a disembodied voice as she entered her office. She spun around peering into the fire to find the head of Albus Dumbledore peering happily out of it.

"Yes Albus?"

"Why do you smell of limes dear?" he asked, wrinkling his nose, "Surely lemons would have been a much better alternative?" he teased, anticipating the eye roll she gave him.

"I will simply say this. The Weasley Twins."

He laughed and nodded his head. "Chess tonight?"

She mentally checked off everything she had to do and found that yes, tonight would be a good night for chess.

"You will have to bring your board with you." she said as he rolled his eyes back at her.

"I know, I know. Are you ever going to forgive me for making you transfigure your own board as one of the tasks my dear?"

"No, probably not." She said with a smirk. "Until tonight then." She said, anxious to get ready for the feast. It would not do for her to be late.

Harry and Ron had already sat down and were waiting for the Headmaster to give the go ahead to eat. Harry could hear Ron's stomach rumbling in anticipation and he laughed as the tips of Ron's ears went pink.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, looking along the table but failing to find the know-it-all.

"Who cares?" Ron said in return, looking pleadingly up at the headmaster, who winked at him as he caught his eye.

"I saw her go into the girl's bathroom." Neville said helpfully from the other side of the table. He chewed his lip for a moment before leaning across and dropping his voice to a whisper. "I think she was crying."

Harry and Ron looked decidedly embarrassed when they heard this, but resolved to mend their bridges after they had eaten. They had, after all, been waiting for this the whole day.

Minerva, however, was searching for Hermione herself up at the head table and frowned when she failed to find her.

"Relax Minerva, she is probably curled up in the library with a good book." Albus said patting her knee under the table as he rose to give his customary speech.

Things were well underway when suddenly the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor came running into the Great Hall screaming blue murder.

"TROLL! Troll in the Dungeon!" He wailed before fainting dead away in the middle of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

There was a moment of silence as the words were processed, and Albus and Minerva were already on their feet as the student body descended into chaos. The headmaster projected his voice and instructed the prefects to take the students back to their houses before accompanying Minerva and Filius to the dungeons to remove the threat. An absent Severus, Albus noted, had done as he had asked and disappeared, no doubt to keep an eye on the third floor corridor and so let it go.

As they searched the dungeons all three teachers realised that if the troll had been there when Professor Quirrell had seen it last, it certainly wasn't there any longer.

"We'll have to split up. Minerva, back the way we came, Filius around the back of the Hall if you please and I shall check in the entrance hall and beyond."

Minerva raced through the corridors, praying that the troll was not doing too much damage. Although easily repaired, a troll in the school was a worrying prospect. She met up with a rather sour looking Severus as she rounded the corner, just in time to hear an almighty crash from further down the passage. The pair shared a quick glance before racing towards the sound, which had come from the girl's bathroom. Throwing open the door, Minerva's heart nearly stopped in her chest as she saw the tiny forms of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger standing over a somewhat unconscious troll.

"Wh, How, whe," Minerva drew herself up to her full height and took a breath. "Explain yourselves this instant." She barked, well aware that the adrenalin pumping through her system was causing her to sharpen the words considerably.

She watched as the three exchanged glances, trying to figure out an excuse to give her. She could almost feel Severus' smirk behind her back and it only made her angrier.

"Now if you please." She snapped. She watched as Harry opened his mouth, but was only marginally surprised when Hermione's voice reached her ears instead.

"It was my fault Professor." The girl said, looking decidedly abashed. "I had read about them in a book from the library and I thought I could take one on myself. Harry and Ron saw me go and followed me. If they hadn't been here to help, I'd probably be dead." She said, her eyes fixed on a piece of rubble at her feet.

Minerva stared hard at the young lady before her, not knowing whether to smile or frown. When she had given her that advice earlier she hadn't expected quite this outcome.

"That was extremely foolish Miss Granger, five points from Gryffindor for you foolishness and I will see you in my office. Please go and wait for me there." She said, allowing the girl to pass. Severus sneered again and Minerva supressed a smile.

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley. Is this going to be a habit or yours, getting into trouble?" she asked, pleased to see that the boys looked suitably ashamed. "Five points each to Gryffindor." She said wryly. "For sheer dumb luck." She added when she heard Severus growl. Nodding towards the door, the boys left as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Severus? I trust you can handle this?" she inquired, sweeping out of the door in a fashion that would have made the Potions master proud, if he had been that sort of fellow at least.

She walked back to her office and found Hermione sitting on the floor next to the portrait guarding her rooms looking tired, scared and alone. Minerva's heart gave a tiny lurch at seeing the young witch there and she smiled gently at her as she offered a hand.

"I think it is time you and I had another chat Miss Granger." She said as Hermione took her hand.

Minerva could feel the girl still shaking and did not release her grip as she led her through the office and into her personal sitting room. Hermione didn't even look around as she was led into her Professors private quarters and that worried Minerva more than anything.

"Miss Granger?" she asked, sitting Hermione on the sofa. "Miss Granger, are you quite well?" Getting no response she sighed, kneeling in front of the student that was fast becoming her favourite and holding her hands lightly. "Hermione?"

The use of her first name seemed to stir Hermione from her daze and Minerva was suddenly confronted with a very upset eleven year old hanging onto her for dear life. Panicking a little, Minerva held very still for a moment before relinquishing her façade and caving to the pressure her heart was putting on her mind. She shifted to a more comfortable position, leaning against the sofa as Hermione held on tightly, her tears soaking into Minerva's robes on her shoulder. Not known for showing comfort to upset students before, Minerva struggled with what else to do for her student until she remembered what her mother used to do for her when she was a child.

Bringing Hermione towards her, Minerva wrapped her arms around the girl and held her tight, rocking gently back and forth, as she whispered that everything was okay and that she was safe. For all her brilliance, she and the other teachers really must remember that the girl was a muggle-born, if only so they could acknowledge that despite her intelligence there would be some things that would shock or even frighten the wee lass. She made a mental note to tell Filius and Albus to keep it from Severus. The last thing she wanted was to give him more ammunition to use against her Gryffindor's.

A small sniff alerted her to the fact that Hermione had stopped sobbing and was now simply enjoying a cuddle from her professor.

"Are you alright Miss Granger?" Minerva muttered, finding she was not as uncomfortable holding her student as she thought she would have been. Hermione nodded into her neck but didn't move or let go. Minerva on the other hand was not as young as she once was and had transfigured the sofa for the very reason that she was now desperate to get off the floor. "Let's get off this floor shall we?" she said gently and coaxing the girl off her knee, smiling slightly as she moved away but didn't let go of her hand.

Settling back on the sofa, Minerva suddenly found herself holding Hermione again and she chuckled as her student snuggled into the embrace.

"So how are you really?" she asked after a while, knowing that Hermione, like herself, would need some time to process the situation.

"I feel awful," came the small reply. Minerva smiled tenderly and leaned closer to the girl's ear.

"I'm not surprised. Very few adult wizards or witches could have taken on a fully grown mountain troll and lived to tell the tale. Despite everything Hermione," she said, deliberately using her first name, "you were very brave."

There was a moment of silence before Minerva detected another small sob from the young witch and she smiled into her hair.

"I wasn't brave at all. I was in the bathroom crying and they came to get me." She said quietly. "I can't, I can't do this anymore. I just want to go home!" She cried, no longer tears of terror, but heartbreaking sobs.

"Shh, come on Hermione, t'will be alright child." Minerva whispered, rocking her again as she tried to calm her down. "I think that Mr Potter and Mr Weasley will be more than happy to address the issue of being friends with you once things get back to normal tomorrow, especially now that they know you are willing to stick by them." Minerva said gently, not stopping the tender movements of her hand on Hermione's back even though Hermione buried her face deeper into Minerva's shoulder. "Do not worry. It will all work out for the best, you'll see."

"I lied to you." Hermione said quietly without letting go of her teacher. Minerva chuckled and stopped her rocking.

"I know you did my dear." She said softly, "You used my advice perfectly, and although I am less than thrilled that it was against me, I applaud your efforts my dear." She added kindly, letting Hermione know that she wouldn't be punished. "Next time you engage in some sort of wilful perversion of the truth make sure it's against Professor Snape will you?" Minerva whispered, making Hermione laugh.

"Yes Professor." She said while still attempting to stifle a giggle.

"If you tell anyone I said that I'll deny it and call you crazy." Minerva said with a wink. Hermione smiled and nodded, locking her lips with an invisible key. "Good girl." Minerva waved her wand and a tea service along with a plate of sandwiches appeared on the table next to them. Hermione vacated Minerva's lap and watched as the older woman poured two cups of tea, handing the weaker one over to Hermione along with the sugar, before sitting back and savouring her own staring pointedly at the sandwiches until Hermione started eating them. The girl had missed dinner and it would not do for her to go hungry after her ordeal.

She watched as Hermione gradually became aware of where they were, her eyes roaming hungrily over the bookshelves. Minerva chuckled as she watched her mentally cataloguing all the volumes she could see.

"Perhaps, if you are agreeable, we could meet for tea a few nights a week after dinner and you could borrow a book or two to read while I finish my paperwork?" she suggested before she could stop herself. Minerva McGonagall had just invited a student to tea AND an extended visit.

She frowned as she sat staring at the teacup wondering whether she was losing her touch.

"Um, are you sure Professor?" Hermione asked, taking note of the grimace on her favourite teacher's face.

Minerva cleared her thoughts and turned back towards the girl sitting watching her carefully. Minerva found that she cared for this young lady more than was probably good for her; especially if it turned out she was going to be friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Sighing, she resigned herself to her fate.

"Of course I am sure Hermione, you are more than welcome to come and see me whenever you like, although there will be some days when I will not be much company. The headmaster has spent a lifetime perfecting the best way to get me to do his paperwork."

Hermione giggled again and a tiny spark ignited in Minerva's chest. For a moment she imagined that this feeling was akin to what all mother's felt when they were passed their newborn baby for the first time. As soon as this thought crossed her mind, Minerva was spellbound by this young lady before her. She swore to protect her as best as she could without drawing too much attention to the fact that they were becoming much closer than she had ever been to another student.

The grandfather clock struck 9pm and Minerva was a little shocked at how the time had flown.

"Miss Granger I believe that it is time for you to return to your dormitory." She said lightly, rising from the sofa and extending a hand to her student, pulling her off the sofa with an exaggerated heave. Hermione laughed again and fell into Minerva; who this time, did not hesitate to wrap her arms around the younger witch.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall." She whispered and Minerva smiled, placing a small kiss on the girl's forehead.

"You are most welcome child." she said soothingly as the Floo activated and the Headmaster strode out, looking a little sooty.

He took in the situation immediately and his eyes twinkled like mad as he beamed at the two ladies as they separated.

"Minerva, Miss Granger." He nodded, taking up his usual position in his chair by the fire, setting up the chess board and ignoring them as he asked a house elf for a mug of hot chocolate. Minerva rolled her eyes at Hermione, who stifled another giggle at the Headmaster's expense as Minerva nodded towards the door.

"Come along Miss Granger, I shall walk you back to your common room." She paused as she got to the door, turning back to Albus and fixing him with a glare. "No turning those pieces against me while I am gone. And I shall know Albus Dumbledore." She said menacingly. Albus held up his hands in mock surrender, but they both knew he would certainly try it while she was gone. He would take any advantage he could get while her usual pieces were currently standing guard over the Philosopher's Stone.

The two women walked back in silence, both of them coming to the understanding that their slight change in relationship was something they would not advertise to the general school population, thereby avoiding difficulties for Hermione. As they reached the Fat Lady's portrait Minerva stopped Hermione and made her look her in the eyes.

"If you need anything you come to me." She said purposefully. Hermione nodded, but Minerva continued to stare at her until she sighed.

"Yes Professor." She replied with a small smile, which Minerva mirrored.

"Anything at all." She said quietly.

Hermione simply nodded and hugged her teacher once more before they got to the portrait. Minerva was pulling away when Hermione stood on her tip toes and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you Professor. I thought I wouldn't survive without my mother here to hold me when I got scared, but, I think maybe I have you now, so I won't feel quite as bad." She whispered. Minerva couldn't help the lump in her throat that she swallowed.

"Thank you Hermione. I am honoured." She said truthfully. Kissing the girl's forehead again, she nudged her towards the portrait, watching as she gave the password and turned to wave goodbye before entering the common room.

Minerva chuckled as she walked back to her rooms, bracing herself for Albus' gentle ribbing that would no doubt last the entire game.

The headmaster was suspiciously quiet when she returned and even more so when she sat opposite him, leaning back and steepling her fingers together in front of her face in a pose he more often held. Despite the silence his eyes were practically screaming at her and she broke first, chuckling at him as she shook her head.

"I don't know what it is with these Transfiguration professors making friends with their students." He said with a wink as he handed her a hot chocolate. She sighed in appreciation as she tasted the ginger he had the house elves add.

"Whatever will we do with them I wonder." She asked him, making the first move on the board. Albus chuckled as he counted and they traded moves back and forth, as they sipped their cocoa and played to win, somewhat mercilessly.

Albus won the game but only by a whisker, making Minerva roll her eyes.

"That's the reason you wanted me to use my own chess board wasn't it." She said, an eyebrow climbing up her forehead. "That's the only way you can beat me old man." She said mockingly. Albus placed a hand over his heart and fell back against the chair.

"Oh Minerva, dear, why do you wound me so?" He said, as they both dissolved into laughter before he got up to leave. He activated the Floo before he turned to face her.

"Tabby, I would not change our friendship for the world, but what you and Miss Granger are embarking on will be no less fulfilling for your heart." He said sagely. Minerva was blinking rapidly again as he chuckled and patted her arm. "I only hope she can fill that void in your heart that only a child could." He whispered kissing her forehead.

"Thank you Albus." She breathed, squeezing his hand as he left. He nodded and disappeared in a flash of green flames, leaving her on her own but by no means lonely.

Minerva McGonagall had the best friend anyone could ever wish to have and it looked as if she was going to get that child she'd always wanted as well. Granted, she had to share that child with her parents, but she could definitely live with that. She laughed at herself, shaking her head at her foolishness as she made her way to bed.

"Minerva McGonagall you are losing your touch woman." She said as she got into bed. Indulging in a smile as she snuggled under the covers she laughed to herself once more, recognising that she had not been this happy for quite some time. "Good night Hermione." She whispered as she closed her eyes. The smile that had appeared some time ago was still firmly glued to her face as she thought about all the things they could do together, all the things she would have done with her children, had she had any. Her eyes flew open as she had a thought hit her.

"Merlin, I hope she likes Ginger Newts."


	2. The Norbert Incident

**A/N: Hello all! I'm back after a successful NaNoWriMo month. I also managed to find myself a job too – that I hate, but never mind. So Updates for all my stories will probably be slower from now on.  
>However. Wilful Perversion of the Truth is now a Birthday series. Once a month I'll pick someone to have a new chapterstory dedicated to them. If you want a specific bit writing about you'll have to let me know. I'd kinda like them to go in order. But then, I don't really mind so that kinda makes the first statement redundant really doesn't it!**

**Anyway, as always, Thank-you goes to Spin84 for her awesome Beta-ing, even though she said she didn't do much to this one – so if you find a mistake blame her! HA! No not really, let me know if you do though.**

**And, as it is a Birthday Series, I would like to dedicate this chapter to MagicaeArtiumLaudator.  
>See, it's that easy to send me a note cheekily asking if you can have another chapter for your birthday! Lol Happy Birthday!<strong>

They slipped back down the spiral staircase, their hearts as light as their hands, now that Norbert was off them. No more dragon, Malfoy in detention, what could spoil their happiness? The answer to that was waiting at the foot of the stairs. Hermione felt sick as they stopped mid-stride in the corridor. Standing before them was a triumphant looking Argus Filch and his rotten cat.

"Well, well, well," he whispered, "we are in trouble."

They had left the invisibility cloak on top of the tower.

"Oh no." she whispered, closing her eyes and willing the tears not to fall.

Filch escorted them straight to Professor McGonagall's rooms, muttering excitedly all the way about what punishments they were likely to receive. When the portrait opened allowing them entry, Hermione was so utterly terrified that she was visibly shaking. There in her office waiting for them was an angry looking Professor McGonagall and a rather terrified Neville Longbottom.

"Harry! I'm sorry, I overheard Malfoy and he said that you had a drag-"

Hermione watched as Harry shook his head, trying to get Neville to shut up and not drop them all in it. Hermione couldn't make herself do anything except feel sick.

"Will somebody please tell me what on EARTH you were doing up on the Astronomy tower at one o'clock in the morning?" she spat, her face thunderous.

Harry glanced at Hermione and could see the tears rolling down her face. It was the first time he'd ever seen her ignore a teacher's question before, let alone a question from Professor McGonagall. He looked back at his Head of House and saw that she had noticed this too.

"I realise what is going on here. You made it all up didn't you? You thought you would feed this ridiculous story of a dragon to Mr Malfoy in the hopes of getting him in trouble, then thought you would like to watch, didn't you?"

Hermione sighed as she heard this. She wasn't sure whether her favourite professor had just given her a way out, or whether she truly had no idea what they were doing up on the Astronomy tower.

"DIDN'T YOU?" She barked, interrupting Hermione from her thoughts.

"Y-Y-Yes, Professor." Hermione whispered, not looking at Harry, only hoping that he was making a good rendition of someone who had just been outed for something he hadn't actually done.

"I am disgusted and extremely disappointed with both of you. This action was deceitful, conniving and completely unbecoming of a Gryffindor. Herm-Miss Granger, I thought you of all people would have more sense. And you Mr Potter, I believed you would care more about your house than getting a rival into trouble. All three of you will receive detentions; there is absolutely no excuse for wandering around the school at night after curfew. Fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."

"Fifty?" Harry almost screamed, making Hermione flinch. Minerva wanted to hug and console her, but couldn't quite get past the anger she felt over the whole situation.

"Yes Mr Potter, fifty points." She took a breath hating what she was about to do. "EACH." She said appalled both with herself and the actions of her cubs.

"Professor, no! Please, you can't," Harry pleaded to deaf ears.

"Please Professor McGonagall, you can't do that." Hermione said quietly in comparison, knowing how proud Harry was of the points he had earned for his house.

"Do not presume to tell me what I can or cannot do Miss Granger." Minerva shouted, ignoring Potter for the time being. She regretted it instantly when Hermione stepped back towards Harry, who took her hand tightly and didn't let go. She heard the Floo activate in her private sitting room and prayed that it would be Albus - or more appropriately, that it was Albus and a bottle of Ogden's Old.

"All of you back to your dormitories now." she ordered. "Except you, Miss Granger." She added abruptly. "You will wait for a moment if you please."

Hermione, who would have been the first one from the room, stopped at the doorway but pleaded silently with Harry not to leave her.

"Out, Mr Potter." Minerva called, the door closing in his apologetic face as he looked to his stricken friend one last time. Minerva leant against her desk massaging her temples, trying to calm herself down. "Hermione, come here." She said coolly, scaring Hermione more than with her shouting.

She stood in front of Minerva, studying the floor intently. She couldn't quite believe it, but she was truly scared of Minerva. She was never going to give Hagrid up; they had all sworn they wouldn't when they first learnt of Norbert, but at the same time she desperately didn't want Minerva to be angry with her.

"Hermione?" Minerva called.

Hermione ignored her and carried on looking at intricately carved leg of Minerva's desk, lost in her thoughts. Minerva sighed and moved in front of the child she had grown so close to over the past few months. They had met for tea many times since the troll incident, and even spent some weekends together when they had the chance. If anything, Minerva had come to love Hermione even more than she had thought was possible. The young girl was intelligent and wickedly funny, reminding her so much of herself when she was younger.

"Hermione?" Minerva tried again, reaching for Hermione's chin in order to raise her eyes but Hermione flinched, making Minerva back off immediately. For the first time in her long teaching career, Minerva felt the need to apologise, or at least explain her actions. "I won't hurt you child." She whispered, realising that perhaps her temper had got the better of her tonight. As she examined Hermione a little closer she could see the tear tracks on the girl's face and the slight tremble of her hands. "Hey."

Hermione took a deep breath and looked up, slightly unprepared for the look of disappointment Minerva was wearing on her face. Unable to take it any longer, Hermione ran to the door, wrenched it open and disappeared back to her dormitory leaving a stunned Minerva in her wake.

"Min?" Albus called from the door to her personal quarters. "Come along dear." He said, pulling her into her living room and sitting her down. He poured two glasses of Firewhiskey, passing one to Minerva who swallowed it down straight away.

"I think I've ruined what we had." She murmured as the alcohol burned her throat. She was fairly sure that the tears forming in her eyes were not from the fumes, but she wanted to pretend they were.

"Minerva, dear," Albus said moving to her side and taking her hand, "I understand that these are your cubs and you feel the need to protect them, even from themselves at times," he began, before being interrupted by his best friend.

"But what they did was so Slytherin, Albus! Inventing a story to get the Malfoy boy in trouble, and dragging poor Neville Longbottom into it as well? They should be ashamed of themselves." She nodded as if she was confirming it to herself as much as the headmaster before downing another shot of whiskey. Albus sat back on the couch, tapping his fingers on his knee as he debated the wisdom of telling his loyal friend and deputy what he knew.

"Minerva, it is not as it would seem." He said gently, making her still. She snapped her gaze to his, her features frozen on her face.

"Are you telling me you know what they were doing?" she asked incredulously. Albus merely nodded, making Minerva fume.

"I just took one hundred and fifty points from my own house, Albus Dumbledore, and not only that, I have scared the living daylights out of the closest thing I will ever have to a daughter! Tell me," She spun away from him and leant against the windowsill. "Please." She whispered. Albus got up and stood behind her rubbing her shoulder.

"Children do not hold grudges for long dear. Soon all will be as it was, if not stronger." He said sagely.

"Albus -" She warned, no longer able to deal with his enigmatic ways at nearly two in the morning.

"There was a dragon Minerva," he said reluctantly, ignoring her startled gasp. "Harry, Hermione and Ronald Weasley have been helping Hagrid care for it and then persuaded him to send it to Romania with some of Charlie Weasley's friends in order to keep Hagrid out of trouble."

"They did WHAT?" she cried, unable to believe what her friend was saying. "Why didn't they tell me that, they must know that I would never do anything to upset Hagrid; Hermione would know that." She insisted, quite sure that Hermione wouldn't believe her vindictive or anything other than loyal to her friends, of which Hagrid was one.

"Minerva, you are their stoic Head of House. How were they to know that?" Albus said gently. Minerva leant her forehead against the cool window and stared out over the lake.

"Why did she lie to me? There was plenty of opportunity to tell me what happened when we were alone, why didn't she say anything?" Albus smiled and pulled Minerva back to the couch.

"It wasn't a lie as such, simply a wilful perversion of the truth." Minerva stared hard at the headmaster, trying to fathom whether he was teasing her or not. Where had he got such a turn of phrase from she wondered, remembering back to the events of Halloween? Seeing nothing but genuine honesty she frowned and slumped back into the sofa.

"What can I do to fix this?" she implored, leaning against Albus' shoulder in defeat. She sighed deeply when Albus entwined his hand in her own.

"I think, my dear, you will have to wait for her to come to you." Minerva groaned screwing up her face in frustration.

* * *

><p>After the Norbert Incident the trio decided to lay low. Hermione told them in no uncertain terms that she could not handle another confrontation like the one she had with their Head of House.<p>

"What did she say after I left?" Harry asked, genuinely curious as to why the Professor wanted to talk to Hermione. He wasn't stupid, he'd noticed that Hermione seemed calmer, less on edge these days and he had a sneaking suspicion that wherever she went when she pretended that she was "going to the library to study" was aiding her in doing so. Hermione chewed on her lip, thinking about what she wanted Harry to know. She knew that out of the two boys he would understand the most, because if anything he had a similar, if less cosy, relationship with the Headmaster. Sighing, Hermione dragged him into the far corner of the common room.

"I don't know what she wanted, I didn't stick around to find out." She whispered, shivering at the memory. "But I need to tell you something, something that you can't tell anyone else, not even Ron." Harry nodded, but when Hermione didn't immediately say anything he smiled and caught her eye.

"Hermione, I promise I won't say anything." She nodded and took a deep breath.

"__." She mumbled, no longer looking at her best friend. Harry chuckled as he tried to work out what her jumble of words meant.

"Hermione, you're going to have to run that one past me again." He said taking a cautious look around. Ron was busy playing chess against Percy, and was rather occupied with trying to save his knight. Sighing dejectedly Hermione took another breath and started again.

"You remember after the troll incident Professor McGonagall made me go to her office?" Harry nodded, but remained silent. "Well she'd spoken to me before about making friends and that's why I lied to her in the bathroom and said it was my fault." She said blushing, "she told me that the thing most people value in friendship is loyalty and trust and I figured that it was partly my fault for being there, so I told her I was to blame so you could see that I did actually want to be friends with you. Both of you." She explained awkwardly, glancing at Ron, who now obviously had Percy on the run if the huge smile on his face was anything to go by . Harry looked shocked, but a part of him was glad that she had lied for them, or else he would have missed out on a really great friendship.

"I'm really glad you did Hermione, I couldn't imagine not being your friend." He said reddening a little too. "But that doesn't explain the McGonagall thing." He prompted. Hermione nodded and continued with her explanation.

"When she made it back to her rooms I kind of lost it a little bit and she gave me a cuddle and told me it would be alright and I realised how much I missed my parents." She said awkwardly, not wanting to make Harry's situation worse. He barely said anything about living with the Dursley's but she could see that it was not a loving household. "I told her that I didn't know how I was going to survive without my mother being here to hold me when I was upset or scared, or laugh with me when I was happy. But I told her that I would be alright, because I had her."

Harry's eyes widened in shock. His famously stoic Head of House surely would not be so forthcoming with affection. Although as he thought about it, he could just imagine it right at the very limits of his imagination.

"I know what you're thinking, that she wouldn't do that, but," she paused. "You know when I told you I was going to the library to study?" Harry nodded. "Well, I was going to study; I was just not going to the library. I go to Minerva's rooms, her private ones and we sit on the sofa and have tea until it's time for her to do her paperwork, then she sits at her desk and I do my homework."

Hermione looked at Harry, trying to gauge his reactions. He looked pensive and Hermione really hoped that it was a good sign.

"That's, wow Hermione, that's really something," he said, "but its really great. I'm glad that you have someone who can be there for you, like that." He said quietly. Hermione looked uncomfortable for a moment before giving him a quick hug.

"Do you hate me for it?" she said quickly. Harry smiled and shook his head.

"No, I really don't. And I am glad."

"Glad about what?" Ron said flopping down in a chair next to Harry. "I beat Percy, walloped him in fact." He said proudly. Hermione and Harry shared a look agreeing that nothing they had talked about would ever be spoken of again, before congratulating Ron on his win.

Christmas came and went, and Hermione was thrilled when Harry finally remembered where he had heard about Nicholas Flamel. They researched him thoroughly before realising that Snape must be the one trying to get to the Philosopher's Stone. After Hermione saved Harry from Snape's broom-jinxing, they were even surer of it.

Hermione had carefully avoided Minerva throughout their research, not willing to go near her for fear of another tongue lashing about the Norbert Incident. Minerva meanwhile was at her wits end, spending hours in Albus' office pleading for his help, something that she would never admit to and he would never tell.

"Minerva my dear, there is nothing I can do. She has to come back to you of her own free will, or she will resent it." Close to tears, Minerva accepted her fate and flooed back to her rooms, not for the first time cursing her legendary Scottish temper.

When the time came to assign them their detentions, Minerva had become a little resentful herself of Hermione's avoidance. She had gotten her hopes up of having something akin to a daughter and then the girl had decided she was completely opposed to the idea; something that hurt Minerva deeply.

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger, I will collect you from your common room after dinner for your detention, Mr Longbottom you will accompany them." She said shortly, ignoring the slight smile Hermione gave her as she nodded her goodbye.

As the portrait swung open she was met with three apprehensive Gryffindor's and Ron, who was sitting expectantly in a chair by the fire.

"Mr Weasley you had better go to bed, they will not be back for a long while." She said, not unkindly. The youngest Weasley boy looked first at his friends, before meeting the raised eyebrow of his Head of House and scampered up the stairs quickly. "Follow me." She snapped, leading them to the entrance hall where Filch was waiting with a rather nervous looking Malfoy.

"You will be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. Mr Filch if you would please." She said, ignoring the part of her that desperately wanted to hug Hermione before she left. She had no idea what Hagrid would have them doing, but she knew, without a doubt that she probably would not approve, even though she knew no harm would come to them while they were in his care.

"Goodnight Professor." Hermione squeaked as the boys left the entrance hall before her. Minerva turned and stared hard at Hermione, who was shuffling her feet slightly under that piercing gaze.

"Goodnight Miss-" Minerva paused, remembering Albus' words about Hermione having to come back to her instead of the other way around and she realised that maybe this was Hermione forgiving her. "Goodnight Hermione." She said finally with a nod, eliciting a small smile from the girl, before she raced out into the night.

"Well done my dear." Albus said, as he stepped out from a dark corner with a smile lighting his blue eyes. "You did well tonight; you will be back together in no time." He said linking his arm with hers and escorting her back to her rooms, knowing she would need a distraction from the thought of Hermione outside in the dark.

* * *

><p>Minerva knew something had happened while they were in detention, but Albus remained tight lipped about it, and Hermione still wasn't comfortable in her presence for more than a few minutes. The young girl had apologised to her though and she smiled as she recalled the end of their Transfiguration lesson a few days ago.<p>

"Professor?" a voice startled her from her thoughts. She had been sure that everyone had left the room, but there was Hermione standing looking awkwardly at her.

"Yes Mis-, Hermione." She said gently, changing her voice to one that she hoped would make Hermione feel at ease. She desperately missed the conversations they had and even the silence they shared when they were doing their work. She missed holding her when she got sleepy but most of all she missed the smile that for a short while was so often directed at her.

"I, I just wanted to apologise. I, I was scared, and I, well I know I didn't need to be, but I just-" she frowned, and in any other situation Minerva would have laughed at the unusual stammering.

"I, also, owe you an apology Hermione, I was rather angry and I let my temper get the better of me." She said taking a cautious step forwards, "You know I would never hurt you, no matter how angry I was, don't you?" She said quietly, hoping that Hermione really did understand that. "But I really wish you hadn't lied to me." She said, her mouth twitching at the corners as Hermione's eyes widened.

"How did you-" she bit her tongue quickly, already knowing that she had by all accounts confirmed whatever it was Minerva was thinking.

"The Headmaster informed me of the situation. Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped." Hermione sighed.

"We didn't want Hagrid getting in trouble." She said forlornly. Minerva sighed and tipped Hermione's chin up so she could see the girl's eyes.

"You are far too good at wilfully perverting the truth my dear." She said kindly, brushing a little of Hermione's hair back with her other hand. "However, I commend your loyalty to your friends; once again it has shown you in good stead."

"But it made me miss out on time with you though." Hermione mumbled and Minerva suddenly realised that despite Hermione's reluctance to come and see her, Hermione was missing their time together just as much as she was.

"Oh my dear girl." Minerva whispered, opening her arms, beaming widely as Hermione flung herself into them. She placed a gentle kiss on Hermione's bushy hair and closed her eyes, savouring the feeling of having this wonderful young lady in her arms. "I am sorry for making you afraid, and I am sorry for whatever happened in the Forest, even though Albus still refuses to tell me." She said raising an eyebrow at Hermione.

"I, I can't tell you without telling you something else that I really can't tell you." Hermione said cryptically. Despite Minerva's wariness, she was pleased to see that Hermione did really want to divulge the truth to her. "I promise I will tell you at the end of term." Hermione said with a small smile placating Minerva somewhat.

"That's fine sweetheart." She said kindly, placing a kiss on Hermione's forehead. "Now go and have lunch."

Hermione ran out of the classroom, pausing at the door to turn around and wave with the brightest smile Minerva had seen from the girl in many months. She chuckled to herself as she turned around and finished marking her papers for the next class, stopping only when Albus arrived with sandwiches.

"Miss Granger looks rather happy." He said with a smirk. "As do you my dear." He said placing her lunch next to her papers and settling himself on a chair by the window, content to sit in silence as his best friend finished her work. Finally finished, Minerva took a bite before joining him by his side.

"We talked, she apologised, I apologised." She explained making Dumbledore chuckle.

"I see that." He said looking at her smiling face. She paused with a sandwich half way to her mouth.

"What?" The headmaster seemed to realise he was staring and shook his head.

"Nothing my dear, merely thinking about how lovely you look when you are happy." He said quietly. Minerva blushed, making Albus think about how beautiful she really was before going back to her lunch without saying anything else. "Minerva, I am sorry, I've made you uncomfortable." He said regretfully. She waved it away.

"No you have not Albus, don't be a fool." She said with a roll of her eyes. "I am merely contemplating how long it has been since someone has said that to me and I find myself unable to think of a time, barring that of my father." She said acceptingly. Albus suddenly felt a little ashamed that he had not told her sooner and took her hand in his.

"Then I will have to tell you more often." He said with a nod, getting up and kissing her hair. "Have a good day my dear." He said softly, leaving the room as silently as he had arrived.

* * *

><p>"Don't you think it's strange that all Hagrid has ever wanted was a dragon and a man just happens to show up with one?" Harry said as he sprinted down to Hagrid's.<p>

They had finished their exams and were enjoying the last few days outside in the glorious weather, knowing that when they got home, Hermione and Harry's lives would change more than they could possibly imagine right then.

Hermione and Ron arrived a few seconds after Harry and watched as he confronted Hagrid, who let slip another secret about the Philosopher's stone, one which was the gateway to disaster, before running back to the castle with the intentions of finding Professor Dumbledore. Hermione spied Minerva walking out of her classroom and dragged the boys to meet her, all three arriving out of breath and under the curious gaze of their Head of House.

"Whatever is the matter?" she asked when they all stood breathing heavily.

"Professor, we need to see Professor Dumbledore!" Harry managed to say in between deep breaths. Shooting a cautious glance at Hermione, who nodded in urgency, Minerva straightened herself up and reshuffled the books in her arms.

"I am sorry, but Professor Dumbledore just left after receiving an urgent message from the Minister of Magic."

"But this is important." Harry whined, setting Minerva's teeth on edge. It was unlike Potter to whine and she could see that she was not getting anywhere with them.

"More important than the Minister of Magic?" She asked haughtily, making Hermione frown. She could see the books in Minerva's hands were ones that she had suggested Hermione read over the holidays and was going to help her shrink them down so she could take them with her, but right now Minerva was being completely unhelpful.

"Yes." Hermione said with a pointed look, making Minerva falter.

"What is it about Mr Potter?" She said changing her tone. She watched the trio share a look, more specifically Harry staring at Hermione, who nodded. Losing her patience and regretting carrying all the books at once she started to walk away.

"Professor, it's about the Philosopher's stone." Harry called after her.

Her heart stopped and suddenly everything fell into place. The secret that Hermione was keeping must have been about that too and her heart felt like it would never beat again. She turned on them and fixed them with the best glare she could muster, her eyes lingering for a small while on Hermione before turning back to the look at the three of them.

"I don't know where you've heard about that, but I can assure you that it is quite safe." She watched as Harry groaned and balled up his fists.

"You don't understand Professor," Harry pleaded. "Someone is going to try and steal it." She waved their concerns away with a flick of her wrist and levitated her books with the other.

"I suggest you three take a walk in the fresh air to clear your heads." She said coldly and she grimaced when she heard Hermione gasp.

"Professor," Hermione called before she turned the corner and she was left with the vision of Hermione's unbelieving face burned into her memory.

It was much later when Albus flooed directly into her private chambers.

"Minerva, where are Harry, Hermione and Ronald Weasley?" he asked, concern radiating off him as he strode from his office, Minerva following in his wake.

"They're in the common room." She said grabbing his arm. "What is this about?"

"Cornelius didn't send me an owl." He said simply, waving his wand at the doorway to the third corridor before realising that it was no longer locked. "You, go to the Gryffindor portrait and ask her if Messer's Potter and Weasley, as well as Miss Granger are within and hurry please." He said directing one of the nearby portraits. Minerva was shaking by the time the portrait left and she grabbed Albus' hand to stead herself. "Easy Min," he said gently.

"Albus they knew about the stone, they told me someone was going to steal it and I told them they were talking nonsense." She said, her breath shortening as Albus sent out a message to Snape. "Albus if Hermione-," he shushed her gently and held her until she was calm enough before looking into her eyes.

"Minerva, Hermione is the brightest witch we've ever had here, barring only yourself and maybe Lily Potter. She will be alright." He said gently, brushing a lock of hair from her face. The portrait returned just as Professor Snape arrived and when they heard that the three were not in their dorms, they moved into the rooms, stunning Fluffy and proceeding into the underground chamber.

They could clearly see that the children had made it through all of the first few tasks and Minerva's heart stopped when she saw the carnage on her chess field.

"Merlin!" Severus mumbled as he saw the pieces everywhere. It had clearly been a good match; one that even he had to admit was unlikely from anyone but the impossibly intelligent Granger girl.

"Hermione." Minerva called, spying two small bodies in the corner of the room.

"Minerva." She breathed in relief, flinging herself into her the Transfiguration professor's arms, ignoring the looks they were getting from Professor Snape.

"Severus if you could please take Mr Weasley to the Hospital Wing, Minerva, perhaps a spot of hot chocolate in your rooms for now while I retrieve Harry? I have a feeling he will need me." He said cryptically, waving his wand and removing all further protections from his path.

"What about Harry?" Hermione said quietly from Minerva's arms, where she was yet to move from.

"Albus has him, my girl, come with me." She whispered leading Hermione away, up to her rooms.

They sat together for what seemed like an age, Minerva cradling Hermione on her knee, ignoring the slightly uncomfortable position in favour of the wonderful feeling of having Hermione safe and in her arms. Hermione dozed while they sat there, Minerva gently rocking her as she wound down from all the excitement of the night. Finally the fire flared in the room, startling both Hermione and Minerva, who smiled as she saw a tired, but happy looking Albus.

"All is well my dears." He said gently, groaning as he sat in his chair by the fire, opposite the two girls on the sofa. Hermione looked at him awkwardly and made to get off Minerva's knee, only succeeding in making Minerva' tighten her arms.

"It is alright my dear. Minerva has been quite bereft without you." He said with a chuckle, ignoring the glare he was getting from his colleague.

"I missed her too." Hermione whispered quietly, snapping Minerva from her staring match with Albus, all her focus now on the young girl falling asleep in her arms. "You're sure Harry's okay?" Hermione said, not turning to see the Headmaster's nod.

"I am sure dear one. Sleep now." Hermione nodded and snuggled into Minerva' shoulder, yawning widely as she did.

"Okay."

"Take her to bed Min," Albus said nodding to her rooms, "and get some sleep yourself. I will talk to Nicholas and I will let you know when Mr Potter is up and about." He stood, pausing for a moment before moving to kiss her cheek. "Good night." He said looking in her eyes. She blushed, cursing herself for her reaction.

"Goodnight Albus." She said quietly smiling as he left.

Hermione woke up and looked up at her ceiling, only it wasn't her ceiling, and it wasn't her bed. She looked over and realised that she was in the same bed as her Head of House and she panicked a little, before remembering suddenly the events of the night before. She watched Minerva sleep, smiling at how much younger she looked with her hair out of her usual bun. She giggled quietly as Minerva rubbed the outside of her hand over her nose, a little like a cat does when they have an itch, and wiggled her nose at the irritation. Hermione gently moved the hair that was tickling the woman's face and snuggled back under the covers with a yawn.

"Good morning little one." Minerva said sleepily, opening her arms for a cuddle.

"Morning." Hermione said happily as she snuggled up to Minerva with another giggle.

"You have the giggles this morning." Minerva said, not opening her eyes. She felt Hermione relax in her arms and she smiled when Hermione started playing with her hair.

"I just think it's funny." Hermione said shyly.

"What?"

"That you like to cuddle." Hermione said with another giggle, "And that you scratch your nose like a cat does."

"Oh really." Minerva said, her voice laden with mischief.

"Yep." Hermione said, missing the warning.

The room was suddenly filled with laughter as Minerva mercilessly tickled Hermione until she was crying with laughter.

"Enough, enough, I promise I won't tell." Hermione said through her chuckles. Minerva placed a loud kiss on Hermione cheek and bought her back for a hug once more.

"You'd better not." She warned. "Or my hard earned reputation of being the mean and heartless spinster will be down the drain." She said with a chuckle.

"You're not heartless or mean." Hermione said quietly, going back to playing with Minerva's hair. "You care about us and we know that. You just don't show it very often." Hermione said looking up at Minerva, who was trying very hard not to shed a tear.

"I am sorry for not believing you child." She said quietly tracing Hermione's nose. "I should have at least called Albus earlier." Hermione shook her head.

"We didn't really tell you much, only that we knew what was there and that someone, not even the person we thought it was, was going to steal it." Minerva quirked an eyebrow.

"Who did you think?" Hermione blushed and Minerva couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her.

"We thought Professor Snape was going to try and get it. He really hates Harry." Minerva clicked her tongue disappointed in them as she rolled her eyes at Severus' long standing hatred of anything Potter.

"I want you never to mention this to Harry, no matter what do you understand me?" she said making sure that Hermione knew she was serious. Hermione nodded and Minerva continued. "There is a long history between Professor Snape and James and Lily Potter. I am not going to tell you what it is; some of it I do not know myself; only that Severus usually bore the brunt of James' teasing. Harry is so like James to look at I can understand why Severus is having so much trouble differentiating the two." Hermione chewed her lip, but nodded all the same. "And Severus Snape may be mean, and sometime nasty, with a stubborn streak a mile long, but he is a good man Hermione, you would do well to remember that."

"I will." Hermione said with a nod, cuddling back up to Minerva. She didn't really want to leave, knowing that her two and only best friends were in the Hospital Wing.

"Now, it is time for breakfast, which we can have here if you would like before I take you up to see Mr Potter and Mr Weasley." Minerva said, getting out of bed and donning a robe, shrinking a similar looking one for Hermione.

"Minerva?" Hermione said from the bed. "Thank you."

Minerva's eyes widened as she tried to comprehend the meaning of Hermione's words.

"Whatever for dear?" She said sitting back down, studying Hermione face. The girl shrugged and played with one of the tassels on the bedspread, before looking back up to her Professor, Mentor and second mother.

"For loving me I guess." Hermione said quietly, hoping that she hadn't overstepped any boundaries.

Minerva heart melted and she bundled Hermione up in her arms, once more amazed at how right it felt to love this little girl.

"No my dear, it is you who need's thanking. You have taught me to love again and I find myself more joyful every day you are in my life. I will always be here for you, no matter what happens and I want you to know that I do love you little one, so much." She placed a kiss on Hermione head and the two women sat there until an elf announced that breakfast was ready in the lounge room.

"Come on sweetness, while we are having breakfast you can reveal to me all the other little perversions of truth you fed me this year." She said with a chuckle, taking Hermione's small hand in hers. "Then we will visit your friends yes?" Hermione nodded and practically skipped into Minerva's sitting room, not realising that Minerva wasn't following.

In fact her head of house was watching her with a smile, before moving over to a chest of drawers, only a mirror and a photo fame adorning the polished wood.

"Thank you Màthair." Minerva whispered, tracing the still photograph of a woman who looked remarkably like her in every way except her eyes. She may not have had a very stable relationship with the woman when she was alive, but she knew that despite her mother's misgivings about everything in Minerva's life, she would have been proud of her, not only for her life as she led it now, but also the bundle of energy waiting for her in the living room.

"Minerva!" Hermione shouted around a mouthful of food. Minerva chuckled and transferred a small kiss to her mother's photo before joining her surrogate daughter for some breakfast. Stifling a laugh as Hermione cleared her throat, obviously ready to tell the entire story from the beginning. Minerva settled in her chair with a cup of tea listening eagerly as Hermione started her tale.

"So, do you remember when-"


	3. The Ford Anglia Incident

**A/N: Happy Birthday Shaley-Humdinger-the-3****rd****! So here we are again, celebrating another birthday with another chapter! Hopefully you all like it and I really REALLY need someone who's birthday is in Feb to PM me as right now it looks as if there will be no chapter for Feb! Remember the more people whose birthday's I know, the more chapters you will get! If you follow my other story **_**Of Mothers, Sons and Lovers**_**, you'll know I developed a website to accompany my Fan Fiction. The link can now be found under the homepage link on my profile. There are updates and posts about chapters and maybe as I get into it I might even get organised enough to post little excepts from coming chapters. Feel free to comment on there or here about anything, as always, I have a revolving inbox door!  
>Thanks to spin84, as always, for her wonderful work – even if she likes to poke fun at me because I'm terrible at re-reading my work. :P She looked through and edited this in like 10hours even though she was at work ALL DAY! I seriously thought this one would be late on account of my terrible time management, but it isn't! So Hooray for SPIN!<strong>

-0-

Hermione was practically bouncing in her seat as her parents pulled up at the Kings Cross station. She loved her parents dearly but she had desperately missed her friends, her school and her magic, and if she was truly honest with herself, she missed Professor McGonagall too. She'd made sure to write her letters, but she didn't know what the Professor did on her holidays so they were currently tucked up inside her Transfiguration book.

"Steady on Hermione." her father cautioned as she raced out of the car and round to the boot to help lift out her trunk.

"Sorry Dad, I guess I'm just a little excited." she turned to her mother when she heard her laughing gently.

"Just a little sweetheart?" she said with a smile, pulling her daughter into a hug. "Now you behave this year, and make sure that you tell that wonderful Professor of yours that we send our regards." she said with a knowing look in Hermione's face.

"I, Mum, I-" Hermione's mother kissed her head. She hadn't realised she had spoken so much about her Professor while they had been on holiday.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I am glad there's someone there looking after you, especially if everything you say about young Harry Potter and Ron Weasley is true." her mother explained. "More than anything I want you to be happy Hermione." she said drawing her into a hug. "We'll write you. I'm so sorry we're not able to get away for Christmas." her mother apologised but Hermione shrugged and simply held her tighter.

"It's okay Mum, no doubt I'll have tons of homework to do." Hermione's father chuckled as he hugged his daughter.

"No doubt." he said while ushering her onto the platform.

"I love you guys." Hermione said before she made her way onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters, waving at a few people she knew before loading her trunk onto the train and boarding after a quick look around for Harry and Ron. She frowned as she realised they were nowhere to be seen and glanced nervously at the clock as the departure time got closer and closer. She let out a sigh as she saw a familiar bunch of red-heads charging through the barrier, making it onto the train just in time before realising that she hadn't actually seen Harry.

"Hi Ginny." Hermione said with a slightly nervous nod. Ginny blushed, a little like Ron did when someone surprised him, and muttered her greeting. "Do you know where Harry and Ron are?" she asked, glancing at the twins who looked a little grim as she asked the question.

"They were right behind us," the twins explained, "but I don't know what happened to them."

"I think Mum tried to get back through to help them and couldn't." one of them said patting his sister's shoulder.

"Not to worry,"

"They'll turn up." they said in sync as they walked away leaving Hermione and Ginny alone.

"Would you like to sit with me?" Hermione offered, waving her hand towards the empty compartment. Ginny squeaked and ran in the opposite direction, leaving a rather confused Hermione standing in the middle of the corridor.

"Hey Hermione." Neville said with a slight stutter. Hermione waved at him and they sat together in the empty compartment, Neville doing an admirable job in taking Hermione's mind off the other two by getting her to explain the Transfiguration homework they had been set over the holidays.

They finally made it to the Great Hall and Hermione sat in roughly the same spot they always did, glancing at the empty seats around her. Suddenly feeling a presence behind her a hand came down on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Excuse me Miss Granger." came a familiar Scottish brogue and Hermione instantly relaxed as her Professor leaned over her to pass something to a Sixth Year opposite.

"No problem Professor." she said quietly. Minerva stared at her pupil for a beat before realising that something was troubling her.

"Miss Granger, with me please." she commanded waving her hand towards the staff entrance a little way away, and ushering the girl through the door quickly, knowing she would be needed soon for the First Years.

"Hermione?" she asked gently, once she knew they were alone.

Hermione squirmed a little, not knowing how much contact was appropriate after such a long time. In all reality she wanted to throw herself into the arms of her teacher?, tell her how much she had missed her and how many letters she had written, but she wasn't sure her Professor would appreciate it. She didn't know if absence really did make the heart grow fonder and truth be told she just felt a little cautious.

"Hermione?" Minerva repeated with a smirk breaking into Hermione's thoughts. "Come here child." she said opening her arms. Hermione beamed and hugged her Head of House tightly, tucking her face into the woman's neck.

"I've missed you." she whispered, a part of her hoping her teacher didn't hear, while another part wanting her to say it just a little louder. She felt Professor McGonagall kiss her hair and whisper that she had missed her too. Hermione smiled as she snuggled into the arms surrounding her.

"Now what is wrong child?" she asked finally, keeping a mental reminder that she will be needed at any second.

"Harry and Ron weren't on the train." she explained quickly. "Oh and another thing, when Mrs Weasley went back to get them but I don't think she could get through the barrier."

"Are you sure?" the Professor asked, concern lacing her voice and she frowned.

"Minerva, you are needed." came a discreet cough from behind them. The two witches turned to see Professor Dumbledore, a bright twinkling smile directed at them both.

"Miss Granger, if you please." he said ushering her through a door that brought her out next to the main doors of the Hall, where she quietly slipped into her seat, watching the Sorting with avid interest even though her eyes kept darting to the two empty places beside her. She clapped especially loudly when she saw Ginny make her way to the Gryffindor table.

With the Sorting ceremony finally over she smiled, despite her worry, as the plates in front of her filled with the most delicious food she'd seen in a long time and she eagerly piled up her plate. Humming in contentment she started with her mashed potato, smothered in gravy that she was only slightly ashamed to say was better than her grandmother's and was happily eating, knowing that Ron would be thoroughly put out when he realised he had missed the Sorting feast. As she swallowed, she paused with her fork halfway towards her mouth as Mr Filch shuffled in, grinning wickedly as he whispered something into Professor Snape's ear. The Potions master smirked maliciously at the caretaker, before sweeping out of the room in a flurry of black robes.

Suddenly getting a rather uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach, Hermione pushed her food away from her and tried to get Professor McGonagall's attention. Short of standing up and shouting to her she didn't really know what to do. Racking her brains, Hermione finally had an idea and surreptitiously reached for her wand, muttering a quiet spell and concentrating very hard on her Professor's goblet.

She watched in excitement as it levitated a little in the air, drawing the Professors attention away from each other and onto the goblet that was still hovering shakily. Catching it quickly Minerva shot a glance around the room, wondering who was messing with her utensils. She found Hermione staring at her with purpose, before the young girl nodded down towards Professor Snape's empty chair, who, immersed in their deep concentration on each other, neither had realised had left.

"Minerva?" Albus said standing and offering a hand. Minerva dipped her head a little in gratitude, sending a thankful look towards Hermione before following her employer and best friend from the Great Hall and down to the dungeons.

-0-

By the time dinner had finished and Professor Flitwick had dismissed them all to their Houses, Hermione had chewed her nails down to the quick. She paced inside the common room waiting for her two best friends to appear, rolling her eyes at the ridiculous rumours that were flying around the room.

Finally the portrait opened and the two boys entered sheepishly, being escorted by Professor McGonagall.

"These two are off limits, they are going straight to bed and I want no nonsense off any of you." She said sternly looking over the top of her spectacles. She glared quite effectively at Fred and George, who had looked poised to throw some sort of party.

"But Professor,"

"Can you at least,"

"Tell us if it's true?"

"Did they drive Da-" Fred was interrupted by his twin's elbow in his ribs.

"He means _a_ car Professor." George said glaring at his brother. Minerva rolled her eyes.

"I am not going to say one way or another, the fact of the matter is they broke the school rules and they have been punished for it. Miss Granger if you could wait outside for me."

The common room oohed and ahhed as Hermione walked out into the corridor, all of them wondering what the third member of the golden trio had done to earn an evening with their stern Head of House.

-0-

Hermione followed silently until they reached the woman's portrait. Muttering the password she let Hermione in, shutting the door with force behind them and moving directly into what Hermione could only imagine was the woman's bedroom, leaving Hermione to look around her teacher's quarters alone.

"Cool." Hermione whispered as she spied her teacher's bookshelves. There were more books this term, she could tell after perusing the collection for most of last year. She ran her fingers lightly over the spines, loving the way they seemed to breathe under her hands. She watched the few photos on the mantel place move about, smiling as she saw one of herself waving happily. She was so caught up looking at her Professor's photos that she didn't hear the woman come up behind her until the long arms wrapped themselves around her.

"I'm sorry." Minerva whispered, pulling Hermione closer. "I just," she sighed into Hermione's hair and tugged the girl down onto the couch, drawing her into her arms. Hermione seemed to be able to tell that her Professor needed it more than she did right then and sank into the embrace gratefully. "Why can't they just have a normal year?" she muttered shaking her head.

"Did it really happen?" Hermione asked, looking up at Minerva. Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Of course it did." she said more sternly than she had intended to. "Sorry. Severus made it abundantly clear that he would have expelled them both. Luckily," she said, brightening just a little as she found Hermione's gaze still riveted on her. "Mr Potter is a quick thinker." she chuckled and waved her hand. A small plate of ginger newts and two cups of tea, one much weaker than the other, arrived on the table next to them.

"How was your summer?" Minerva asked after a while. "I didn't get an owl?" she said gently, trying to indicate to Hermione that she wasn't angry, or upset, simply curious. Hermione blushed and dropped her head.

"I'm sorry." Minerva clicked her tongue and tapped Hermione's nose.

"Nonsense, I just wondered if you are still alright with this." Hermione turned to look at the woman currently studying her worn fingers.

"Professor, I, I wrote you loads of letters, but,"

Minerva studied the girl's face trying to gain an understanding into what she was thinking. Hermione sighed and placed her tea on the table, hugging her knees up to her chest.

"I, I mean, I wasn't sure where to send them, and I really didn't want to disturb you and I, well I don't even have an owl." she finished with a shake of her head.

"Oh Hermione, I would have loved to receive letters from you, just like I love to spend time with you. Surely you know that?" Hermione shrugged but nodded as her Professor pulled her into another hug.

"I kept them." she whispered into Minerva's shoulder. "Every letter. They're in my Transfiguration book." Minerva laughed and waved her hand once more, bringing a well-worn book to the two of them, capturing it deftly in her hands.

"So did I." Minerva whispered. "I didn't want to encroach on your time with your parents." she said squeezing the girl's shoulders.

"They said to give you their regards." Hermione said with a chuckle. "Apparently I talked about you. A lot." she said blushing as Minerva chuckled.

Unable to stop a yawn Hermione snuggled into the everyday robes Minerva had changed into, smiling as she smelled the usual scent of ginger and parchment.

"Ah, ah, ah." Minerva said gently, unwrapping her arms from around Hermione and standing up. "You need to return to your dormitory and I need to do some paperwork before I retire to bed."

"Won't you be tired?" Hermione mumbled as they walked slowly towards Gryffindor tower. Minerva snorted.

"I have lived many, many years on much less sleep sweetheart." she said gently, ushering Hermione towards the portrait. "Sweet dreams." she said kissing Hermione on the forehead. "Go straight to bed young lady. I mean it." Hermione grinned and nodded, standing on tiptoes to kiss Minerva on the cheek.

"Thank you." she whispered, leaving Minerva in the hallway with a soppy expression on her face.

"How sweet." the Fat Lady's portrait said with a smile, making Minerva blush.

"Oh be quiet." she said shaking her head as she walked away.

Minerva took a moment to clear the dishes away and finish her re-heated tea. She clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. This year was shaping up to be another one that would probably turn a few more of her hairs grey. But then, she had Hermione to weather the storm that no doubt would be Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley together. She only hoped that Hermione could at least temper their impetuousness.

"Merlin help us." she said to no-one in particular as she sat down at her desk to finish her paperwork.


	4. The Lockhart Incident

**A/N: Good morning all, I have been informed, since uploading Shaley's birthday chapter, that someone has a birthday on the 14****th**** Jan. The only thing I have to go on is the name Ithnkivbrokenit. So Happy Belated Birthday to them and let this be a lesson to you all. Get your birthdays in to me before cos this is the one and only time I'm going to do this! Lol  
>I need to be writing the new fic Spin came up with…ooh did I say new fic?<br>Seems I did, well there you are then. Here's a teaser. Imaging Half-Blood Prince…with Min and Hermione. Bazinga! But I reuse to upload it before it's finished. All these chapters hanging over my head is giving me a tension headache lol**

**Hope y'all enjoy it! Thanks to Spin for such an awesomely quick turnaround, despite the fact that she was at work…again lol Oh and of course, Happy Birthday for the 14****th**** Ithnkivbrokenit! Keep checking my webpage (link found on my profile on this site) for all the upcomings and other notices I might post. **

**Peace out!**

-0-

Hermione sighed dreamily as she drank her tea, completely oblivious to the looks she was getting from Minerva who sat opposite her looking slightly worried.

"Hermione?" she said, realising that the girl wasn't paying attention to anything she was saying. "HERMIONE!"

"Huh?" Hermione said eloquently, snapping out of her daydream. "What?" Minerva rolled her eyes and moved to sit next to her favourite student, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Hermione, what's going on? Are you ill?" Minerva pressed a cool hand to Hermione's forehead, frowning when she realised that it felt quite normal. Hermione blushed and shrugged off the hand and turned to face the fire.

"No, it's, no it's nothing." she said bashfully. Minerva suddenly thought that the odd behaviour could perhaps be the result of a boy and frowned, wondering whether Hermione was perhaps a little young to be feeling those sorts of emotions.

"Hermione, is, do you," Minerva sighed and inwardly rolled her eyes at herself. She was the Head of Gryffindor and it was not the first time she would have to talk to a young lady about feelings and whether or not it is appropriate to act on them. She took a deep breath and started again. "Hermione, is there something you would like to tell me?"

Hermione paled and shook her head, looking a little embarrassed. Minerva smiled gently and rubbed the girl's arm.

"Come now, you know you can tell me anything. Is there a boy?" she said asked nodding encouragingly. Hermione looked at her mentor, slightly shocked.

"Um, no?" she said unconvincingly. Minerva chuckled and pulled Hermione into her arms. It didn't matter what they were talking about or how bad a day she was having, the world seemed just a little better with Hermione cuddled up under her chin.

"You know we all get these feelings, crushes, and urges when we're growing up." she said kindly, rubbing Hermione's back. "You know that the school rules are there for your protection don't you? You make sure that you don't do anything you don't want to do. Don't let him pressure you." Hermione pulled back from her teacher's arms and stared at her quite oddly.

Minerva swallowed, wondering if she had gone too far, if maybe she'd overstepped the boundaries of her role in Hermione's life. She cursed herself for stepping into a parental role with her so early. They had experienced and shared the previous year together, but they were in no real emotional position to actually assume the role of mother-daughter. Clearing her throat she stood and cleared the cups away, bustling about awkwardly.

"Um, Professor?" Hermione said peering at her teacher. She knew that they'd both seemed to get the wrong end of the stick.

"Yes dear?" Minerva answered without looking up.

"Um, Professor, what are you talking about?" Minerva waved the question away and moved to do some paperwork. "Professor? Are, are we talking about boys?" Hermione looked shocked at the thought, making Minerva feel even more embarrassed.

"Nonsense Miss Granger." Minerva replied shortly, sniffing indignantly. Hermione rolled her eyes, recognising the Professor's defence tactic and moved to sit on her teacher's desk – something that she knew she could only get away with when in the private quarters of the stern Professor.

"Professor, it's okay. I do know all about boys but I thank you for trying to tell me and look after me." Hermione said awkwardly, shifting a little in her humiliation. She squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. "Really, thank you, but it's, um, I don't really like him, I just, um, I just think he's um, a really good wizard." Minerva finally sat back in her chair and raised an eyebrow waiting for her young charge to continue.

"And pray tell my dear, who is the lucky young man?" Hermione squirmed slightly again, before muttering something about homework and slipping off the desk, only to have Minerva's arms wrap themselves around her middle and drag her onto her lap. "No running away. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but Gryffindor's do not run my dear. We stand and fight." Hermione sighed and leaned more into Minerva's embrace.

"It's stupid really." Hermione said feeling completely stupid for ever bringing it up. Minerva clicked her tongue once more and tucked a piece of Hermione's wayward hair behind an ear.

"Your feelings are not stupid sweetheart. If you feel them, they are legitimate and completely real."

Hermione mumbled something into Minerva's shoulder that even Minerva with her keen sense of hearing could not quite make out.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Professor Lockhart." Hermione said exasperatedly.

Minerva stared at Hermione, pushing the child back so that she could see her face. She couldn't be serious surely? Lockhart was the most jumped up, fancy, floaty, ridiculous man she had ever clapped eyes on and the likelihood that he had done all the things he said he'd done… Well if he had, she would eat her hat.

"Gilderoy Lockhart?"

"Um,"

"You have a crush on Gilderoy Lockhart?"

Suddenly Minerva could not contain her laughter and she cackled wildly, throwing her head back and almost cracking her skull on the back of her tall desk chair.

"I cannot believe you have a crush on that maggot." Minerva said, missing Hermione's saddened look.

"Um,"

"My word that is funny." Minerva said in between chortles.

Hermione was staring at the woman that she loved like a mother with a horrified expression on her face, and it was only when Minerva finally looked up at her that she realised perhaps she should have been a little more feeling.

"Hermione," she started apologetically, the full impact of her laughing at the girl suddenly crashing down onto her as Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "Hermione, I'm sorry, I-"

She didn't get a chance to say anything else as Hermione stormed out of her rooms, pushing past whoever it was at Minerva's door to escape the haunting sound of her mentor laughing at her.

"Hermione!"

"Gracious, what was all that about?" Poppy asked as she was pushed out of the way. She watched in astonishment as Minerva raced into the hallway, calling Hermione's name and Poppy just smiled.

"Everything alright dear?" she said airily as Minerva stormed back into her rooms, slamming the door behind her and pacing in front of the fireplace.

"Ridiculous, absolutely unfeeling, wicked." she slumped down in Albus' usual chair and held her head in her hands.

"Min? Are you alright?" Poppy watched in fascination as Minerva leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes, still muttering about something. Fascinated by what had gotten the usually stoic Gryffindor in a tizzy she was completely fascinated by the entire display.

Drawing a deep breath Minerva seemed to re-centre herself and look up at the Medi-Witch, who noted that the woman's eyes were unusually dim.

"Sorry Poppy, was there something you wanted?" Minerva said quietly. Poppy moved to her friend and colleague, placing a hand gently on her back.

"Minerva, dear what is wrong?" Minerva just shook her head and closed her eyes again.

"I made a terrible misjudgement." she said simply, slamming her usual mask back across her features, indicating that particular topic of conversation was not open for discussion. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, no particular reason, just checking in on you, wondering how your holiday went?"

"Fine, fine. Just fine." Minerva waved her friend's concerns off. "Yours?" Minerva asked as an afterthought.

"Excellent." Poppy said with a smile, summoning two cups of tea. "Speak my dear." She said placing a strong cup of tea in Minerva's hands.

"I," Minerva sipped her tea, choking slightly when the unexpected taste of Firewhiskey hit the back of her throat. "Poppy!"

"What? It's not like you're on duty tonight. Drink, then tell me." Minerva rolled her eyes and took a deeper gulp of her tea.

"I hurt Herm-, Miss Granger's feelings," she sighed shaking her head, "again."

"Ah, Albus mentioned that you two were close." Minerva bristled a little at the thought of her so-called friends talking about her. "No, now don't think like that my dear, I simply asked him what had made you look so happy and he told me, knowing that I would not judge, nor reveal anything I was told about you or Miss Granger." Poppy said unsympathetically. Minerva nodded, knowing this to be true and started her story once more. She explained to Poppy, rather uncharacteristically, about how she had been nervous about the girl and her possible feelings towards a boy and how she then had laughed, and quite harshly too, when the girl revealed that she was crushing on Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Oh she isn't?" Poppy said stifling a chuckle. "Although most of them are." Poppy mused, thinking about all the mooning girls in the hallways. "I can't wait until they all realise what a dolt he is."

"I can't believe I've done it again." Minerva said sadly. "I've hurt her feelings; I may have destroyed her trust in me. What if she never tells me anything ever again?" Poppy perched on her friend's armchair and placed a warm arm around her sagging shoulders.

"You, my dear, are Minerva McGonagall. You go up there and apologise, or at least explain why you laughed, then you let Hermione accept the apology and you move on. Merlin knows we've had enough arguments for you to know how this goes." she said not unkindly, nudging Minerva's in the ribs. Minerva smiled and patted Poppy's hand.

"You are right my friend, thank you." she stood, straightening her robes.

"Be gentle Min, she will still be hurting." Poppy called as the formidable woman stalked out of the room. "Merlin to be a fly on _that_ wall." Poppy muttered before finishing her tea and going back to the hospital ward. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before she was needed. There never seemed to be a moment's peace while Harry Potter was at school.

-0-

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, have you seen Miss Granger?" Minerva asked sharply as she stormed into Gryffindor Tower.

"Um,"

"Ur,"

Minerva cocked an eyebrow at the two boys, who immediately pointed towards the girl's dormitories.

"Thank you." she said genuinely, hurrying up the stairs to the Second Years' room, vacating the dorm with one look at Lavender Brown, before locking and warding the door against intrusion as she walked quietly to Hermione's bed, which had the curtains drawn around it.

"Hermione?" she called gently. Her keen Animagus hearing caught a sniff and a groan and her heart clenched, knowing that she had made the girl cry. "Hermione, I'm coming in."

Changing quickly into her Animagus form she leapt up onto the bed and sat on Hermione's chest, cocking her head to look at her student. Hermione rolled her eyes and refused to look at her, nearly breaking Minerva's heart.

Moving a little way away Minerva changed back and sat somewhat awkwardly on the bed.

"Hermione, I, I'm sorry child. I didn't mean to be so unfeeling." she said tentatively touching the girl's knee. Hermione rolled away from her teacher and said nothing. "Hermione, please, just listen to what I have to say and then if you still hate me I won't do anything more." Minerva said sadly. "I, I laughed because I have met the man several times and I can only describe him as a sexist narcissist. However, I know that he is incredibly handsome and I wouldn't blame you for having," she swallowed against the words she didn't really want to say, "feelings towards him." She prayed to whatever gods were listening that Hermione didn't pick up on her perversion of truth. Because, honestly, she would rather kiss a crumple horned snorkack than moon after Gilderoy bloody Lockhart.

"Forgive me?" she asked after letting Hermione ponder her words for a moment, holding her breath waiting for the girl to move, before acknowledging that perhaps she had completely destroyed the relationship they had. Trying to hold back her own tears, Minerva went to exit the bed, suddenly pausing as a hand grabbed the middle of her robes.

"I don't hate you." Hermione whispered, pulling herself into Minerva's lap, who gladly wrapped her arms around the small girl. "I, I just felt silly."

"I'm so sorry honey." Minerva said rocking her gently. "It was terribly remiss of me to do that. Like I said before, if you have that feeling then it is legitimate and of great importance to me." She sighed as she kissed Hermione's forehead. "I am not very good at this darling." she whispered into Hermione's hair. The young girl cuddled her teacher, sighing as she realised that perhaps she had over-reacted a little.

"Me neither," Hermione whispered, "but we'll figure it out together?" she asked looking up into her Professor's face.

Minerva smiled and tapped Hermione's nose gently.

"Together little one. Now get ready for bed and I'll tuck you in, if you want?" Hermione nodded enthusiastically, finally putting Minerva's awkwardness at ease. Hermione raced to get changed, lunging at her Professor once she had changed into her tartan pyjamas that she had insisted her mother buy for her over the summer holidays.

"Very nice." Minerva said with a proud smile. Hermione just giggled and kissed her teacher's cheek before snuggling under the covers as Minerva pulled them up under her chin.

"Good night dear one." she said quietly, placing a kiss on Hermione's forehead. Hermione yawned, uttering a tiny squeak making Minerva smile and her heart swell with love for the little girl lying so trustingly snuggled up to her side.

"Goodnight Min." Hermione said sleepily, stunning the Professor just a little before she shook her head with a chuckle. She may think Gilderoy Lockhart was a fraud and an absolute imbecile, but if Hermione thought he was dreamy then she would endeavour to hold her tongue around her. Thankfully she didn't really seem quite as adept at spotting a little white lie here and there and so felt at ease doing so.

"Goodnight Hermione." She said gently, leaning down to put one final kiss on the girl's cheek. "I, I love you." She said, testing the words on her tongue. She had never really said them to another person as an adult and while it felt foreign, it felt so very right to be saying it to the small child that had captured her heart. Smiling as Hermione scrunched up her nose in her sleep she leaned forward again. "I love you Hermione." she whispered once more, before leaving the Gryffindor tower for another night.

Even if she wasn't ready to say it to the young one just yet, she was glad she had said it at all. Perhaps with time she would feel the courage and the inclination to tell it to Hermione's face, but for now she was content with the warm feeling in her chest as she sat nursing her final cup of tea before she turned in. It was definitely going to be a good year.


	5. The Polyjuice Incident

**A/N: Just so you all know, especially if you do not visit my website very often. I am an idiot! Turns out Sweetbutterfly11's birthday is actually 6****th**** Feb, not the 7****th**** like my mind had somehow thought and so I apologise profusely at how late this is.  
>Either way: HAPPY belated BIRTHDAY! :D<br>I got my computer back. It's fixed, but now I'm left with the bare bones of a system and I really can't work out which bits I'm supposed to load back on and which I've already got, a fact that my family is quite amused by as I'm the resident techno-whizz in the house, so I'm not real happy about that either. All in all, quite a dodgy week.**

**However, here we are; another chapter, another birthday. This one descended into MMADness towards the end, I'm afraid with a Beta like Spin it simply cannot be avoided, and really, who would want to avoid it :P Thanks, as always, goes to Spin for the fabulous job she does of making these readable, even when she has an earache! Enjoy Peeps!**

-0-

The year had continued to pass as it seemed to always do when you were a friend of Harry Potter's: quickly and with much excitement. Hermione's feelings for Professor Lockhart had waned slightly after the incident with the pixies and then the ridiculous episode where the Professor had Vanished all the bones in Harry's arm. After the shock had worn off Hermione and Minerva had both cackled loudly at the sight of Harry's boneless arm waving about uselessly.

"How is it going?" Harry asked when the three young Gryffindors finally got back from the hospital wing. They were sitting in 'their' corner, waiting for the common room to clear so they could talk a little more freely about their plans. It was still pretty busy however, so they were reduced to talking behind their hands, or in Hermione's case, behind Hogwarts: A History.

"It's half way through." Hermione said from behind her book. The Polyjuice potion had not been that hard to brew in the beginning, it was the end part that she envisioned would be difficult. "I just need some extra ingredients." Harry looked up at her from the chess game he was playing with Ron.

"Where are you going to get them from?" he asked, his eyebrows shooting to his hairline. Hermione shrugged nonchalantly, burying her head back in her book, but not before whispering her answer.

"Professor Snape's store room."

Harry and Ron both stopped what they were doing and stared at Hermione like she had grown an extra head.

"You're going to steal from a teacher." Ron said incredulously.

"Shhhh!" she said slapping his arm.

"Hermione, really, are you insane? If Snape catches you he'll probably murder you, let alone take off all the points I just won in Quidditch." Harry moaned a little. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"He's not going to catch me." she said confidently.

"Oh yeah, and how do you know that?" Ron asked while checkmating Harry.

"Because you're going to distract him for me." she said with a smirk.

"How?" they said in unison.

"By dropping something in Neville's potion of course. At least that way it won't be anything out of the ordinary and if it's something that's a little explosive, it will create enough of a diversion for me to get in and out without him realising."

Harry and Ron stared at her until she shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"You're bloody brilliant Hermione; scary, but brilliant." Ron said, echoing something he's said in the past. Hermione blushed, but they were interrupted suddenly by a tall shadow.

"While I agree wholeheartedly Mr Weasley, you could perhaps refrain from such language." Professor McGonagall said crisply as she stood watching the trio. She could tell something was going on by the way they all sat up rather sharply when they realised she was there, but she wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Yes Professor, sorry Professor." Ron said, the tips of his ears turning as red as his hair. Hermione giggled behind her book and Harry smiled.

"Right, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, are you both staying for Christmas?" she asked, looking down at a rather official looking piece of parchment hovering in front of her.

"Yes Professor." they answered once again in unison, making the older witch's eyebrow twitch upwards.

"Okay then. Miss Granger, if you will come with me please." she said, casually waving her wand in the opposite direction and catching a rather curious-looking rubber chicken in her hand. "Messer's Weasley, if I find any more of these you will both be taking a detention with me."

Fred and George both grinned at her and Hermione could see Minerva trying to bite back a smile.

"Yes Professor." they chorused.

Minerva finished her duties before escorting Hermione to her office and up into her personal chambers.

"Hello sweetheart." she said affectionately, gathering Hermione into a hug.

"Hi." Hermione replied, breathing in Minerva's scent.

"How was your day?"

They talked for hours, well past curfew until Hermione yawned widely, making Minerva glance at the time.

"Gracious, we've been here for hours Hermione! Back to the dormitory with you." she said pulling Hermione from her sofa.

"I think, I am too tired." Hermione mumbled in between yawns, leaning into Minerva's shoulder tiredly.

"Come on precious, you have to go back to your rooms." Hermione shook her head and wrapped her arms around Minerva's waist.

"It's Friday night." she said looking up at her teacher. "I don't have to."

Minerva glanced at the clock above her fireplace, and then at the child so nearly asleep in her arms, sighing when she realised she'd lost the argument before it had even started.

"Fine, you take my bed and I shall transfigure the sofa."

Hermione tightened her arms around Minerva and shook her head.

"Can't I sleep with you?" Minerva couldn't help the smile on her face. Hermione was so utterly adorable when she was this sleepy.

"Och," she said throwing up her arms, "fine. Go and get in and I will join you in a moment." Hermione smiled widely, kissing her favourite teacher on the cheek before running into Minerva's room and throwing herself onto the luscious four poster bed and snuggling under the covers. Minerva joined her a little later, smiling when the already fast asleep child snuggled into her side subconsciously.

"Hmm, night Min."Hermione mumbled, wrapping her arms around Minerva. Minerva lay for a moment, stroking some of the bushy hair out of Hermione's face, just watching her sleep.

"Good night dear one." she whispered, leaning forward slightly to place a kiss on her forehead. "I love you." she breathed, once again surprised at how easy it was to say. Sighing, Minerva McGonagallfell asleep with a smile on her face.

-0-

Minerva could feel someone watching her and without thinking she pulled Hermione closer to her chest protectively where she was still fast asleep and rolled over, pointing her wand at the intruder.

Albus Dumbledore merely twinkled his bright blue eyes and beamed at her.

"For Merlin's sake Albus I nearly hexed your nose off." she said, suddenly grinning. "Again."

Albus merely chuckled and motioned that he would be outside when he noticed Hermione start to stir.

"Good morning, little one." Minerva said kissing Hermione's nose gently.

"M-m-morning." Hermione mumbled, snuggling back into the warmth of Minerva's arms. They lay there for a moment until Minerva was convinced Hermione was once again fast asleep and then carefully extracted her arms and rolled out of bed.

-0-

"Good Morning my dear." Albus said cheerfully, passing her a cup of her favourite tea. "I sense you talked for a long time last night." Minerva rolled her eyes, long having given up asking how he knew the things he did.

"We did, and when I realised the time, Hermione pointed out that she had no commitments today and asked if she could stay. I told her I'd transfigure the couch but-"

"Minerva, I'm not after an explanation, it was merely an observation." Albus said gently, patting her knee.

"Yes well," she said haughtily, sipping her tea.

"Come dear, you can't think I would disapprove!" he said genuinely. "I have not seen your eyes sparkle this much since you passed your Masters in Transfiguration, and even then I'm not sure it's quite the same." he mused, staring into her emerald depths.

They sat looking at each other, both completely oblivious of anything around them, until a small voice broke through their trance.

"P-Professor Dumbledore." Hermione squeaked, having finally woken up. Hermione looked so shocked to see him there that the two Professors couldn't help but laugh.

"Hermione come here." Minerva said, holding out her hand. Hermione nervously walked towards her Professor and took her hand, suddenly being pulled into Minerva's arms.

"Did you sleep well?" Minerva whispered into her hair after leaving a kiss on Hermione's cheek.

"Yes." she whispered back with a giggle.

"Good, now we need to get ready for breakfast." Minerva said standing up.

"Um, Minerva, my dear, breakfast is over. That is why I came for a visit."

"What!" Minerva stared at Albus is shock. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at her astonished face.

"Breakfast has been over for quite a while but I don't believe that anyone noticed you were missing."

"Sorry." Hermione said softly with a frown before disappearing back into Minerva's room to change.

"She's so sensitive." Minerva said with a sigh.

"Most children her age are, Min." Albus said getting up with a groan. "Go to her, I will see you for chess tonight." Min rolled her eyes, but accepted a peck on the cheek before he exited her rooms via the fireplace and Minerva walked into her room.

"Hey," she began sitting on the bed, watching Hermione pull on her jumper. Hermione smiled tightly and continued pulling on her socks and shoes. "I'm not angry sweetheart, I'm not even upset." The young witch looked up at her Professor, searching her eyes for the truth and after seemingly finding what she was looking for; she finally smiled and hugged Minerva.

"I, um-" Hermione pulled back and looked at her Professor, struggling with what she wanted to say.

"What is it sweetheart?" Minerva watched Hermione open and close her mouth a few times as if she didn't know what to say.

"Nothing." Hermione said eventually, pulling on her final shoe quickly and hugging her professor once more before running out of the room.

"I swear children get stranger every year." Minerva muttered to herself as she dressed.

-0-

A few days later a very happy Hermione, Ron and Harry were on the way back from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom after successfully stealing the final ingredients they needed for the Polyjuice potion.

"Merlin, poor Neville." Ron said with a grimace.

"I know, but I couldn't think of any other way." Hermione said sadly.

"Did you see the look on Snape's face?" Harry said with a snigger, and soon they were all giggling madly as they wandered through the halls.

"And what may I ask are you three so happy about?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly as she came across the three tittering teens.

"Nothing Professor, just something that happened in Potions." Hermione answered a little too quickly for Minerva's liking.

"Hmm, no doubt you three are about to sign up for the duelling club?" she enquired, motioning them towards the noticeboard outside her office.

"Duelling club?" Harry asked as they wandered towards the board.

"Indeed Mr Potter," she answered with a sly wink for Hermione, "It has been decided that in view of recent events, it would be prudent for students to know how to defend themselves." she paused and offered them a rare smile. "Not that you need it Mr Potter." she said with a wink leaving two out of three of them staring at her agog.

"Who was that and what have they done with McGonagall?" Ron said loudly, making Minerva's smile just a little wider as she walked away.

"You just don't see that side of her very often Ron." Hermione argued, moving back to the board. "So are we going?" she asked, studying the list.

"Of Course," Ron said with gusto. "It's going to be so good."

-0-

"This is going to be so bad." Ron moaned when they finally learned who was taking them for their duelling lessons.

"It won't be that bad Ron, no matter what we think of Professor Snape he's got to be a decent dueller. Besides which, Professor Lockhart will be there to teach us too."

"Fat lot of good that will do us." Ron muttered to Harry as they entered the hall.

The duelling club was quickly deemed a bit of a shambles, although Hermione was impressed by Professor Snape's work. When the Professors picked Harry and Malfoy to duel each other, things quickly went south.

"Ron what's happening?" Hermione said gripping his arm tightly as Harry spluttered something to the snake that Draco had just conjured.

"I, I don't know." he said glancing at Justin Finch-Fletchley who had gone as white as a sheet after the ordeal. They watched as Snape gave Harry a funny look before Vanishing the snake and pushing Draco back down to his friends.

"Right, split into pairs and duel between yourselves." Came the sickening voice of Professor Lockhart and suddenly it was on for young and old.

"Ow!" Hermione squealed when Millicent Bulstrode grabbed her by the hair, "ow, that's not how you -" Millicent grabbed a bigger fistful of hair and yanked Hermione to the ground.

Tears welled up in her eyes and finally Professor Snape put a stop to the chaos with a cannon blast from his wand.

"That is enough for today, dismissed." he said,escorting his house back to their common room.

"Hermione are you alright?" Harry asked when they finally made their way over to where she was sitting sucking her lip and massaging her head.

"I'm ok," she said quietly, feeling anything but okay. "Are you alright?" she asked, looking up at Harry.

"Me? Why wouldn't I be?" he asked looking at Ron's ashen face.

"Harry, you're a Parselmouth." Ron said warily.

"I'm a what?"

"A Parselmouth." Hermione replied remembering something she read in a book. "You can speak to snakes."

"I bet loads of people can." Harry said looking slightly worried at the look Ron was giving him.

"It's really rare." Ron explained. "And,"

"And what?"

"Well, that's kind of why Slytherin is represented by a snake Harry. Salazar Slytherin was a Parslemouth. They reckon you've gotta be a really dark wizard to be able to do that."

"But, I can't be Slytherin's heir." Harry said, studying the ground. "Can I?"

Hermione looked at her friend, wishing there was something she could do to make him feel better.

"No, you can't be, you were with us when Mrs Norris was attacked, and you're the one that found Colin. It's all just one big coincidence." she said, wincing when the split in her lip pulled a little.

"Are you really alright?" Harry asked, deciding to ignore the looks they were getting. If he thought the rumours were bad before, he knew they would be awful after this got out.

"I'm fine." She said quietly. "I think maybe I'm going to the library for a while though. I'll see you later." she said getting up with a little help from Harry who looked on with concern. "I really am Harry, I just need to visit someone." she whispered, seeing the look of understanding flash across his face.

"Hey Ron, let's go and see Hagrid for a while, then we can practice some Quidditch." Harry said distracting the red-head from what Hermione had planned.

The boys vanished quickly, leaving a rather sore and tender Hermione to wander her way up to her Head of House's personal quarters.

"Come." Minerva uttered, frowning at the distraction from her marking. There seemed to be more paperwork this year than ever before and the attacks were playing on her mind constantly. Sighing she removed her glasses and waited for whomever it was to enter her room.

"Can I come in?" Hermione asked quietly, waiting for permission to enter. Minerva was immediately on high alert when Hermione asked permission and she stood quickly, making her way over to Hermione and gasping when she saw her bruised lip.

"Hermione!" she cried, drawing her further into her rooms and sitting her down. She rushed into her bathroom and bought back a few bottles of potions and creams before joining Hermione on the couch. "What on earth happened?" she asked, inspecting the damage a little closer.

"Duelling Club." Hermione said simply, wincing when Minerva rubbed some healing cream onto her split lip.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, here take this." she said giving her a potion. Hermione swallowed it down with a grimace, before gratefully accepting the cuddle Minerva was offering.

"Why couldn't you take us, or Professor Flitwick even? Wasn't he a duelling champion when he was younger?" Hermione asked, her brown eyes looking up at Minerva.

"Professor Lockhart deemed us incapable of teaching duelling." she said sardonically, kissing Hermione's hair, "but I shouldn't wonder that if this one was such a raging success as you say that there will probably not be another one." Hermione sighed into Minerva's robes and closed her eyes.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Minerva asked gently, feeling the tension finally leave the body of the young girl.

"My head hurts, but that's probably because she pulled my hair." Hermione said with a frown.

"Do I need to go and talk to whoever it was?" Minerva asked, knowing that sometimes it was better not to get involved. She was thankful she hadn't demanded their name straight away when Hermione sat up looking mortified.

"No, please don't!" she said looking panicked.

"Calm down little one, I was only asking. Come back here." she invited, patting her shoulder and pouting a little, something Hermione thought was exceedingly funny. Giggling,she lay back down in her Professor's arms and sighed when Minerva started to massage her skull right where Millicent had hurt her. "That better?" Minerva asked.

"Uhuh."

For a small while Hermione was completely at ease and it allowed her brain a little time to sort her thoughts out before she sat up quickly, only narrowly avoiding Minerva's chin.

"Careful."

"Oh my gosh," Hermione said, ignoring Minerva's cry.

"Hermione what is it?"

"Harry's a Parselmouth." she said, calming a little when Minerva pulled her back into her arms and held her tightly.

He's a what?" the Professor asked, shock lacing her features.

"Malfoy conjured a snake when they were duelling and it looked as if it was going to attack someone until Harry started hissing and spitting." Hermione said, looking grim. "Now everyone thinks he really is Slytherin's heir."

"I have never in all my life heard of anything more ridiculous," Minerva said rolling her eyes, "but I am concerned about Mr Potter. Perhaps you should bring him to tea?" she asked with a shrug. To her surprise, Hermione didn't look at all keen on the idea and Minerva kept eye contact with her until Hermione sighed and curled up in the corner of the sofa.

"I, I really like it when it's just us." she whispered, peeping up at Minerva over her knees. Minerva smiled warmly and tugged the girl back into her arms. "I do too; I just wondered whether Mr Potter – Harry – would enjoy tea with us." Hermione looked upside down at her Head of House before giggling.

"I think if Harry saw us cuddling he'd keel over."

Minerva couldn't help but laugh at that, nodding when she realised Hermione was probably right.

"Okay then." she said going back to running her fingers through Hermione's hair. "What are you doing for the holidays while you are stuck in this draughty old castle?

"Visiting you, of course." Hermione said immediately, making Minerva laugh again, a sound that Hermione knew she would never grow tired of hearing. "And helping the boys with their Potions work. I swear Professor Snape gets meaner with every passing term." She hoped that Minerva didn't notice her little half-truth in amongst the gripe at her Potions professor. She was a little surprised when it actually worked.

"I know little one, just keep your noses clean and you should be alright." she said, tapping the very nose she was talking about. Now, run down and keep Harry company, that boy has a tendency to brood when he's left alone for too long. Besides, I have a meeting with the Headmaster."

Hermione grinned and attempted a wolf whistle, much to Minerva's consternation.

"What is the meaning of that?" she asked, astonishment in her eyes. Hermione giggled again before making smoochy noises and collapsing in hysterics.

"You like him."

It wasn't a question and Minerva couldn't help the walls that slammed back down over her heart.

"I most certainly do not and you would do well to think of whom you are talking to!" she said sternly, making Hermione falter.

"I was just teasing, I -"

"I think it is time for you to leave, Miss Granger."

If Minerva had looked up at the tears in Hermione's eyes she perhaps would have re-thought her approach, but she had already turned back to her marking, leaving Hermione heartbroken in her living room.

"I, I'm sorry." Hermione whispered, before running from the room.

-0-

The two witches avoided each other for the next week, Hermione's brown eyes laced with sadness whenever she glanced a look up at her Transfiguration Professor during class or at mealtimes in the Great Hall. She hadn't meant to hurt her, she thought it was sweet the way the two of them danced around each other. Evidently Minerva did not.

"Minerva, my dear, what is wrong?" Albus asked for the tenth time that week. He had immediately noticed something was the matter when she had turned up to his meeting looking angry and rather uncompromising. He hoped that perseverance would be the key, but right now he was playing a little dirty by asking her while they were in the middle of their Christmas feast.

"For the last time Albus leave it _alone_." she hissed, making a few people nearby glance at her in fear. She sighed and threw up a subtle silencing charm. "Albus I'm begging you, please leave it alone." Albus patted her knee under the table and she sighed in defeat, knowing that he most definitely would not be leaving well enough alone.

"My dear, you look as you did before, admittedly as beautiful as ever, but sad nonetheless." Minerva choked on her goblet of water.

"What?"

"You look sad, dear." he repeated.

"No, what did you say before that?" Albus looked a little awkward as he shifted in his chair, taking note of the 'Golden Trio' as they were so aptly named, whispering about something and making glances towards the Slytherin end of the table.

"That, that you are beautiful."

Minerva's eyes widened and all the colour drained from her face as she stared at her best friend.

"I, I'm sorry, please excuse me."

She didn't notice the trio following Crabbe and Goyle out of the hall, instead running straight to her room and pacing endlessly while muttering to herself. It couldn't be happening, she couldn't have heard that. She knew, _she knew_ that she loved him, had for years, too many to count really, but he didn't, would never return the feelings. He couldn't.

"Could he?" she whispered into her hands as she sat in her favourite chair. With sudden clarity she realised that he had been trying to tell her for years. The hand gestures, the subtle touches, the kisses to her cheek. She groaned as she realised what a fool she'd been and a tear fell from her eye as she understood that Hermione was right all along and she had hurt her more than she had ever done before.

"Tabby?" Albus called as he stepped cautiously into the room, taking in her hunched over form and her shaking shoulders.

"Minerva, my love." he whispered, gathering her into his arms where she sobbed against his shoulder. They sat for close to an hour, Minerva's sobs being replaced in time with slightly shaky breaths as she soaked up his gentle caresses of her hair.

"Albus," she whispered just as the Floo activated.

"Miner-er" Poppy stood staring incredulously at the two people curled up on the couch. "Um," All thought left her head as she smiled gently, before remembering what she had come for. "Ahem, Minerva, Miss Granger is in the Hospital wing. I need your help, she won't tell me what has happened and I cannot fathom how she did what she did. Albus, you had better come too."

"Is she-?" Minerva clutched her chest, soothed only slightly by Albus' warm hand on the small of her back.

"She's fine, in a way." Poppy said. "However, you really do want to see her."

The three rushed through Minerva's fireplace into the Hospital Wing, Poppy quickly pointing towards the bed surrounded by curtain, and Minerva swept them aside and gasped as she realised what she was looking at.

"HERMION JEAN GRANGER!" she yelled, startling the girl from her sobs.

"Minerva!" she cried, looking more scared than the Professor had ever seen her before.

"Oh baby."

Before her, Hermione Granger was completely covered in cat hair, whiskers sprouting from her cheeks and her eyes slitted like the eyes of the cat she had partially become. Minerva rushed forward and pulled her onto her knee, rocking her back and forth as Hermione wailed, sounding suspiciously like a kitten when it is stuck up a tree. The cat in Minerva keened with her and she held Hermione tighter in her arms, making soothing sounds in the back of her throat.

"What on earth happened?" she asked as Hermione's cries quietened.

"I-I can't tell you." she said looking around at the other two teachers in the room. Albus merely smiled and escorted Poppy from the immediate area leaving the two to speak alone.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry, you were right and I am so, so sorry." Minerva whispered repeatedly into Hermione's hair, which had grown shorter but silkier after the transformation.

"I, I was right?"

Minerva chuckled and traced a finger down Hermione's new furry nose.

"You were right. And I am sorry, again." Hermione smiled and unknowingly started rubbing her cheek against Minerva's shoulder, a tiny purr resonating from her chest.

"It's okay. I know you well." Hermione said with a giggle, batting at the tie on Minerva's robes and making the older witch chuckle.

"Well, let's talk about this later." she said gently, catching both Hermione's paw like hands in her own. "For now though, please can you explain how this happened? We need to know so that we can change you back."

Hermione, despite her hands still being imprisoned by Minerva's strong ones, buried her head in the older witches shoulder.

"I don't want to." she murmured, making Minerva click her tongue.

"We've talked about this sweetheart, please tell me. I need you back to normal. We need to change you back so you can attend lessons."

"I-I may have brewed a potion that required a human hair and I may have accidentally gotten an animal one instead." Hermione whispered, hoping that Minerva didn't hear her.

Minerva closed her eyes and said a quiet prayer as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Hermione, please tell me you haven't been brewing Polyjuice potion and that Professor Snape has not been in my office these last two weeks making accusations against my Gryffindors stealing from his personal stores, to which I have been defending you, and it turns out to be true!" Hermione looked suitably chastised, and refused to meet her mentor's eyes.

"Um, maybe." she whispered.

"Merlin preserve us." Minerva muttered, smoothing a hand down Hermione's head.

"I will tell Madam Pomfrey. Do not move from where you are. You and I are going to have a serious discussion about this."

As Minerva stood up Hermione rolled onto her back and started batting at Minerva's robe ties again, catching the tassels in between her fingers.

"Hermione!"

The girl just giggled and batted the tassel once more before Minerva could escape.

"Did you find out what happened?" Poppy asked, handing her a cup of tea when she entered the office.

"Do you recall Severus rounding on me during the last staff meeting?" she said, smirking as she recalled the argument.

"We do," Albus said gently, smiling himself at the light that had returned to her eyes.

"Well, it turns out they _were_ brewing Polyjuice potion, though I have no idea why. Hermione inadvertently added a cat hair to her potion."

"Merlin, Thank goodness the other two didn't take it." Poppy breathed, "We're going to have to have Severus brew a potion to restore her to her former self, I wouldn't know where to begin." Poppy said apologetically. Minerva waved it off and sighed resolutely.

"It's fine Poppy. I guess I am going to have to face him at some point." Poppy grinned mischievously.

"Unless the Headmaster could maybe handle it for you?"

The two women looked expectantly at Albus Dumbledore, who held up his hands in surrender.

"I know when I am beaten ladies, please excuse me while I go and speak to our esteemed colleague."

They watched as he disappeared through the doors of the Hospital Wing and Poppy raised an eyebrow at her friend, who was valiantly trying to ignore her.

"So?" Poppy said nonchalantly. Minerva rolled her eyes and sipped her tea.

"So?" she replied.

"What's going on?"

Minerva sighed, knowing that Poppy could be trusted with anything she said, but also not wanting to jinx whatever it was she and Albus had stumbled upon.

"We, we're exploring the possibility." Minerva said carefully, but correctly, if the smile on Poppy's face was anything to go by.

"I'm happy for you Min, I-"

"OW!" Hermione squealed, making Poppy and Minerva rush back to her bedside.

What they found there was so adorable they couldn't help the chuckles that burst forth, followed by great peals of laughter as they tried to help Hermione untangle her claws from the woollen blanket she had gotten herself caught up in.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to keep an eye on her." Poppy said cheekily as they untangled the last string of wool from Hermione's hands.

"Merlin," she said shaking her head and tapping Hermione on the nose as she snuggled in for a cuddle once more. "It's going to be a long month."


	6. The Valentines Day Incident

**A/N: Firstly, and foremost for today, I say Happy Birthday to RedGryffin! You probably find it really annoying that Valentine's Day falls on your birthday and it won't help when I say this chapter is a Valentine's Day fic. Sorry, but it is cute if that helps? Either way, I figured I'd string the whole thing out for as long as I can so that OTHER PEOPLE CAN SEND ME THEIR BIRTHDAYS!  
>Obviously if you have, I'm not really talking to you lol other than to say Hi! and Thanks! Lol<strong>

**Right, back to this. My computer is back, but not really back to where it was in terms of things that work, as it happens the thing I'm having most trouble with is Word…typical. And my brother spent an entire 24hours watching Pokémon vids online and our download speed has been docked back to dial up…painful, let me tell you! So everything's a bit behind right now. For some reason I can't seem to edit my website -www(dot)sites(dot)google(dot)com(slash)site(slash)empoweredbeingsfanfiction(slash)- so it's all wrong too, but anyway. Enjoy, and remember to send your Happy Birthday's to RedGryffin!**

**So, Happy Valentine's Day, or Singles Discrimination Day if you bitter like me hahaha enjoy whatever it is you're doing, but most importantly enjoy this chapter, and remember to leave me reviews!**

**Beta's Note: Can I help it if Minerva and I share the same ideas of how to spend a perfect Valentine's Day?**

-0-

Minerva was right, it had been a long month, but Hermione bore it well. She had gradually returned to normal, although Minerva still chuckled when the girl's eyes lit up every time she saw a ball of wool. Things between Albus and herself were progressing slowly, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. They had mainly stuck to visiting each other whenever Hermione was in Minerva's quarters, which, before today, was all the time. Shaking her head, she got back to teaching, the job she was supposed to be doing instead of moping around and pondering affairs of the heart. Glancing at the clock her lips twitched as she bit off a smile. Hermione would be back in class this morning and she knew the girl would be more than a little excited.

-0-

Hermione was happy to finally be back in school a month later after the incident with the Polyjuice potion. She was pleased that the fur had finally receded from her body but above all she was grateful that her tail had disappeared. Not that she hadn't enjoyed spending time with Minerva, for Hermione was sure that they'd discovered something magical between them and that they were closer now than they had ever been before. She knew she loved the older woman; she just wasn't sure how she'd take it if she came out and said it.

Minerva had told her once – just once – but Hermione knew then that she hadn't really meant it. They had just returned from the underground chamber where Harry had defeated Quirrell in their first year and it had been a heat of the moment thing. Her mum had told her all about them: "Never say anything profound in the heat of the moment, because you just might have to stick by it".

Hermione was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't see the Headmaster as she turned the corner and crashed straight into him.

"Oh Professor, I'm so sorry!" Hermione said, her hands flying to her mouth. "I wasn't really watching where I was going and I, I'm really sorry sir." Hermione said quietly, realising that she was babbling. She didn't have a close relationship with him like Harry seemed to, but she'd been in the same room as he and Minerva many times over the last few weeks. Hermione was sure that they were only visiting each other when she was in the room to avoid actually talking about things.

"It's quite alright Miss Granger, as I too was not concentrating on where I was going." he said kindly with a smile. "And where might you be off to in such a rush?" he asked, straightening his beard.

"I'm off to Potions, Sir," she said happily, not missing the slightly amused raised eyebrow from her Headmaster. "I know, it's Potions _and_ Professor Snape, but I'm so happy to be back at school right now I don't think I actually care. What are you getting Minerva for Valentine's day?" she asked suddenly, changing the subject so quickly that it took Albus a moment before he caught up with her.

"Er,"

If Hermione hadn't been so keen on giving Minerva the best Valentine's Day she'd ever had, Hermione would have thought the uncharacteristic noise he made funny.

"Professor! It's your first Valentine's Day together, you can't _not_ get her something!" Hermione wailed, throwing her arms up for affect. Albus looked puzzled as he watched the young student make her case. The trouble was, what did you get for a woman like Minerva McGonagall?

"Do you have any suggestions Miss Granger? Any item seems so useless, especially for a Transfiguration professor." he said with a frown. All thoughts of Hogwarts and anything else disappeared as he pondered his gift.

"You could take her somewhere?" she suggested hopefully.

"I am the Headmaster and she, my Deputy. The castle, whenever it can, must have one of us present." Albus said sadly. It was a great idea and he had just the place in mind to take her, but perhaps that would wait for a time they were not both required at the school.

"What about just having a really nice night together then?" Hermione said biting her lip at the only other option she could think of. "You know, candle lit dinner, dancing?" Hermione said thinking of all the romantic movies she had ever seen. She watched as Dumbledore's eyes started to twinkle just a little brighter before he finally smiled.

"I believe you are right, my dear." he said with a wink. "Dinner and dancing I can definitely achieve."

Hermione nodded, making her own plans in her head about how the night would shape up for them as she raced down to her Potions class. She excused herself with Professor Snape and ignored the hurtful remarks that he sent her way before joining Harry, Ron and Neville at the benches.

"Glad you're back, Hermione." Neville said thankfully, blushing a little as he said it. He was absolutely terrible at potions, but seemed to do a little better when Hermione was whispering in his ear.

"Are you glad to be back to normal Hermione?" Harry asked quietly as they walked towards the Great Hall for lunch.

The entire student body seemed to be firmly entrenched in the belief that Harry was in fact the Heir of Slytherin and gave him a wide birth. Not that he minded, he just wished the whispering would stop.

"I'm so glad Harry, and thank you for the homework," she said with a smile, "although _she_ wouldn't let me do some of it. She told me to give the other people in our year a fighting chance." Harry and Hermione shared a laugh as they walked into the Hall. Just before they reached their spot, however, Hermione grabbed his arm and leaned close to his ear.

"Can we talk later, about you know who?" she said nodding up to the teachers table, just to make sure Harry knew who she was talking about.

"Yeah, 'course." Harry said with a nod taking his seat next to Ron, who was already shovelling food into his mouth.

"Roast beef today." Ron spluttered around a sandwich. Hermione frowned at his lack of decorum, rolling her eyes when Harry grinned happily and tucked into his own lunch.

"Boys." she mumbled, nibbling daintily on her own roll and watching as Ginny walked to the table, her head down as always, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

"Hi Ginny." she said cheerfully. The First Year Gryffindor looked around as if there was someone else named Ginny behind her, making Hermione smile. She patted the seat next to her and Ginny slid in, looking rather pale.

"The boys are quite excited, it's roast beef today." Hermione whispered, chuckling as the boys leaned over and grabbed more sandwiches. Ginny just watched on, poking at her food a little on the plate. "Not hungry?" Hermione asked gently, wondering if Ginny was like this all the time. She frowned when Ginny shook her head a little, before getting up and leaving the Hall, followed closely by Percy. Making a mental note to talk to Minerva about it she turned back to her lunch and fell into conversation with the boys, now that they had finished gorging themselves.

"I still can't believe it's not Malfoy." Ron said with a sneer in Malfoy's direction.

"I know, but it really isn't him." Harry said with a shrug. "We need to go or we'll be late."

-0-

Hermione returned from the library to find Ron playing chess with Percy once more and Harry watching on, looking a little bored.

"Hey." she said, letting out a breath as she slumped onto the cushions.

"Hello." Percy said with a nod, not taking his eyes off the board. Ron looked equally engrossed so Hermione nudged Harry and they moved away together into the furthest corner of the room.

"What's wrong?" Harry said once they knew they could no longer be heard.

"Nothing really, I just have to tell you something and thought maybe, seeing as you and Professor Dumbledore are close you might help me?" she said softly, pausing when Lavender Brown passed by a little too close for her liking.

"What about him?" Harry asked, scratching his head and making his already messy hair stick up everywhere. The common room was filling up quickly now that lessons were over for the day and Hermione leaned closer, whispering in his ear.

"Her…him…Valentine's Day." she said looking at him pointedly. It took him too long in Hermione's opinion to put two and two together and she was just about to knock him over the head with a cushion as he finally got it.

"NO WAY!" he cried, squeaking as Hermione clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Shhh." she hissed, dragging him out of the common room and into an empty classroom.

"Really Hermione, are you sure it's not all just going to your head?" Harry said awkwardly, he liked the Professors, especially those two, they always tried to make life a little better for him, but it freaked him out a little at the thought of them "together".

"No, I told you, they are always together and, and," she looked at Harry, worried about what to tell him and what not to. She sighed, giving into the inevitable. "Minerva and I got into an argument because I said that she liked the Headmaster. It was really bad, she was so angry with me, and then when I, um changed, she apologised and told me I was right. She said it twice Harry; they want to be together, but I don't think either of them know _how_ to be together."

Harry screwed up his face, trying to think of a way to get out of helping Hermione, but she was looking at him with such a glare that Harry felt himself give in even before he could open his mouth.

"Fine. What are we going to do?" he said with a sigh, leaning against the wall. He watched Hermione bite her lip and pace back and forth.

"Well, that's the problem, I don't really know but they need help Harry, they're so nervous around each other and they need to get over it and realise that they really love each other."

"You've really thought about this haven't you?" Harry mused with a grin, weathering the glare she sent him.

"You have no idea; it's painful to sit in the same room as them. You could cut the tension with a knife."

"So what do we do?" Harry asked, jumping up on a desk, watching Hermione as she thought.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we can come up with something." she said finally, defeat colouring her voice.

"Aw, don't worry Hermione, we'll figure it out, don't worry." he reassured her, giving her a friendly one-armed hug. "Besides, we have all of next week to think." he said, drawing her back to the common room.

-0-

The week passed quicker than either of them realised and it was only during some quiet time in Minerva's room that Hermione eventually figured out what she could do for the two adults. She'd finished her homework a little while ago and was working on a very special project when Minerva finally placed her own quill down.

"Hi sweetheart." she said, coming to sit next to Hermione on the sofa. "What are you so mysteriously up to?" she asked taking a peek.

"Oh, um, well, I-" Hermione mumbled trying to cover up the coloured card she had been drawing on. Minerva finally realised what it was and she smiled, biting her lip a little to stop herself from laughing.

"A Valentine's Day card?" she asked, tucking Hermione's hair behind her ear. "For my esteemed colleague I suppose?" she said gritting her teeth.

"Um, yeah." Hermione said apologetically. Minerva sighed and pulled her into her side, sitting back against the sofa.

"We talked about this, if it's a feeling you have then it is important to me." Minerva said gently. "The fact that he's been chatting me up all week has nothing to do with it." she said wryly, making Hermione giggle into her shoulder.

"What's your dream Valentine?" Hermione asked suddenly, taking advantage of Minerva in her rather relaxed state.

"Mine?" she replied, looking down at Hermione, who nodded encouragingly at the woman holding her, until Minerva sighed and settled back onto the sofa. "I don't know that I've ever thought about it to be honest." she said, leaning her head back onto the cushions. "I never really got into all that nonsense." Hermione sat up and fixed Minerva with her best stare.

"You must have dreamt of something once upon a time. You're not _that_ old." Hermione said matter-of-factly, making Minerva roll her eyes and laugh at the girl.

"You are right I suppose." she confessed, pulling Hermione back into her arms. "Well, I don't know, what are the constraints of this Valentine?" she asked seriously, making Hermione smile. She knew that Minerva would be like this. She doubted the woman had truly ever thought about it in so much depth.

"Let's make it easy for you." Hermione said, borrowing the woman's glasses and placing them on her own nose, while pulling her hair up in an effort to look like Minerva. Minerva laughed loudly at the picture and Hermione giggled along as she tried to speak.

"Your dream date within the castle grounds, if you please Madam." Hermione said pompously supressing another snort of laughter as Minerva stole her glasses back and moved them to the table where they would no doubt be safer.

"Well, my father was very passionate about astronomy and he taught me quite a bit about it, so I'd love to be somewhere under the stars." she said wistfully, getting into the mood of the question quicker than she would have anticipated. "He used to take my brothers and I out for a picnic on the glens before it went dark and then we'd all just sit and watch the stars… I don't know, look at me, you asked me about a Valentine and I go and start talking about when I was a child." she said with a blush. "I told you I am no good at this."

"Nonsense." Hermione said. "Keep going."

"Hermione, I, I don't know, I'm not good at this sort of thing."

Hermione sighed and hugged her favourite teacher close.

"You're not 'not good at this sort of thing'," Hermione said quietly, "you've just never done this before. My, um, my mum and I used to do this all the time." she said with a tight smile.

Minerva's heart swelled so much she felt that it might burst forth from her chest at the thought that Hermione was sharing something with her that she usually did with her mother. She hugged Hermione a little tighter and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Well, then I'm honoured sweetheart." she said genuinely. "Now tell me again how I do this."

"Just imagine the perfect date." Hermione said, thanking her lucky stars that she could string Minerva along so well these days.

"Well, like I said, a picnic, the stars," she said, closing her eyes and stroking her hand through Hermione's hair. "Maybe a broom ride, have you ever flown in the dark?" she asked Hermione who shook her head.

"I went once, with a young man who wished me to be more than a friend." Minerva sighed. "It was not to be, but it was a lovely night."

"Who was it?" Hermione asked carefully, not wanting to break Minerva out of her relaxed state.

"Oh, some boy that I met just after I finished school. He left to travel the world and I went into Auror training." she said, waving the question away.

"Sounds magical." Hermione whispered, as she yawned in Minerva's embrace.

They both fell asleep on the sofa dreaming of their perfect dates, both smiling as they let themselves sink into the romantic notions their minds conjured up for them in their dreams. Before she nodded off completely though, Hermione made sure she would not forget a single aspect of Minerva's idea of a perfect Valentine's.

-0-

Valentine's Day swept the whole castle up into a fervour. Professor Lockhart had been hinting all weekend of something special happening, but when everyone walked into the Great Hall for breakfast they were astounded by just what the hapless Professor had been up to. The room was festooned with pink hearts on red bows, and red hearts on pink bows, not to mention the real-life cherubs running around giving out Valentine's Day cards. Everywhere they looked was sickeningly lovely.

Everyone took their seats and Hermione looked up just in time to see Professor Dumbledore helping Minerva to her seat, holding her hand just a little longer than would usually be appropriate. She smiled as she remembered back to the day they spent plotting.

-0-

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir!" Hermione said completely out of breath, having run all the way from Gryffindor Tower to see him now that classes were over.

"Miss Granger, it seems my dear, that you are _always_ in a hurry." he said with a wink, inviting her into his office. "What can I do for you?"

"Have you thought any more about your date with Minerva?" she asked, coming straight to the point. She thought that adults perhaps had a way of complicating things by adding too many words and variables.

"Um, well, I have had some progress," he began haltingly, making Hermione frown.

"Which means you forgot." she said, standing suddenly with her hands on her hips in a rather scarily perfect impression of Minerva.

"Um, yes."

"Professor." she whined, falling back to her seat. "I know you two are really, really stubborn, but I thought you, well that you loved her?" Hermione said peeking up at the Headmaster who was looking rather like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Well, yes," he scratched his beard, muttering to himself for a moment before he realised what he was doing. "Yes, I do, I think." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, I used to wonder why you two weren't together before, but now I know why." she said, more to herself than anyone else. If Albus hadn't been so shocked with the girl's forthrightness he perhaps would have chastised her for it, but she soldiered on regardless. "Luckily for you I know what you need to do to make her night perfect." she declared haughtily, smiling cheekily at him.

He could finally see what drew Minerva to the girl in the first place. She was so like Min had been all those years ago when she had first started school, but she was so much more as well. She was carefree, despite being the best friend of Harry Potter, and a beautiful child – although perhaps not quite as beautiful as his Minerva. Albus couldn't help the smile he wore as he watched her talk.

"You're not listening to me are you?" she asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"I am sorry my dear, I was just thinking how like Minerva you are." he said kindly. That stopped Hermione in her tracks as she blushed and clutched her fingers to her stomach.

"Really?" she asked in a small voice that make Albus smile just that little bit wider.

"Indeed."

"Oh, thanks." she said happily. "Now listen," she resumed sternly, making Albus immediately sit up before realising that he must have looked ridiculous taking orders from the thirteen year old in front of him. "She wants stars and a picnic, and you like dancing, so you should do that too." she said with a nod, as if ticking the things off in her head.

"Stars?" he asked with a frown. He could remember Minerva taking Astronomy, and he thought that she was perhaps rather good at it, but since then he didn't think she'd ever mentioned it.

"Yes, stars. Her Dad used to take her and her brothers out to the glens with a picnic and then watch the stars come out together." she said moving around to lean against the Headmaster's desk, right next to where he was sitting. "Did you know she had two brothers?" Albus nodded.

"I taught them both." he said gently. "They're fine wizards, but they do not keep in touch as well as they used to." he explained. "Something I think Minerva regrets."

"I sometimes wish I was an older sister." Hermione said with a shrug. "Not that it matters, so -" she said turning back to her Headmaster, "you're going to take her for a picnic dinner on top of the Astronomy Tower." she said definitively. Albus chuckled but nodded, it would be perfect. "She also said something about a broom ride, but can you even fly?" she asked, looking at him quizzically.

"Not well." he admitted, stroking his beard. "Maybe we can work up to that." Hermione nodded once and moved back to the other side of the desk.

"Um, Professor Dumbledore?" she said quietly as she picked up her bag. Albus regarded the young girl carefully, wondering what else she could possibly say that she hadn't already today.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"I just, have fun I guess." she shrugged. "I, I really lo- um, like Minerva and I know that you make her really happy, so I just, I don't know." Albus bit back another chuckle as he watched the same needed pout Minerva sometimes wore when she was frustrated appear on Hermione's face.

"Do not worry my dear; I will endeavour to provide Minerva with the perfect Valentine's Day." he said with a wink, only slightly easing Hermione's worries.

"Right then. Good luck." she said finally, leaving the room quickly before she had too much time to think about the fact that she had basically just bossed her Headmaster (and not to mention the greatest wizard in the entire world) around over a date.

"Merlin." she whispered as she descended the stone steps. "I only hope it works."

-0-

Hermione was quietly reading on Minerva's sofa when Albus Dumbledore knocked on the Transfiguration Mistress' door.

"Just a minute." Minerva called, getting up with a groan as her old joints pulled slightly, and leaving a kiss on Hermione's forehead. She didn't notice as Hermione crept into her bedroom, peeking cheekily around the door frame at the two hesitant adults. She watched as he favourite professor gasped as the Headmaster beamed at her and kissed her hand in a gentlemanly type manner, before passing her a bunch of flowers that were so colourful they almost matched his robes.

"Almost." Hermione whispered with a giggle.

"Albus, thank you." Minerva said, inviting him in and only faltering for a second when she realised that Hermione had disappeared. "Um, can I get you a drink?" she asked, hovering slightly as she assessed what she should do next. Albus smiled gently and took her hand, drawing her attention back to his amazing eyes.

"No, but you can go and get changed. Wear something warm, my dear." he said placing a tender kiss on her cheek and pushing her lightly towards her room.

She walked in and closed the door behind her, leaning against it with a sigh before realising that Hermione was grinning boldly at her from her place on Minerva's bed.

"Do you have something to do with this young lady?" she demanded, her hand resting on her hip as she glared at the young Gryffindor. Hermione merely smiled a little wider and tapped her wrist indicating to Minerva that Albus was still waiting for her.

"Oh, heavens!" she said, rushing to the wardrobe. "What am I going to wear? Where are we going?" She turned to look at Hermione, a stricken look on her face. "Hermione?"

Hermione was watching with amusement as she realised that Minerva McGonagall was nervous about her date. She may only be thirteen, but she'd watched her mother get ready for 'date night' so many times before that she knew just what to do. It was cute that her Mum still got nervous when both her parents went out together, but Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore were hardly her parents.

"Calm down." Hermione instructed, pulling Minerva from her wardrobe. "Um," Hermione looked through Minerva's clothes, running her hands over some of the more exotic robes she had tucked right at the back of her cupboard. Finding just the right thing she pulled it out with a grin.

"No, no absolutely not." Minerva said getting up from her seat on the bed and pacing back and forth, her arms hugging her middle.

"Oh please! You'd look so good in it. I've only ever seen you wear green." Hermione whined, hoping her slightly childish behaviour would prompt Minerva into giving in. Hermione poked her bottom lip out and looked up at Minerva, holding the dress out with her other hand, biting her cheek to stop herself from smiling as Minerva groaned, rolled her eyes, then grabbed the frock and stomped into the bathroom.

"I really hope this works." she said to herself quietly.

"Hermione!"

Rushing into the bathroom, Hermione couldn't help but giggle as she took in Minerva trying to do up the zip on the back of the dress. "A little help please." she said glaring at Hermione.

Hermione walked forward, slightly in awe of how beautiful Minerva really was when she wasn't in her stuffy teaching robes, or indeed her flannel nightgown. She ran the zip upwards, stepping back when Minerva turned around and smoothed the fabric down nervously with her hands.

"How do I look?" she asked, hoping that if she truly looked ridiculous Hermione would tell her.

"You, you look beautiful." Hermione said, honesty shining from her eyes. Minerva smiled and pulled her in for a hug, before she turned to touch up her make-up. She didn't wear a lot for teaching, but now she applied just a touch here and there, making her features shine brightly. "Wow." Hermione whispered as Minerva turned around.

"Really?" Minerva said nervously.

Hermione just nodded and watched Minerva take a deep breath as she prepared to walk out of the room when Hermione suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Wait." she said quickly, pulling Minerva back to stand next to the bed.

"Hermione, I don't have time –"

"You do, trust me."

Hermione gently pulled out all of the pins holding Minerva's hair up in her bun and let it rain down her back, before reaching behind her own neck and undoing the necklace that her grandmother had given her for her eleventh birthday.

"Hermione, what is this?" she asked, touching the silver cat which now rested just below the hollow of her neck.

"My grandmother gave it to me for my eleventh birthday. I thought you might like to borrow it." Hermione said bashfully. Minerva had to concentrate on not crying, because she really didn't have the time to redo her make-up.

"Oh baby." she breathed, hugging Hermione tightly.

"I, I love you Min." Hermione whispered.

"Oh my darling, I love you too." Minerva whispered into the girl's hair. "So much."

Hermione walked out of the room first, smiling widely at Professor Dumbledore before she turned to see Minerva enter the room, glancing back at the Headmaster to see his eyes widen and his mouth fall open. She walked past him, treading lightly on his foot to snap him out of his astonishment as he fumbled for the right words.

"Minerva, you, you look ravishing my dear." he said quietly, his eyes not wavering from hers. She blushed coyly and smiled at him in return. Hermione thought it was perhaps the most romantic thing she had ever seen.

Minerva walked to get her favourite cloak from the stand next to the door as Albus rushed forward to help her with it, closing the clasp with slightly shaky fingers. They didn't even spare a thought for Hermione, who was standing quietly watching them as Albus took her arm in his and led her out of the room.

"Now for our part." she said to herself, grabbing her own cloak and running down the corridors, leaping over a hissing Mrs Norris and skidding to a halt outside the Gryffindor corridor and whispering Harry's name.

"I'm here." he whispered back, grabbing her hand and pulling her under the invisibility cloak. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked for the sixth time as they rounded the last corner of the Astronomy Tower.

"Of course." she said a little loudly. "I want it to be perfect."

"Hermione, it might be perfect without this." he tried to persuade her, but Hermione had got it into her head and he realised there was no reasoning with her. "Fine, but hurry, before Ron realises I'm not there." he said, throwing off the cloak and moving next to her behind a statue.

"You left your broom next to the window?" she asked and when he nodded they pushed the statue gently but firmly, sighing as it slid in front of the door.

"I am going to bed." he said with a groan at what they had just done.

"Me too." Hermione said, happy that their plan had worked so far.

-0-

Albus and Minerva were having a wonderful time, sitting on the top of the Astronomy Tower under a dome Albus had created to keep most of the weather at bay. After getting over their nerves they talked amicably as they had always done, except this time it was punctuated by a touch here and a caress there, followed by Minerva motioning for Albus to feed her a morsel of food.

"Minerva," he sighed as she kissed his palm.

Waving his hand vaguely behind him she smiled as a slow waltz started up and she accepted his hand, laughing as he lifted her from the floor quickly and making her crash into his chest.

"Mmm, this is perfect." she whispered as they swayed slowly.

Minerva had no idea of the time when she finally succumbed to a yawn, chuckling as Albus followed suit.

"I think it is time for bed." he said quietly, blushing as he realised what he'd said.

"Albus Dumbledore!" she said in mock horror, "anyone would think you just want me for my body." she said saucily, winking at him as she moved to get her cloak.

"With a body like that, my dear, one could be forgiven for thinking that." he said, wrapping his arms around her from the back and kissing her neck gently.

"Albus," she said carefully, pulling away.

"What is it love?" he asked, concerned that she didn't want his affections.

"I, Hermione will be waiting in my rooms." she said in explanation. "I, I don't think I could stop, if, ahem, if we were to start … anything..." she faltered, not believing she was actually voicing her inner fears.

"Hermione has gone back to her common room like she told me she would." Albus said with a chuckle. Minerva spun around with a look of horror on her face as she put all the pieces together.

"The Astronomy Tower; a picnic…" she said, her eyes closing in anguish. "I can't believe she told you that." she whispered, pulling away from his hands.

"Why is it a bad thing that Hermione told me these things?" He queried, drawing her back towards him. "She only wanted you to have the perfect night, to get away from the horrors of what is going on in the castle and to help you smile a little more Minerva. I do not think it is a bad thing at all." he explained placing a gentle kiss on her nose.

"I am so going to get her for this." she said with a raised eyebrow as they walked to the door, stumbling when it opened only an inch before remaining where it was.

"What on earth?" she said with a frown, leaning around Albus to get a better look. "Someone has pushed a statue in front of the door." she said, before the revelation of who would have done such a thing hit her fully. "Why the little ratbag!" she said, rubbing her forehead tiredly.

"I suspect this was only phase one of her plan, although I am interested to know how she managed to push that thing all on her own." he mused, looking at the door with interest. Minerva groaned as she caught sight of a broomstick leaning against the edge of the balcony, almost mocking them.

"Oh I suspect the perpetrator has the same messy black hair of his father and green eyes like his mother." she said pointing towards Harry's broomstick. Albus chuckled at their forward thinking.

"Well I cannot fault them for the plan, she did say you would enjoy a broom ride in the moonlight." he murmured, tickling her neck with his beard. She shook her head again, leaning against his chest. "Do you think I should tell her about the fact that I can apparate through Hogwarts?" Minerva outright laughed at this and shook her head.

"No, she enjoys telling Mr Weasley off every time he says something of the sort." Albus chuckled as he wandered over to the parapet.

"Would you like to go for a ride?" he asked, picking up the Nimbus 2000, blushing once again as he realised how it sounded. Minerva, however, couldn't stop her giggles at seeing his embarrassed face.

"Really Albus, innuendo was never your strong point." she said leaning up and kissing his cheek. "I'd love to." she said, purposefully keeping it vague and enjoying his slightly heated gaze.

She knew that flying was not one of Albus' strong points, but she could not change the fact that he was heavier than her. So she slid in front of him, smiling as he wrapped one arm around her middle, knowing that it was probably more for his benefit than her safety.

"Easy Albus." she whispered, kicking off the ground and feeling his arm tighten just a fraction as they hovered until they got their balance. "Gently, now." she said, showing his hands how to direct the broom where they wanted to go. She was thankful that Hermione had thought to use Harry's broomstick. It was by far the easiest broom to ride she had ever been on and she made a mental note to look into getting herself one too, especially if they were going to make a habit out of this particular activity.

They floated down to the ground and hovered not far above the grass. She leaned back into Albus, letting her arms out wide as they drifted slowly around the school grounds. She felt Albus smiling into her neck and laughed as they flew low over the lake, her boots making a trail in the water. As they flew back towards the castle Albus could no longer control himself, and pulled her back into against his chest and nibbled on her neck, causing her to start and the broom to drop drastically. She squealed in a rather unladylike fashion as she fell sideways, only held back by Albus' tight grip until they both landed with a thump on the cold ground, Minerva resting solidly on Albus' chest, and caught up in his eyes and his arms.

"Minerva." he breathed, leaning up to capture her lips with his. He smiled to himself as he heard her moan quietly.

"Albus?" she said, pressing butterfly kisses all over his face and fumbling around with her left hand to grab Harry's prized broomstick. "If you could apparate us now, it would be very much appreciated." she said, moving back to his lips as his hands tightened around the small of her back and they disappeared with a crack.

-0-

Much later a rather worn out Minerva McGonagall smiled against her lover's skin.

"Remind me to thank Miss Granger for the ideas." Albus said quietly, stroking a finger along Minerva's arm.

"Mmm, me too." she said, snuggling into his warmth and smiling as she thought of the two people she loved more than anything in the world. "Me too."


	7. The Petrification Incident

**A/N: Good morning all! Happy Birthday to Refreshingly Original. Hope you all like the new chapter and the ongoing-ness of the whole thing lol**

**I had this done especially early for you all, and now as I go to upload it, I'm rushed off my feet. Never mind, you have it to read now and all I have to do is wait for your wonderful reviews! Love ya's all!**

-0-

Minerva had not long kissed her love goodbye the next morning when a knock came at her door.

"Come in." she said with a smile, knowing full well that the only person up early enough at this time would be Hermione.

"Min?" Hermione said, peeking around the door.

Before she knew it, Hermione was being levitated through Minerva's rooms before being dumped unceremoniously on the couch and subjected to a rather powerful tickling hex.

"You are quite the little imp, aren't you?" Minerva said with a smirk as she cancelled the hex and continued tickling the young girl herself. Hermione didn't answer, mainly because she was trying hard to breathe in between her giggles. Minerva let her calm down, gently running her hand through Hermione's hair until she had stopped laughing. "Thank you." Minerva said genuinely as Hermione looked up at her from her lap. "It was the most wonderful, magical evening I think I've ever had."

Hermione just grinned at her, giggling into Minerva's stomach as she wrapped her arms around her favourite teacher.

"I wanted it to be perfect." she said quietly, hoping Minerva didn't hear her.

"Hermione, look at me please." Minerva said softly, turning the girl's face so she could see her. "I appreciate the sentiment, I really do, but let Albus and I do this for ourselves from now on, okay sweetheart?"

Hermione looked a little crestfallen, but nodded all the same. Chuckling Minerva ran her hands through the bushy hair, sighing at how happy she was.

"My darling, I loved how you helped make my night everything I wanted it to be, but Albus and I are both adults and being in and working at a relationship is something that the adults should be a part of, not young ladies, no matter how brilliant they are." she said kissing Hermione's forehead.

"Yes Min." Hermione said, pretending to be hard done by. "So did you have a good time?" she asked suddenly, changing the topic. "You looked amazing. I'm not sure if you realised it, you were too busy panicking at the time, but you really looked incredibly beautiful."

Minerva blushed five shades of red at the young girl's words and found that she had absolutely no words with which to answer her with. Instead she simply pulled Hermione a little closer and left a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm glad you had a good evening." Hermione whispered, revelling in her time with Minerva before she had to leave for breakfast.

"I am too darling. I am too." They sat for a while, revelling in their connection with each other, before Minerva gently released Hermione and sent her on her way. She quickly got ready for breakfast; it wouldn't do for Professor McGonagall to be late the morning after Valentine's Day, there were enough rumours already floating around the castle.

"Except this time, some of them will be true." she said, winking cheekily at her reflection in the mirror.

"You tell them, gorgeous." her mirror replied. She didn't know why she'd kept it all these years, it was usually an encouraging female voice that accompanied mirrors, but hers was a rather effeminate male voice, who took delight in teasing her whenever she was alone.

She shook her head with a smile and left her rooms. Nothing would dampen her mood today, and if Albus could get away from his duty tonight, then nothing would dampen her mood tomorrow either.

-0-

"So you mean to tell me that, that this Riddle bloke thought Hagrid opened the chamber?" Ron said around his bacon. Rolling her eyes Hermione listened to Harry intently, only vaguely noticing that Ginny Weasley was sitting very close to her side.

"Yeah, and _that_ was why he was expelled." Harry said with a frown.

"You, you don't think he would do it again, do you?" Ron asked, swallowing hard. Hermione rolled her eyes and whacked his arm.

"Of course not you dolt. Hagrid is the gentlest person we know -"

"And he really likes Hermione." Harry interjected, smiling at Hermione. They hadn't had a chance to talk about what they'd done last night to their professors, but he knew she'd tell him how their date went as soon as she could.

"True." Ron said taking another mouthful, oblivious to the silent conversation between the other two. Hermione took the time to smile at Ginny, who jumped up and ran out of the Hall before Hermione could actually say anything. Confused, she looked up at the woman who had become like a second mother to her, who was smiling gently as she ate her breakfast.

"What d'ya reckon is wrong with old McGonagall?" Ron said following Harry and Hermione's gaze up to the Head table.

"Nothing, can't she just be happy?" Hermione defended, making Ron roll his eyes.

"Geez Hermione, I was just asking. All I meant was she never smiles like that."

"Well, leave her alone." Hermione said, getting up sharply and knocking her thighs on the underside of the table. Wincing a little, she left the Hall without a backwards glance and wandered towards her first class, rubbing her legs where they'd no doubt be bruised.

"And where are you off to in such a hurry?" Minerva asked appearing suddenly from behind a portrait. Hermione blushed and looked at the ground. She felt stupid for reacting as she had; Ron didn't know about her relationship with their Professor and now he would no doubt pester her about how she acted.

"Just going to class." she mumbled, letting her hair mask her face. Minerva smiled and drew her back behind the portrait into a secret passageway.

"Wow." Hermione said looking around, forgetting her bashfulness.

"Ah, there's that smile." Minerva said smirking herself and tucking Hermione's wayward hair behind her ear. "What happened in the Hall, my dear?" she asked tapping Hermione's nose and making her smile again.

"Nothing, Ron just said something and I got a bit annoyed with him."

"Ah," Minerva said, opening her arms to Hermione, who fell into them gratefully. "No doubt plenty of your friends will say things about me; the trick is to know that I don't care what they have to say. Don't tell me that you and your friends never talk badly about Professor Snape?" she asked, smirking when Hermione blushed.

"But he's nothing like you." Hermione grumbled.

"And yet you know why he is like he is." she whispered into Hermione's ear, making her feel both better and worse at the same time. "Ignore Mr Weasley. He is one who talks before he thinks, and mostly he doesn't mean what he says." Hermione nodded into her shoulder and smiled as she breathed Minerva's scent in. "Now, get to class before I give you a detention." she said winking.

Nodding, Hermione leaned up and kissed Minerva's cheek before she turned to walk through the portrait.

"Oh Min?" she said turning back to see Minerva's attention focussed entirely on her. "Ginny Weasley is acting, well, weirdly." she said began with a frown. "I mean I don't know her that well, but she's, well it's almost like she's scared of everything." Minerva beamed widely and pulled Hermione in for another cuddle.

"Your compassion never fails to amaze me." she whispered into Hermione's hair with a smile. "I will keep an eye on Miss Weasley." she said with a nod. "Now get to class young lady, or I am going to be late also!"

Hermione ran off, leaving a gently smiling Minerva alone in the passageway. Life was very good right now, but she couldn't help but think that at some stage soon the rug would be pulled out from her feet. Best to enjoy it while she could, really. Checking her watch she realised she really would be late, and hurried off in the opposite direction to her surrogate daughter.

-0-

"Harry?" Neville said nervously, fiddling with his fingers when the whole section of the table turned to look at him. "Um, the dormitory, all your stuff," he took a deep breath, "you'd better come and look."

All the Gryffindors in the vicinity jumped to their feet and followed a running Harry through the castle and up to their rooms. They were met with a scene of chaos. Harry's things had been thrown all over the room and he rushed around trying to see if anything was missing. Coming lastly to his trunk he found that it was completely empty.

"It's gone." He said worriedly. "The diary's gone."

"Who would want to take that? And how would they even know it was here?" Ron said looking around at Harry's meagre possessions.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Hermione said haughtily, passing Harry back a few threadbare shirts, trying not to think too much about just how little Harry had. "Whoever is opening the chamber took the diary, so that they couldn't be implicated in some way. You need to tell someone." she said looking at Harry, telling him silently that he should go straight to McGonagall, but Harry was shaking his head, and Hermione knew from the look in his eyes that this would be something he would not be swayed over.

"No, I'll get into more trouble for not telling them about it than the person who stole it." he said, shaking his head once more. His eyes snapped up to Hermione's suddenly. "No telling." he said, staring hard at Hermione, who just bit her lip feeling uncomfortable. "Hermione!"

"Alright, no telling." she said with a shrug. She would hate lying to Minerva, but they'd done it before and it had worked out all right in the end.

"Come on, let's go back to dinner before all the pudding runs out and Ron is in a grumpy mood all day tomorrow."

Laughing, the trio made their way back down to dinner, trying not to think about what was happening in the castle around them, and how it had just become a tiny bit more real.

-0-

"Where on earth are they going?" Minerva said watching her favourite Gryffindors run from the Hall, leaving poor Neville Longbottom in the place where he stood.

"I wouldn't worry my dear." Albus said gently, not looking at her, but placing a calming hand on her thigh, his thumb twitching a bit and making her breath catch. "They will no doubt be fine."

"Albus." she breathed quietly, afraid that if her voice was any higher she might squeak in some sort of undignified manner.

"Yes, my love?" His thumb was making small circles on her knee, a place she hadn't known was sensitive until he discovered it the night before.

"You will be the death of me." she mumbled, ignoring the questioning glance from Poppy Pomfrey to her right.

"Nonsense." he said, taking his hand back. "You shall be the death of me no doubt, as you are by far the younger." he said slyly, winking at her.

"Humpf." she said shaking her head. It was times like these she wished they could just disappear together and enjoy themselves for once, but duty was something neither of them took lightly.

"Right, I am off my dear, enjoy your evening." he said taking a small bow. Minerva could tell that she would in fact see him later and she merely nodded back to him as he left.

-0-

Life went on in the castle as it invariably did and soon the students were on their Easter holidays. Hermione had snuck out of her dormitory the night before as per Minerva's instructions and slept in her guest bedroom overnight, trying not to think about the fact that Professor Dumbledore had been there when she had gone to bed. It really was like having another set of parents.

She awoke with a smile on her face as she realised where she was and she raced into the sitting room, where she came face to face with a fully dressed Minerva and Professor Dumbledore who were sitting drinking their tea.

"Um, good morning." she said quietly, not really sure how to act when the Headmaster was present. She hadn't seen much of Minerva during term time but she didn't mind though; Minerva's smile was enough to tell her that she was happy and enjoying herself, but still this would be the first time she had been in Minerva's rooms while Professor Dumbledore had also been there.

"Good morning kitten." Minerva said, opening her arms. Hermione glanced at Professor Dumbledore, who was looking curiously out of the window. Hermione smiled, knowing exactly what he was doing and fell onto Minerva, who groaned as most of the girl's weight landed on her lap. "Hermione!"

"Sorry." she whispered, kissing Minerva's cheek. "Hi."

Minerva chuckled and cuddled Hermione closer as she leant back on her sofa.

"Hello, my dear."

"I've missed you." Hermione muttered bashfully.

"Minerva has missed you as well." the Headmaster said with a wink. "And now I must be off, I just wanted to wish you a Happy Easter, Miss Granger, and seeing as I haven't seen you for quite a while - thank you." Hermione blushed and buried her face in Minerva's neck, making the older witch chuckle. "I will see you later, my dear." he said, leaving a kiss on Minerva's forehead.

"Bye love." she said with a soft smile. Hermione couldn't help herself as she reached out to trace the creases on Minerva' face.

"Trying to discredit me in front of Albus, are you?" she said with a raised eyebrow. "Pointing out all my wrinkles?" Hermione shook her head emphatically and traced another line.

"They're your smile lines," she said with a grin, "and they make you look beautiful." Minerva chuckled, shaking her head.

"You are a most extraordinary child, do you know that?" she said kissing Hermione's nose.

"I try my best." she replied cheekily, making them both laugh.

They lay on the sofa together talking about nothing and everything for most of the day, Hermione soaking up the attention like she never had before.

"So, what are your thoughts on subjects for your Third Year then Missy?" Minerva asked out of the blue. Hermione's face brightened and she sat up abruptly, making Minerva chuckle.

"I just don't know what to do. I went through the list of subjects ages ago to get a head start, but I'm still no further forward in my decision than I was before!" she said exasperatedly.

"Oh my girl." Minerva said, unable to help herself now. She laughed, running her hands through Hermione's hair to show her she wasn't laughing at her.

"How about you pick whatever subjects you want and I will try and find a way of making sure you get to do as many as you can. Although, if I were to give you any advice it would be to stay away from Divination. Bit woolly if you ask me." she said with a derisive sniff.

"Well, I thought I'd try it." Hermione said awkwardly, for she really didn't want to disappoint Minerva in any way. Sensing Hermione's thoughts, Minerva pulled her back down onto the sofa.

"You do whatever subjects you want to, and don't listen to a cynical old woman." she said kindly, smiling as Hermione cuddled up to her. "I will do my best to make sure you get everything you want."

"Thank you." Hermione whispered with a yawn.

The two girls were still dozing when Albus came back later that night. He gently levitated them both into Minerva's bed, leaving a kiss on his witch's head, before walking slowly back to his rooms. He had a funny feeling that life would not always be this serene, but he was certain that he would enjoy it while it lasted.

-0-

"You need to eat, Harry." Hermione said pushing a plate of toast towards him.

"You say that every time." he said grumpily, finding it easier not to argue and acquiesce to her request.

"Well, we need to win, don't we?" she said haughtily, glancing up at Minerva who was watching her with an amused look in her eye. "Just because I don't play, doesn't mean I don't want you to beat the pants off Hufflepuff. Not that I think it should be too hard."

"Hermione!" Ron said with a look of admiration.

"Well, we all know how they played last time. I think Harry will have caught the snitch before their players have even left the ground!"

Her joking had sufficiently loosened Harry up enough that they all decided to wander down to the pitch early.

As they wandered through the hallways Harry suddenly stopped and looked around them, tilting his head to the side like a bird. He turned around and ran back to where they had come from, before stopping and frowning once more.

"Harry?"

"I heard it again, didn't you hear it?" he said looking around, slightly bewildered.

"We don't hear anything mate, right Hermione?" Ron said, glancing worriedly at their friend.

Hermione, however, was thinking hard. All the pieces seemed to fall into place as a tiny bit of information tickled the back of her mind. Ignoring the boys she muttered to herself, pacing slowly back and forth, touching the walls of the castle.

"Hermione, I need to go." Harry said with an apologetic smile.

"Oh, yeah, you two go on, I have to nip to the library." Ron looked flabbergasted.

"The Library!" he cried. "Hermione, Harry's playing!"

"Yeah, I'll be right there, I just need to check something first." She ran off in the other direction, skidding to a halt under the slightly perturbed glance of Madam Pince.

Thumbing through the book she knew the information would be in, she almost gave a whoop of triumph when she realised that she had been right. Praying that the Library Gods wouldn't punish her, and knowing that she had little time, she ripped the page from the book and exited the Library, running into a Prefect on the way.

"Oh, are you alright?" she asked, helping Hermione get her balance.

"Um, yeah, yes, I need to get to Professor Dumbledore. I know what's petrifying the students!" she said breathlessly, holding up a mirror. "You mustn't look where you are going, make sure that before you turn a corner you check to see if the corridor is clear using this. It will kill you if you look directly into its eyes."

The Prefect, whose name turned out to be Penelope Clearwater, nodded and raced through the school with the girl, marvelling at her intellect, until they got to the corridor that would lead them to the main part of the castle and Dumbledore's office.

"Ready?" Penelope said, and Hermione nodded and leaned out to look in her own mirror as Penelope looked in hers.

Then, there was nothing.

-0-

Minerva had smiled as she watched Hermione mother Harry over breakfast. She wasn't quite sure what was going on there, but after the disastrous comments about Gilderoy Lockhart, she knew to hold her tongue. It would not do to upset the girl, not when everything was going so well. Shaking her head at her behaviour she finished her meal and left the table, wrapping her Gryffindor scarf around her neck proudly in preparation for the game. She decided that she would take the long way around seeing as she was in plenty of time, and ask if Albus wanted to walk her down to the pitch. She knew he'd be in his office, pretending to do some paperwork before the game, and her theory was correct. Albus smiled as he accepted her hand and they walked down to the game arm in arm, as was their custom already, revelling in the notion of being seen together, but no one being any the wiser of their relationship.

All thoughts of that manner vanished as soon as they came across the scene in the corridor after leaving Albus' office.

"Nooooo!" she cried, running towards Hermione. Falling to her knees, she ran her hands over the young girl's face, ignoring the tears that were running down her own. "Hermione." she sighed, feeling her heart constricting and breath shorten. She hadn't had a panic attack for many, many years and even the feel of Albus' arms around her middle didn't act to calm her, but eventually his voice bought her back from the brink as he whispered that everything would be alright.

"Tabby, it will be fine, she is only petrified, she is not dead. Come back to me Tabby." he said gently, repeating himself over and over until her breathing evened out a bit. "She is fine, my love." he whispered, kissing her neck softly. "The mandrakes are so very nearly ready to be harvested and then she will be back with us sooner than you know it."

"But-" she murmured, her voice choking her as she tried to speak, and all she could do was breathe shakily.

"I know my love, I know, but right now, everyone needs to return to their dormitories while I take these two to Poppy. You need to do this for me, my love. Go down and cancel the match and then fetch Mr Potter and Mr Weasley."

Minerva nodded resolutely, thankful that she had something to do. Rushing down to the pitch she conjured a most ghastly purple megaphone in her haste and announced the cancellation, much to both the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs displeasure.

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, you had better come with me." she said shakily, trying to keep her voice steady. Harry looked at her as if he realised what had happened, and she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself as Ron just followed them quietly until they came to the door of the Hospital Wing.

"You'd better brace yourselves gentlemen. There's been another attack." she said quietly. Harry couldn't help but watch her closely, suddenly realising just how much their Professor cared for Hermione. As she opened the doors, he patted her arm gently before going inside with Ron and rushing over to Hermione's bedside, staring at her silently in shock.

Minerva shook her head and willed away the tears as she watched the two boys gazing sadly at their friend. Remembering how they had once been at odds with the girl she let a tear roll down her face, smiling shakily at Albus when he offered her a hankie. The boys looked up with a frown when someone blew their nose, before looking back to Hermione.

"Oh Albus, what am I going to do." she said sadly, leaning back against his chest.

"It will be alright my dear, but you and I do need to talk. I imagine that by tonight the Board of Governors will call for my suspension, and no doubt the Minister will come to remove Hagrid from the school." He paused at the incredulous look on Minerva's face. "Don't look like that my love; they've been talking about it for weeks. Our Mr Malfoy has been making waves ever since he bought his seat."

Minerva shook her head, tightening her fists.

"I swear if I ever-"

"Tut tut, my dear." he said with a smile. "Your job until I return is to keep everyone safe, _and not to worry about me, or Hermione._ And keep an eye on Harry, will you? That boy will send even your beautiful hair grey." he said with a wink, running his hands through her now frazzled looking locks.

"You all will." she said with a sigh, kissing him gently before watching him leave. She pulled herself together and went to the dormitories to let them know of the latest attack. She would keep the school open for as long as possible, but once Albus was gone that task would become infinitely more difficult.

-0-

She Minerva was just sitting nursing a cup of tea and feeling sorry for herself when Albus flashed into her rooms, startling her so much she threw a hex at him without thinking.

"What a way to greet me, my dear!" he said with a chuckle as he blocked the spell.

"Well if you will drop by unannounced then you must be prepared for any consequences." she said giving Fawkes a gentle pat, smiling as he keened softly, sensing her distress.

"I must go my love, but please do as I say and I shall be back as soon as I can."

Minerva nodded and kissed him with all she had, making sure that he knew what he would be missing when he left her. She mapped his face with her hands, despite knowing that, like Hermione's, she would never forget what he looked like.

"I love you, Minerva." Albus said softly, glancing quickly at the door as someone knocked.

"I love you too, Albus." she whispered in return, kissing him once more before Fawkes flashed him away.

"Come," she spat, knowing who it was on her doorstep.

"Ah, Minerva." Fudge said. "Just so you know, Hagrid has been remanded in custody, and a team of Aurors will take him to Azkaban. There is nothing to worry about."

"Minister Fudge, if you think for one moment that Hagrid set loose a monster in this school you are sorely mistaken and I hope that you are thoroughly ashamed of yourself. Please remove yourself from the grounds immediately, before I _personally_ have you removed." she said icily, making Fudge step back and swallow nervously. "And take the insidious Malfoy with you." she called, spying the latter's cane in the shadows, before slamming the door on the two men.

She leant against it and took a deep breath. She probably shouldn't have done that, but she couldn't help the feelings that were welling up inside her. She sniffed daintily and moved into the spare room, settling down on the bed and pulling a pillow towards her. She inhaled deeply when she realised the bed still smelt of Hermione. Letting herself cry properly for the first time since the girl had been petrified, she cried into the pillow, eventually falling to sleep with tears still staining her face.

She whispered her last conscious thought into the darkened room. "I love you Hermione."


	8. The Floo Incident

**A/N: I am so silly, I had this ready in time, and then I forgot to upload it! Twit! I will blame that on how tired I am, and the fact that I went out and brought The Sims 3. Naughty me!**

**Anyway, Happy Birthday to gville27858! Hope you all enjoy the chapter! I feel especially bad as Spin stayed up extra specially late to do this! Sorry hun! Right, onward we go. This will conclude the Chamber of Secrets lot! Next chapter due on the 27****th****! **

-0-

Minerva rubbed her temples as she felt another headache coming on. How did Albus manage to do this day in, day out and still stay sane? Well, relatively sane that is.

"Oh Albus I miss you." she whispered into the still air of her office.

She had been absolutely bereft without both Hermione and Albus in her life these past three weeks and she knew without a doubt that from now on she would do anything, _everything_, in her power to keep them with her for all of time. She was just setting about marking her Third Year essays (the ones that she should have done a week ago) when the door flew open, nearly bursting off its hinges.

"Min, come quick!" Pomona said, disappearing before anything else could be said. Rolling her eyes and grabbing her hat, Minerva walked quickly from her office and down the stairs, following a frantic Pomona Sprout to the second floor corridor that they had all grown to fear.

"Pomona, what is going on?" she asked tiredly. Her headache was back with a vengeance and she would prefer it to stay as a dull ache instead of a full-blown migraine.

'_Her body will lie in the chamber forever._' The Herbology Professor whispered, pointing shakily at the wall behind Minerva. The other Professors were already there and she closed her eyes against the painful memories of finding Hermione petrified in the very same corridor. Steeling herself, Minerva magnified her voice, letting it carry to every part of the Hogwarts grounds.

"All students to their Dormitories immediately." There was a flurry of movement as the classrooms emptied once again, the students well versed in the events by now, disturbingly so.

"All Heads, please go and do a full head count. I would like to know who this message refers to." she said commandingly. "If all is well, remain with your students until the scheduled meeting in an hour's time." she said nodding for them all to go to where they were needed.

She shook her head, once again ruing the fact that Albus was currently holed up somewhere, no doubt getting a tan on that almost luminous body of his. She had only remarked that he was so very white, she did not mean for him to get himself suspended and go off to the Caribbean until further notice. She shrugged off these thoughts as she entered the Common Room. It wouldn't do to be blushing while she was trying to tell her students something important.

"Right, Mr Weasley, you and your counterpart, please organise the students into Years so that I may begin the count." Percy nodded pompously and ushered everyone into their Year groups. Minerva waved her wand over the entire party, muttering under her breath. She already knew that there was one missing from the second years, and her heart ached a little to think of Hermione lying all alone up in the Hospital Wing. What she didn't expect were the two indicators above the first years. Colin Creevy, of course, but where was Ginny Weasley?

"Thank you." she said with a nod, breaking up the groups who returned to their previous positions around the room. "A student has been taken into the chamber." she announced, to the horror of the students. "If this situation is not rectified immediately, I'm afraid the school will have to close."

Minerva took in the looks of astonishment and horror on some of the faces, but none was more visible than that of Harry Potter. She really must talk to Albus about the boy; he clearly wasn't happy at his Aunt's.

"Professor?" came a soft voice from the very boy in question. "Professor, what will happen if the school does close?" he said, worry etched on his face.

"The students and teachers will leave, until the problem is rectified." she said a little more gently than she would have for anyone else.

"But, could some of us stay, you know, to help?" Harry said with a frown, as if realising how silly it sounded out loud.

"I am afraid not, Mr Potter." she said, patting his arm. "Mr Weasley, you will remain here while I talk with your older brother."

She escorted Percy, Fred and George out of the common room and into the corridor, making sure to close the portrait behind her.

"Boys, I have some bad news." she began as kindly as she could.

"We already know, McG." Fred said sadly.

"It's Ginny isn't it?" George answered, not a second later.

"I didn't want to say it in front of Ron, but yes, I'm sorry. Please try and remain calm, we're going to do everything we can to help her." she assured them, taking care to look each of them in the eye.

"No worries, McG."

"We know you'll find her."

Minerva was left in the corridor looking slightly flabbergasted. _The Weasley boys were really a pleasant bunch_, she thought with a grin. She glanced at her watch and switched into her Animagus form. She was going to be late for the one meeting she had called as Acting Headmistress and that would not do at all.

"Ginny Weasley has been taken into the chamber." she announced, taking a big gulp of her fire-whiskey. She did not often partake, but today seemed like a good day to have one. She frowned as the door on the wardrobe opened a fraction, but was distracted by the reactions of her colleagues.

"What will we do Minerva?" Filius said, a frown etched upon his face.

"We do whatever we can do to bring her back. I want us to scour this castle from top to bottom, I want us working in pairs, the last thing we need is to have another victim on our hands."

"The mandrakes are ready for cutting." Pomona supplied helpfully as the Professors stood to go about their assigned tasks.

"Ah, my dear Minerva." Gilderoy Lockhart said arrogantly as he threw open the door and strode into the room, half an hour later than he should have been there. "Just doing a spot of research. Nasty business. Suppose they'll close the school." he said, waving his hand about, trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

"Now is your chance to prove it to all of us Lockhart." Snape drawled with a sneer, making Minerva's lips quirk upwards just a fraction. "Why only last week you were saying how you knew where the entrance was."

"Well, I -"

"Yes Gilderoy, be a dear and go down to the chamber for us will you." Minerva said with an equally cold sneer, as the flouncy man seemed to be caught like a unicorn in the headlights.

"Right, Right-o" he said, suddenly finding his bravado again. "I'll just be, um, _off_, to go down the chamber." he said backing out of the room quickly.

"Why did you do that?" Poppy asked disapprovingly. Severus rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow to Minerva, who nodded her thanks back to the man.

"It will be much easier to search the castle without that oaf trailing around after us." she said with a shrug. Poppy merely shook her head.

"Right, all of you do your best and beware of any strange happenings. If anybody needs me, I will be Floo-calling the Weasleys." she said with a frown.

The staff dispersed and she sighed, holding her head in her hands as she poured another fire-whiskey. She was going to need it to explain to Molly what was happening.

"They'll probably hex me." she said despondently as she walked back to her office. No doubt Molly would want to; this was her baby, her only little girl after all.

A year or two ago, Minerva wouldn't have understood what Molly was going through, and there had been many instances where she had left Albus to comfort the parents of an ill or missing child. Not so now though. Her heart cried for Hermione. She desperately wanted her little girl back, to hold, and feel the girl's arms wrap tightly around her again. She had been the one to visit Hermione's parents, telling them that she was really alright, and that they would have her back to normal soon. The Grangers were amazing people, she had concluded; it was clear that Hermione got both her intellect and her compassion from her parents. Minerva had clung to Mrs Granger hand as she explained what had happened to their daughter and as Minerva was leaving, Mrs Granger had hugged her tightly, whispering in her ear that Hermione could not have chosen a better mentor and friend to get her through her time without her parents.

Minerva had shed a tear, much to her horror and just like Hermione, Mrs Granger had simply smiled and wiped it away. They were an amazing family, and Minerva was very much looking forward to the holidays and the promise of Sunday dinner with them all.

First though she really must talk to Molly.

Sighing once more, Minerva hauled herself over to the fire, standing before it with a hand on the mantelpiece, staring into the flames. After a few minutes, she found the necessary strength within herself, collected her thoughts and took a deep breath only to be bowled over by a form hopping out of the flames suddenly. She ended up lying on her back on the rug looking up into the most gorgeous pair of deep blue eyes she hadn't seen in such a long while.

"Albus." she muttered, clutching at his robes suddenly as she realised he was here, right now.

"Hello my dear." he said jovially, kneeling over her.

Minerva wasn't having any of it, and she crashed her lips against his, hugging him to her desperately even as he chuckled into their kiss. She couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes and she once again cursed herself for having such treacherous feelings.

It took Albus a while, but when he realised she was crying he drew back, frowning at the pain she was so clearly in and rolled them over, letting her rest against his chest while she tried to cope with the many emotions coursing through her heart.

"I'm so glad you're back." she mumbled, listening to his heart beating.

"My dear, while I am also pleased I am back, we do not really have time to tarry. Harry, and no doubt the youngest Mr Weasley have gone into the chamber. Apparently they were quite loyal to me." Minerva snorted and moved his beard out of her way so she could kiss his neck softly.

"We are _all_ loyal to you." she said, leaving a lingering kiss on his lips before getting up.

"Have you notified the Weasleys?" he asked, groaning a little as they stood. "We really are too old to be snuggling on the floor Minerva." he said with a grin as she rolled her eyes.

"No, I have not called them yet. I was just about to when you came through my Floo."

"I did no such thing my dear." he chuckled as she blushed.

"Albus, be serious." she said, trying to regain her equilibrium. "Ginny Weasley has been taken by the monster, Harry and Ronald, as usual, have decided that they can do whatever it is that they like, Gilderoy Lockhart has fled the castle and my, my ba-" she stopped and swallowed thickly. "_Hermione_ is in the hospital wing, petrified, and you are making jokes!" she cried, her ire clear for him to see as she ranted and raved.

"Minerva, my love, calm." he said, holding her close. "The boys will be fine, Fawkes will keep an eye on them; Miss Weasley will also be alright, although I will be very interested to know what has happened this year; and finally Hermione will soon be back in your arms, right where she is supposed to be, so steel yourself my dear. Molly will no doubt be in need of your comfort."

Molly did indeed need her, and she clung to Minerva's hand the whole time they were sitting waiting in Minerva's office. They were just about to do another search of the castle when there was a flash of golden fire, and Fawkes singing happily as Harry, Ron, Ginny and a rather dazed looking Gilderoy Lockhart appeared in the middle of the room.

"Ron, Ginny!" Molly screamed, yanking them into her arms. Minerva watched with only a little jealousy as Molly held her children. She was content, however, to place a hand tenderly on Harry's shoulder, winking at him when he smiled up at her. They boy was just like his parents. Kind and gentle like Lily, but cheeky like his father and it stood him in good stead.

"Oh Harry, you and Ron brought my baby back." Molly said, yanking Harry into the hug as well. Minerva couldn't help but grin as Harry stood awkwardly patting Mrs Weasley's arm.

She jumped a little as Albus ran his hand down the small of her back and over her backside, and she arched an eyebrow in response. He merely winked and helped Molly stand, despite how reluctant she was to let go of all three children.

"Molly, if you could go with Ginny to the Hospital Wing." Albus said, directing her towards the open Floo where Poppy was waiting for them. "No doubt the boys and I have something to discuss."

Minerva stood at Albus' shoulder as he sat at her desk, peering over his half-moon spectacles as he studied the boys.

"What was the creature?" he asked, knowing that they would undoubtedly know by now.

"A Basilisk." Harry said with a shrug. Albus closed his eyes, cursing himself for his stupidity. _Of course it was a Basilisk._

"Ah," he said simply. "And?"

"I killed it, Sir." Harry explained quietly. Albus nodded once and leant back in Min's chair.

"Minerva, I believe that tonight would be an excellent time to have a feast, if you can do the honours." he said with a smile as she nodded, leaving the room so he could talk to the boys. She walked quietly down to the kitchens contemplating her few days as Headmistress. It was not a job she would ever do out of choice, and she was more than happy that Albus was back in his post, damn the board to hell as far as she was concerned.

"Mistress?" one of the house elves said reverently, bowing to the floor. Minerva smiled and helped him stand up, much to his horror and delight.

"The headmaster would like a feast in," she looked at the time; it would probably take about an hour to get all the students out of bed, "say an hour?"

He bowed once more and she stayed for one moment, watching the commotion that moved so seamlessly. Despite the unsavouriness of their servitude, house elves really were amazing creatures.

She had just wandered around the corner of Albus' corridor when she spied Lucius Malfoy storming from his office, his hair askew and his walking stick in two pieces – his wand had clearly been drawn. Rushing around the last corner she stopped to watch Harry Potter conversing with a rather dishevelled elf, smiling as he knelt down to hug the creature before it popped away.

"Mr Potter?" she asked as she walked briskly towards him. "Mr Potter, are you alright?"

"Professor! Um, yeah I'm fine." he said with a noncommittal shrug. The boy looked exhausted and filthy, and honestly smelled a little odd too.

"Mr Potter, I believe I must congratulate you once again on your," she grinned as he looked up at her, "sheer dumb luck." He chuckled along with her at the same words she had used the first time she had chastised them for their adventures. "Now go and change, and perhaps have a shower while you're at it. The Headmaster has ordered a feast."

"Yeah, I know. The Headmaster told me as he was, um," Harry beamed, the excitement of his escapades buoying his nerve and perhaps disabling his brain-to-mouth filter, "as he was trying to get into your drawers."

Minerva opened her mouth to reply but then blushed deeply at his words. Glancing at Harry, she found he was grinning madly just like his father and Mr Black had done whenever they had teased her.

"Och, be away with you." she said shaking her head. She was still chuckling as she remembered something, and called to him before he reached the end of the corridor. "Mr Potter?" Harry turned and looked at her with that cheeky little grin. "Thank you for lending me your broom." she said with a wink. "I assure you, it was a most wonderful ride."

Harry merely nodded his head and blushed himself before he went to get ready for the feast, leaving Minerva smiling gently in the corridor.

-0-

The feast was well under way when the doors of the Great Hall were swung open. Minerva's breath stilled and she only just registered Albus' hand on her knee, squeezing it gently as her baby walked into the cavernous room, with Hagrid at her side.

"Hermione!" she breathed as she watched the girl ran down between the long house tables and jumped into Ron and Harry's arms. Albus had yet to tell her the full story, but a part of her felt a little disappointed with herself for not working out that Miss Weasley had been involved. Hermione had mentioned it to her weeks ago and it should have all clicked into place then, but now was not the time for such thoughts. Now was a time for watching the three friends smiling and hugging, and looking forward to spending the night holding Hermione; and perhaps much later, once Albus had dealt with the School Board, holding him.

-0-

"Oh my beautiful girl!" she whispered into Hermione's hair. She did not have to wait long for the door to swing open after she had returned to her rooms later that morning. Hermione had rushed in, stopped stock-still on the rug and smiled as Minerva's eyes filled with tears. It didn't take many minutes more for Hermione to throw herself into Minerva's embrace and cry happily as they got reacquainted with each other.

"I missed you so much." Hermione said into the crook of Minerva's neck where she'd tucked her face, and in all honesty, never wanted to leave.

"And I missed you my darling. Every single day I missed you." she said, holding onto the young woman tightly. They sat in silence for a time, Hermione smiling into Minerva's skin as she took a deep breath, revelling in the smell of ginger newts, tea, parchment and heather. It was the smell she would always know, and it had tormented her heart while she had been up at the Hospital wing.

"Thank you for visiting me." Hermione whispered, kissing Minerva's cheek gently.

Minerva looked astounded.

"You, you knew I was there? Could you hear me?" Hermione shook her head sadly.

"I couldn't really hear, or see, despite the fact that my eyes were open the whole time," she said with a frown, "but I knew when people were there. Different smells created different feelings." She leaned in and took another deep breath, much to Minerva's confusion. "You smell of all my favourite things, and I always knew when you were near." She giggled when Minerva placed a kiss in her hair. "Or maybe you are just my favourite thing."

Minerva laughed quietly, loving the feeling of having Hermione back in her arms.

"Professor Dumbledore visited me too, did you know that?" Hermione asked, shifting slightly to take the pressure off Minerva's arms. She lay along the length of the sofa, her feet over the arm and her head in Minerva's lap, practically purring as Minerva ran her fingers through her hair.

"I did know that." she said with a smile. "He would come and visit you much later at night though." Hermione nodded and pressed her face into Minerva's stomach, wrapping her arms around her thin waist.

"He smells like lemon drops." she said with a giggle, making Minerva laugh as well. Hermione glanced up with a cheeky grin. "Although sometimes he smelled of ginger too."

Minerva feigned annoyance and whacked Hermione with a cushion, making them both laugh before Hermione let out a wide yawn.

"Now, little pixie, off to bed with you." Minerva said, pushing Hermione off her knee and getting up to help her rise. Hermione, already in her pyjamas, ran ahead and threw herself onto Minerva's bed, face down and spread out like a pancake. "You really are a strange child." Minerva said, wandlessly levitating her and pulling the covers down as Hermione giggled.

"Put me down." Hermione ordered, much to Minerva's amusement, as she cancelled the spell.

Hermione squeaked as she fell back on the bed, bouncing once or twice before Minerva slipped in beside her.

"I love you, Min." Hermione said with another yawn, wrapping her arms around the woman's torso and clinging to her like a kitten.

"I love you too, Hermione." Minerva said, no longer afraid of saying it out loud, no longer afraid of Hermione hearing it. She felt Hermione smile against her shoulder and burrow under the covers, hugging her tighter as her breathing evened out.

There would be time tomorrow to tell her that her parents had invited her to have dinner with them once Hermione was on holiday. Secretly, Minerva was excited to spend some time with the Grangers, and knew that her feelings towards Hermione would only be welcomed in their home, not rejected. Perhaps, at a later date she could even bring Albus.

As if summoned by the thought, the Headmaster walked through the door and sat carefully beside the two girls, one of whom was snoring softly.

"All better now love?" he asked softly as he stroked her cheek.

"Will be." she said leaning into his gentle caresses.

"Alas I have work to do, but I do not believe Miss Granger will take kindly to waking up in the same bed as both her Transfiguration Professor and her Headmaster anyway." he said with a wink. "No matter how much trouble she went through to get us together." Minerva chuckled, but agreed sadly. "Tomorrow night you are all mine though." he said with a lustful grin. Minerva blushed, thankful for the cover of darkness they were in, but nodded her head.

"I heard you were trying to get into my drawers." she said with a smile as he laughed loudly, causing Hermione to stir slightly.

"Oh, you have no idea love." he said, bending down to give her a goodnight kiss. "Until tomorrow then."

"Until tomorrow." she repeated with a smile. She could tell his brain was working overtime with all the things he wanted to do with her – or more likely to her – and she couldn't help but smile widely. Hermione was back in her arms, she had met and become friends with the girl's parents, whom had welcomed her with open arms, and she finally had the affections of the man of her dreams. Despite the ordeals of the past year, it had turned out rather well. Ginny was safe, the boys had made sure of that, and she couldn't help but shake her head at the trouble Harry Potter managed to get himself into. She wondered idly as Hermione mumbled in her sleep whether they would ever get a quiet year now he was in the castle. She thought it unlikely, but she wasn't going to give up hope. Closing her eyes she thanked Merlin for bringing her all the good things in her life and let herself fall into slumber. Tomorrow would no doubt be quieter, with very little excitement in comparison to today's traumatic events and she looked forward to the normal lessons, now that exams were cancelled and going back to her marking. Yes, life would soon go back to normal.


	9. The Sunday Dinner Incident

**A/N: We have a double birthday today! hermionewiz27 and … well … ME! Hahaha So anyway, we've just wandered away from the books here for a moment. A lot of you said you couldn't wait to see Min at Dinner with Grangers, so here it is. Hope it's okay, cos I wrote it rather late last night! **

**As always, thanks to Spin, Beat Extraordinaire! Without her, you wouldn't be reading this, so Thanks Spin :D**

**-0-**

Hermione flew down the stairs, narrowly missing her mother as she leapt to the bottom of the steps.

"Please be careful, darling." Katherine Granger said with a chuckle as she caught her daughter. "You don't want to break your neck before she arrives do you?"

"Sorry Mum, I just want everything to be perfect." Hermione said, accepting the hug her mother gave her.

"She's been here before, sweetheart." Katherine said with a smile, "and she adores you, so I'm not worried."

Hermione blushed a little before ducking into the kitchen to see her father.

"Daddy, you're not burning it are you?" she asked, peering into the oven. Richard Granger shared a small smile with his wife before tweaking Hermione's nose.

"When have I ever burnt a roast, Hermione?" he retorted, looking slightly amused but also just a little bit affronted at the slight on his cooking.

Hermione realised she was being ridiculous, but she wanted this Sunday dinner to be perfect, and after hearing about how much Minerva and her parents had gotten along, she hoped that there would be many more.

"How about you just relax, sweetheart, and let it go the way it goes?" Katherine watched her daughter nod and take a deep breath just as the doorbell rang, sending Hermione into an almost frenzied state.

"Oh my gosh, she's here!" Hermione said excitedly, rushing from the kitchen into the hallway. Ignoring her mother's calls, she flung open the door and smiled widely as Minerva McGonagall stood at the front door, who looked a little shocked at Hermione's instantaneous appearance.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!" her mother thundered from the other end of the hall. Hermione looked rather guilty as she turned around slowly to look at her mother.

"Yes Mum?" she asked, hopefully.

"You know you are NEVER to open the door without one of us present. I don't care how old you are, or if you think know the person that it could be." she said, taking both Hermione's shoulders firmly in her grip. "You absolutely cannot do that again."

Hermione looked thoroughly chastised as she nodded and turned to face her professor, completely embarrassed at being told off by her mother.

"Hello, Professor." she said sullenly, making both Katherine and Minerva smirk as they watched her chew on her lip.

"I believe my name is Minerva, little one." she said with a warm smile. Hermione had been on the receiving end of Minerva's smile many a time before, but coupled with the fitted black jeans, the emerald green jumper and black leather jacket she looked absolutely beautiful in Hermione's eyes.

"Wow." Hermione said shyly, amused by the quirked eyebrow of her Professor.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" she asked, confused at the look she had got from her favourite student.

"Um, well," Hermione shared a look with her mother before offering her hand to Minerva. "You, well, you just look really lovely." Hermione said with a shrug, refusing to meet her Professor's eyes and as she ushered her into the hallway. "Muggle clothing suites you, Professor."

Minerva was genuinely touched by her baby's words and at a nod from Katherine she bent down to Hermione's level, lifting the girl's chin so their eyes met.

"Thank you, sweetheart." she said gently, opening her arms for a hug. The students had been on holidays for three weeks so far, but this was the first time Minerva was able to clear her weekend for a visit. Between the conferences with her colleagues and the Ministry and her decadent weekends with Albus, Minerva was more than happy to have a day to herself. Well, with herself and her favourite pupil that is. Hermione giggled and fell into her teacher's arms.

"Hi Min." she whispered as she wrapped her arms around Minerva.

"That's better." Minerva whispered, kissing Hermione's cheek. Katherine grinned, walking behind them to close the front door and waited to take Minerva's coat.

"Sorry," Minerva said sheepishly as she stood, waving Katherine off and hanging her own jacket on the coat stand.

"That's quite alright, Minerva." Katherine said with a smile, moving to give the woman a quick hug. "It's good to see you, please come in." she said throwing a slightly disapproving frown towards her daughter.

"Oops," Hermione giggled, slipping her hand into Minerva's quickly. "Sorry."

"Richard is just finishing dinner, would you care for a glass of wine?" Minerva nodded and allowed Hermione to lead her into the sitting room where she stood for a moment, remembering the last time she had been here. She smiled down at the young woman who was looking at her in puzzlement, but Minerva simply ran a finger gently down Hermione's cheek, checking for the millionth time that she was really there.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, anxiously looking up at her mentor. Minerva smiled and squeezed Hermione's hand.

"Fine, darling." Minerva said, sitting down and patting the seat next to her. "I have missed you." she sighed as she wrapped an arm around Hermione and accepted the glass of wine from Katherine.

"How are you Minerva?" Katherine queried pleasantly, sitting down with her own glass. "Happy to be finished with school?"

"Definitely." Minerva said, leaning back on the sofa and smiling instinctively as Hermione snuggled into her side. "It is good to have some time to myself." she said with a sigh. "Not that I've had too much so far, but I am enjoying what I have had."

"With Professor Dumbledore." Hermione interjected, giggling into Minerva's shoulder.

"I beg your pardon?" Minerva said, looking incredulously at Hermione.

Katherine Granger bit her lip as she watched the two interact. She had never seen Hermione so close to someone other than herself or her husband, and it warmed her heart to think that there was somebody in this world, or rather, in the world that Hermione was now a part of, that cared for her so much.

"Does this mean I should be congratulating you?" Katherine asked, her eyes sparkling with amusement. Minerva, after a lifetime of learning how to read people's faces flushed a deep red and mumbled something neither of the Granger women heard before putting her glass down. Hermione continued to giggle, not realising the movements Minerva made were designed upon leaving.

"Minerva, please, I apologise." Katherine said getting up and sitting on the coffee table in front of her for a moment. "We meant no harm by it."

Hermione meanwhile had only just cottoned onto the fact that she had hurt her friend and she launched herself on Minerva, wrapping her arms and legs around the woman, successfully knocking her back into the sofa cushions.

"I was only joking, Min." Hermione said, burrowing her head into Minerva's neck. "I'm sorry, please don't leave."

Minerva took one look at the face of this wonderful girl's mother and saw the acceptance in the her eyes. It was a strange feeling, to be cuddled up on the sofa with another woman's child, treating her almost like she was her own. Nevertheless, it felt right and Katherine clearly didn't have a problem with it as she nodded and left the room in order to help her husband with the final preparations to the meal.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Hermione kept mumbling, now completely convinced that Minerva was going to leave. Minerva wrapped two arms around the girl and held her tightly.

"I'm not leaving Hermione," she said quietly. "I just, for a moment," Minerva took a deep breath and tried to convince herself that it was alright to tell people these things, especially these people. They cared about her, and she cared about them. She realised that she was no longer that intelligent loner that she had been in school, college, and in fact nearly all her life. She suddenly had a family; a partner who cared about her a great deal, and somebody she was willing to admit (at least to herself) whom she loved. And then there was this amazing family that had welcomed her to their home, allowed her to have such a connection with their daughter and treat her like she was her own. Appreciating all of this for the first time, she allowed a lonely tear to run down her face. "I was embarrassed darling, but I'm not anymore." She smiled at Hermione as the girl wiped away her tear. "I shouldn't be embarrassed in front of your family." she whispered, leaving a lingering kiss on Hermione's temple.

"No, you shouldn't." Hermione said, pulling Minerva from the sofa. "Which is why you should come and see my room." she finished with a huge grin. Minerva smiled at how childish Hermione seemed to be acting. Clearly she was happy to be home after such an eventful year and she was making sure her parents were close by and attentive, something that Minerva thought might just be a good thing for the usually mature young lady.

"Hermione!" Minerva gasped as she was allowed in the room. It was one of the most beautiful rooms Minerva had ever seen and it matched Hermione's tastes to perfection. There were books everywhere. Most were contained on the shelves that ran the whole length of the walls, leaving absolutely no room for the normal posters of Quidditch heart throbs that young girls usually had. Quite simply it was exactly how Minerva had wished her room to be when she was Hermione's age.

"Do you, do you like it?" Hermione stuttered, looking nervous. Minerva smiled reassuringly and stood behind Hermione, still marvelling at the beautiful room.

"Of course I do, sweetheart." she said, wrapping her arms around Hermione's shoulders. "It's wonderful."

"HERMIONE, MINERVA!" Katherine called from the bottom of the stairs, realising that the same passion that shone from her daughter's eyes, shone from Minerva's too. If she didn't call them though, they would no doubt be up in Hermione's room forever, looking through the mountainous shelves and getting lost in the books that they both loved so much.

Minerva walked regally down the stairs, looking a little shamefaced at having to be called for dinner.

"I have not had to be called for dinner in, well, longer than I would care to admit." Minerva admitted, her lips twitching as she tried to hold off her smile.

"I knew as soon as you spoke with us that first time two years ago that you and Hermione were one of a kind." Katherine explained happily. The thought made Minerva snort in amusement, despite being a little embarrassed, that Hermione and her were so alike and Katherine chuckled along with her as she took Minerva's arm, leading her into the kitchen.

"Ah, Minerva, how are you?" Richard said, leaning in to kiss Minerva's cheek.

"I'm fine, thank you Richard." she said, nodding her thanks as he pulled a chair out for her. They sat quietly at the dining table waiting for Hermione to come downstairs, the wait finally getting the better of Richard, who stood, mumbling about her focus. Minerva smiled and held him back.

"Allow me." she said with a sly grin.

Katherine and Richard watched with anticipation as Minerva seemed to morph into something they had yet to see – _Professor McGonagall_.

"Miss Granger, come to the hallway immediately." she barked, winking at Hermione's parents as they heard a door slam somewhere above them.

"Profes-" Hermione began as she jumped down the steps two at a time, only narrowly missing Minerva as she landed with a thump at the bottom of the stairs. Hermione realised suddenly that she was standing in between her parents and a rather amused Minerva McGonagall.

"You tricked me?" Hermione huffed indignantly. Minerva smirked and kissed Hermione's hair, pushing her towards the dining room.

"Our dinner was getting cold, sweetheart." she said, letting Richard swat Hermione's behind with a magazine as she made her way to the table.

"Oops." Hermione said guiltily. Katherine laughed heartily, a sound that Minerva realised mirrored Hermione's somewhat.

"Oops, is right young lady." Richard said sternly, cutting the meat. "Pass the potatoes to Minerva please."

-0-

A few hours later Minerva was smiling happily, sipping on her wine and listening to Richard and Katherine talk about when Hermione was little. Hermione had long since dozed off, snuggled against Minerva's ribs, her head resting in Minerva's arms over her heart.

"I think it's time I went home." Minerva said softly after the conversation lapsed into a comfortable silence. It had been so long since she had been able to just have a quiet chat with somebody about nothing in particular, sharing likes and dislikes. She found it especially refreshing to talk to non-magical people, who were so intelligent, a gene they undoubtedly gave to their beautiful daughter, now resting happily in her arms.

"Hermione?" Katherine said, leaning over Minerva and shaking the girl slightly. "Hermione, darling, wake up for me." Minerva watched as Hermione burrowed into her a little tighter before opening her eyes sleepily.

"Hello baby." Minerva said as Hermione's eyes met hers.

"I fell asleep?" Hermione said with a pout as she looked around. The adults had no doubt been talking for a long time if the two empty bottles of wine were anything to go by.

"Yes you did sunshine, but I'm sure Minerva can come around again." Richard said, looking to Minerva for confirmation.

"I will indeed." she said, smoothing Hermione's hair off her face. "I had a wonderful evening tonight, thank you all for having me."

Hermione sat chewing on her lip for a moment before she leaned forward and whispered something in Minerva's ear, making her smile at the request that was muttered to her.

"I'm going to go to bed now." Hermione announced, looking from her parents to Minerva, who nodded encouragingly.

"Good night, sweetheart." Katherine said knowingly as Hermione stood and gave her mother a hug.

"Goodnight daddy." she said, kissing her father's cheek with a smile.

"Goodnight sweet pea."

"Ready?" Minerva said, offering her hand. Hermione nodded and took it, letting Minerva walk her upstairs. Minerva sat on the bed, smiling gently as Hermione got ready for bed. It was the most wonderful feeling to be part of a family, and Minerva was so glad she had spoken to Hermione that day during class last year. She shook her head at the thought, so incredibly thankful for the people now happily embedded in her life.

"I'm ready," Hermione said from the doorway, after watching Minerva reflect on things for a few moments. "What were you thinking about?" she asked as she got in, letting Minerva pull the covers up to her chin by hand, instead of wand this time.

"I was thinking of how incredibly lucky I am to have you and your family in my life, Hermione." she said genuinely as she sat next to the girl in question, letting her fingers smooth over her hair. "I am so lucky."

Hermione just smiled and twined her fingers with Minerva's.

"I'm pretty lucky too." Hermione said shyly turning on her side and snuggling up to Minerva's knees.

"I love you, baby." Minerva said, leaving a kiss on Hermione's head. "Sleep well. Maybe in a few weeks you and your parents can come to my house for dinner." Hermione's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Really?" she asked, sitting up suddenly.

Minerva chuckled as she pushed Hermione back to her pillow.

"Yes, but only if you go to sleep." Hermione closed her eyes immediately, her face unable to drop the smile that was plastered across it.

"Love you, Min." she said with a yawn.

"Love you too, sweetheart."

Minerva sat with Hermione until she dropped off to sleep, not having to wait long after all the excitement of the day finally catching up with her.

"She's out like a light." Minerva said, taking her coat from Richard when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm not surprised." Katherine said with a smile. "She was so excited all day, she was practically bouncing off the walls."

Minerva chuckled as she accepted a hug from Richard before turning to Katherine, who walked to the door.

"You are a rather incredible woman Minerva McGonagall." Katherine said as she opened the door for Minerva. The teacher blushed and tried to protest, but Katherine wouldn't hear of it as she walked Minerva to the gate. "No, you really are." she said with a smile. "I can see you aren't usually like this, or more likely, haven't been like this before; so at ease." she clarified with a smile. "But you are a wonderful guest, and my daughter loves you, yes, as much as I think she loves us. The only difference is that you have insight into her future, and I can't even comprehend that."

Minerva tried to stop Mrs Granger before she told her to leave and never come back. She was suddenly scared that this woman, who had been so gracious all day, was about to prohibit her from seeing Hermione and that scared her more than Grindelwald or a Death Eater ever could.

"Relax Minerva; I'm trying to thank you." Katherine said with a chuckle as she drew Minerva into a hug. "Thank you for giving my daughter something to cling to when she is away from us. I know what she's like, and I know she's made friends with these boys, but she needs somebody older than her to make her think, to challenge her, but most importantly to support her." She took Minerva by the shoulders, and Minerva suddenly felt very young in the face of this woman's words. Her heart ached just a little at the thought of having a mother that loved her daughter so much. Minerva's mother had never loved anybody this much, and in a strange way Katherine's words helped ease that ache a little, even as it deepened it. "Thank you."

Minerva didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do even, and that embarrassed her even more.

Katherine gave her a knowing smile and patted her arm.

"Go home, and just know that even though I had my misgivings about sending Hermione to a school that I had never heard about, to learn Magic of all things – something I thought was simply sleight of hand trickery – I am really glad I let her go, because I've never seen her more content in her life."

She left Minerva by the gate and walked back to the house, pausing at the door as Minerva whispered a soft thank you.

"You're welcome." Katherine replied. "See you next week?"

Minerva laughed, feeling very loved.

"Next week sounds like a splendid idea." she said with a nod.

"And bring the Headmaster with you perhaps?" Katherine said cheekily, shutting the door before Minerva had a chance to reply. She liked this woman, and she could definitely be friends with her. She turned the lights off and kissed Richard, letting him follow her up to bed.

"She's quite special." Richard said as he lay with his wife in his arms.

"She is indeed." Katherine agreed, cuddling up to him. "I'm so glad she has someone to lean on." Richard kissed her gently and they both closed their eyes.

"So am I, honey." he said, pulling her tighter into his body. "So am I."


	10. The Sunday Dinner Incident Part 2

**A/N: Hello all, how are you? Here we are again, a great big Happy Birthday to AnimationNut and A Lake Elohcin. We're not quite at PoA yet, but I hope you enjoy this one just as much. Bit of drama in this one, but not too much! Spin deserves a HUGE "you're awesome" for this. She finished Beta'ing this during her lunchbreak on MSN…yeah…she did that lol**

**She's the bomb and I so totally don't know what I'd do without her! Thank you lovely! :D Right. Glad I got in before most of you actually tick over into the 5****th****, or at least I think, close enough either way. I even got in before I ticked over into the 6****th****! Woo! Much love peoples!**

-0-

Minerva had re-done her hair three times so far and she still wasn't happy with it. A part of her frowned when she realised that it was her signature bun that was giving her the most trouble. Suddenly it was wrong. The exact same thing that she had done every day with her hair since her Third Year at Hogwarts, and it was now amiss. She leant against the vanity, studying herself in the mirror. She didn't look that much different. Tired, certainly, but that was to be expected after last night. She watched her coy smile spread in her reflection as she remembered why she was so tired, but that wasn't it. She glanced down at the watch Albus had given her many years ago and muttered under her breath as she realised she didn't really have time for this.

"Oh for Merlin's sake." she said, ready to hex the entire mess of hair from her head.

"Minerva?" Albus called from the door, looking slightly perplexed as to why she was standing with her wand pointed to the top of her head. "Darling, what is wrong?" He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, letting her lean back against his chest and regain her centre.

"I, I am not happy with my hair. I think I need to get rid of it."

Albus blanched.

"What?" he said quickly, grabbing both of her hands. "You can't do that! Why would you do that my dear?" He couldn't help but smile at the pout she gave him, which only served to make her expression a little more pronounced.

"I, I want it to be perfect for them, this whole experience, but I can't understand why I can't get my hair right." She brushed away his arms, waving her own around in frustration. "I'm not a vain woman Albus, but there is something seriously wrong."

He smiled and drew her back to him, holding her close. "Tabby, relax love, I know what it is."

She felt his hands go to her head and remove all the pins, letting it spill down her back. She turned around as he smoothed some of it back from her cheek and tucked it over her shoulder. She gaped at what he had done.

"What? How did you do that?"

He chuckled. "All I did was let your hair down love." he said, leaving a kiss on her forehead. "Something I have been trying to get you to do for years." he quipped, turning her back to the mirror. "It makes you look softer, less severe, and when nobody is here to see you I would guess you wear it like this, do you not? In fact I know you do from the few times I've caught you unannounced." he said running his fingers across her ribs. "I would say that Hermione and her parents have become something that you didn't expect, something close to family, and I would say that you want them to see you as I sometimes do – whether you realise it or not."

She chuckled and kissed him sweetly. "I do not want them to see me as you sometimes do." she said, her face bright with laughter as he realised what she meant.

"Um, no, that is perhaps not a good idea." he said shaking his head, but unable to hide the twinkle in his eyes or the slightly lecherous smile he was wearing.

"Come," she said, "the food will nearly be ready and I will have to go and fetch them. Can I trust you to simply turn the oven off as soon as the buzzer goes?" he hummed his affirmation as he looked around the kitchen. "ALBUS! Just concentrate on the oven please." she said sternly.

"Minerva my love, no doubt you will be there and back before the buzzer even goes. I am simply looking for my wonderful confectionaries that you saw fit to hide before lunch."

She slapped his hands away from a draw and shook her head.

"Honestly, how old are you?" she asked, leaving the kitchen before returning. "Please don't let it burn." she said leaving a lingering kiss on his lips.

"Trust me, my dear." he said against her mouth as he tried to make their kiss last. She rolled her eyes before walking out of the door and disappearing with a _CRACK_.

-0-

"MUM! Are you ready yet?" Hermione practically screamed up the stairs to her mother, who was just attaching her earrings.

"Darling, you don't have to shout, we can't be late, because Miner-"

She was interrupted by a ringing of the door bell and she smiled at Hermione.

"- because Minerva has only just arrived."

Richard opened the door with a wide smile on his face, greeting his daughter's favourite teacher and something of a second mother, and more recently his wife's friend.

"Minerva, how are you?" he asked, leaving a kiss on her cheek.

"I am well thank you Richard, and yourself?" he nodded barely as he was pushed out of the way and Minerva stumbled backwards, her arms full of a bouncing 14 year old.

"Oof, hello my dear." she said with a grin.

"Hi Min," Hermione said excitedly, "how are we going to get to yours? I know we can't fly because everyone would see, and I know that it's really hard to connect a fireplace to the Floo Network and-" Hermione stood back in shock, making Minerva turn around to see if there was something less than pleasant behind her.

"What is it darling?"

"You- You're wearing your hair down!" Hermione said incredulously. She beamed as she hugged Minerva again; correctly guessing that Minerva wouldn't usually do that.

"Hermione, darling, let Minerva breathe." Katherine said, smiling as she leant over her daughter's head and kissed Minerva's cheek. "Hello dear, how are you?"

Minerva was suddenly overcome by such a warm feeling she didn't answer straight away, but stood, basking in it. Clearing her throat she turned back to Hermione's mother, a little embarrassed.

"I am well, thank you Katherine." she said with a nod. Turning back to Hermione she smiled her special smile for the girl, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Hermione my dear, you are correct, we will not be flying and I did not connect your fireplace to the Floo Network. We will be apparating."

"But I can't apparate yet, I'm not 17." Hermione said with a frown. Minerva rolled her eyes and tweaked Hermione's nose.

"I know that kitten, and your parents wouldn't be able to apparate at all without a wand now would they?" she let Hermione think for a moment before the girl slapped her forehead.

"Side-Along Apparition."

Minerva beamed, making Richard and Katherine smile too. They had no clue what the two witches were talking about, but it seemed as if Hermione had got it right – again – and were proud of her nonetheless.

"Richard, if you would take my arm, Katherine my other." she instructed with a smile. "Please hold on rather tight, and whatever you do, do not let go." She spoke to them seriously, making sure that they understood. "Hermione you can either wait here, I will be less than five minutes, or you can grab onto my robes, only as long as you are sure you won't let go."

Hermione looked as though she was thinking for a moment before smirking and hugging Minerva tightly around her waist.

"Very clever, my love." Minerva whispered kissing Hermione's temple. "Right, everybody ready? I suggest you take a deep breath. The first experience is always the worst." she said before she popped out of the house, reappearing in Scotland not a moment later.

"Oh my god, what was that?" Katherine said as she bent over, her hands on her knees breathing deeply.

"That was apparating." Minerva said gently, rubbing the woman's back. Just keep breathing, it will soon pass.

"Good afternoon." Came the cheery greeting from behind them and they all turned to see who the voice belonged to, even as they gasped at the sight of the most beautiful estate they'd ever seen.

"Wow Min, you live here?" Hermione said looking around. They were standing in picturesque gardens, with a lake not far from them, just appearing from behind the manor. The building itself was amazing, covered in ivy down one side and absolutely immaculate.

"Of course." Minerva said with a smile, happy that the family liked it. "I couldn't very well live somewhere else now could I, this is McGonagall Manor." she said with only a little flourish as Albus stepped forward once again, a tiny bit peeved he had been ignored for the house. "Ah, Katherine, Richard; this is Albus Dumbledore." she said, smiling as Albus' hand slipped into hers.

"As much as I know this house is beautiful, I was charged with watching the oven, and it seems to be making a funny noise." he said with a smirk, and barely a wink at Hermione.

"ALBUS!" Min cried, rushing into the house. Katherine followed shaking her head, leaving her daughter and husband outside.

"I didn't really let it burn," Albus said with a chuckle, "but she does get so tense about these things. Sherbet lemon?" Richard looked sorely tempted, but shook his head.

"They'll rot your teeth." he said sternly, before Hermione could take one.

"Oh these, I believe they are of the 'sugar-free' variety." Albus said proudly.

"Well in that case…" Richard said, popping one in his mouth. Hermione followed suit, screwing up her eyes as the sherbet hit her tongue.

"Albus!" Minerva cried from the window, making all of them turn around guiltily. "Did you take your-" when she realised all three of them were looking at her, the men doing a fine job of pretending nothing was amiss, but her wonderful Hermione still struggling with the sweet, she laughed. "No more before dinner." she said, shaking her head and closing the window.

"Hermione, Richard, shall we go for a wander around the grounds?" The visitors both nodded and Hermione's Headmaster offered his arm to her.

"Um, Sir?" she asked when they were strolling slowly through the rose gardens, "does this mean that you're together, together? Like, officially?" Richard glared sternly at his daughter.

"Hermione, that is none of your business." he started, before being halted by Albus' smile.

"I believe that of anybody, Hermione would perhaps be one of only five people I would truthfully answer that question to." he said with a wink. "I am indeed staying here for the foreseeable future and I believe, as you say, we are now official."

"Yessss!" Hermione whispered, making the men laugh.

"Will you get married?"

"HERMIONE!" Richard rolled his eyes and looked apologetically at the man who seemed to have all the patience in the world for his nosy daughter.

Albus stopped walking for a moment, before leaning down so he could look Hermione in the eye as he answered her question.

"Unfortunately my dear, our world is a dangerous place. This you know." She looked away and nodded sadly, before meeting his eyes again. "I think if we were to be married many people would think, and rightly so, that if they hurt Minerva, they would hurt me. And I could never let that happen, so we will continue this in secret, hmm?" Hermione chewed on her lip as she turned over his answer.

"You could get married in secret?" she suggested hopefully. She'd always wanted to be a bridesmaid. Albus chuckled gently as he placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead.

"Alas, there is always paperwork to be found, witnesses to be asked." he said, shaking his head. "We are together, and in our minds that is enough." he added gently, but kindly. Richard Granger was stunned at the man's absolute patience and honesty. If the roles were reversed, he wasn't sure he could have been quite so understanding.

As if he could read his mind – although how would he really tell? – the Headmaster stood up and beamed as Hermione took his hand.

"You are thinking that perhaps you would not have been that honest with her." he said quietly, when Hermione ran off to study a plant of some description. "In truth, like I said, she is one of only five people I would have been, owing to the fact that she is the one who pushed us to be together." he explained. "She is a rather special girl."

Richard smiled at the praise given by this great man. He didn't need to hear Hermione's stories, or read the things in the books she brought home. He could tell this man was powerful and mysterious, but he was also kind and understanding, and he took a great liking to any man that respected his daughter as this wizard did.

"Sir?" Hermione asked as they wandered back to the house.

"Yes Hermione?"

"Who are the other four people?"

He chuckled as Richard groaned a little, but motioned for them to go inside.

"I believe that should maybe be left for another day." he said kindly, motioning for her to go in to the dining room.

"Hello sweetheart, did you have a nice walk?" Minerva asked as she placed the gravy on the table, nodding to herself as she assessed whether they were ready to eat.

"Do you know who Professor Dumbledore's friends are?" she asked, still a little sore from not being given the answer she had hoped for.

"Whatever do you want to know that for?"

Hermione explained what had happened, hoping that Minerva would tell her.

"Darling, I'm not sure who those five people would be other than yourself." she said honestly.

"Hermione are you ready to sit down?" her mother asked from the doorway. Feeling suddenly hungry, Hermione raced out to wash her hands before coming back to the table and sitting next to Minerva. It was nice to spend some time with her dad and Professor Dumbledore, but they weren't Minerva.

-0-

"Oh Min, that was fabulous." Katherine said, patting her stomach.

Minerva reddened a little. She wasn't used to cooking for a lot of people.

"How did you learn to cook?" Hermione asked, picking a few stray peas from her plate before her mother smacked her fingers. She blushed as the table grinned at her.

"My grandmother taught me." she said with a smile. "My father was non-magical, and his grandmother doted on us for the time when she was alive, and it was my duty to learn how to cook." She shrugged. "I quite enjoy it."

"It is not always fun though." Katherine said. "I have no doubt it would be easier with magic." Minerva fidgeted in her seat a little.

"Well, I do so hate peeling potatoes." She held up her hands. "I don't really like getting my paws wet."

Three of the five people at the table laughed, leaving Katherine and Richard quite puzzled.

"Oh Min, show them! Please?" Minerva rolled her eyes, knowing that there was very little she could do to resist those beautiful eyes. Concentrating for half a moment, a tabby cat appeared on her chair before turning back to Minerva.

Katherine sat stunned, while Richard cleaned his glasses before placing them back on his face.

"Minerva! That was incredible; can many people do that in the magical world?" Minerva waved off the praise.

"Oh, a few can." she said.

"What? No they can't!" Hermione said, beating Albus to the punch. "Min's really clever to do that." she said proudly. "She's the only registered Animagus left in Britain."

"Hermione," she blushed. It wasn't that she wasn't proud of herself, but it just didn't seem like anything when compared with the achievements of someone like Albus.

"She is indeed an amazing witch." Albus said quietly, deepening Minerva's blush.

"Right," she said, standing with her wine glass, "shall we retire outside? There is a terrace overlooking the lake."

"You will have to excuse Minerva." Albus said as Katherine and Richard stared after the woman as she practically ran out of the room. "She is not used to praise, more often than not letting other people get recognition before herself."

"We knew she was talented," Katherine said, "Hermione had explained how the Mastery levels work and that Minerva had the top most qualifications, but she really is an amazing woman."

"Even more so when you realise that she fought in a war, doing a job that nobody else could when she was only a few years older than Hermione here." he said with a shrug. "She is perhaps the most underestimated witch in our world. People know she is powerful, but if you had ever seen her duel..." He looked at Hermione. "It's like she's dancing, the movements of her wand, and the way her body flows with the magic." He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "It is a powerful thing to see."

"I have no doubt." Katherine said with a knowing smile on her face as she watched Albus' eyes darken.

"I think we should join her before she comes back and turns us into frogs." Richard said, earning a chuckle from everyone.

Hermione was the first to reach Minerva and she beamed as Minerva opened her arms so she could accept the girl on the lounge chair with her.

"How are your holidays going, beautiful?" she asked, sighing as Hermione snuggled into her side.

"They're great." Hermione replied. "I've already finished all of my homework. I just have to research some of the subjects that are going to be offered next year so that I have some idea of what I want to do before we get asked about it in term time." Hermione frowned and scratched her nose. "I couldn't bear it if I didn't have some idea when we were asked."

"I'm sure you will be fine." Minerva said knowingly, leaning back contentedly on her chair as the adults joined them, bringing with them a new bottle of wine.

The adults talked quietly for a time, both learning more about the nuances of each other's worlds until Hermione got bored of listening, her eyes being drawn to the water.

"I'm going down to the lake." Hermione whispered as the adults were talking. Minerva smiled and leaned closer, whispering back.

"It's called a loch, young lady." she winked as Hermione got up.

"Hermione, be very careful." Minerva called, receiving a noncommittal wave for her trouble.

Hermione wandered down to the lake, trying to work out who Dumbledore's trusted five were, beside herself. She was so engrossed as she wandered along the edge of a small embankment, she failed to see the bow rope, catching her foot, and squeaking as she toppled over into the freezing loch, impacting with the small row boat as she went in.

Minerva's experienced Animagus hearing alerted her to the odd squeak and splash of water that came from the direction of the loch and she looked up, searching for Hermione, her blood running cold as she failed to see the young girl. Without thinking she was racing down to the edge looking around frantically.

"Hermione?" she cried, looking around frantically, "Hermione, where are you?"

She searched along the bank, hoping the girl had merely slipped down the bank, and when she found no trace she began to panic.

"ALBUS!" she screamed, her wand already moving through the air as she performed a complex set of spells, clearing the water off all debris so she could find the girl quickly and efficiently. Spying her, she summoned all her strength and magic and performed the spell she wanted.

"Accio Hermione."

She had forgotten just how extensive a summoning spell of a human being was. Which is why it was never mentioned anywhere except the text books for the top most Mastery levels. An unconscious Hermione exploded out of the water and headed straight for Minerva, who was still pointing her wand at the girl, making sure she didn't fall short of the land.

Katherine Granger watched on in horror as her baby fell back to earth, marvelling at the two magical people before her perform spells she could clearly see were powerful. Minerva's was making her hair blow wildly in the still air as Albus waved his hand, stopping Hermione's landing just short of Minerva, who wrapped her arms around the girl before Albus waved his hand once more, letting Min lower her to the ground.

"Hermione, sweetheart, wake up." Minerva whispered desperately as Richard knelt down on the other side of her body, checking for a pulse the muggle way.

"She's not breathing." he said, making all four of their hearts nearly stop in their chests.

Leaning down, Minerva and Albus watched as he pushed air into her mouth, willing her to start breathing, coughing, anything at this point. It was a tense couple of minutes, Katherine knelt down next to Hermione, one hand taking Minerva's tightly in her own, the other gripping Hermione's, willing her to wake up.

Just as they were about to give up hope there was a splutter, followed by a cough as Hermione tried to expel the water from her lungs. Richard rolled her over, stroking her hair and talking to her gently as she coughed up all of the water she could, groaning when she was done.

"Mum?" she whispered hoarsely, looking up at her mother, who by now had tears rolling down her eyes.

Richard and Katherine both hugged their daughter like the precious gem that she was and Minerva sobbed into her hands. How close they had come to losing her today, how stupid it was of her to not go with Hermione. She looked at the family before her and her heart ached for that sort of love, unconditional, eternal sort of love. She moved to stand as Katherine pulled back a little from Hermione and grabbed the older woman's robes.

"No you don't." she said quietly, pulling Minerva into the hug. Minerva cried with her as they held Hermione close, Richard moving to shake Albus' hand and running his fingers through his hair in relief.

"Thank you." Katherine said quietly, kissing Minerva's cheek. "You saved our girl." she said, stroking Hermione's hair and letting Minerva cry for a little while longer.

"I'm okay, Min." Hermione said roughly. "Thank you."

"It's my fault." Minerva whispered, running her hands over Hermione's back, squeezing her a little tighter as though she would disappear.

"No, I tripped." Hermione said tiredly, leaning against the woman's shoulder.

"It was an accident, Minerva." Katherine said, nodding to Richard. "Let's take her back up to the house and get her on the sofa shall we?" she asked Minerva, who nodded, letting go quickly and stumbling back into Albus' safe arms.

"It's alright, my love." he whispered as they followed the Granger family back to the house.

"She could have died Albus." she breathed vehemently, the tears threatening to fall once more.

"But she didn't, love." he said gently, wiping away the odd one that managed to escape. He smoothed her hair down and kissed her forehead. "You saved her life."

Minerva silently agreed to disagree, and moved forward to see if she could help make up for the fact that she had undoubtedly nearly killed the thing she loved most in the world.

"Do you have a blanket Minerva?" Katherine asked, knowing that shock was a big factor in the recovery of a patient.

"I can do one better." she said, waving her wand to transfigure a cushion into a thick tartan blanket before muttering a drying spell over Hermione.

"Thanks." Hermione whispered, grabbing Minerva's hand and pulling her close.

"Hermione, no, you need to be with your family." Minerva said, pulling back. Katherine smiled and placed a soft hand on the older woman's back, making her sit next to Hermione.

"She is with her family." Katherine said happily, smiling as Hermione beamed at her and snuggled into Minerva's side once more.

"I think after all this excitement that a round of hot chocolates are in order, what do we think?" Albus said with a twinkle in his eye. Hermione nodded excitedly, before remembering that she had hit her head on the way down.

"Ow." she said holding the side of her head. Minerva moved forward, moving Hermione's substantial hair from the side of her head and inspecting the area.

"Hold on baby." she muttered, summoning a few potions and pastes from her stores. "Take this one, then this one." she said pointing to two tiny bottles, "and I'll rub some numbing paste on it before I close the wound."

Hermione went to nod, only remembering when her head throbbed that it would not be a good idea.

"Don't worry Mum." Hermione said, "this is basically like a plaster, and an icepack." She said, placating her mother as she watched her only daughter swallow a rather vile looking gloopy sort of solution.

"Oh of course, the best potion-maker I know made these and there is absolutely no harm in Hermione taking them. They are simply remedies for her pain, and the headache she will no doubt get." Katherine nodded dubiously as she watched Hermione wince as Minerva carefully applied a greenish cream to Hermione's skull.

Muttering under her breath Minerva waved her wand over the wound, pinching the skin together as she did until there was only a tiny scar left, surrounded by a bruise.

"I am afraid I do not have any bruise healing paste, but I will Floo Poppy and ask her for some." she said getting up.

"No, Min, don't leave." Hermione said, pulling her back to her side and tightening her grip on her mother's hand also. "Don't go. I don't mind about the bruise, really."

Minerva looked dubious, but was placated somewhat by Katherine patting her knee.

"You are a talented witch Minerva McGonagall." she said genuinely. "I may never be able to repay you for helping my daughter." Minerva looked down at Hermione, who smiled sweetly back before meeting Katherine's eyes.

"Seeing as you are determined not to blame me for this situation I will simply say this." she said, smoothing Hermione's hair from her forehead and leaving a kiss on the skin she found. "You do what you have to for the family you love."

Katherine smiled and when Minerva widened the sofa, sat on the other side of Hermione, happier to be nearer her child.

"Yes, you do." she said quietly watching Minerva stroke Hermione's hand without realising. "In that case." she extended her hand and bit back a smile as Minerva's eyebrow rose in question. Nodding towards the hand Minerva extended her own, taking the other woman's without knowing really why.

"Welcome to the family Minerva."

Hermione wasn't sure, but she was quite certain that Minerva's smile made the sun a little brighter as it shone into the room.

"Thank you." Minerva said quietly. "Really, thank you."


	11. The Summer Holiday Incident

**A/N: Hello Hello! How are we all? Happy Birthday to ****khaoula McGamoura who is turning the big 1-8! Welcome to adulthood my dear! It's all downhill from here on hahahaha no really. Congrats and I hope you have a most excellent day! :D:D:D**

**As always thanks be to Spin, who, coincidentally is next on the birthday list! Unless another of you ruffians decide to push in front of her lol :D Rightio, enjoy this one…not much going on really, except fluff and nonsense. Soon we'll be back at school, but I believe Spin in her wonderful wonderful-ness deserves as close to whatever she wants in my opinion! Feel free to send me ideas! I'm very open to suggestion otherwise!**

-0-

A little more than a week after her rather impromptu swim, Hermione was showing no ill effects from the ingestion of the loch water. Minerva had been keeping a close eye on her young protégé, and she was finally happy that Hermione was not going become ill after her close call.

"I was wondering whether Hermione would like to stay for a week. I know that there are only a couple of weeks left of the holidays, and I understand that I get to see her most of the year, but I really-"

"Minerva, relax, of course she can stay. Richard and I have to go back to work anyway, we've put it off for as long as possible, but we need to get back to it so that we don't get a backlog of patients."

Hermione beamed and pumped her fist in the air as she tried not to celebrate too loudly. As she was doing a little happy dance she stopped suddenly when she heard a throat clearing softly behind her. She spun around, her face going as red as Ron's hair as she stood facing her mother and Minerva.

"I take it you heard." Katherine said trying to bite back a grin. Hermione nodded, her excitement overtaking her embarrassment as she flung herself at Minerva, wrapping her arms around her tightly.

"Can I really stay?" Minerva smiled and kissed Hermione's hair.

"Of course, sweetheart." she whispered. "Albus will be there though, will that be alright?" she asked seriously. She knew that while Hermione didn't have a problem with the esteemed Headmaster, she was by no means as comfortable with him as young Harry was.

"Um, yeah, I guess." Hermione mumbled with a shrug.

In truth, she wasn't sure how she felt about the situation. She definitely knew that Min loved Professor Dumbledore, and that he loved her, but she wasn't all that certain of where she fit into things. Taking a deep breath she nodded decisively. "Yes, it's fine."

Katherine Granger smiled as she watched her daughter seemingly come to a decision. Her baby didn't look quite as sure as she sounded, but she figured that Minerva would realise that soon enough. She smiled as Hermione fell into her arms not a minute later, and she hugged her only child to her closely before sending her up to her room to pack.

"Are you sure it's alright, Katherine?" Minerva asked, watching as Hermione walked out of the living room.

"Minerva, I've already told you, it's fine." she said, looping her arm into Minerva's. "What I would like to know though is what is going on between you and the venerable Headmaster?" Minerva laughed and shook her head, looking up at the ceiling where she imagined her student could still hear them.

"Ah, no worries Professor McGonagall!" Katherine said with a chuckle. "Hermione will be hours deciding which books to take, so that leaves us plenty of time for some girl-talk."

"I am afraid you are mistaken, my dear; I have not been a girl in quite some years." Katherine laughed at this, a good hearty chuckle, making Minerva smile as she realised where Hermione had got her laugh from.

"Do you have a heartbeat?" Katherine teased as she boiled the kettle. Minerva blushed a little at the connotation but merely shrugged in answer.

"Ah, so it's good then?" Katherine asked, placing a cup of tea in front of Minerva. She watched the older woman squirm in her seat before taking pity on her, much in the same way her daughter would have. "Minerva, anything you say," she paused and raised an eyebrow, "or don't say, will never leave this room. I know what it's like to be totally in love with someone; Richard and I met at University, and we've loved each other since. I'm just making conversation Minerva. You are of course not obliged to tell me anything, but sometimes it's good to share, share with someone who would have a mutual understanding."

Minerva gazed into her tea, refusing to meet Katherine's eyes and eventually the woman took pity on the Transfiguration Mistress.

"Minerva, look at me please." Katherine said, touching her arm gently. "What is it?"

Minerva rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen window, looking out over the immaculate garden.

"You are young." the witch said quietly, causing Katherine to frown.

"So?"

"So, you have lived more in your short life than I have, and I am probably twice your age." She turned to look at Katherine. "I have survived two wars, and yet you have experienced much more than I could ever hope for." She sighed deeply, making Katherine stand and join her by the window where they watched the world pass by in silence for a few minutes.

"I used to be so confident, so self-assured. The students would whisper that they didn't dare cross me, that I was tough – and I was – but I've always been fair too. Somewhere in there I became the woman I was pretending to be. I've never been beautiful, I know that, but I always thought I looked passable, and now I'm second guessing myself every day. Albus," she paused, letting the blush rise over her cheeks, "Albus insists that I'm beautiful, and, he, um, he enjoys," Minerva stopped and ran a hand over her face. Katherine frowned and took her other hand in hers, looking out over the garden and giving the woman some privacy to come to terms with her thoughts, although she was rather curious as to what turned the Headmaster on.

"He wants us to bathe together." Minerva said finally, making Katherine smile.

"And you are afraid he will not find you attractive?" Katherine probed, trying not to feel sorry for the poor woman.

"I am old, Katherine." she said, shrugging her hand off and walking away.

"Minerva, listen to me. Every woman fears her body won't be what her man wants, but you learn to listen to him. Eventually he'll make you realise that he was in fact telling the truth when he whispers that he thinks you're beautiful."

Minerva's blush turned even darker.

"This, this is incredibly difficult for me." she whispered, accepting Katherine's hand again. "I am, well, I'm the most private person I have ever met, and it… I am unaccustomed to sharing something so intensely private as one's love life with somebody else. Especially when that somebody is half my age and the mother of one of my students." she paused before amending the statement. "My favourite student."

Katherine chuckled, making Minerva smile.

"It's alright my dear, like I said before I have been married for quite a while, and have a good group of married girlfriends around me. Occasionally we need to talk to someone other than our husbands about things, vent a little at something that annoys us, or gloat a little every now and then." she said with a smile, obviously reminiscing. "You need that too, because there are certain things that you can't talk about with your partner sometimes, like the fact that showering with someone is not always as exciting as it sounds." Katherine said, making Minerva's eyebrow quirk quite dramatically. "Oh, don't get me wrong, if your shower's big enough then yeah, fine, but sometimes you just want to wash your hair. And you do have an awful lot of hair to wash." she finished, nodding to Minerva's tight bun.

Minerva laughed, the tension finally leaving her shoulders. And it felt good. It was nice to talk to someone about it; about life, and love. She was known for being so private, so caustic, that sometimes not even Poppy dared talk to her about these things now. She made a mental note to talk to Poppy when she returned to the school. Thinking about it, she would also need to explain to the medi-witch that she wasn't ill and that she was in fact divulging these private details by choice, for fear she'd be subjected to a barrage of tests if she just came out and started talking.

"Um, Min?" Hermione stood at the kitchen door, watching her mother and the woman who held another special place in her heart cackle madly over something she had missed.

"Ahem, yes my dear?" Hermione frowned at her still-giggling mother and decided suddenly that she didn't want to know. She knew that sort of laugh. The girls in the Years above her giggled like that in dark corners of the common room and she had once overheard them, and she _definitely_ didn't want to know if her mother and Minerva were talking about the same thing.

"Um, do you have the Second Year text books at your house?"

Minerva's eyes widened slightly. "Why?"

Hermione shrugged. "I just wanted to know whether I'd need to bring mine."

"My darling, you realise that this is a holiday. Even I do not do work when I am on holiday, and last time I checked I thought you were going into your Third Year, my dear." Minerva sighed.

Hermione puffed up her chest indignantly. "I'm not _working_ I just like to have them handy, just in case." She turned and marched from the hall up the stairs in a huff.

"Oh dear." Minerva said rubbing her forehead.

"It's fine, she's simply over-excited. Go to her, talk it over with her." Minerva nodded and followed in her direction. She was grateful to Katherine for being so incredibly kind and she told her so before leaving the kitchen.

"Nonsense, Minerva. My daughter loves you dearly, and like I told you when I first met you, I am so incredibly happy that there is someone else watching out for her." Minerva nodded and patted the woman's hand, following the teenager's path up to her room.

"Hermione?" she knocked gently. "Sweetheart, can I come in?"

She got a rather sullen reply and opened the door carefully. Hermione was lying face down on her bed, sniffing quietly.

"Darling, I didn't mean to make you upset." Minerva said sitting on the bed and placing her hand gently upon Hermione's back. "I merely wish you to enjoy yourself, but for one moment I had forgotten just how like me you are."

Hermione turned her head slightly so that she could see Minerva out of the corner of her eye.

"Do you mean that?" she asked. Minerva nodded and smiled at Hermione as she sat up and manoeuvred herself to Minerva's side, wrapping her arms around her middle and burying her face into Minerva's stomach. Minerva ran her fingers through Hermione's hair, smiling at the girl's reaction.

"I do. Many, many years ago we went on a holiday, my parents, my brothers and myself, and I was in tears for hours because I simply couldn't decide between all the books I wanted to take. In the end my mother, out of pity, and a deep yearning for peace and quiet I shouldn't wonder, shrunk them down for me so I could take all the ones I wanted." she snorted lightly. "It was one of the nicest things she ever did for me."

Hermione looked up at her favourite teacher in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"My mother," Minerva sighed, "my mother was not a happy woman. She married a Muggle, much to the displeasure of her family, and consequently put away her wand."

"She gave up magic?"

Minerva nodded sadly, causing Hermione's arms to tighten around her. "In the end I think she resented the three of us children because we were free to do magic as we wished, and after living so long as a Muggle, she wasn't confident enough to do much when my father died." She smiled as she thought of her mother now. "Her portrait hangs in my rooms at Hogwarts." she explained to the teenager. "We get along much better these days."

"I can't imagine not getting on with my Mum." Hermione whispered. "Or not getting on with you." she added.

Minerva smiled and ticked Hermione quickly, getting the desired smile from the girl.

"Thankfully, you will never have to imagine it, because right now you and I are going to pack whichever books you would like and then we are going back to the Manor, just in time for dinner and Albus returning."

"Where is he?" Hermione asked, assuming that Albus would have been at the Manor.

"He went to visit somebody." she said cryptically. "Now show me your books and I'll tell you which ones I have."

"Who did he visit?" Hermione probed, not budging from her place on the bed despite Minerva standing and moving over to Hermione's open trunk on the floor.

"It is not my place to say little one, now come and help me." she repeated, beckoning Hermione over and pulling her down onto the floor, after Summoning Hermione's pillows to ease her old bones.

-0-

"Phew, made it." Minerva said brushing the few errant raindrops from her cloak. She had noticed immediately upon returning to the Manor that it would rain, and as such they had hurried to the house, dancing between rain drops.

"Ah, my dears." Albus said coming out from the library as they entered the hallway. Hermione watched, her head tilted to the side as if it would offer some sort of insight into the man, as he walked up to Minerva and kissed her gently.

"Albus." Minerva chastised, pushing him away. Hermione realised that Minerva was embarrassed and quickly moved to reassure the woman.

"Oh, don't mind me. My Mum and Dad snog all the time." she said. "I think it's kind of sweet actually. I'm going to the library for a second."

Albus couldn't help but chuckle as Hermione waved over her shoulder, refusing to turn around while Minerva punched him lightly on the chest.

"What was that?"

"That, my dear, was Hermione telling us that she is fine with our relationship, even though actually seeing it does not altogether make her feel at ease."

"Oh, I don't think I'm cut out for this." Minerva said, placing her hat on the coat stand by the door.

"Nonsense my dear, I think you are doing a marvellous job." Letting her hang her cloak up too he then grabbed her around the waist and dipped her expertly, kissing her fiercely. "I have missed you, my love." he said, not allowing her to stand back up again as their lips parted.

"Albus, please." He kissed her again, more gently this time, before allowing her to stand. She finished removing her outer robes, leaving her in slacks and an emerald jumper. She kept batting Albus' hands away from her body as she tried, in vain to remove her own robes. "Really?"

Albus merely smiled behind his beard and his eyes twinkled brightly. Shaking her head she cupped his cheek and kissed him gently, letting him linger a while before parting again.

"Later." she whispered. He held her close, enjoying the feel of his beloved woman in his arms.

"Definitely." he agreed, watching her walk into the library.

"Are you done?" Hermione asked, looking up from a book that Minerva knew she had read at least twice. She nodded and sat next to Hermione, who closed her book, marking her place with her finger.

"I, I'm sorry Hermione." Hermione just shrugged.

"It's okay, like I told you before, my parents do it all the time, and they go on date nights too. It's kind of embarrassing, but I suppose it's really romantic as well. Like in the books." she said, holding up the one in her hand. Minerva shook her head, but smiled at the girl before her. She was so mature for her age.

"And how do you really feel about Albus and I being together?" Minerva had realised that Hermione wasn't all that comfortable with Albus' presence, but decided to wait until they had arrived at the Manor to actually talk to her about it.

"I," Hermione shrugged, not willing to put her thoughts into words, despite the warm look in Minerva's eyes.

"Come on sweetheart, you know you can tell me anything, and it won't change how I feel about you, or Albus." She tipped Hermione's chin back up, making her meet her eyes. "Tell me? I don't appreciate the idea of you pretending to like something for my benefit. Remember what I said: no more wilfully perverting the truth young lady."

"It's not that! It's just, I just, I don't know him that well. Harry says he's really nice, and I agree, he does seem to be, but I only really know him as Professor Dumbledore, and I don't know whether he's like that all the time, or instead how you used to be." Hermione blushed deeply, clamping her mouth closed. She hadn't meant to say the last bit out loud. Minerva laughed and wrapped her arms around Hermione, pulling her into her side and leaning back on the incredibly comfortable sofa they were on.

"Do you know why I changed?" she asked, quietly squeezing the small body beside her a little. Hermione shook her head. "It was _you_. I changed for you, because of you. I wanted to be what _you_ wanted me to be, and that required change on my part and even though it was difficult, I'm glad I did." she said kissing Hermione's hair.

"Are you saying Professor Dumbledore will change?"

"No darling, I'm just saying that anything can happen. Get to know Albus, but don't expect him to tell you any of his secrets." she said tickling Hermione's sides. "He has such a lot and he won't even tell me about them, so don't pressure him." Hermione nodded and leaned into Minerva's form where they spent the next few minutes in silent contemplation.

-0-

"What would you like to do this evening, darling?" Minerva asked a short while later. Hermione bit her lip and looked between Minerva and Albus as they sat at the rather informal breakfast table in the kitchen.

"Um, well, I was wondering," she took a deep breath and shrugged, Minerva was from a Muggle family, surely they'd have something here. "Do you have any board games?"

Minerva smiled as Albus frowned.

"I believe I do somewhere." she said, waving her wand and letting the dishes clean themselves. "They should be somewhere in the library."

"Um, Hermione?" Albus said quietly as they followed Minerva out of the kitchen. "What are bored games and why would you play them if they were boring?"

Hermione giggled and shook her head, making the locking motion on her lips as Albus sighed and watched with vague amusement as Minerva climbed the ladder, looking right along the top shelves of the ceiling-high bookcases.

"Ah, here we are." she said climbing carefully back down and smiling as Albus helped her from the bottom rung.

"Ooh, I love this game!" Hermione said excitedly as Minerva passed her the Mousetrap box.

"So do I." Minerva said, her Animagus traits showing for a millisecond, making them all laugh.

After explaining to Albus what it was all about, they were not in the least bit surprised to find that he was quite excited. He reminded Hermione of Mr Weasley with his constant rubber ducky questions.

They played well into the night, finally stopping when Hermione yawned mightily and curled up around Minerva's knees, playing on doggedly but sleepily until the older witch called it a night.

"But I'm not tired." Hermione moaned in between two mammoth yawns.

"Hmm, I can see that." she said helping the girl stand. "Come on, unless you are too old to be tucked in?" she asked, pushing Hermione's hair behind her ears.

Hermione shook her head emphatically.

"Not by you." she said cheekily, making Minerva and Albus laugh.

"Right then, let's go." Minerva said, steering her from the room.

"G'night Professor." Hermione called, waving over her shoulder.

"Goodnight, my dear. Sleep well."

-0-

"Are you comfy?" Minerva asked, pulling the covers up to Hermione's chin.

"Yep." Hermione said with a smile as Minerva leaned down to brush a kiss against her cheek.

"Our room is down the hall, last one on the right." Minerva said finally, stroking Hermione's face until the girl turned on her side and curled around Minerva's crossed legs. "Goodnight, precious." Minerva whispered, leaving the bedside and closing the door as silently as she could manage before re-joining Albus in the library.

"Ah, you are back."

"Did you not expect me to return?" she asked as she perched on the arm of the sofa, watching as he looked out over the loch.

"In truth I wasn't sure. You, you have been pulling away Minerva, and I'm not quite sure how to fix it." he said with a trace of sadness in his voice.

Minerva smiled gently and walked to the window, turning him to face her and holding his hands.

"I had the most interesting conversation with Katherine today, we talked about all sorts of things," she held up her hand to stop him from interrupting as she continued her story, "things that six months ago I could never have uttered to anybody, let alone a woman that I barely knew. But she told me something, something that I intend to act upon. She said that I had to trust my partner when he says that I am beautiful, and trust that he will show me, when words alone don't make me think it."

"My love, how can you think you are not beautiful?" he said incredulously, pulling her to him. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known, I only wish you could see what I see." He wrapped one arm around her waist and taking her hand in his, he swayed them gently in the moonlight.

"I wish you could see yourself when you duel, your body moving fluidly as you cast. I wish you could see yourself walk, how regal you look in any light. But above all I wish you could see yourself when you sleep, when you so lovingly entrust yourself to me, and my arms. You look so incredibly beautiful I am sure that my heart cannot hold anymore love for you, but then you wake, open your eyes and you smile at me, the special smile that not even Hermione gets to witness, and I know that my heart will never tire of loving you." He whispered his sweet nothings in her ear as they moved around the library, dancing in and out of the moonlight.

Minerva hid her face in his chest, too overwhelmed with the words he had spoken to do anything but hold onto him a little firmer and go with him as they danced. Finally coming to terms with what he had said, along with what Katherine had told her, she took a shaky breath and met his eyes.

"I think I'm going to have a bath."

She pulled out of his arms and made her way across the room, unknowingly leaving an upset Albus to stare after her. He couldn't believe that after laying his heart out bare she was still rejecting him. He swallowed hard, unable to take his eyes off the woman he loved but who obviously still couldn't trust him.

Minerva paused in the doorway, surprised to see that Albus hadn't followed her. "Are you not going to join me?"

"What?" he asked, frowning as he tried to work out what on earth his love was talking about.

Minerva walked resolutely back to Albus and kissed him gently.

"I'm asking you if you would like to bathe with me." she whispered, with only a small amount of reservation. She smiled as Albus' eyes nearly lit up the room.

"Certainly my dear, if you would lead the way?" he said with a sweeping bow. He followed her up the stairs, finding it impossible to keep his hands from her body. He grinned cheekily as she smacked them from her behind, pausing next to Hermione's door.

"Go and start the water and I'll be with you in a minute."

He nodded and pressed a kiss to her neck as he went to do as he was told, leaving her to take a deep breath before she opened the door to Hermione's room.

Minerva smiled as she watched Hermione sleep. She had so much to be thankful for, so much that she owed this girl, no, this young woman, who was asleep so soundly. She pressed a kiss to Hermione's cheek, trailing a finger down her face and stopping at the tip of her nose. Kissing it gently she pulled the covers up to her shoulders once more.

"I love you Hermione, thank you so much for everything."


	12. The Dressing for the Occasion Incident

**A/N: Many moons ago, I had this review from someone, someone that told me that they didn't really like the MM/HP stories, but mine seemed fairly interesting. I can't remember the exact wording, but that was close. The beauty of it is, that person reviewed a little more, probably offered some advice here and there, and then suddenly we were friends and I can't even really remember when it sort of ****happened****. It was like one day I woke up and I had one of the greatest friends I've ever had…and that would be Spin! **

**It's her birthday today dears, I won't tell you how old she is, she might stop Beta-ing for me! But really. Happy Birthday lovely. My life is better with you in it, and it feels like you've always been my friend! Hope you have a wonderful day, and I hope you get some really groovy presents.**  
><strong>Word of warning to everyone else. Spin's a die-hard MMADness fan, so this chapter might be a bit on the MMAD side k? <strong>

**Oh and by the way….ARE YOU ALL TRYING TO KILL ME! WHY ARE YOU ALL BORN IN APRIL lol  
>5<strong>**th****, 14****th****, 18****th****, 19****th****, 22****nd****, 23****rd**** and the 27****th****. Have fun Em *urgh* hahahaha just kidding, I love you all…but seriously! I shall do my best, but there's not a lot of room to work in, so we'll see how I go.**

**Love to you all, but mostly to Spin. Love ya hun xox**

LinK's note:  
>If there is anything to do with Spin, especially on her birthday, it has to have MMADness; there's no 'ifs-ands-or buts' about it! She's a very awesome and amazing woman whom I've also had the privilege of working with, and I must say that every time she pokes about, it is always a pleasure.<br>I stole Spin's beta post for this chapter. It's not right for her to beta her Birthday's dedication :P Love you dear, and yes, you can have it back ;)  
>Speaking of birthday dedications, I made Spin a picture for her story, "What the House Elves Saw". You can find it at [ darthvandola (dot) deviantart (dot) com]. Happy birthday Spin!<p>

**-0-**

Albus was soaking nicely when Minerva walked into the bathroom. He watched with baited breath as she slowly got undressed and slid into the tub. He could tell she was shivering, and he had a fair idea it was nothing to do with the cold.

"Min?" he whispered, opening his arms for her. She flashed him a watery smile, before manoeuvring herself into his arms. "Are you all right?" he asked, stroking his hands up the slightly marred skin on her back.

"I," she stumbled over her words as he ran his finger over a particularly large set of scars, "I don't know." she admitted, placing her cheek on his chest, just over his heart.

"When we," she blushed and Albus smiled at the colouration that, in his opinion, made her all the more beautiful. "when we make love, you aren't concentrating on my body, no, I mean, you aren't really looking, I-" she sighed and rubbed her forehead as if trying to force the right words to the forefront of her mind. Albus took her hand and kissed her fingers gently.

"I understand love. But my body is not without scars." he said, taking his hand and running it down his ribs, twitching a little when it tickled as she found a scar she didn't know he had.

"But you're Albus Dumbledore, and I love you anyway." she insisted, making Albus smile.

"And so why shouldn't I love you the same?" he asked carefully, letting her mull over his words until he felt her relax.

"I'm sorry Albus, I'm being a foolish old woman." he smiled and shifted further under the waters, so she was perched entirely on his body.

"Nonsense." he whispered lovingly while brushing her now damp and curling hair from her face. "We are embarking on a relationship that spans all aspects of our being." he said. "We have been close friends for years, but only as much as we would allow ourselves without delving into that hidden part of our hearts that secretly yearned for each other every day."

"I still," she swallowed nervously, burying her face in her hand letting her forehead rest lightly on his chest. "I still have trouble believing that you love me." she whispered, without lifting her head.

Albus smoothed her hair with her hands, running them from her forehead over the crown of her head and down to her neck, tickling the skin there for a moment, before tipping her chin up so she would look at him.

"I love you, Minerva McGonagall." he said simply, his eyes shining brightly, locked onto hers. She finally smiled, feeling the love he had for her shining through his brilliantly blue eyes.

"I love you, Albus Dumbledore."

They didn't stay in the bath too long after that.

-0-

Hermione's nose twitched as something tickled it, scratching it as best she could when she was half asleep she rolled over and buried her head in the pillow.

"Hermione?" her Mum used that sing-song voice she used to when she was a baby and she huffed indignantly.

"Mum, I don't want to get up."

The bed dipped suddenly as Hermione felt her mother move away and she frowned, even in her lethargic state until she realised that it wouldn't have been her mother, considering she was now at Minerva's.

"Min!" she cried, sitting up with a bright smile on her face. Minerva however was standing watching her with a strange look on her face. Hermione stilled and watched her teacher until she could contain her curiosity no more. "Um, what's wrong?" she asked, checking that there was nothing sinister behind her.

"You, um, you called me Mum." Minerva whispered, uncharacteristically stuttering. Hermione's eyes widened as she realised the ramifications of the slip and she rushed out of bed and into the woman's arms.

"Honestly? I'd forgotten I was staying with you. You used the same voice Mum used to when I was small, so I kind of just assumed it was her." she said with a shrug. "But I don't have a problem with me accidentally calling you Mum." she looked up at Minerva, "do you?"

She could see Minerva thinking, she was wearing that frown she got when she was thinking about something difficult. Reaching up, she smoothed the worry lines with her hands and got a small smile for her troubles.

"No I do not my dear." Minerva whispered, pressing a kiss to Hermione's hair. "It was just something I'd never been called before, and it set my mind off on a tangent." she said rocking them slightly from side to side.

"Did you want kids?" Hermione asked, knowing that she wouldn't necessarily get an answer from the woman. Minerva, to Hermione's surprise, sighed and nodded.

"I did always want them, but then I became a Professor, and surrounded by more than one or two ratbags, and the dream faded over time, until I became too old." she said with a shrug. Hermione cuddled her again, leaning up to whisper in her ear.

"Well, now you have me." she said, leaving a kiss on Minerva' cheek.

"I suppose I do, my darling girl." she finished, tucking Hermione's hair back. "Now, I came up here to tell you that breakfast is very nearly ready and then we will decide what we are going to do today. How does that sound?" Hermione nodded and raced around trying to get dressed. Minerva shook her head and left her alone.

When the girl finally arrived at the breakfast table, Minerva was serving the bacon and eggs and looked up as Hermione's tummy grumbled loudly.

"Oops," she said with a giggle, sitting down next to Professor Dumbledore. "Good morning Professor." she said with a shy little wave. The Professor smiled and reached out, patting her hand.

"How about, while you remain at the manor, Miss Granger, you call me Albus, hmm?" Hermione blushed and dropped her head, letting her bushy hair cover her face as she thought about it. It would only be like it was with Minerva, so she nodded, looking back up at the man, who smiled almost as widely as she did.

"You should call me Hermione then." the girl said, thanking Minerva for her breakfast.

"And I'm Minerva." Min said cheekily as she sipped her tea.

The three of them chuckled as they ate, each marvelling at the family they seemed to be gaining more of every day. They talked about everything and nothing as they ate their meal. It was glaringly apparent that Minerva's Sunday roast wasn't a fluke, her breakfast was just as amazing. And Hermione and Albus spent most of the meal groaning in appreciation, in between stuffing their faces, of course.

"Minerva, my love, that was delicious." Albus said finally sitting back in his chair and patting his slightly rounded belly. "I'm afraid I may not be able to eat for weeks." he said with a wink at Hermione.

"That's a terrible shame, Albus." Minerva said, also flashing a wink at Hermione, who had to bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. "Remind me to cancel the order for the Lemon cheesecake later then." she said, refusing to meet his eye, lest she give the game away and laugh at his distraught face.

"Lemon, lemon chees-" Minerva nodded.

"Lemon Cheesecake." she repeated finally giving into herself and smiling as he realised she was teasing.

"Why you," Hermione laughed as he lifted the table with a wave of his hand and leapt forward, his moves surprisingly limber for a seemingly old man. Hermione was fairly sure that he wasn't quite as old as he looked, and even if he was, he certainly didn't act it, so it didn't seem too much of a surprise.

Hermione smiled as she watched Minerva scream with laughter as Albus tickled her. Hermione had never seen Minerva so carefree and even though right now she wasn't really interested in boys, she knew that one day she would be, and she hoped that she found someone that could make her that happy. She giggled as Albus kissed Minerva, quickly turning it into something more heated, until they realised they were not alone.

"Ahem, well yes." Albus said straightening his beard self-consciously and waving the table to its former position. "Miss- I apologise, Hermione, what shall we do today?" he asked, capturing Hermione's attention so Minerva could try and rearrange her robes a little. She tried to put on a straight face, but failed spectacularly when she couldn't wipe the rather contented smile from her face.

"I don't know Professor," she smiled shyly as he stopped her, "sorry, um, Albus. What do you like doing?" Albus' eyes twinkled brightly as he leaned over and whispered something into her ear.

Hermione beamed and nodded enthusiastically. She hadn't been there for such a long time and she was quite sure that Minerva would like it. "Excellent," he said out loud, "let us change then." he said, waving a hand over his robes and changing them into a rather up-to-date ensemble consisting of jeans and a button-down shirt.

"Wow, Sir, that's really impressive." Hermione said with a smile as he bowed airily. Minerva rolled her eyes and steered Hermione from the room.

"Honestly, Albus, show off." she muttered, making Hermione giggle again as she was steered up the stairs into Minerva's bedroom with the woman's hands on her shoulders gently guiding her to sit down on the bed. "Can you help me little one?" she asked, waving her hand towards the quite expansive wardrobe. Hermione nodded enthusiastically as she got up and perused Minerva's choices.

-0-

In truth Minerva knew how to dress as a Muggle, being half Muggle herself, she was well acquainted with the attire, but the memory of Hermione helping her get ready for her date with Albus was always in the back of her mind. The whole situation had been magical, but her time with Hermione, letting the girl pick out her clothes and help her with her hair had stirred something deep inside her, something she'd missed out on in her life. That bond that a mother shared with her daughter, and she found herself wanting to recreate it as often as she could.

"Min?" Snapping out of her thoughts she found herself almost nose to nose with Hermione, startling her a little, but making her smile. She could see a collection of clothes in Hermione's hand and she stood, wrapping and arm around Hermione's shoulders and letting the girl guide her through the choices.

"Okay, I didn't know what you'd feel comfortable wearing at first, but then I remembered that your father was a Muggle, so I just got three for you to choose from." Hermione said pointing in the direction of the three outfits on the bed. "I think you'd look amazing in black jeans, especially in the style everyone wears them in now." Hermione said matter-of-factly. "You'd just need to shrink them a little." she said with a cheeky grin, making Minerva roll her eyes. "And then you of course need to wear something that will make Professor Dumbledore trip over."

"What? Hermione!" she giggled, shaking her head. "Where are we going anyway?" Hermione shook her head defiantly and pretended to zip her mouth closed. Minerva simply laughed once more and pointed to the bed. "Alright you, fine, don't tell me, but at least help me choose something I look good in." she said sitting down on the bed and trying to decide why she was thinking about dressing up.

"You could wear a paper bag and you'd still look gorgeous Min." Hermione said without ceremony. Minerva looked startled at the teenager as she glanced at the bed and then down at the practical collection of boots and shoes.

"Wow!" Hermione said, pulling out a pair of boots Minerva had owned since she was probably about Hermione's age. She'd worn them once before her mother had told her in no uncertain terms that she was never to wear them again, but she'd kept them just to spite her mother at the time.

"Wow indeed." Minerva said, getting up to look at the boots They were beautiful shoes, tall lace up black leather with a heel on them. "My mother banned me from wearing them when I was just a little older than you." she said with a smirk. "She said that they were not appropriate for someone my age. Thinking about it now, they weren't." she said with a chuckle. Hermione nodded and grabbed out the top she had ummed and ahhed over before going with the safer options on the bed.

"Do they still fit?" Hermione asked, watching as Minerva shrugged and slipped a foot into them, genuinely surprised that they did.

"Apparently so." she said, taking the boot off again.

"It settles it then." Hermione concluded. "Wear this, and this, and then these." she said holding up the boots. "We're going to need all the help we get if I remember what I read about Professor Dumbledore correctly and you're going to have to be the one to do this for us." Hermione said cryptically.

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" Minerva asked, receiving a wave as Hermione went over to Minerva's dresser to look through her jewellery.

Sighing Minerva went into her bathroom and changed, feeling more and more self-conscious as she did so. These were not clothes that she would have ever picked herself and owing to the apparently mandatory shrinking of her jeans she grimaced before she looked up at herself. Frowning, she peered at the image before her as if she had never seen it before. Her reflection looked equally shocked as she turned around and peered at her behind.

"Oh my word." she said to herself, as Hermione knocked on the door and entered slowly.

"Holy cow." Hermione said, making Minerva smirk. "Min, you look, wow."

Seeing the genuine look of amazement on Hermione's face stirred something in Minerva as she glanced back at her reflection again. The black jeans, a shade tighter than she would usually wear them did wonders for her amazingly long legs, and the deep green V-neck jumper, which Minerva had been tricked into wearing without a shirt underneath made her eyes sparkle and if she were honest with herself, make her look rather womanly. For the first time, in a long time, Minerva McGonagall felt quite beautiful.

"I, thank you Hermione." she whispered, unable to fully comprehend all of the emotions swirling through her.

"You're welcome, Min." Hermione said happily as she pointed at the stool Minerva kept in the bathroom. "Sit down."

"Yes ma'am." Minerva replied cheekily, rolling her eyes as Hermione undid her hair and let it fall down her back.

"Um, I don't think you should wear it out, but I'm no good at plaiting." Hermione said, amusing herself by running her fingers through Minerva's long hair.

"Well," Minerva said, turning to face Hermione, "that is something we shall have to fix." she said, reaching behind her and in a well-practiced move, had her hair braided in no time at all. "Your turn my darling." she said with a smile, getting up from the stool and sitting Hermione down.

She was enjoying herself so much that she didn't even think about Albus for a moment, she simply breathed deeply at the feel of Hermione's hair running through her fingers and the giggles that Hermione gave her when she tickled her a little every now and then.

"Okay, keep still sweetheart." she whispered, expertly twisting Hermione's hair into a plait that resembled her own. "The trick is to keep it straight." she gently kissed Hermione's cheek and wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you my darling girl." she said, letting Hermione cling to her arms. "you, between you and Albus, I have never felt more loved, or more beautiful." she admitted, dropping another kiss on Hermione head and letting her stand. "Now, let's go before Albus discovers that I already have the cheesecake!"

She walked downstairs, happy to hold Hermione's hand as she tried to control her nerves. It was as if she and Albus were about to go on their first date again, even though it hadn't been that long ago that they'd had their first date. When she reached the bottom step, she paused, her nerves getting the better of her, then looked to Hermione for some reassurance. Hermione merely rolled her eyes and pretended to faint, making Minerva chuckle under her breath.

"Go on with you." she said smacking Hermione's bottom lightly, "go and get your coat on."

"Yes ma'am." Hermione echoed Min's reply from earlier, leaving the woman to make the short trip into the living room on her own.

"Are you ready?" she asked, frowning at the wobble in her voice as Albus turned around and simply stared at her, sweeping his gaze from her hear all the way down to her feet.

"Ar, I-" Albus Dumbledore was very rarely lost for words but what he saw before him simply took his breath away. Clearing his throat and trying to snap himself out of the visions he was having in his head, he stepped forward and kissed Minerva's hand gallantly, trembling just as much as she was it seemed.

"Never in all my life have I seen you look more beautiful than in this moment." he whispered, tracing her face before he paused and tilted his head a little, letting the twinkle in his eye shine for a moment. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, letting his lips linger there as she placed his hands on her hips and drew her closer.

"Actually my dear," he whispered, kissing her next softly, "that's not true. You are most beautiful when you are wearing nothing, but I am afraid this will have to suffice for now."

They stared at each other for a moment, before they burst into laughter, holding each other close,

"I think perhaps I am too old for this particular ensemble." she said looking down at herself and feeling the doubt creep back into her mind.

"Ridiculous." Hermione said handing Minerva her jacket, a leather number that she had found right at the back of the cloak room.

"Where on earth did you find that?" Minerva asked, holding up the jacket. "This used to belong to my brother many, many years ago."

"Right at the back." Hermione said, "put it on?"

Albus helped Minerva with her coat and stood back with Hermione, casting a critical eye over the jacket. Minerva bit her lip trying not to laugh at their antics, right up until they both nodded and gave her two thumbs up, completely in-sync.

"You two are absolutely ridiculous." she said, walking to Albus and kissing his lips, before kissing Hermione's head. "But I love you both, so much."

"We love you too, Min." Hermione said, taking her hand. "Can we go now though?"

"You forget my darling, I have no idea where we are going?"

"Well then." Albus said with a wink, "I believe you shall have to trust me." He held out his arm, smiling as she looped her over his and let him lead them through the door and down the road.


	13. The Alley Incident

**A/N: So, here we are again, today is Aslin's Fire's birthday! Happy Birthday! I hope you have a wonderful day, and get loads of pressies! And yeah, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**This is a continuation of the previous chapter, and the last of the holiday chapters before we're back at school. At least that's the plan!**

**Thanks to Spin for beta-ing brilliantly even on her birthday! Thanks dudes!**

**-0-**

"Oh Albus, really?" Minerva said, laughing as he led them into the bowling alley.

"Minerva, Hermione agrees with me that this is an altogether enjoyable activity."

"You'll love it, Min. I promise you." Hermione said, as her eyes lit up with excitement as she looked around the trendy room.

"Fine, I am clearly outnumbered." she said, letting Albus move forward and deal with the details. It felt good not to have to worry about the little things, to relinquish control. She had always believed she wouldn't be able to do that, but with Albus it seemed second nature, perhaps because they'd had the same routine all of her life. He had been her Professor at school, a thought that she still didn't really like to think about, but a fact nonetheless. After school he had been her commanding officer, not directly of course, there were divisions and rules, but anything Albus had asked of her she would do, even if it was as simple an instruction as 'to sleep' after a particularly harrowing battle. After the war he became her boss, and now-

Minerva's thoughts trailed off as she took in the sight of her lover and the young woman who held her heart so gently in their hands. She had never experienced this level of care and attention in all of her life. There had been suitors, yes, but none of whom had seemed to _see her_. They saw Professor McGonagall, or Auror McGonagall, but never Minerva, or Tabby as Albus sometimes called her.

"Min?" Hermione asked, breaking her from her thoughts sharply.

"Sorry, sweetheart, I was miles away. What is it?" Hermione seemed to sense her contemplative mood and didn't let go of her hand as she walked Minerva to their lane.

"We're ready." Hermione said happily, sitting down and changing her shoes.

Minerva bent over and started to undo her laces, and heard a sharp intake of breath. Turning quickly she was faced with a rather awkward looking Albus who looked like he'd dropped a bowling ball on his foot.

"Are you all right?" she asked, looking at him quizzically. She turned to look at Hermione when the girl giggled.

"He was looking at your bottom." she said, smiling widely when Minerva arched an eyebrow and looked at him, expecting an explanation.

"Albus?"

He huffed indignantly for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"Well my dear, if you will look so amazingly sexy in those jeans and boots, a man can't be held responsible for his actions." he said, placing the bowling ball back on the rack and wrapping his arms around her waist, his head leaning on her shoulder. "In fact, you're very lucky I am a man of character." he whispered, making her laugh and slap his shoulder.

"Get on with you." she said, sitting down this time and unlacing her boots that way, stopping when Albus cleared his throat, looking exceptionally pleased with himself from where he was standing. She heard Hermione giggle and she realised he had the most perfect view of her breasts thanks to the lack of shirt and she coloured, not knowing what to do for the best as Hermione sat next on the floor in front of her and unlaced the boots.

"Hermione, this was a terrible idea, I'm going to go and, um, change." she said pointedly, making to leave.

"No, Min, wait, you look amazing, you have to keep wearing it." Hermione said, almost pleadingly which caused a little confusion on Minerva's part.

"Hermione, why are you so intent on making me wear this?" she asked, taking the girl's hand. "Hermione?"

She watched Hermione sigh and sit down next to her, leaning her head on Minerva's shoulder.

"I confess." Hermione said dejectedly. Minerva frowned.

"Confess what?"

"I want you to wear it so that he doesn't beat us."

"What?" Minerva lifted the girl's chin, oblivious for a moment to the noise from the surrounding lanes, the music and Albus bowling an 8.

"I read somewhere that Professor Dumbledore really likes bowling, and I want our scores to be at least half-decent in comparison." Hermione conceded shyly.

Minerva tipped her head back and laughed. And laughed and laughed. Hermione couldn't help but smile as Minerva chuckled so heartily that a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh, my darling girl." she said between breaths, pulling Hermione into her side. "That is perhaps the most Slytherin thing I have ever heard, but also, the most brilliant thing I have ever heard as well." she said kissing Hermione's forehead. "Now of course, I shall have to help you." she said with a wink, smiling sweetly at Albus as she got up to take her turn.

If Hermione thought it had been a while since she had been bowling, Minerva didn't want to think of how long it must have been for her. She had not been to this alley since her brothers had visited her. She sighed for a moment wondering what they were doing now. They had grandchildren now, and occasionally she would get a Christmas card from them, or their wives, with a few sentences updating her on their lives. Shaking her thoughts minimally, she put an extra sway in her hips and bowled a 9.

She winked at Hermione as she returned to her seat.

"Your turn, precious." she whispered.

Hermione bit her lip and looked up at the score board.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I'm not that good." she said self-consciously. Albus clicked his tongue and Minerva let him talk to her, knowing that it would only be a good thing for them to become closer.

"Hermione?" he said, catching her eyes with his. "It does not matter whether you bowl a 1 or a strike." he said tapping her nose. "What matters is that you are having fun." Hermione smiled at her Headmaster and nodded. He let her stand and take her turn, encouraging her when she needed it, and providing her with some advice on when to let the ball go and where to stand.

Minerva couldn't help but smile contentedly at the scene in front of her and she wondered whether Katherine felt this happy every day. She quickly concluded that she must, for there was surely no possible way to love someone and have a child like Hermione and _not_ feel like this every single day.

"Your turn, my love." Albus whispered in her ear after he scored another 8 and moved to sit down once more.

"Albus?" she said, making him stop.

"Yes?"

"I love you." she said definitively, kissing him soundly and smiling against his lips at Hermione's attempt at a wolf whistle.

"I love you too." he said, correctly guessing what she was thinking. "It's lovely to have a family isn't it?" he whispered, pressing a kiss to her hair as he sat down next to Hermione, discussing what sort of sugary sweets they were going to get when they had finished their round.

Minerva swept past them and bowled a perfect strike, smiling like a cat that had caught the canary. The girls were going to win.

-0-

"I simply do not understand why I couldn't bowl very well today." Albus moaned on the way home. Hermione was holding his hand this time, swinging it in time with their steps, and his other was entwined with Minerva's.

"It's 'cos you couldn't stop looking at Minerva's bottom." Hermione said with a giggle. Albus blushed deeply, chancing a little look at Minerva, who was biting her lip and refusing to meet his eye.

"I sense a plot to sabotage my game." Albus said stopping and looking from Hermione to Minerva.

"Albus, I can't imagine what you mean." she said, flashing him a grin.

"Why you-" He picked Minerva up and spun her around, quite pleased with the squeal he managed to get out of her, before he rounded on Hermione, who's eyes widened comically.

"Um, it wasn't my idea?" she tried hopefully. Albus glanced at Minerva who looked a little unimpressed before he grabbed Hermione around the middle and twirled her around also, a few more times than Minerva, until they were laughing and groaning at the same time.

"That perhaps wasn't wise considering how much of that awful red Fatna beverage you both insisted on drinking." Minerva said disapprovingly.

"But it tastes nice, and it's Fanta." Hermione said, wobbling slightly as she tried to get her balance back.

"Yes, well I shall remind you of that later when you feel ill." she said, holding Hermione's shoulders gently and steering her up the road. "You are on your own Mr!" she called behind her, careful not to say his name out loud for fear of being recognised. She looked like a rather lovely version of herself, although still recognisable, but Albus looked very different to how he would usually, his beard cut short and his hair equally trimmed. She listened to him grumble for a moment, smiling as Hermione took her hands and held them over her shoulders and in front of her, making Minerva walking in time with her.

"Did you have fun, baby?" she whispered a little later on, as they wandered down the lanes. Hermione nodded and leaned into her side, enjoying their quiet time together.

"I like Albus." Hermione whispered, making Minerva beam.

"I'm glad sweetheart, I'm really glad." Minerva smiled as she felt her soul ignite into happiness.

"Min?" Hermione asked, making the older witch look down.

"Yes, darling?"

"Someone's at the house." Hermione said pointing up ahead. Feeling her protective instincts flair at the thought of someone unknown standing at the gates of the Manor, Minerva pulled Hermione behind her and looked around, checking where Albus was. He frowned as he looked at her, before realising why she had stopped. He marched forward purposefully and in front of Minerva and Hermione, a little cautious himself as to who could be waiting for them.

-0-

"Albus."

Hermione studied the tall dark man standing almost to attention as Minerva relaxed slightly, but still didn't move from in front of her.

"Ah, Kingsley, you gave me quite a fright." Albus said cheerily shaking the man's hand. "I did not know anyone knew I was here?" he asked almost accusingly.

"Nobody does know you're here Dumbledore." the man named Kingsley said. "But you are needed urgently." he said, looking around, his eyes falling on Minerva, who was watching patiently as the big man's eyes nearly fell out of his head.

"Professor McGonagall?" he asked, letting his eyes wander a little, before Dumbledore pulled his focus back to where it should have been. Hermione giggled into Minerva's back, feeling the woman squeeze her arm gently warning her not to interrupt.

"What is so urgent that it must disturb my holiday?" Albus asked tiredly. Minerva brought her arms behind her and hugged Hermione to her back with one hand, still not comfortable enough with the situation to behave any differently.

"Ur, well," Kingsley leant forward and whispered something into Albus' ear, making the Headmaster look at him confusion.

"You are sure?" Albus said. He had started pacing, and Hermione could tell that it wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"We are." Kingsley replied.

Albus nodded and waved him away. Kingsley bowed respectfully to Minerva, keeping his eyes on her face as he disappeared with a pop, leaving Minerva, Albus and Hermione in the little country lane alone once more.

"Minerva, we must get inside." Albus said waving them into the manor, which let him in without pause.

"What is going on, Albus?" she asked, confused as to what was so important that it would ruin the perfect day they had been having.

"I will explain, but please, inside."

Hermione didn't get a sense that there was an imminent danger to them specifically, but she knew, both by how Albus was acting, and the tight grip that Minerva still had on her, that Albus was troubled. Nodding to Hermione, Minerva opened the door with a wave of her hand and they traipsed inside, hanging up their coats and moving into the sitting room.

"Hermione, be a dear and make us some tea will you?" Albus asked with a smile as he paced in front of the fireplace.

"But I want to know too." she whined. Minerva fixed her with a stare and she huffed indignantly as she went into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

Leaving the tea steeping, she crept back into the hallway and leant against the door.

"That's impossible. Nobody has ever broken out of Azkaban." she heard Minerva say. She'd heard of Azkaban of course, Hagrid had gone there last year, unfairly, she reminded herself as she tried to catch anything else the two adults were saying.

"I will have to go." Albus relinquished.

"Why do you have to go? Why can't the Aurors deal with this, why do they always have to call on you?" she heard Minerva ask heatedly. "In my day we would have dealt with it and moved on, none of this simpering malarkey they all seem to be adopting as their first response tactic."

"The fact remains that I must go." Albus said simply.

Hermione winced as the floorboards creaked under her shoe and prayed that the rumours weren't true that the headmaster shouldn't this be 'could' see through doors. As she fell forward through the now open door and onto the carpet she sighed in defeat. Clearly his talents were that prodigious.

"Ah, my dear," he said cheerfully, trying to offset the terrible mood that Minerva looked to be in. "I'm afraid I must go. Do take good care of Minerva for me, won't you?" he whispered with a wink. Hermione nodded solemnly and watched as he became his normal self again, kissing Minerva's cheek as gently as he could. She didn't move from where she was sat, and barely acknowledged his leaving except for a small nod as he moved to the fireplace.

"Ministry of Magic." he said loudly, disappearing in a haze of green smoke.

"I made tea." Hermione said awkwardly as she walked quickly to get the tea service. "Um, I'll pour shall I?'

Minerva didn't move, and Hermione thought that perhaps she would cry or something, but she remained still, not moving to take the cup from Hermione when it was offered.

"Min?" Frowning, she placed a hand on top of Minerva's and felt it jerk underneath.

"What are you doing?" Minerva snapped, at once realising her mistake when the girl backed up sharply and knocked the tea service from the table. The look of horror that flashed across the girl's face was enough to break Minerva's dark mood, but the way that Hermione ran from the room and up the stairs was enough to break her heart.

"It was all going so well." she whispered to herself. It wasn't Albus' fault, she knew that, but she just wished occasionally he would say no to the Ministry. But then to take it out on Hermione, well that was all her doing. She had a lot of making up to do with both of them, but the poor girl in particular. Waving her wand over the mess and letting it clear itself up, she walked upstairs slowly.

"Darling, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise, I was miles away." Minerva said as she sat tiredly on the edge of the bed.

"I'm so sorry, Min." Hermione said, her face buried in the pillow. Frowning, Minerva, tried to catch Hermione's eye, leaning forward to undo her boots, before lying down next to the girl.

"What for?"

"I broke your tea pot and things." she said sadly. Minerva smiled and rolled onto her back, pulling Hermione closer and into her side.

"My darling, we are witches. Nothing that easy to fix remains broken for long." she whispered. "There is nothing to be sorry about."

"Is Albus doing something dangerous?" she asked, as she cuddled into Minerva's side. She was certain than no matter how old she became she would never tire of being cuddled. It was something her mother always said as well.

"Not very dangerous," Minerva conceded, "but really it is not his job to do. I just wish they would leave him be." she said sadly.

Hermione leant up on her elbow and leaned against Minerva.

"If he goes then he must think it's important." Hermione said with a shrug. "There are plenty of times when Harry, Ron and I don't do something because it's not important." Minerva rolled her eyes and pushed Hermione off her elbow and onto the bed again.

"I perish at the thought that what you usually get up to during term time is only a fraction of what you could be doing." Hermione just grinned cheekily, letting Minerva trace her face gently.

"Please promise me that this year you will be careful." Hermione nodded, but Minerva held her face in both hands looking into Hermione's eyes imploringly. "Please Hermione, this is important."

"Okay," Hermione said with a frown. "I promise." Minerva seemed to sag a little, before she pulled Hermione into her arms.

"Thank you, my darling." she whispered, kissing Hermione's temple. "Let's just lay here for a while shall we?"

Hermione nodded and wrapped her arms around Minerva's torso. She hoped she could keep her promise, but with Harry and Ron around anything could – and likely would – happen. She also hoped she was becoming slightly better at wilfully perverting the truth, or else Minerva would never let her do anything.

"My pleasure." Hermione whispered, burying her face into Minerva's jumper and taking a deep breath. It smelled of everything that was Minerva and she felt calm and content lying there taking in that scent. Soon, she could no longer keep her eyes open and she let them close, listening to Minerva breathe. They could talk later. For now, she was quite happy to just go to sleep for a moment.


	14. The Train Incident

**A/N: Good morning! Although it's just afternoon here, I always like the good morning thing. Anyway. Today would be shycoyotegirl's birthday! Happy Birthday! I hope you have a wonderful day and that you enjoy your chapter!**

**Thanks, as ever go to Spin, who tirelessly flogs my stories until they look half decent! :D what would we all do without you my dear! I shudder at the thought!**

**Okie dokie, seeing as about a million of you are born in April, this one is a two part-a like the last lot of consecutive days I had, so enjoy and look out for the next bit tomorrow!**

-0-

Minerva smiled as she stood at the foot of the stairs waiting for Hermione.

"Sweetheart, we're going to be late, I have to get to Hogwarts."

There was a rather loud crash from upstairs and a harried looking Hermione came running down the stairs.

"I couldn't find my shoe," she held it aloft in triumph, "but I've found it now."

Minerva chuckled and caught Hermione's hand as she ran past her, swinging her back to slam suddenly into her body.

"Oof!"

"I am going to miss you little one." Minerva said, holding Hermione tightly and kissing her temple. "It has been a glorious week, my dear, and I miss you already." she whispered, rolling her eyes at herself.

"I'm going to be at school in two days!" Hermione laughed, making Minerva pout.

"Doesn't mean I'm not going to miss you." Minerva shot back petulantly.

"It'll be fine. Albus will be there, won't he?"

Minerva sighed and rested her elbows on Hermione's shoulders, running the tips of her fingers through the girl's hair.

"He will, but he is usually far too busy at the start of term to do anything. He often doesn't even eat, and with this mess at the Ministry I don't know what's going to happen."

Hermione bit her lip, thinking about the bare minimum of information that Minerva had provided her with.

"Is Sirius Black really that bad?" Hermione whispered with a frown. Minerva sighed once more and sat down on the step, pulling Hermione down with her and wrapping an arm around her.

"He," Caught up in her memories, Minerva pondered exactly what she wanted to tell Hermione before she started to speak again. "He was a good boy, from a bad family." she explained, taking Hermione's hand. "He was a loyal friend, but – and I'm still not entirely convinced of the entire truth of the matter – he chose the wrong side. Apparently, he played us all for fools." she said with a shrug. "I would never have guessed, but the things he did…" she shook her head. "They're rather too awful to argue with, I'm afraid."

"Do they know how he escaped?" Hermione asked concerned. "I read somewhere that it's impossible to break out of Azkaban."

Smiling, Minerva brushed back Hermione's hair, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Best not to worry about it, my darling. The last thing he would be concerned about is the smartest witch of her age, or his old Transfiguration professor. Now are you ready to go? I believe we have kept your parents waiting long enough."

Hermione nodded sadly, making Minerva hug her once more before shrinking the girl's school trunk and tucking it into her pocket.

"Hold on tightly." she reminded, wrapping her own arms around Hermione. "Deep breath, and here we go."

They disappeared with an abrupt pop.

-0-

"Hermione!"

The young lady turned, making her parents pause also as they wandered down Diagon Alley together on the penultimate day of the summer holidays.

"Harry!"

They embraced each other for a moment, happy to be back in each other's company.

"How was your summer?" Hermione asked, causing a dark shadow to flit across Harry's face.

"Um, how was yours?" Harry asked instead, refusing to answer but waving politely at Hermione's parents.

"Oh it was great, I spent some time with Minerva." she finished with a whisper. Harry nodded and fell into step alongside them. "Have you heard from Ron?" she asked, looking hungrily at Flourish and Blotts as they passed by on the opposite side of the street. Harry laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, did you know they won the lottery, or whatever it's called? At least now he might be able to get a new wand."

"It's really good, they deserve it." Hermione said genuinely. Both her parents were dentists and even with the exchange rate from Sterling to Galleons, they were well off. Harry, she knew, had tonnes of gold and so she always felt back for Ron, especially when people like Draco Malfoy rubbed his nose in it.

"He said he'd be here today, but I haven't seen any of them yet."

"Hermione, we'll go and sit in Florean Fortescue's." Richard said with an understanding smile, waving his daughter back to her friend. "It's fine darling, I'd like to try their new sugar-free range." Hermione and Harry both scrunched up their noses. "Don't look at me like that, I have to set an example." he said laughing softly.

"Well I'm having chocolate and raspberry." Katherine said with a wave of her hand. "_You_ can set an example dear, but I will simply enjoy myself."

Harry and Hermione both laughed and the girl's parents walked away hand in hand. Hermione couldn't help but notice Harry's demeanour change as he watched her parents and she linked her arm through his.

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking anywhere except Hermione's way.

"It's all right, I'm a bit like that with Albus and Min." she said quietly. "It's nice, but I don't really like thinking about it."

"Tell me what happened?" Harry asked, as they wandered down to Slugs and Jiggers.

"Oh Harry, it was magical." she said dreamily, making him laugh. She punched his arm but carried on regardless. "Minerva came over for dinner and she and my parents got along brilliantly, then we went to her Manor for dinner the next time, and it's amazing. Except I fell in the loch and Minerva had to rescue me." Hermione blushed, remembering how much trouble she had caused. "When Min was sure I was okay she invited me to stay, so I spent an entire week with her. Albus was there too and well, we even went bowling one day."

Harry had followed Hermione's quick holiday recap with ease, but at hearing the last part he stopped and stared at her.

"You, Professor McGonagall AND Professor Dumbledore went," he looked around and leaned in, barely whispering, "you went _bowling_?"

Hermione grinned as she nodded. "You haven't heard the best bit yet." she said merrily. "Min let me help her get ready and I dressed her up in jeans and a really low cut jumper. Albus couldn't take his eyes off her, sand we beat him!"

Harry's face went bright red, but he couldn't help but giggle along with her. He tried not to think about it too much, but it was a little disconcerting.

"Wow, so um, they're together for real then?"

"Oh yeah, he spent most of the holiday there I think, except when something happened at the Ministry and he had to leave." She bit her lip to stop her from saying anything else. She had been told emphatically that she was not to share anything about Sirius Black with anyone else; Minerva had trusted her to keep her word and she would, no matter how much she hated doing it. Wilfully perverting the truth was not as fun when it was used against friends.

"Yeah, the Minister of Magic met me here when I blew up Aunt Marge." Harry said without thinking, forgetting that Hermione hadn't been with him all summer. "Oh," he said, seeing her face and sighing. "I guess I'll have to tell you now."

They spent a short while talking about Harry's dismal summer before a cacophony of noise and red hair signalled the Weasley's arrival in the Alley.

"Did you guys get all your stuff yet?" Ron asked, looking around at their bags. "I got my new wand already." he said proudly, showing it off, "but I need to take Scabbers to Magical Menagerie." he said, pointing to the shop that had all sorts of cages and boxes outside on the pathway. "He's looking a little off colour after our trip to Egypt."

They wandered into the Menagerie and let the attendant poke and prod Scabbers with her wand. Deciding that there wasn't much wrong except old age, Ron paid for his tonic and was about to pick him back up when an orange fur-ball seemed to appear from nowhere and pounce on Ron's pet.

Hermione was mesmerised. She would never have told Harry, but she had begged and begged Minerva to change into her Animagus form while she had stayed with her, and she had enjoyed falling asleep with Minerva's comforting purr resonating though her chest when the cat had curled around her neck. This cat was nothing like Minerva's form, but there was something there that called to her, something that she just couldn't walk away from.

"Bit of an odd duck, this one." the attendant said with a sigh. "Not the prettiest of fellows, but he's half-Kneazle so he's very loyal."

Hermione took a deep breath and found herself saying the words before she'd even realised she'd opened her mouth.

"I'll take him." she said, ignoring the unbelieving look the woman behind the counter was giving her.

"Really?"

"Yes, how much please?"

The woman looked from Hermione to the big cat in her arms and shrugged. "I'll do you a deal for half-price." she said, placing the beast in a basket. "And I'll throw in the basket for free." she said, slamming the lid on the cat to avoid getting swiped by a well-aimed paw. "His name's Crookshanks by the way." she said ringing up Hermione's purchase. "Thanks."

Hermione just smiled and carried the basket out to the boys, who were looking a little tired.

"What on earth have you got in there?" Ron asked leaning closer. The basket gave a hiss and he yelped as Scabbers nearly escaped once more.

"I bought it." she said, sticking her finger through the cage and tickling Crookshanks' tail.

"Bought what?" Harry asked, eyeing the basket suspiciously. He had a very bad feeling about the answer she was going to provide.

"The cat." she said with a shrug, picking it up and walking back to her parents.

"She bought, but it, Harry, did you not see it try to eat Scabbers?" Harry shrugged, indicating to Ron that it was unlikely that anything was going to change Hermione's mind, not even him.

Grumbling, they all set back to the Leaky Cauldron where even Hermione would be staying that evening, so that they were closer to the station in the morning.

-0-

"That was probably the most exciting station trip I've ever done." Ron said as they struggled to walk down the walkway. "Is it me, or are there more people here than usual?" he said as he was jostled into the wall again.

"This one's free." Harry said opening the compartment door. It wasn't exactly free, but the only occupant seemed to be completely asleep and they sat down, peering cautiously at the figure.

"That's Professor R.J. Lupin." Hermione said, taking note of the man's trunk. Minerva hadn't said anything about the new Defence teacher, but she was sure this must be him. He looked a bit shabby for a teacher though she thought.

"Looks like he could do with a good meal." Ron said, grimacing as his stomach rumbled. "Wonder why we got Ministry Cars to the station, Dad can't be doing that well."

Harry sighed, catching Hermione off guard. What did Harry know that she didn't? She turned in her seat and sat with Crookshanks on her knee, tickling the end of his tail as he swished it playfully.

"I overheard your parents talking about it last night." Harry said. "Sirius Black is after me." he whispered, shaking his head apprehensively.

Hermione gaped. Minerva would surely have known that, or guessed it at the very least. The man was terrifying and she was so sure that if he ever caught Harry, she would lose one of her best friends.

"Harry, that's awful!" she said. He nodded and continued with his story. He told them both about his Aunt, and about how the Minister of Magic had greeted him as he'd exited the Knight Bus. Hermione had heard it once before, but she couldn't help but wonder why Minerva had kept it from her, why couldn't she have just trusted her?

The train jerked to a stop suddenly, nearly making them tumble out of their seats.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, looking around. "We can't be there yet surely?"

They were just standing up when the lights all seemed to go out at once. Minor chaos ensued as they attempted to navigate their way to the doors.

"Ow, Hermione!"

"Ron, you're on my foot."

"Ow, is that you Ron?"

"Ginny! Who's there with you?"

"Oh, that's Neville, the lights are out all the way down the train."

"Quiet all of you." Came a new voice. Hermione surmised that it must have been Professor R.J. Lupin and she smiled smugly as his wand tip shone through the darkness.

"Everyone sit down –"

Anything else he was going to say was lost when the air around them suddenly went cold. Hermione shivered as she felt ice form on the windows, chilling her skin through her shirt. They could hear a rasping noise very close in the corridor and she watched in horror as a hooded figure drew open the door, breathing in the most horrendous way, great rasping breaths, gurgling as it rhythmically inhaled and exhaled.

Her mind went as cold as the freezing window behind her and she watched, trapped in the confines of her own brain as Minerva laughed cruelly at her, making fun of her and telling her that it was all a joke, a cruel prank, and that she didn't love her anymore.

Choking back a sob, Hermione shook her head, trying to ignore the rasping breaths still coming from outside the compartment door.

Her vision shifted to more recent times, when Minerva had been mad with her or when she had been upset and brushed her away, except this time the feelings were a hundred times worse. The sense of loneliness filled her every space and she clutched her stomach, trying to free just a part of it. She found it worked and she sobbed into her knees, rocking back and forth, trying to get her breathing under control as she felt the feelings slip away.

Opening her eyes again she realised that she was still in the carriage on the train to Hogwarts, not in Minerva's office, and not outside her door, unable to gain entry into the formidable witch's chambers.

"What, what was that?" Ron whispered beside her. He looked like she felt and she couldn't help but curl up a little tighter.

"A Dementor." Professor Lupin said quietly, helping Harry sit up. She only realised then that he was on the floor, but she had no idea how he had got there.

"Who screamed?" he said gruffly.

Hermione frowned. She hadn't heard any screaming, just the awful breathy growls from the creature she know knew to be a Dementor.

"Nobody screamed, Harry." she said quietly.

"Here, eat this." Professor Lupin said, handing out chocolate to all of them. "I have to talk to the driver, but really, make sure you eat it."

They nodded as he left the compartment, all of them both eager and apprehensive at the same time about relaying their innermost thoughts to each other, but anxious to talk about what had just happened all the same.


	15. The Complicated Incident

**A/N: Good morning once more, I'm going to upload this now, even though I think it will make it a little early for everyone, except those living in my part of the world. Still.**

**Happy Birthday today goes to…** **tonksremus2332! Happy birthday, hope you have a fabulous day, and unless you are mine, or Spin's age, get a candle for every year lol (we'd kinda set the cake on fire! But I didn't say that….or if I did, it's said with love :P)**

**Right, onwards and upwards – think my great uncle used to say that! This is obviously, well it's not really part two, it's a continuation of events that happened in the last chapter…so by definition it's part two…DUH! On a side issue, anyone have any specifics they'd like to see through PoA? Spin's got ideas (cos she's my equivalent to a walking HP encyclopaedia! Too cool in my opinion) but I'm interested to know what everyone else thinks also.**

**As always, Spin, you're wonderful and I loves ya! Everyone take note…Spin ROCKS!**

-0-

"Albus! Albus, I've just received word from the train, the Dementors stopped it in search of Mr Black!" Minerva cried accusingly, waving the parchment in front of his face. It had not been a pleasant few days for either of them and she was still furious that he gave into Cornelius and allowed the Dementors near the school.

"I know, my dear." he said tiredly. "I have already been informed by Remus. He was fortunate enough to be sharing a cabin with young Hermione and the rest of the trio. He said that Harry fainted, but otherwise they were as well as can be expected." he said gently, taking her hand.

"I don't know about this, Albus." she whispered. "There are so many things I am not sure about, for example this Time Turner business. Should I really let her use it? What if she abuses it, what if something happens – oh Albus, I would never forgive myself!"

"Calm yourself, Tabby." he said, standing from his seat and taking her in his arms. "I know you trust Miss Granger unconditionally, and truthfully so do I. She will not abuse the power entrusted to her, any more than you did." he said, kissing her temple. "Bring them both into your office when they arrive; let Poppy check over Mr Potter, and then you can talk to your kitten." he said, smiling as he rocked her back and forth.

"Thank you." she said, all her anger disappearing in the face of his tender nurturing. She was content in his arms, but what she really wanted was Hermione in them as well. She would just have to wait a few more hours for that, however.

-0-

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger. My office." she barked, glaring at anyone who made a sound as she waited for her two favourite students to join her. They walked in silence to her rooms, until she nodded to Poppy as she closed the door behind them.

"Mr Potter, I doubt you will be pleased with the fuss, but are you all right?" she asked, taking him by the shoulders as Poppy ran a few diagnostic spells over his head.

"Yeah, I'm, I'm okay." he said quietly.

"Don't know what he was thinking..." Poppy muttered quietly as she twisted her wand this way and that. "You need some chocolate, Mr Potter." she insisted, turning back to her bag.

"Oh, Professor Lupin already gave us all some." Hermione said. She had slunk back to Minerva's desk and was leaning against it wearily.

"He did, did he?" Poppy said, sounding impressed. "Well, perhaps this year we will have a competent Defence teacher for a change." Minerva merely smiled as Poppy left the room.

"I realise she can be a bit overbearing Mr Potter, but are you sure you're all right?" Harry nodded and she sighed, shaking her head. "All right, you go on down to the Great Hall while I talk to Hermione here about her timetable." she said gently. He nodded, but didn't meet her eye. Hermione watched tiredly as her best friend struggled to find the words to thank his Head of House.

"Um, thanks Professor." he whispered before he slipped out of the room. Minerva smiled and turned to see Hermione staring blankly at the floor.

She swept over to her and held her tightly, letting her cry a little into her shoulder.

"It's all right, baby." she said, stroking Hermione's back. "It's all right, they're gone now and the horrid beasts are not allowed into the castle."

Hermione nodded and let Minerva lead her to the sofa, sitting down first and pulling Hermione into her arms.

"I know just the thing to cheer you up." Minerva teased, cupping Hermione's cheek and making her meet her eyes. "Do you really want to do all those subject you asked for?"

Hermione nodded, wondering where this was going. She was fine doing a timetable that ran for two weeks instead of one, but she knew it would be a lot of work.

"Yes." she agreed easily. She could do it, even if she didn't really feel like she would be able to right at this second.

"Good." Minerva said with a smile, reaching inside the neck of her robes and pulling out a long gold chain. Hermione frowned as she watched a small hourglass emerge from Minerva's robes.

"That's something important, isn't it?" Hermione said studying the artefact carefully.

"It is." Minerva said, making sure that Hermione didn't spin the timer. "This is a Time Turner." she said quietly, letting Hermione recall the information that she had no doubt read about them at some stage.

"Wow." Hermione whispered.

"I am willing to allow you to wear it to make all of your classes." Minerva explained gently, making sure Hermione understood. "But it is not a game; playing with time is tricky and it is not for the foolhardy. You must be very careful when you use this."

Hermione nodded, knowing that Minerva was only being firm to make sure she appreciated the consequences should she do the wrong thing. She knew from Minerva's tone that it was likely to not end in detention, but in something far more drastic, and permanent.

After explaining the rules to Hermione, Minerva sat back on the sofa smiling as Hermione wriggled her way onto her stomach, wrapping her arms around Minerva's waist.

"Do you want to talk about it, sweetheart?" Minerva whispered, wrapping a curl of hair around her finger. Hermione shook her head, but didn't let go.

"It's okay." she said resignedly. "I know it was all in my head, but it was really awful."

Minerva nodded her understanding and pressed a kiss to the bushy head resting on her torso.

"Okay, baby, as long as you know you can come to me whenever you need; anytime Hermione, to talk about _anything_." she said, giving her favourite student one last cuddle.

"Yeah, I know." Hermione whispered.

"Now, we must be on our way, or you shall miss out on your pudding." Hermione laughed and let Minerva push her away before she grabbed Minerva's hands and let herself be pulled to her feet.

"Be safe, young lady." Minerva whispered as they hugged for the last time.

"I will." Hermione promised, kissing Minerva's cheek. "You too." she said with a cheeky grin. "Oh and I have a surprise, but I'll bring it by later." Minerva's eyebrow arched in question, but Hermione merely shrugged. "You'll just have to wait and see."

-0-

A good hour later Hermione was carrying her rather large basket towards the Transfiguration Mistress' rooms. She was quite nervous about introducing Minerva to Crookshanks, but she felt like this strange cat was important somehow and she wanted Minerva, as a significant part of her life, to experience that. Knocking apprehensively, she waited for Minerva to open the door.

"Hermione!" she looked down at the basket Hermione was struggling with. "What on earth have you got there?"

"I, well –" Hermione told her all about the Magical Menagerie, telling Minerva everything she could about the half-Kneazle.

"Well then," Minerva said sitting back in her chair, "I suppose I shall have to meet him then."

She nodded to Hermione, who lifted the lid, allowing the cat to leap out of his basket and prance around the room airily, completely ignoring the humans who occupied it.

"Crookshanks," Hermione called, wriggling her fingers, "come and meet Minerva." She smiled apologetically when the big cat simply sat down.

"Don't worry my dear." Minerva said, standing resolutely. "If Mohammed won't go to the mountain –"

Hermione watched in fascination as Minerva's face showed utter concentration for a moment before she changed her form. She smiled as Minerva rubbed up against her legs, and then stalked haughtily over to Crookshanks.

Hermione tucked her legs up underneath her and observed her new pet and her favourite person stare at each other. She saw Minerva's tail flick as if she was upset by something, and Crookshanks yowled angrily. She gripped the arm of the sofa, ready to get up in a moment's notice should anything happen between them. She knew Minerva was amazing, but if Crookshanks decided that he didn't like her then she might not have time to change back before he hurt her. Crookshanks yowled once more, but lay down, chastised by whatever Minerva was signalling to him. Suddenly, she changed back, sitting on the floor and tickling the base of Crookshanks tail.

"See, my lad." she said quietly. "We'll be fine."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and joined her mentor on the rug.

"Just took a bit of coaxing, that's all." Minerva winked as she let Crookshanks crawl into Hermione's lap, taking advantage of having an owner, if only for a free cuddle.

"That was amazing. I thought maybe for a minute he might hurt you." Minerva smiled and leaned over to kiss Hermione's nose.

"Nonsense." she said eyeing the cat, still looking at her warily. "He wouldn't dare."

Hermione laughed, disturbing the languid movements of her cat who got up snootily and stalked away, content to explore this new territory that wasn't his, but was allowed to be in.

"Help me up, darling?" Hermione pulled Minerva to her feet and they sat on the sofa together. "The Dementors still on your mind baby?" she asked quietly, when Hermione snuggled into her side.

"Not really." Hermione said quietly, half hoping that Minerva would drop the conversation.

"Tell me?" Minerva said, turning slightly, so that Hermione was nestled in her embrace.

"I," Hermione sighed and rolled over in Minerva's arms, so her head was rested on the older woman's thigh. "How come you didn't tell me that Sirius Black is after Harry?"

Minerva's heart stopped. How on earth had Hermione found that out? Did Harry know, and if so who had told him, and did he know the full extent of Sirius' betrayal? Minerva cleared her throat awkwardly, wondering how to answer.

"I just, I thought you trusted me." Hermione whispered sadly.

Closing her eyes, Minerva drew Hermione into her arms again, cradling her head with her hand and wrapping the other tightly around her waist, rocking them gently.

"Oh my darling, it is not that I did not trust you." she said regretfully. "However, there are some things that young girls do not need to know, and especially being Mr Potter's very good friend, I decided that it was better if you didn't."

"But, wouldn't it be better if, I mean Harry only found out when he overheard Mr and Mrs Weasley talking about it, and wouldn't it have been better if I'd have told him? He knows I know things that I can't tell him, I'm sure he does, and he understands." Hermione paused in her rant and let Minerva's hands run through her hair, calming her somewhat. "After all he's been through, I just, I hate lying to him."

"My darling, I know." Minerva whispered, dropping a kiss to her cheek. "But there are some things about this situation I certainly will not tell you, things that, should Harry ever find out, may cause him to do stupid things."

"Is that why Mr Weasley told him that no matter what he heard he wasn't to go looking for Sirius Black?"

Minerva cursed but at the same time praised Arthur in her head. She knew he had thought he deserved to know, and no doubt Molly put a stop to that, so he had responded in the only way he knew how.

"I believe it is, yes."

"And you definitely can't tell me what it's about?" Minerva smiled, despite the situation. Her girl was tenacious when an answer eluded her.

"No, my dear, I cannot."

"Can you teach me how to become an Animagus then?" Hermione asked, changing the subject a little too quickly for Minerva's liking. That usually meant the young lady was up to something.

"No, and I do not want you trying to do it by yourself. I will teach you, but not now." she said firmly, tipping Hermione's face up so she could see how serious she was. "I am serious Hermione, it is not an easy process and you need someone there when you learn. I, myself, had Professor Dumbledore, and you shall have me, but you MUST wait." Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Professor."

Minerva arched an eyebrow at the mocking response.

"Miss Granger, are you by any chance being sarcastic?" she asked airily, sniffing disdainfully when Hermione rolled onto her back grinning madly.

"Not at all, Professor, I'm being quite serious."

Minerva's lips twitched in a grin and she seized Hermione, tickling her mercilessly. Falling about bonelessly when Minerva had finally stopped, Hermione sighed happily. She was back at Hogwarts, Minerva loved her (despite the horrid visions to the contrary) and despite the worry that was hanging over the whole school in the form of Sirius Black, she was content.

"You should go to bed." Minerva said, standing as she realised the time. "I would like you to promise me something first though." she said seriously when Hermione was standing in front of her. "I would like you promise to let _me_ worry about Sirius Black, and I would also like you to promise to take care of yourself. Turning time is difficult and exhausting, and I do not want to have to take it off you. Please, _please_ make sure you eat and get enough rest, hmm?" she said tucking Hermione's hair behind her ear. Hermione smiled and hugged Minerva tightly.

"Promise." she said with a nod. Crookshanks, eager to get back to his own domain, leapt into the basket without a fuss and let Hermione carry him to the door.

"You," Minerva said, scratching under the cat's chin, "can come around any time, as long as you behave." she said flicking his ear.

"G'night Min." Hermione whispered, kissing her cheek and looking around the hallway carefully. "I love you." she whispered. Minerva smiled as her heart warmed considerably.

"I love you too, my darling."

-0-

"Hello, my love." came a whisper from behind her. Her eyes cracked open and she wondered the time as Albus' arms wrapped around her middle.

"What time is it?" she asked, rolling into his chest tiredly.

"A little after one o'clock."

She groaned and looked up at his exhausted and rather pale face.

"Are you all right?" she asked, cupping his cheek. "I know that Harry is not the only person who has a terrible time with the Dementors." Albus turned his head and kissed her palm gently.

"I am fine now." he said. "Remus kindly let me have some hot chocolate with him when I went to the kitchens."

"How is he?" she asked, smiling as his fingers trailed along her spine.

"He is coping. It is a big step for him, but I have no doubt he will excel."

"He always was the brightest of the four." Minerva said sadly. "Harry knows that Sirius is after him, he overheard Molly and Arthur talking about it."

Albus sighed, but nodded.

"It was foolish to imagine we could keep it from those three." he said with a chuckle. "I only hope they do not find out the seriousness of the allegations, no matter how unverified they may be."

"You still do not think he did it?" she asked, letting him kiss a path down her neck as they talked.

"I don't know, but he was not given a fair trial, as the rest of them were." he said, pulling at her nightgown gently. "I know precious little about anything in this situation."

She hummed as he found a particularly sensitive spot.

"No, my love," she whispered, running her hands through his hair, "this you know _much_ about."

He laughed and rolled over, letting her lay close to his side. After a night arguing with the Dementors he was simply happy to hold her, letting the fears and the awful things he had been reminded of wash away as she stroked a hand over his chest. Kissing her hair, he closed his eyes and let her comfort him silently. The years at Hogwarts with Harry Potter so far had been trying at best, and Sirius no doubt planned to make this year just as difficult. But for now they would just be, and tomorrow they would get up and do their best to keep their school safe, their children happy and each other - well, there would be time in the morning for that.


	16. The Grim Incident

**A/N: Hello hello! How are you all? Today is Mistarrannah's birthday! Hope you have an awesome day and you enjoy the update! Hope the rest of you love the update too! Spin excelled this week by doing the changes before work this morning! :O She's amazing clearly, so let's all say a big thank you!**

-0-

Hermione was so excited she practically skipped down to breakfast the next morning, eager to get her timetable and begin classes. She sat down and helped herself to some toast, flashing a small smile at Minerva and watched as Albus leaned over and whispered into the woman's ear.

"She is so like you were at that age." he said with a smile. "I had never seen a child so eager to get to class since then."

Minerva sniffed haughtily but winked at Hermione.

"Nonsense, she is eager to get back to learning, and there is absolutely nothing wrong with that." Albus reached out and patted her knee gently.

"Absolutely nothing, dear."

Once most of the Gryffindor's were finishing their breakfasts, Minerva stood and started distributing timetables.

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley," she said with a nod, handing them their paper, "Miss Granger."

Hermione beamed as she looked at her schedule; Minerva had managed to get every one of her classes on it and she could only just bite back the squeal of excitement at all the new things she would be learning.

"Hermione, your timetable is wrong." Ron said, rumpling her paper as he pointed to her schedule. "It's got you doing Divination, Muggle Studies _and_ Arithmancy all at the same time. Are you even doing Arithmancy?"

Hermione simply shrugged nonchalantly and muttered something about it being all right, grabbing her bag and making her way out of the hall, smiling as the two boys ran to catch up with her.

"I can't believe we have to walk up here every week." Ron complained, resting his hands on his knees as he sucked in the air. "It's miles."

"Come on Ron, we'll be late." Hermione called over her shoulder, keeping pace with Harry as they followed Sir Cadogan through the portraits.

They could hear their destination before they could see it. The corridor was crowded, all of the students waiting at the foot of a ladder into what Hermione could only imagine was the top of the tower. They waited patiently, chatting with Neville until a strange, disembodied voice called to them, allowing entry into the classroom.

Hermione's nose wrinkled immediately. The room smelled like her Great Aunt Adelaide's house used to, and it put her teeth on edge immediately.

"Sit, my children, sit." the strange woman standing at the front of the classroom said, her enormous glasses making Hermione want to giggle. She looked remarkably like an insect.

"Welcome to Divination, my name is Professor Trelawney, you may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye."

Hermione tried very hard not to snort. She wondered for a moment what Minerva must think of Divination, and she really wished she had discussed it in more detail with her, before she brought her focus back to the woman as she continued talking in the rather strange, but oddly compelling voice.

"So, you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can only take you so far in this field."

Hermione felt like her world had been ripped from beneath her. How could books be of no use? Books were _always_ of use. Surely you could study for this subject; surely you could use them to further your knowledge? Shivering slightly, she ignored the amused looks on the boys faces as she turned back to pay attention to what the woman was saying. She listened to the hum of talk as the Professor seemed to pick up on various bits and pieces about people's lives. Hermione had seen it all before at a fair ground once, and she wondered briefly if the Professor could do the same and hypnotise people, making them dance like a chicken.

"Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February due to a nasty bout of the 'flu, and around Easter…" Hermione rolled her eyes as the woman paused for effect, "we will lose one of our number forever."

There was a collective gasp from some of the girls in the room, mainly Pavarti and Lavender, making Hermione huff and roll her eyes again. Why did they have to be so, well, girly?

Once Lavender had fetched the teapot, it did get a little more interesting. She tipped her cup this way and that, trying to find an image in the tea leaves stuck to the bottom. She heard Ron and Harry arguing quietly about whether it was a hippogriff or a sheep in theirs and she sighed. This was not how she expected her first lesson to go.

"Let me see, dear." the Professor said, taking Harry's cup from him. Hermione watched as the woman glanced at the bottom, pausing in her own perusal of Neville's cup.

"The falcon, my dear, you have a deadly enemy."

Hermione could hold her tongue no more.

"Everybody knows that." she said, blushing a little when the whole room turned to look at her. "Well, they do. Everybody in the Wizarding world knows about Harry and 'You-Know-Who'!" she said shrugging and catching the boys staring in amazement at her.

The Professor didn't reply, but went back to studying Harry's cup.

"The club, an attack," she muttered as she turned the teacup round and round. "Oh dear, dear, dear, this is not a happy cup; the skull, danger in your path." Hermione looked around and saw that everybody in the room was watching in fascination as the Professor decoded the symbols.

She couldn't believe it, _everybody_ knew this. Everyone knew that Harry stirred up trouble wherever he went, often through no fault of his own; it simply seemed to seek him out at every turn. She jumped along with everyone else as the Professor squealed and threw the cup away, flinching when it smashed. Everyone peered over at her. Dean was the only one brave enough to ask what was wrong.

"You have The Grim." she whispered to Harry, as if she was scared to actually even mention the name. When no-one in the classroom seemed that affected by the news, the Professor flailed her arms around capturing everyone's attention. "The Grim, The Grim. My dear, you have the omen of, of death."

Hermione's saw the fear on Harry's face and she was desperate to try and do something to alleviate it. Harry had enough problems to deal with even this early in the year without this ridiculous teacher putting more pressure on him. She took a deep breath and peered into the remnants of the cup.

"I don't think it looks like The Grim at all." she said in her most snooty voice. She could see that the woman was starting to take a dislike to her, and found suddenly that she really didn't care. Thankfully before the Professor could say too much about it, Seamus piped up from his place beside Harry.

"Actually you're right, it sort of looks like a donkey from here."

Hermione could see that Harry had reached the end of his tether and was correct in her assumption when he snapped at everyone, who was watching him with a scared sort of fascination.

"Right, if you've all decided whether I'm going to die or not…" he said petulantly. Hermione grinned a little as the Professor immediately drew the lesson to a close.

-0-

Hermione took a deep breath and waited until the boys were preoccupied with the walk to Transfiguration. Slipping into an alcove, she drew the mysterious necklace from her robes and stared at it for a moment. What she was about to do scared her a little, and she really wished Minerva was here with her.

"Okay, here we go." she whispered.

She turned the little hourglass a quarter turn, just like Minerva had shown her and watched in awe as the world spun around her. Considering she was only going back one lesson, it didn't last very long, but she ran along the corridor and down to the Arithmancy classroom as fast as she could.

The lesson passed quickly and she enjoyed it far more than she had Divination. She ran out of the classroom once Professor Vector had let them go and she ducked into another alcove, this time comfortable with the use of the time turner, turning it backwards once more and running into Muggle Studies with only a moment to spare. This class she didn't enjoy quite as much as Arithmancy, and she realised why some of the Wizarding world thought so little of muggle-borns. Most of the information they seemed to have was at least thirty years old, and she tried her hardest to correct her Professor whenever something was completely out of date. Finally making it out of that class, she sprinted down the corridor and slid up to the boys panting slightly and pretending she hadn't just been to three different classes in the space of an hour

-0-

Hermione really wanted to pay attention to Minerva, and even though she had seen her transform into her cat form before, she was desperately worried about Harry who'd snuck into a seat at the back of the room, instead of the one just behind her at the front as he usually did.

"Honestly, what on earth has got into you all today?" she frowned, looking a little perplexed as Hermione glanced up at her. "I mean, not that it matters, but that is the first time my transformation hasn't garnered an applause."

Hermione bit her lip as Minerva looked to her for an answer. She raised her hand cautiously and spoke without waiting for Minerva's nod.

"Um, Professor, we had Divination this morning, and we were reading tea leaves and well…"

Minerva smiled knowingly.

"I understand my, Miss Granger. Tell me, which one of you will be dying this year?"

The whole class turned and looked at Harry. Hermione bit her lip again feeling sorry for her best friend and she turned her pleading eyes at Minerva, who winked at her before looking at Harry.

"Mr Potter, you should know that Sybil Trelawney has predicted the death of one student every year since she arrived here. None of them have died yet. True Seers, Mr Potter, are very rare, and Professor Trelawney is-" she broke off suddenly and Hermione watched as the woman's nostrils flared. She suddenly realised that Minerva was in agreement with her about the subject. If you couldn't use books to further your knowledge about the content, then what use was it?

"Mr Potter, you look in excellent health, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. Rest assured however, that if you die, you are excused from handing it in."

Hermione laughed, as the rest of the class giggled nervously, but Harry looked a little better than he had before. The rest of the class went by like a flash, as most of her favourite classes did.

-0-

When Minerva dismissed the Third Years she called Hermione back, along with Harry, and waited until they were alone in the classroom before she sat down on her desk, looking over her glasses at both Harry and Hermione.

"Are you all right, Harry?" she asked, looking at him carefully. She could tell that he was a bit shaken up and she also knew that Hermione was worried about him.

"Yeah, I'm fine Professor." he said quietly, refusing to meet her eye. She scarcely smiled and walked up to him, taking his shoulders gently.

"Harry, I know your life hasn't always been rainbows and sunshine, but rest assured young man, Sybil is far to enamoured with her own voice." she said carefully. "I have no doubt whatsoever that she is simply making it up to scare you all into doing your homework." Minerva smiled warmly at him this time and he sighed with a nod.

"Okay, Professor." he said quietly, half-smiling back.

"Good. Now, off you go to lunch, Hermione will be with you in a moment, I just want a quick word with her about something first." Harry nodded and walked to the door, before pausing and turning back towards the two females waiting for him to leave.

"Um, Professor?" he asked, chewing on his thumbnail. "Er, I, I'm really glad you and Professor Dumbledore are, well, you know, I just –"

Harry looked to Hermione for help, but she just shrugged wondering where he was going with this.

"Urgh, just, I'm really glad. You both deserve someone to make you happy." he said awkwardly.

Minerva's heart soared and she walked up to him, beaming widely.

"You, Mr Potter, grow more and more like your mother every day." she said, dropping a quick kiss on his hair. He brightened at this and looked up at her.

"You knew my mother?"

"She was one of my best Gryffindors." she said proudly. "And she somehow managed to keep your father in line in his later years at the school. We spoke quite often when she became a Prefect."

Minerva paused wondering whether she should offer her knowledge, knowing that Hermione was quite comfortable with it being just the two of them.

"I'd be happy to discuss her with you, if you would like?"

Harry nodded excitedly, turning towards the door before spinning back around just as quickly and wrapping his arms around his Head of House.

"Thanks," he said quickly, before running out of the door.

"Was that okay, little one?" Minerva asked once she returned to Hermione's side.

The young girl nodded and moved in for her own cuddle, sighing into Minerva's robes and gaining comfort from her scent.

"How did it go?" Minerva asked, smoothing the wayward hair from Hermione's forehead.

"Really good. Arithmancy is amazing, Muggle Studies, well it's okay, just a bit out-dated but it certainly explains why some magical communities think Muggles are not very clever. Divination was, well, you know how it was."

Minerva laughed quietly into Hermione's hair.

"I did tell you, my darling."

"I know, but I wanted to experience it for myself, and I can safely say that after one lesson, I completely agree with you." They laughed and shared another hug.

"Now, off to lunch kitten, remember what you promised. You need to eat to keep up your strength." Hermione huffed comically making Minerva smile once more. "No arguing, off you go." Hermione kissed Minerva's cheek, whispered that she loved her and ran out of the room and into the Great Hall, joining Harry and Ron at lunch and interrupting their conversation about The Grim.

"Yeah, I saw a big black dog when I left my Aunt and Uncle's place."

"Probably a stray." Hermione said, shrugging as she poured herself a pumpkin juice.

"What do you know?" Ron said rudely. "The Grim is serious, it scares the living daylights out of people."

"Well, there you are then, it's a conspiracy. They see a black dog and then they die of fright."

Ron huffed indignantly as Hermione glanced at Harry, who was looking appreciatively at her for at least trying to make him feel better.

"How would you know anyway?" Ron continued. "Professor Trelawney said you don't even possess the gift of Sight."

Hermione bristled at the way Ron was talking to her and she stood suddenly, knocking over her juice.

"I don't care what you think, Ronald!" she said vehemently. "Arithmancy was so much better, and I think Divination is a complete waste of time, in fact if it carries on like it did this morning, I don't imagine I will be studying it for much longer."

With that she stormed from the Hall, nearly colliding spectacularly with Minerva, who was just heading that way from her classroom.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I hate him! He's so mean, and I really wish I wasn't friends with him!" she raged, pushing open the door to a classroom and storming in, pacing back and forth.

"Hate who? Hermione, stop." Minerva said in her best Professor McGonagall voice. "Now, use your words and tell me what's wrong."

Hermione grinned a little but let Minerva wrap her up in a hug.

"He's going on and on about the stupid Grim and he's completely oblivious to the fact that it's upsetting Harry, and now I've stormed off, Harry will side with him, as he usually does and leave me all alone, which I don't really mind, because I have loads of homework, but" she paused and looked up at Minerva, who was following her little tirade rather well, "it still hurts."

Minerva kissed her nose and drew her back into her arms.

"Mr Weasley seems to have the emotional rage of a teaspoon." Minerva said quietly, rubbing Hermione's back soothingly. "Just relax and let it go. I have no doubt whatsoever that Harry knows what you are trying to do, and I don't believe for a second that he'll hold it against you. In the meantime, let's see about getting you some lunch, hmm?"

Hermione nodded and sat down in the seat that Minerva pulled out for her. She smiled as Minerva Transfigured a desk into a rather quaint looking table before she waved her wand again and filled it with all their favourite sandwiches.

"Yum." Hermione said with a smile.

Minerva watched her for a minute, silently congratulating herself for handling it like she had. What she really wanted to do was take Ronald by the ear and make him apologise to her baby for being so callous, but she knew from all her years of teaching that sometimes it wasn't the right thing to do. Instead she simply sat back, nibbling on her sardine sandwich and winked when Hermione caught her eye. She only wished she could do this every day.


	17. The Birthday Incident

**A/N: Oh dear, sooo late! Today, or rather yesterday was LilyPhoenix's (25****th****!) birthday.  
>[How cool is that! I'm only 2months older than you :P]<br>Anyway, I am soo sorry it's late! Had a crazy few days, but hopefully I can just get it uploaded before you wake up lol**

**HUGE thanks to Spin, who was just as busy as me, but still managed to do this is no time at all!**

**Once again sorry Lily! :S hope you had a good day yesterday :D**

**-0-**

Minerva smiled as she lit the last candle by hand. There was something utterly romantic about lighting candles with matches, and ever since she was a little girl she loved the smell the smoke made.

"Minerva?"

She spun around, beaming at Albus Dumbledore's bemused face.

"My dear, what are you doing?"

She blushed a little as she thought about her reasons for this particular gesture.

"What? Can't a woman have a romantic meal with her," she paused for a moment, wondering what sort of label would suit him in his attachment to her, "partner?"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"She can indeed, but I wasn't under the impression that _my_ Minerva McGonagall was fond of romantic gestures." he said, raising an eyebrow. Minerva squirmed a little under his gaze before summoning her Gryffindor courage and motioned for him to sit.

She watched as the cogs in his head seemed to tick over as he tried to work out why she was doing all of this.

She smiled at him as their food appeared on the table and they had a rather pleasant meal together right up until Minerva rose from her seat and approached his chair, swinging her hips as she did so.

"Minerva, stop." he said, standing before she could quite reach him. "You don't need to do this, just," he sighed, "Minerva, when I have ever not listened to you?"

She huffed and dropped her eyes, slightly ashamed of her behaviour, but indignant at the same time.

"I, I don't know, I just, it seemed like the logical thing to do." she said haughtily as she waved her hand and vanished the plates. "Besides, you hardly ever listen to me."

Albus laughed and snagged her hand, pulling her into his body and trapping her there.

"I _always_ listen to you." he said kissing her hair. "I just may not always let you have your own way." he said, his gaze twinkling with amusement. Minerva rolled her eyes, but sighed into his shoulder, smiling as he rested his cheek on her head. "Ask me love." he insisted.

"I would like to take Hermione out of school." She felt Albus still beneath her and she drew back in his arms.

"Minerva, you know that-"

"Just for a few hours, please Albus. I want to surprise her, I've been corresponding with Katherine quite a lot and she misses Hermione, and I know that the time turner is tiring Hermione out, even at this early stage," she frowned, "despite her insisting it isn't."

"Hmm," Albus said with a smile, "I wonder who she learnt her stubborn streak from." Minerva smiled despite the dig as she thought of Hermione.

"Albus, I swear that I will only be a few hours. We can sign it off as a family visit because of an ailing relative or something."

She looked up into his eyes and smiled coyly as she watched them brighten, then widen as she lowered his hands down her body.

"I'll make it up to you?" she suggested with a smirk.

Albus growled a little as he walked her backwards, dousing the candles silently as he went with a flick of his wrist – his mouth too busy to form actual words.

-0-

Minerva beamed as Hermione ran into her rooms and flung herself into Minerva's embrace.

"Hello, my darling. Happy Birthday!" Hermione's smile was as wide as Minerva's as she cuddled her favourite teacher.

"Thank you." she replied, refusing to let go of Minerva's waist.

Chuckling, Minerva leaned back a little to look down at her student and found with grim realisation that she looked quite tired.

"How are you?" she asked, making sure that the set of her face made it quite clear to Hermione that she wanted a truthful answer.

"I'm tired," Hermione conceded after a beat, "but I'm loving the work. There's so much to learn and so much to do." she leaned back into Minerva, having been too busy to meet with the woman more than once in the last two weeks. "I hate lying to them though." she said quietly. "Harry is really having problems. Not that he'd say anything."

"Well, how about this afternoon you invite him to join us?" Minerva asked tentatively. "I know that ultimately you would prefer your time with me to be one-on-one, but Albus will be here as well."

Hermione chewed her lip, a sure sign that she was weighing up all the options of inviting Harry to her private birthday gathering and Minerva couldn't help but smile as she watched. It was so refreshing to see such an intelligent young woman.

"I guess it would be alright." Hermione said eventually. "He's my best friend after all, and it was him that helped me get you and Albus together, so I know he will be alright seeing you both out of you _teacher_ faces." she said with a smile. "I'll ask him."

Minerva nodded and kissed the girl's forehead.

"Good, now, you will need this." she said, producing Hermione's cloak. "And this." she said, wrapping Hermione's scarf around her neck. "It's quite cold outside and I do not want you to catch a chill."

Hermione frowned as she dressed accordingly and followed Minerva, no doubt trying to figure out where they were going.

"Are we going to Hogsmeade?" she asked as they reached the castle doors. Minerva merely smirked and nodded to the horseless carriage before helping Hermione climb inside.

"Are we going to your home?"

Minerva shook her head and wrapped an arm around her young companion.

"My darling, if I told you where we were going then you wouldn't have a surprise, now would you?" she said lovingly. "Do you trust me?" she asked, looking straight into Hermione's eyes.

"Yes." came the immediate reply, making Minerva laugh.

"Well then, trust me. You are going to be quite pleased with my idea, I am certain of it."

The carriage stopped near the gates to Hogwarts boundary and Minerva frowned as she felt a chill within the carriage.

"My darling, I need you to listen carefully. We must go past the Dementors, but I will keep them from you. Just try to remember that if you see anything, anything at all, that it's in your head, and I am right there with you."

Hermione had paled significantly, and Minerva pressed a long kiss to the young girl's forehead before taking Hermione's hand in hers and wrapping it around her arm.

"Come on, sweetheart." she whispered, opening the door and grimacing at what she saw. "Let's go."

Even though it only took them mere seconds to exit the carriage, Hermione could already feel the happiness being sucked from her life. Until Minerva uttered something so powerful that it gave Hermione goose bumps. She stood still, jerking Minerva to a stop as she watched the eerie white glow pulsing from Minerva's wand.

"Darling, we have to go." Minerva urged gently, tugging at Hermione's hand as they exited the ornate gates on the East side of the grounds.

"How are you doing that?" Hermione asked. "What spell is that?"

Minerva rolled her eyes and pulled Hermione along with her until they were beyond the protection of the Hogwarts wards.

"That was _Expecto Patronum._" Minerva revealed as she drew Hermione in for a hug. "No more talk of it now, we'll discuss it when we get back. For now though, hold on tight." Hermione nodded and wrapped her arms around Minerva's middle, bracing herself for the slightly disconcerting feeling of being jerked into a hole the width of a drinking straw before being spat out afterwards.

Minerva landed perfectly behind a tree, taking great care to keep Hermione upright as she stumbled at the sudden stop.

"Urgh." Hermione moaned, leaning over and taking a deep breath. "I hate that." she whispered as she tried not to be sick. Minerva rubbed the girl's back gently, letting Hermione lean against her until she could stand upright once more without turning green.

"Better?" Minerva asked, tucking Hermione's hair behind her ear. Hermione merely nodded and then watched curiously as Minerva waved her wand over her clothes, Transfiguring them instantly into a smart/casual sort of outfit, complete with elegant earrings.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked once more as Minerva Transfigured her clothes as well.

"Wait and see." Minerva said, knowing full well that very soon Hermione would start paying more attention to her surroundings and the game would be up.

"Fine." Hermione said turning around and looking at the park in front of her. "Wait a minute, isn't that-"

Minerva bit her lip in an effort not to smile as Hermione recognised not only her home town, but her actual street.

"Oh my gosh, are we really here?" Hermione asked, pulling on Minerva's hand, causing the Deputy Headmistress to finally give in and laugh at the excitement shining from her young pupil's face.

"Yes, we are really here! Now, let's go." Minerva said, walking hand in hand down Hermione's road until they reached the gate where Katherine was standing, her mother looking almost as excited as Hermione was.

"MUM!"

Hermione flew through the gate and into her mother's arms, Minerva watching on happily as two very important women in her life held each other close.

"Oh Minerva, how can I ever thank you?" Katherine said, dragging Minerva in for a hug as well. "Thank you so much." she whispered into the older woman's ear.

"You are most welcome," was all the reply Katherine got before the door was flung open and Richard stood on the steps, welcoming his little girl home with a laugh and a smile, and twirled Hermione around in the air as he had done so all those years ago when she was small.

"Come on in." Richard said waving the two women in from the garden. "It's lunchtime already."

Katherine linked arms with Minerva, and they both chuckled as they heard Hermione squeal from inside.

"I'd say she has found her presents." Katherine said happily.

"I dare say she has." Minerva replied, patting the arm around her own. "I should like to think she would wait, but you never know, so shall we make haste?"

Katherine nodded knowingly as they walked a little faster to the living room where Hermione was standing looking at the mountain of presents sitting on the table.

-0-

"So," Katherine said as Hermione was talking excitedly to her father about one of her presents. "How are you?"

Hermione's mother smiled at the slightly indignant snort Minerva issued at the question, but held her tongue. She had more of an idea about how much Minerva would be willing to share this time, and she truly enjoyed the woman's company, so she definitely didn't want to blow it.

"I am fine," was all the answer that Minerva gave, making Katherine narrow her eyes.

"I'm sure you are, now give me the gossip!" Katherine begged, halting her washing of the dishes to turn to Minerva wagging her finger. Minerva opened her arms in a faux show of innocence, her eyes sparkling as she fought to keep a straight face. Katherine slapped Minerva's arm gently, throwing a dish cloth at Minerva and indicating the wet dishes on the drainer.

"Might as well make yourself useful if you aren't going to give me any morsels what so ever." Katherine said haughtily. "In fact, I have half a mind to withhold some birthday cake from you."

Minerva chuckled and bumped her hip against Katherine's, moving her from the sink while waving her hand, leaving a neat pile of sparkling dishes.

"I think, once Hermione has her seventeenth birthday, she can do the dishes all the time." Katherine said with a smile.

"I'm sure she'd be happy to oblige." Minerva retorted, patting the seat beside where she now sat.

"So, fill me in." Katherine said, silently checking that Hermione was still enjoying the time she had with her father.

"There is nothing really to tell, aside from the fact we are both happy and," she smiled coyly at her friend, "and it's going well."

Katherine beamed, patting Minerva's hand.

"Good." she said with a wink. "That's all I wanted to hear. Now help me with the cake."

Minerva chuckled as well, joining Katherine at the counter and placing candles on the carrot cake made especially for the occasion.

"It's her favourite." Katherine said unnecessarily, as Minerva had known this for quite some time.

-0-

They sang merrily as Hermione smiled up at the two most important women in her life, letting them move to her sides and kiss her cheeks, laughing as her father pressed a kiss to her hair. With all the books, clothes, and especially the photo frames – one with a picture of her and her parents, and another one of her and Minerva, she'd not had such an exciting birthday in quite some time.

"Thank you." Hermione said genuinely making eye contact with the three adults in the room. "It, it's really awesome to be back, even if I know we need to get back soon." she said sadly, trying not to break down.

Her mother moved to her side and gathered her into her arms, sitting them on the sofa and rocked her gently as she cried.

"It's all right sweetheart, it will be all right. Minerva will look after you, I promise." Katherine whispered against Hermione's hair. "Don't worry baby."

"I just miss you." Hermione said tearfully. "But at the same time I don't really want to come home, I'm learning so much Mum, I just, I'm so confused."

"I know honey, it's all a part of growing up. It's okay to feel that way, and you'll probably feel it for years to come, but when it's time you'll be ready to leave, but just not yet, all right?" Hermione chuckled through her tears and nodded, breathing in her mother's scent as she clung to her.

"Hermione, darling, we have to get back." Minerva whispered, somewhere over her mother's shoulder. Hermione let her mother squeeze her gently, placing a kiss on Hermione's cheek and drying the tears with her thumb.

"Now, let's get you looking a little bit more together shall we?" her mum said quietly, smoothing the wayward hair back from Hermione's face. "I love you Hermione, please don't ever forget that, and I am so, so proud of you."

Hermione's smile lit up the room as she heard those words and she hugged her parents repeatedly, answering all of their questions and promising to write to them a little more often than she had been.

"Minerva?" Katherine called, as Hermione was saying goodbye to her father. "You will take good care of her, won't you?"

Minerva chuckled as Hermione wrapped an arm around her middle, looking up at her Transfiguration professor with her big brown eyes.

"Of course I will," she said happily, nodding to Richard even as she winked at Katherine, "like she was my own."

Hermione held Minerva a little tighter, as her mother hugged Minerva goodbye.

"Take care, both of you." Katherine said with a watery smile. "And happy birthday, my darling."

"I love you, Mum." Hermione called, right as she felt the tell-tale tug of apparition behind her tummy.

-0-

"Hermione!" Harry said, hugging her without too much embarrassment.

Minerva and Hermione had made it back through the Dementors with ease, thanks to Minerva's spell. Hermione was still determined to find out what it was, but Minerva had sent her off to the Gryffindor common room before she had time to ask.

The Professor insisted that she should spend some time with her friends today as well as with her, and besides that, she still had some organising to do for their little party tonight.

"Hi, Harry." Hermione said, infinitely glad her presents had probably already been Banished to her bed by now.

"Did you have a good morning?" Harry asked, ignoring the way Ron kept glaring at her. It's not like he didn't know that cats chased rats.

"I had a great morning." Hermione said with a shy smile. "I," she looked around, beckoning him into the corner. "Minerva took me home for a visit." she said with a laugh. "It was amazing."

Harry looked genuinely pleased, but three years of reading the boy's expressions clued Hermione in to how Harry really felt about her being able to go home to her family.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry, I didn't think." she apologised, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Harry, as usual, waved it off with a shrug.

"It's fine Hermione." he said. "I wouldn't want to go 'home' anyway. Hogwarts is my home now."

Hermione smiled and hugged him once more.

"Min said that you can come to the party tonight." Hermione said, keeping a close eye on Harry. "I know it will be the first time you're there and she's there and Al- um, Professor Dumbledore will be there too, but I'd really like it if you came with me." Harry still looked a little perturbed by the notion of spending a night in the company of his Transfiguration professor and his Headmaster, but Hermione's pleading soon convinced him.

"Fine." he said, giving up. Hermione laughed, dragging Harry out of the portrait hole behind her.

"We might as well go now." she said, still pulling him along. "It's only fifteen minutes before we're supposed to be there."

Harry give up trying to walk under his own power and let Hermione drag him the rest of the way to Minerva McGonagall's private rooms.

-0-

"Albus, please!" Minerva said, smacking his hand away once again from a place on her body that would not do to be groped in company.

"Oh Minerva, we're alone, without children… Hermione won't be here for a while yet, and you are too tense." he said, letting his eyes twinkle. "I could give you a massage?"

"Albus, could you please just help me?"

He chuckled, kissing her neck just where she liked it.

"Probably not."

Smacking his hands away once more, she glared at him as they heard a knock.

"See, behave."

Still chuckling, Albus let Minerva answer the door, his face not changing when he saw Harry walk through it.

"Mr Potter, how are you?" she asked, as Hermione hugged her tight, despite only seeing her a moment ago.

"Um, well thanks Professor." he said awkwardly. Hermione let go of their Head of House and moved into the room, leaving Harry standing in front of Minerva who smiled at him genuinely.

"How about, while you are here, I call you Harry, and you, you can call me Minerva, hmm?"

She watched Harry shuffle his feet before nodding without meeting her eye, but she tipped his chin, letting him meet her gaze.

"Relax, Harry." she said with a grin. "I'm really not that bad once you get to know me."

Harry bushed and shook his head.

"I don't think you are." he said quietly. "You're one of my favourite teachers."

She chuckled and pulled him into her arms, surprising both Harry and for a moment also herself with the easy show of affection towards someone other than Hermione.

"Thank you young man, now, come on in and sit down, I believe Albus has called for dinner."

"Wow, you got all of my favourites right!" Hermione said, looking at her Headmaster with surprise. He chuckled and nodded to Minerva.

"I had a little help, my dear."

Hermione merely smiled and tucked into her meal, smiling as Harry did the same. The three talked animatedly between themselves, Harry joining in only occasionally, before he too seemed to relax.

"Fancy a game of chess, Harry?" Albus asked as the plates cleared themselves and then disappeared.

Harry looked a little awkward, glancing at Minerva, who nodded to him.

"I'm not that great." Albus shook his head and waved Harry over to Minerva's chess board.

"Nonsense my boy, I'll teach you."

Minerva smiled as she surveyed her room. The love of her life, her soul mate, was engrossed in a game of chess with a boy whose mother had had a special place in her heart, much like her son did now; and then Hermione, who was leaned back on the sofa, curled up, reading one of her new books. She slid between the sofa and Hermione, pulling the girl back into her arms.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Minerva whispered in her ear, trying not to disturb her reading. Hermione closed her book, her finger marking the page and leaned back, letting Minerva kiss her forehead.

"It was great." Hermione whispered, snuggling closer. "Thank you so much for everything you did for me today, Min. I, it was an amazing birthday."

Minerva chuckled and tightened her arms around Hermione, not really sure of the words she should say. Hermione didn't seem to mind so she tucked the girl's head into her neck, smiling as Hermione sighed happily.

The two witches relaxed in silence, letting the soft sound of Albus' gentle instructions to Harry wash over them, pausing only to giggle when Crookshanks turned up, leaping onto their knees in a show of indignation at being left alone.

"I have one more present for you, my darling." Minerva whispered, tickling the base of Crookshanks' tail, while Hermione scratched behind his ear.

Minerva waved her wand and a rather unremarkable cardboard box floated into the room.

"I really wasn't sure what to get you. I knew what your parents were buying, so I agonised for quite a long time." she said quietly. "Then Albus insisted that I already had what you wanted, so I give you these." she said, picking up the box and placing it carefully on their knees. "But they come with a condition. Please promise me – swear to me – that you will not attempt anything on your own."

Minerva stared hard at her best pupil until Hermione nodded.

"No Hermione, swear to me that you will not do anything on your own."

"Okay, okay, I swear."

Minerva took a deep breath, feeling a little better before nodding towards the box, allowing Hermione explore its contents on her own.

She watched on with intense excitement as Hermione frowned, looking in a few of the books and finding nothing but cursive, handwritten script that looked vaguely familiar. It was only when she closed the book and looked at the name on the front that her eyes suddenly grew very wide.

"Oh, this is," she looked up at Minerva, who was biting her lip at the amazed look Hermione was giving her. "Is this, are these your Animagus notes?"

Minerva nodded, and suddenly her arms were full of teenager, Hermione's arms wrapped tightly around her and soft kisses being planted all over her face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you¸ thank you¸ thank you¸ thank you!"

Minerva couldn't help but laugh as Hermione continued to thank her, overcome by the excitement of her gift.

"You are most welcome, my dear. There are a few in there that were Albus' too." she said pointedly.

Hermione hopped off Minerva's knee and stood before the Headmaster, looking at him thoughtfully. Minerva watched the cogs turn in the young girl's head then beamed as Hermione took a deep breath and hugged Albus, whispering something in his ear, making him chuckle. Minerva once again thanked whatever gods were listening for this amazing child, and the change she had brought about in her life.

Less than an hour later, both children were asleep, Hermione resting peacefully against Minerva, who was smiling contentedly as she ran her hand through Harry's hair, who was resting quite closely, but not too closely to her as well.

"Shall I put them to bed?" Albus said quietly, waving his wand and carefully levitating Harry to the bed Minerva Transfigured from a vacant arm chair. He turned to help Hermione off Minerva's knee, but Minerva shook her head, muttering her own spell over Hermione, before standing with the now weightless girl in her arms.

Carrying her to the spare room and tucking her into bed, Minerva sat watching her sleep for a little while, beaming freely at the gentle smile adorning Hermione's face, even in her slumber.

"You, my darling, give me cause to thank the gods every single day." she leaned down, barely kissing Hermione's tightly closed eyes before nudging her nose gently in an Eskimo kiss, something Minerva remembered her own mother doing when she thought her child was asleep. "Sleep well, Princess."


	18. The Portrait Incident

**A/N: Woo hoo! It is LinK's birthday! That's right ladies and gents (Purely out of curiosity are there any guys here?) our LinK (or DarthVandola as some of you might know her as) is all growed up! Hope you have a fabulous day my dear! :D Enjoy this chapter! I tried to make it fluffy, but it didn't quite work out the way I thought it would! Love ya!**

**Beta's Note: Happy birthday LinK! What with this and your Graduation you deserve a fabulous day. I think Em was anxious to prove the effect of your angsty PoaG chapters on her in this one!**

-0-

The day of Halloween saw Hermione quietly pacing the common room as she waited for Ron to get ready for their trip to Hogsmeade. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Harry, having not had his permission slip signed by his uncle. Disappointingly, Minerva had not been able to sign it for him either. The young Gryffindor frowned as she thought back to the conversation she'd had with Minerva one night last week.

"_Min?" _

_She peered around the door, knowing enough about the adults in her life to know that caution was best this late in the day. There were some things that just weren't meant to be seen by the children who considered said adults as parental units, whether by blood or otherwise._

"_In here, sweetheart," came the answering call from beyond Minerva's bedroom door._

"_Can I come in?"_

_There was a chuckle before the door swung fully open, only for Hermione to find Minerva McGonagall alone and dressed for a lazy evening of reading. Hermione could always recognise such evenings by the fact she wore her dressing gown over her day clothes._

"_Hello, baby!" she said, inviting Hermione up onto the bed with her. "What brings you here tonight? Everything all right? Are you sleeping well?" she asked, as Hermione tried to keep her look bright and alert as Minerva peered at her intently for any signs of tiredness._

"_No, well, I'm fine, still tired, but there's so much work to do and even with the time turner I don't seem to have enough time to sleep," she said with a shrug. "But that's not what I want to talk to you about."_

_Minerva raised an eyebrow and took off her reading glasses._

"_I, Can you please sign Harry's Hogsmeade permission slip? He'd ask you himself, but I said I'd do it for him."_

_Hermione watched in fascination as a whole flurry of emotions crossed Minerva's face. She'd told her mentor about Harry's guardians, even though she had a feeling Minerva already knew all about Harry's aunt. She had casually mentioned one night how Lily had used to talk for hours, and Hermione could only assume that information about her sister would have been garnered during one of those visits. Lily had apparently loved her visits to Hogsmeade, and no doubt would have loved her son to be able to go and gracious knows his father had enjoyed his time there also. Hermione knew Hogsmeade was a privilege, not a right; luxury meant to reward those in Third Year and above for their maturity and self-reliance, and Harry, more than anyone, deserved such a break. She sighed as her heart broke a little._

"_My darling, I can't." _

_Minerva knew immediately that she would have a fight on her hands when Hermione kneeled on the bed, flashing that rather adorable pout she had when she didn't get the answer she was hoping for._

"_But why?" she said exasperatedly. "You're probably the closest thing Harry has to a real guardian anyway, why can't you just sign it?"_

_Minerva smiled, taking Hermione's hand and squeezing it a bit, trying to placate the young woman._

"_Because simply put, I am not Harry Potter's legal guardian." she said with a shrug. "I cannot sign it any more than Albus can, or even you for that matter. Nobody but the registered guardians of Harry James Potter can sign it."_

_Hermione growled at the unfairness of it all._

"_Can you not just let him go, can't he just come with us?" she asked indignantly. "It's not like we won't look out for him, plus it's not like his aunt and uncle would care if he got blown to smithereens by a crazy axe-murderer."_

"_HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!" Minerva thundered, astonished at her level of unfeeling towards the whole Sirius Black situation. "I never want to hear you talk about that, or ANY situation where somebody has lost their life, in such a cavalier way!" She frowned at the glare she was getting from Hermione. "Don't look at me like that young lady, I am not jesting. You have no idea what happened there; do not belittle the people who lost their lives."_

_Hermione crossed her arms and frowned, refusing to apologise, but also not saying anything else, trying to make Minerva give in. Unfortunately, she could tell by the set of Minerva's jaw that it was unlikely the woman would cave, at least not for the rest of this century._

"_I will not sign it." Minerva said finally, picking up her book again and donning her glasses, effectively ending the conversation._

_Hermione stayed for another minute, waiting pointlessly for Minerva to crack before huffing crossly and making sure to bounce the bed a little as she got off. She jerkily disrupted Minerva' reading as she left the room, slamming the portrait behind her, ignoring the sounds of Godric's protests._

"You ready?"

Hermione snapped out of her memories quickly as Ron's voice startled her. The argument with Minerva had been a week ago, and neither had spoken since. The Professor seemed to be keeping her distance, and Hermione refused to apologise for something that wasn't even really that bad.

"Yep."

They smiled apologetically at Harry as they left the common room, anxious to go to the wizarding village, but also upset that Harry wasn't coming with them.

"I wish he could come." Ron grunted.

They seemed to have reached an uneasy truce since their falling out. Hermione was doing her level best to keep Crookshanks out of the boy's dormitory, but ultimately he was a free-roaming cat, as most cats were, and it was sometimes a lot harder than she thought.

"I do too." she said sadly.

-0-

"Please make your way down to the gates." Minerva's strict teacher's voice called out, carried along by the crisp autumn air. "Make sure you stick together, I do not wish to go searching for any of you this afternoon, as the other teachers and I have far more important things to do."

Watching the students filter out of the courtyard, she sought the figure of the young girl who currently occupied her thoughts. Eventually she found Hermione amongst the crowd, talking with Mr Weasley as they walked away. Minerva's heart ached at how much she missed the girl. She couldn't believe Hermione had been so unfeeling towards the people who had lost their lives, no matter if she truly meant what she had said or not. Turning her back on her briefly, she looked towards the castle, smiling as Albus waved her goodbye, the brief joy she felt faltering a little as she spied Harry Potter standing in the shadows.

"Mr Potter," she said primly, trying not to let her emotions get the better of her. "Would you care for a short walk?" she asked, holding out her arm in invitation.

He wasn't wearing his jacket and the weather was getting progressively worse as they neared winter, so when he nodded Minerva wandlessly Transfigured a leaf into a cloak for him.

"Thanks," he said quietly as he put it on, following her out of the castle.

She had plenty of time to talk with him, knowing that the other teachers who were chaperoning the students were already making their way down to the village, so she let him think as they walked slowly towards the lake.

"I, I understand Professor," he said finally as they stood watching the wind make patterns across the surface of the water.

She smiled and glanced at him sideways, chuckling gently at his facial expression. He may have understood why she couldn't sign it, but it obviously didn't make it any easier to bear.

"Mr Potter," she grimaced a little, "Harry," she tried again, turning to him. "If I could have I would have, but as it is, I think it's safer for you to remain within the castle grounds."

He huffed indignantly at that and Minerva was distinctly reminded of his father when he was that age.

"I don't need protecting," he muttered grumpily.

She gently placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling when he didn't throw it off.

"I know that you have faced and defeated countless shadows in your short life, but sometimes it's the job of adults to make sure you don't face them unnecessarily, despite your particular proclivity for mischief." she said with a wink, making him smirk.

"It's not my fault everyone seems to want to kill me." he said, making Minerva realise just how much it was bothering him.

"Young man," she tipped his chin up to meet her eyes, "not everybody wants to kill you. Even at your very worst you are no Fred and George Weasley."

She smiled as he laughed, knowing that he knew the twins more often than not amused her rather than irritated her.

"Thanks, Professor." he said quietly, turning back to the lake.

"Harry, may I, would you trust me for a moment please?"

Harry looked at her, obviously taken aback at her words.

"I always trust you, Professor." he said, shocked that she didn't already know what.

Instead of replying, she muttered a disillusion spell under her breath, saving them from prying eyes and pulled Harry into her arms, cradling his head against her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, smiling despite the regret she felt over so many aspects of his life as he wrapped his arms around her. He didn't reply, but Minerva felt him nod against her shoulder. "If you ever want to talk Harry, you know where to find me, hmm?"

He nodded again, but didn't seem to know quite what to say. Minerva nearly broke the silence herself until she felt him trembling.

"Hey, hey it's okay." she said gently, wondering when she had become the emotionally understanding person she seemed to be these days.

"I just," he pulled away and turned around, his shoulders shuddering a little as he obviously tried hard not to cry. "Mrs Weasley hugs me, but she's always kinda busy, and well, Hermione does too, but it's not the same."

Minerva frowned as she attempted to work out what Harry was telling her, until understanding hit her like a hex to the stomach.

"Oh my darling boy." she said, drawing him back into her body and wrapping her arms around him, ignoring the vague feeling of duty that crept into the corner of her mind. Right now one of her students needed her, the consequences be damned. She made a promise to herself, as she stood there holding him tightly, to make sure that Petunia knew one day just how much she had hurt this boy.

-0-

Hermione huffed, watching her breath condense in the chilly air. It looked like rain, and right now, even though she was having a good time she just wanted to go back to the castle and curl up in front of the fire. Ron had insisted that they go to Zonko's before leaving though, and so she stood outside the joke shop, waiting impatiently for him to join her. From this vantage point on the street she could see nearly the whole village and she marvelled that a place such as this could exist. Her mother and father would love it and she made a mental note to bring them one day, to get them integrated into the magical community, if only so they could understand her better.

Hermione's eye widened as she saw Minerva walking from the direction of the castle, smiling like she used to smile when Hermione had made a joke about something, or like she'd just told her that she loved her. She thought back and remembered seeing Minerva talking to Harry down by the lake as she walked from the grounds with Ron. Hermione's blood went cold as she realised what must have happened.

What if her behaviour had made Minerva stop loving her? What if she was happier talking and caring for Harry than she was caring for her?

She could feel tears building in her eyes and she rubbed at them, ignoring the scratching of her gloves as she desperately tried to wipe away the tears. She was so tired. The time turner was great, and she loved being able to take all of her classes, but she was having to work really hard at keeping up with her homework. They boys didn't help much, always complaining about how much extra work she did, and how much time she'd spend in the library.

She suddenly realised that she missed Minerva keenly, missed being able to talk to someone about anything and everything. As she comprehended all of this, she found herself moving from where she had been observing the busy streets until she stood before Minerva, trying not to fidget.

"Miss Granger," she said, nodding politely. She was aware that the streets of Hogsmeade were not the corridors of Hogwarts and she tried hard to keep an air of professionalism about her.

"Um, Professor, I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

Minerva was torn. Owing to the fact that they did not socialise outside of her quarters during term time, she had arranged to meet with her colleagues at The Three Broomsticks, and then later tonight she was to attend the Board meeting with Albus.

"I apologise Miss Granger, I am already late for a get-together, and later I have an important meeting."

Hermione's heart fell as she realised that she might have lost Minerva forever.

"Um yeah, okay." she said quietly, leaving before she burst into tears.

Minerva nearly called out after her; it wasn't like she couldn't meet with her colleagues another day, but after talking to Harry for longer than she had intended, she was now late, and she had promised to be there.

Sighing heavily and shaking her head, she hurried to the tavern, smiling without truly feeling it as she joined in the benign banter that occurred between teachers.

-0-

The excitement in the castle after Sirius Black's attack on the Fat Lady's portrait was yet to die down, but a few night later the Board meeting was finally held, after being postponed due to what Albus had deemed 'accentuating circumstances.'

It was rather late at night when she returned to her rooms afterwards, yawning even as Albus followed her through the Floo, stepping out gracefully and wrapping his arms around her.

"I am so tired," she said, trying to stifle another yawn. "How on earth do you do that every month?"

He chuckled and started kissing her neck, running his hands over her stomach.

"I find distractions help." he said suggestively, sobering just a little before continuing. "This was not a normal meeting," he clarified, "Sirius Black making his way into the castle did not help proceedings."

She nodded and let him lead her to the sofa, pulling her down on top of him. Just as they were getting comfortable, a soft clearing of the throat brought their attention to the small portrait above the door.

"My apologies Minerva," Godric said courteously, "but it seems your young lady has been in the Library all afternoon, and still has not left." He looked awkward for a moment, as much as a painting could Minerva supposed, before taking off his hat and leaning on the tree placed conveniently in the foreground of the painting. "She seems quite upset."

Minerva sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. She tried to think through all of the things that would make Hermione upset, leading her to believe that perhaps the dratted cat she had become so fond of actually _had_ eaten Mr Weasley's rat, or that she was upset over the thought Black had come so close to Harry, or to herself for that matter.

"All right Godric, thank you." she said, letting him leave the portrait before she stood, rearranging her robes.

"I shall go and do some paperwork." Albus said pecking Minerva on the lips. "Merlin knows I need to get some of it done."

"Aye, you do, before your Deputy comes to check up on you." she joked.

"Have a good night, dearest." he said, kissing her a little more passionately.

"And you too."

-0-

She didn't know what was wrong with her, but as soon as she'd opened her Transfiguration books the tears had started to fall. Harry hadn't been in the common room all day, and Hermione had suddenly thought that maybe _he_ was the important meeting that Minerva had. With that realisation had come some great, heaving sobs and a gnawing pain in her stomach. She wanted to take back everything awful she'd said a week ago, but it was already too late. Minerva didn't love her anymore, she loved Harry.

She tried to concentrate on her essay, knowing she needed to get at least most of it done tonight so that she could concentrate on her Ancient Runes one tomorrow, but all she could think about was Harry enjoying tea in Minerva's rooms, or Harry held tight in her embrace, or even Harry playing chess with her. She was being stupid, she knew; Harry deserved all of that and more, especially with Sirius Black being sighted in the actual castle, but she couldn't help but feel that after _that_ incident a few nights ago, then Minerva's refusal once more to talk, she had finally tipped over the edge.

The tears started anew at these thoughts, it just wasn't fair! She wished she wasn't so tired, she could almost imagine the feel of Minerva's hand on her back, and hear her whispered words soothing her anxiety.

"Baby?"

Hermione jumped three feet in the air as she realised that Minerva actually was next to her, banging her knees painfully on the table as she did.

"Ow!"

"Are you all right?" Minerva asked worriedly, sitting Hermione back down and kneeling in front of her, rolling up her trouser legs to inspect the damage. Finding just red marks, Minerva brushed her thumbs over them gently, starting the tears off again.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" she said, drawing up a chair to sit next to her. "Did Crookshanks finally eat Mr Weasley's rat?"

Hermione stared at her, aghast.

"Did he?" she said, shaking her head. That was all she needed on top of everything else.

"I thought that was why you were so distraught. Has someone upset you?"

Hermione didn't want to answer, didn't want to admit that she knew she'd lost her forever. In the end she just shrugged.

"Come now," Minerva said, looking as if she was going to move in and hold Hermione just like she desperately wanted to be, but didn't, leaning back in her chair instead. "What is it?"

Refusing to even meet her eyes, Hermione studied her hands in her lap, completely ignoring the tears dripping off the end of her nose.

"Hermione, if you are not going to talk to me, I may very well send you to bed." Minerva stated, feeling every inch of her body crying out in fatigue.

Feeling her already bruised heart shatter into a million pieces, Hermione stood up forcefully, pushing all her books from the table.

"You might as well, you've already had your precious meeting, haven't you?" she said petulantly, waving her wand and summoning all the books she had just thrown.

"Well, yes of course I have; Hermione, what on earth are you talking about?"

Refusing to look at her, Hermione started stuffing books into her back pack, muttering to herself all the while about losing people. She had three more books to go before she could leave, so she grabbed all of them at once and pushed hard, despairing when she heard the rip of fabric.

"It's not fair!" she said, falling to the ground.

She didn't hear Minerva rush around the table and kneel behind her, pulling her against her chest.

"Hermione, stop it now, what on earth is the matter?"

Hermione couldn't believe it; Minerva had not only dropped her for her best friend, now she had the audacity to pretend she didn't even know why she was upset.

"You!" she said loudly. "You are the matter, you don't love me anymore!" she yelled, moving away, but curling up on the wooden floor a few feet away, her hands gripped tightly around her knees. She didn't want to look at Minerva, and she didn't want to hear any more lies, or excuses. She just wanted to cry.

-0-

Minerva frowned, trying to work out what on earth Hermione was talking about as she watched her flee from her arms and curl up in a ball, sobbing. Right now, though, it didn't really matter why, merely how she could make her feel better. She shifted forward, trying to draw Hermione back onto her knee.

"What are you talking about, of course I love you." Minerva said gently, suddenly feeling completely out of her depth. "Why ever would you think that?"

"You don't, you don't love me, you love Harry instead. That's why you wouldn't see me because you were with him!" Hermione screamed.

Minerva's eyebrows shot to her forehead and she mindlessly cast a silencing charm over them both, knowing that this was a conversation that would not cope with distractions.

"What? Where did you hear that?" she said, wondering who was spreading such rumours. Did someone see them at the lake a few days ago, was that why there were such rumours going around?

"I worked it out for myself." Hermione replied indignantly, struggling to get out of Minerva's powerful arms. "You couldn't meet with me, but Harry was gone all evening."

Minerva was so shocked that she didn't really register as Hermione ran from the Library in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. Suddenly snapping out of her thoughts, she transformed into her Animagus body and sprinted to catch up with her. By the time she thought she was getting closer, she could just see the back of Hermione's cloak disappearing around the next corner and put on an extra burst of speed to finally apprehend her.

-0-

Hermione knew that Minerva would catch her up, knew she would use her Animagus form against her, so she ran as fast as she could, sobbing in between each shuddering breath she took as she neared the portrait of Sir Cadogan.

She glanced behind her, watching in awe despite her upset, as Minerva launched herself off the floor, transforming in mid-air to catch Hermione around the waist, spinning her in the opposite direction and leant against the wall, panting heavily.

"Please don't run away from me again, sweetheart. I have no idea what you're talking about, but I haven't stopped loving you, I could never stop loving you." she repeated, even as Hermione squirmed violently, trying to throw off her grip. "Hermione, stop it!" she insisted, tightening her already firm grasp around the teenager.

Hermione went still for a moment before the sobs started again, but this time they were heart-wrenching ones that made her feel like her very soul was being ripped from her body.

"Please don't leave me!" Hermione whispered, so quietly that she hoped Minerva wouldn't hear her.

However, she did hear her and suddenly Hermione felt a spell being murmured, and her feet leaving the ground. She gripped her hands around Minerva's neck, letting herself be carried wherever it was that Minerva wanted her to go. Right now she was simply too tired to argue anymore.

She was dozing as she felt herself being placed on a mattress and she opened her eyes groggily, watching Minerva as she in turn stood watching over her, love shining from her eyes.

"I don't know where you got the ridiculous idea that I had stopped loving you from, but it's not true, and despite what you think I did not spend my evening with Mr Potter, not that it would have been any of your business if I had." she said, chastising Hermione gently. "Harry is in a particularly hard place right now, and he needs every friend he has. One of whom just so happens to be myself, just like another is you."

Hermione felt the bed dip and she closed her eyes, refusing to meet Minerva's gaze.

"Hermione, look at me please."

Sighing, she opened her tired, red-rimmed eyes and looked up at Minerva, who was looking back down at her with such love and affection that she suddenly felt very stupid.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything, I didn't mean what I said about those people, I'm just so tired and I don't want you to hate me, please don't hate me!" she begged, clutching at Minerva's robes.

She heard Minerva click her tongue quietly, as she waved the candles down to a low burn, creating enough darkness to make them sleepy, but not quite enough to allow them to fall asleep.

"You silly girl," she said, as Hermione felt herself being pulled into Minerva's solid form. "I love you so much baby, I would never, ever replace you, or stop loving you." she reiterated, pressing a kiss to Hermione's hair.

Hermione nodded, burying herself closer into Minerva's arms and pressing her face into Minerva's neck. She yawned widely, cracking her jaw as she felt the rest of the hysterical tension leaving her body.

"Sleep now, my darling." she heard Minerva whisper. "Just remember that I love you with all of my heart, and I could not love you more had I given birth to you myself." Hermione smiled against Minerva's skin as she felt Minerva rocking her a little, humming a lullaby. "And I thought we talked about wilfully perverting the truth young lady? Next time, come to me before you get so worked up, hmm?"

"Yes, Min," Hermione whispered, too comfortable to move. "I, I love you."

Minerva chuckled, leaning her head lightly against Hermione's own.

"I love you too, baby."


	19. The Hippogriff Incident

**A/N: Here we are again, and once again I think you're all conspiring to kill me! We have SIX birthdays this month, all of which are within days of each other, so good luck to me :D  
>And now, for the good news! A belated birthday to Pessy, not sure who you are, but I sincerely hope you had an amazing birthday, and I am very sorry I didn't get around to doing a chapter for you! Hopefully you'll enjoy this one as yours and not mind sharing it with…<strong> **Musicmaker43…coincidentally, Happy Birthday to you for today! Many Happy Returns to both of you and the rest of you…can some of you move your birthdays til perhaps August, September perhaps…just you know…talk it over with your parents :P**

**Huge thank you to Spin as always…I am EXTREMELY jealous by the way, Spin spent some time at the Harry Potter Studio Tour this week…WITHOUT ME! So feel free to feel jealous, cos I am lol!**

-0-

The boys were just enjoying a game of exploding snap when Hermione suddenly ran into the boy's dormitory waving a piece of parchment at them frantically.

"The trial's been set for April, Hagrid sounds upset." she said, sitting down on Harry's bed, handing them the letter for them to read for themselves. Harry and Ron peered over it, their game instantly forgotten, and Hermione knew that they were looking at the smudge marks in the ink from where Hagrid had no doubt shed some tears.

"Let's go." Harry said, looking towards his trunk where he kept his invisibility cloak.

"Leave it, Harry." Hermione said with a wave in the general direction of the window. "No one will be outside in this anyway." she said, drawing her cloak around her. The boys nodded and followed her down to Hagrid's, all three of them shivering by the time they got to the door, banging on it as loud as they could.

"Oh, yer came. Not sure you would, brought Beaky inside, s'cold out there." he said, ushering them indoors.

They stood awkwardly leaning against the rickety wall, trying to work out how they were going to get around the volatile Hippogriff sitting smack bang in the middle of the small room.

"'Ave a seat," Hagrid said, throwing Buckbeak a dead ferret as he squeezed past him, "I'll make us some tea."

Harry nudged Hermione now that the giant creature was distracted and she started to move around him and further into the room.

"So the trial is in April?" Hermione asked as they sipped their tea. Hagrid nodded and took out a rather ugly looking handkerchief and blew his nose loudly, making all three of them squirm a little.

"Knew it would happen o'course, ye already know I didn't do so well in the hearing." Ron nodded enthusiastically causing Hermione to elbow him, hard. "It's so 'ard, I just know he's gonna be killed, chopped up and made into furt-a-liser. I don' wan' 'im ta die!" he wailed, clutching at Buckbeak's neck.

All three students sat as far back in their seats as possible when the Hippogriff screeched loudly, and even Hagrid jumped out of the way quickly as Beaky got sick of all the attention.

"We can help you Hagrid," Hermione said, ignoring the looks from the boys. "We'll help you prepare. We've got the holidays anyway, and it's not like we're doing much, especially while Harry hasn't got a broom."

She winced when she realised what she'd said and fidgeted uncomfortably as Harry's face fell.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Oh, would ya?" Hagrid said oblivious to Harry's disappointment, looking infinitely happier at the news. "That'd be smashin'."

Hermione smiled even as the boys groaned audibly beside her. They chatted about the case for a few more moments while Hagrid poured them another cup of tea, when there was suddenly a knock at the door. All of the occupants froze as Hagrid looked out of the window, and Hermione placed her tea cup gently on the table when she saw all the blood seem to run from the big man's face.

"It's Per'fessa McGonagall!" he whispered, his eyes wide.

Hermione froze, knowing full well that they really shouldn't have been down here and looked wildly at the boys, knowing they were feeling the same panic that she was. They would be in so much trouble if she found them.

"Quick," Ron said. "Hide!"

Harry leapt over the back of the couch quicker than Hermione had ever seen him move before, while Ron squeezed between two cupboards. Hermione looked between the two boys, rolled her eyes and not needed if used next crawled under the bed. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, not really wanting to know just what it was that was touching her leg.

"Ev'ning Per'fessa," Hagrid said nervously. Hermione craned her neck as far as she could from her position under the bed, looking at her mentor as she brushed the snow off her robes.

"Hagrid, good evening. Albus mentioned the news of the trial and I thought I would come and see how you were," she said good-naturedly. Hagrid remained mute as Hermione watched Minerva edge around Buckbeak, nodding to the beast cordially as she did. Hermione wasn't surprised when he immediately bowed back, returning to the job of preening his feathers.

"Perhaps you can make us a cup of tea?" she suggested, as she moved past the sideboard, turning back just in time to catch her foot on something and go flying into the air, cursing in Gaelic as she did.

The room seemed to take a collective breath as the Transfiguration mistress changed mid-fall into her Animagus form, landing deftly on all four paws on the floor. Hermione gulped when the tabby looked up, catching her gaze and managing to look incredibly angry even as a cat. The air around her shimmered as Hermione let her head fall into her arms, refusing to look as two very shiny boots appeared in front of her.

"Hermione Granger, you get out here this instant. Weasley, Potter, you too." Hermione flinched as Minerva's voice rang out around the small hut and she sighed, sneezing as the dust went up her nose. Why did it always have to be Minerva?

-0-

The three stood before their Head of House, their heads bowed and their hands behind their backs. Despite her anger and frustration, Minerva bit back a smile as she shook her head.

"What on earth are you doing down here?" she barked. "Have you any idea how dangerous it is to be outside the castle walls, do you realise what could happen to you if a Dementor had happened to fly overhead? What, I ask, would you have done if Sirius Black himself had appeared suddenly in front of you?" Minerva tried to calm herself down, but the thought of losing her three favourite Gryffindors had built the momentum of her ire and it was rolling unstoppably full steam ahead. "Do you realise that the man was _IN THE CASTLE_?" she fixed them with a stare that made all three swallow. "He was in the castle and yet you still manage to sneak down here and have tea with Hagrid _DESPITE THE THAT VERY REAL DANGER THAT HE COULD COME BACK_." She clenched her fists and took a deep breath as Buckbeak nudged her elbow gently. "You three put on your cloaks. I am escorting you back to the castle this minute."

"Per'fessa, I'm so sorry, I would'na let them go back on their own." Hagrid said apologetically. Sighing once more, Minerva patted his arm and nodded, still too annoyed to comment. Hermione, Harry and Ron stood waiting patiently by the door, looking suitably chastised as she motioned them out of the hut.

They walked in silence, but Minerva could hear the children's teeth chattering as they trudged through back the snow, and she pondered casting a warming charm on them, before deciding that perhaps a little punishment was not a bad thing.

They all trudged into the Entrance Hall, stamping their feet and rubbing their arms, trying to get the feeling back into their limbs.

"I cannot believe you three," she fumed, still frowning at their behaviour. "I cannot begin to tell you how angry I am." She watched as Hermione and Harry looked down at their shoes again, while Ronald tried to look anywhere but at her.

"Sorry, Professor." Hermione said quietly, refusing to look up. That apology was followed by the chorus of the other two and she sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"You three are going to turn my hair grey quicker than the Marau–" She bit back the rest of the sentence when all three heads snapped up, looking at her strangely. "Well, quicker than the twins at least." she shook her head again, trying to halt the flood of memories running through her brain. "Boys go to your dormitory; I have something to talk to Miss Granger about."

She watched as Ron and Harry shot their best friend apologetic smiles, before running full pelt down the corridors in the direction of their common room.

"And no running!" she called after them, but they had already disappeared around the next corner.

"With me," she said, her tone clipped as she led her protégé down the corridors to her quarters. She swept into the room leaving the door to be closed by Hermione as she took off her winter cloak and hat, lighting the fire and waving her hand around the room to light a few candles without a word. "Sit down, Hermione." she said with a sigh, releasing her hair from the confines of her bun.

She heard rather than saw Hermione sit down and knew she would have to let go of her anger if she was going to make Hermione understand just how dangerous it was to be roaming around the castle unsupervised. She turned to see Hermione perched on the very edge of the sofa, her teeth still chattering as she tried to warm herself by the fire.

"Hermione," she chastised gently, moving to her side and unclipping the girl's cloak. She clicked her tongue as she hung it up and moved back to Hermione, sweeping her damp hair into a ponytail and tying it up as she went. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry I became angry, but to see you there, to see you so far from the castle... Hagrid is a good and loyal man, and would," she chuckled, "would no doubt protect you with his very life if his pink umbrella failed him," Hermione snorted, and tried not to smile, failing spectacularly when Minerva pulled her into her arms. "But still...I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you, or the other two for that matter."

Minerva smiled as she felt Hermione sigh against her neck.

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered, snuggling in closer. Minerva grinned and leant back on the sofa, taking the young girl with her and pulling her closer still.

"Please, please don't do that again Hermione. I, I can't explain to you how dangerous Sirius Black is, but he is undoubtedly after Harry, and you are Harry's best friend. He's already been in the castle once, and I do not want to tempt him back onto the grounds again."

She felt Hermione squirm under her hands and she leant away a little, tilting Hermione's chin so that their eyes met.

"Sweetheart? What's wrong?"

She watched Hermione squirm a little more, letting her rest her head on her chest. Rubbing her back gently she waited for the girl to speak, knowing that she would not hold out for too long.

"We, um, I overheard you talking to Minister Fudge at The Three Broomsticks." she whispered.

Minerva froze as the implications to what Hermione had just said hit her. If Hermione knew that Black was Potter's godfather, then no doubt Harry would also know and her heart clenched painfully as she realised what this meant for the boy.

"Sweetheart, how, why did you do that? I didn't see you there."

Hermione shook her head and Minerva suddenly realised that the girl was crying, her tears seeping through her inner robes, and cooling her warm skin.

"Oh, baby."

Hermione sobbed and sobbed as she tried to explain how Harry had reacted to the news. Minerva had a feeling that she wasn't getting the whole story as Hermione back tracked a few times. Letting it go for now she simply let her girl cry into her arms, releasing the tension she knew would otherwise disrupt the girl's sleeping patterns.

"I just feel so sorry for Harry. How could someone who loves you do that, how could anyone do that to someone they care about?"

"Hush darling, relax," Minerva soothed as she listened to Hermione begin to hyperventilate. "Sirius Black is unpredictable, and I do not understand why he did what he did either, but what I do know for certain is that before Sirius met James his home life was far from pleasant. He grew up in a house full of people that were dedicated to the Dark Arts, and every one of them a Slytherin. When he was sorted into Gryffindor, his family virtually disowned him. Clearly the separation, no matter how much he complained about his family, was difficult for him to bear and when he agreed to do something for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he must have been accepted back into his family." She sighed and ran her fingers through Hermione's hair. "Some people will do strange things for family."

"Yeah," Hermione said cuddling further into Minerva's embrace, "I guess I would for my parents." Minerva smiled nodding when Hermione's head lifted, her face wearing a very serious look. "And you."

Minerva chuckled and pressed a kiss to the girl's forehead.

"As would I my darling, as would I."

-0-

Smiling happily, Hermione leant her head back onto Minerva chest, wincing slightly as Minerva's hands ran through her hair, snagging on a knot.

"Sorry, sweetheart." Hermione shrugged as Minerva massaged the spot where her hair had pulled, pressing another kiss to the crown of her head.

"It happens all the time." Hermione said with a shrug. She heard Minerva mumble something before being pushed gently from Minerva's grasp.

"Follow me, my darling."

Hermione knit her brow in confusion as she followed Minerva into her bed room, sitting on a stool in front of her dressing table and watching in the mirror as Minerva started searching the bathroom for something.

"What are you doing?"

"Aha!"

Hermione giggled as Minerva stood, brandishing some sort of potion bottle with a spray pump on it, and smiling reassuringly as she returned to the dresser.

"Now, this is something I had Severus whip up many years ago. As it happens I have rather long hair, and just like you I find that sometimes I need just a little help unknotting it."

Hermione observed with interest as Minerva carefully lifted sections of her hair and sprayed the potion through the unruly mess. Hermione watched in awe as the potion settled on the hairs; the knots she knew were there had wound tightly together but seemed to uncurl almost immediately. She smiled at Minerva as the woman ran her hands gently through the thick tresses, smiling lovingly at her reflection.

"Professor Snape is rather good at what he does." Minerva said with a wink, making Hermione giggle.

"I think he's amazing at making potions, but I don't much like him." Hermione said, still smirking. "You like him though, even though you pretend not to."

Hermione saw Minerva's eyes roll, and leaned back into her body when the older witch pulled on the newly formed plait, wrapping her arms around Hermione's shoulders.

"Maybe a little," Minerva whispered, making Hermione laugh properly. "Now, go and get changed and then come and join me. I believe we have time before bed to go through the first of my Animagus journals, if you so wish."

Hermione squealed in excitement, leaping up from the stool and hugging Minerva quickly before running into the room she had adopted as her own, and changing into her tartan pyjamas as quickly as she could.

When she ran back into Minerva's room she stumbled, getting her foot stuck in the bottom of her trouser leg and would have knocked herself out if it wasn't for Minerva's quick thinking.

"_Levicorpus!_"

Hermione was lifted quickly into the air at the very last second, and she squeaked as she landed in a heap on Minerva's bed.

"Why must it always be you?" Minerva said dryly, opening her arms and letting Hermione snuggle into them.

Aside from her mother's embrace, this was Hermione's most favourite place to be and she sighed happily as Minerva Summoned her book and opened the first page, passing it to her. Minerva seemed content to simply hold her while she devoured the words before her. After a short time, and several pages of the most compelling information she'd ever read, she paused, marking her page with her finger.

"Wait, so I need to be able to find my inner animal?" Hermione asked, looking up at Minerva wanting to know the answer to every question that was running through her mind as she processed all the things she had just read.

"Indeed. It could take weeks, or months even to find it, and even then often it can change before you finally succeed in transforming." Minerva explained concisely. "One day," Hermione grinned as Minerva fixed her with a stare, "one day you will meditate on your animal and I will be right there with you, just as my mentor was with me."

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, watching as Minerva's eyes glazed over just a little as she remembered her past.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore was my mentor."

"Did you love him when you were at school?" Hermione asked, stifling a yawn and snuggling under the covers, wrapping her arms around Minerva's middle with her head resting on the woman's belly.

"I didn't know what love was back then." she said gently, "In fact, it was not until very recently that I knew what love was, not until you came along, my darling girl."

Hermione beamed and squeezed her own mentor a little tighter.

"I love you, Min." Hermione whispered, closing her eyes as she yawned once more.

-0-

Minerva smiled and relaxed back against the headboard, stroking the head under her hands and reading back over the notes she had made all those years ago. How young she had been, how naïve, how innocent even.

"Am I really that old?" she said quietly to herself.

"Nary a day over fifty five, my dear." Albus said cheerfully as he walked into the bedroom, wincing as Hermione mumbled in her sleep. "I apologise, I did not realise you had company."

Minerva smiled and accepted the kiss she was offered, patting the space next to her on the bed.

"Fifty Five you say?" she joked, nudging him carefully. Albus laughed and Minerva took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, leaning into his chest.

"Well, it's not like I would want a twenty one year old," he said, nibbling on her earlobe.

"You are a smooth talker, Mr Dumbledore, but it just so happens we are not alone."

Minerva smirked when Albus sighed dramatically, tucking a loose strand of Hermione's hair behind her ear.

"No, but we are together," he said, kissing her temple and leaning back against the headboard with her. "As a family."

Minerva dozed off in his arms with a smile on her face. So this is what it was like to have a family.


	20. The Map Incident

**A/N: Well hello, hello, hello! How are we all. I have it on good authority that today is kornikouva's 19****th**** birthday! I sincerely hope you have a WONDERFUL day and enjoy you chapter as well as your holidays! :D**

**Here we are again, another birthday another chapter! I realised that in the last chapter the timeline jumped a little further than I remembered, so I've tried to re-attach it and I hope I've succeeded, so let me know what you think!**

**Also, I suppose it must be said, I know everyone is freaking out about the site wide 'purge' let's call it. There are a few petitions going around if you want to sign, or learn more about what seem to be happening head to Psudocode Samurai's profile.**

**Other than that, as always our thanks must go to Spin, who is incredibly awesome and got this back to me pronto, even though I'm having serious issue with internet, but we'll work it out. **

-0-

After the catastrophic Hogsmeade visit, the three Gryffindors were on edge and the weather was not helping their cause now that it seemed intent on snowing almost every day. Hermione was curled up on her favourite chair near the fire attempting to read a book, while Ron tried to play chess against himself without Harry who was off fiddling about in his dormitory, no doubt avoiding the pair of them after the earth shattering revelation he had learned in The Three Broomsticks a few days before.

Hermione wasn't sure what to do. Her best friend was hurting, but it was a sadness that she wasn't sure how to resolve. She didn't know whether to comfort him or just try to let him deal with it on his own, but she still wanted to be there for him. Sighing again, she looked up as Ron finally gave up on his somewhat hopeless endeavour.

"How do you think Harry is?" Ron asked, flopping down onto the couch that was known throughout Gryffindor as 'theirs'.

"I don't know, but I guess when he's ready he'll come to us," she said, tired of wondering the same thing over and over again. "This was why Professor McGonagall said she wouldn't sign the permission form, and I agree with her. He shouldn't have been there."

"I can't believe you could be so mean, it's Hogsmeade!" he huffed, meddling with some exploding snap cards that had been left behind.

Hermione merely snorted her displeasure and continued reading, looking up suddenly when she heard Harry coming down the stairs. He nodded to the twins who had been deep in conversation in the far corner with Lee Jordan ignoring the other occupants of the room, before heading towards them, carrying his latest obsession. Hermione wondered if this magical piece of parchment he seemed to be so fond of was something that would get him killed, or worse, expelled.

"Hey guys," Harry greeted, "I know we didn't really get a chance to look at this, and I, um, I know, oh just let's look at it, okay?" Ron of course bucked up immediately, clapping Harry on the back even as Hermione shook her head, but put down her book, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"What is it?"

She watched Harry place it carefully on the table, opening it up and frowning when parts of it hung over the edge. In the end he and Ron decided that the hearth rug was the best place for it and they all dragged the table out of the way, spreading it on the floor and watched as Harry grinned, tapping it with his wand as he did so, and reciting in a clear voice:

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Hermione rolled her eyes and remembered the first day she had met the two boys when they were trying to cast a spell onto Scabbers. Writing the whole thing off as a waste of time she picked up her book and was about to recline back in her chair once more when Ron's voice stopped her.

"Whoa!"

Hermione jerked back over to the piece of ratty parchment as spiders of ink started to appear on the front.

"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders Map." Hermione recited as she read the words appearing before them.

Their eyes widened as Harry turned the parchment and showing Hermione and Ron the hundreds of lines and tiny writing, not to mention the multitudes of little footprints.

"I didn't really know it did this." Harry said quietly, looking just as shocked as the other two as they studied the huge parchment. "Fred and George kind of just showed me where the tunnels were," he shrugged.

Hermione and Ron leaned closer, reading the tiny labels, and as usual it was Hermione that came to the right answer first.

"Oh my God, it's a map of the castle!" Hermione said, a little louder than she meant to. Harry shushed her, but she took no notice, instead paying close attention to the corridors and the shifting stairs.

"Oh!" she said leaning in past Ron and studying a little round room that said 'Headmaster's office'.

"That must have been what Fred and George meant when they said he does that a lot." Harry said as all three of them watched the little footsteps pace back and forth.

Hermione smiled as she caught sight of the dot labelled Minerva next to her office window, probably sitting behind her desk doing some marking, and suddenly had a troubling thought. The smile dropped from her face and she went cold realising that she was about to ruin the boys' day.

"Harry, you have to turn this in," she said, prompting looks of astonishment from both boys.

"Are you mental?" Ron said, once again forgoing tact in favour of his usual bullheadedness.

Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored him, looking instead to Harry, who seemed just as outraged as Ron was.

"Harry, you have to turn it in!" she repeated. "What happens if Sirius Black gets this? He'd know where everyone was in the castle, including you! You _have_ to give it to Mi- Professor McGonagall."

"What?" Harry near-shouted. "Hermione you can't be serious, with this I can go to Hogsmeade with you guys, and I don't care about Sirius Black, in fact if he wants to come to me, then let him come!" he said, grabbing the map and folding it up angrily. "I'm not handing this in Hermione, I don't care how close you and McGonagall are, I am not giving it to her, so you tell her and I will never speak to you again."

Hermione gulped a little bit at the look Ron was giving her and fidgeted awkwardly biting her nails as Ron continued to stare at Hermione with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"What did he mean by that?" he asked, looking confused.

Hermione sighed, but didn't answer straight away, thinking about everything she could tell Ron and things she definitely shouldn't.

"Hermione, I," he scratched his head, looking pained. "I may not be the greatest friend, or really, you know, into feelings or stuff, but I'm not, you know… I mean, I'm your friend."

Hermione smiled at him broadly and threw her arms around him.

"Oh Ron I was so worried about what you would say and what you would think, and with all the stuff between Scabbers and Crookshanks I, I didn't want to lose you as a friend."

She realised suddenly what she was doing and backed away quickly, smiling sheepishly when Ron's face turned pink.

"Um, sorry," she whispered. "I, um, well, I'm really close to Professor McGonagall. It sort of happened in our first year after the incident with the troll." She shrugged when Ron looked a bit sheepish. "It's okay, if you hadn't have said those things, and then saved me from the troll, I wouldn't have come to know Minerva like I do."

"Minerva?" Ron choked, "and First Year? Geez Hermione, I can't believe you didn't tell me!" he said looking hurt.

"I didn't really do it on purpose, I just, I didn't know how you'd react. And I know things, have found out things that definitely can't get out, can never be told to anyone, and I just, the best way to keep a secret is to keep it secret," she finished, trying to look apologetic.

"But I can keep a secret! What about in First Year when we went up against Fluffy, and then Norbert? What about when I had to go into the middle of the bleeding forest to find the biggest spiders I've ever seen in my life, which I still have nightmares about by the way?"

Hermione suddenly realised that he was right; she should have told him a long time ago and she clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Ron I'm so sorry, I, there's no excuse, I got so caught up in keeping secrets that I forgot that best friends always tell each other everything."

She grabbed Ron's sleeve and dragged him up to his dormitory, pushing him inside and throwing a nearby pillow at Harry, who was sulking on his bed.

"Look, I won't tell, all right? Best friends always keep secrets and I don't want to lose you guys as my mates, but," she paused and chewed on her lip a little as she thought about her options, "but you _are_ my best friends, so if Sirius Black comes anywhere near you guys in the future, then I'm telling Minerva."

She watched the emotions flicker across Harry's face and recognised when he finally agreed with her, even before he said anything.

"Awesome, now, I'm going to tell Ron everything about Minerva, and you can add in the bits I miss."

"What? Harry knows too?"

Hermione grimaced at the look Ron now had on his face. He looked really hurt, but Hermione was sure that after he heard why Harry knew before him he'd be all right with not knowing the intricate details.

They talked for hours and hours and by the end of it Hermione had been right. Ron went rather pale when he first heard about Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall being together – like _that_ – and Hermione and Harry had made sure to say it in every different way imaginable to see just how red they could make Ron's face go.

Still giggling, Hermione left the boys to go to bed and mounted the stairs to her own dormitory, smiling widely as she noticed a lump under her covers.

She knew immediately who it was and she raced to get ready for bed and leapt into it, snuggling under the covers and letting the lump – which she correctly guessed was a grey tabby cat with spectacle shaped markings around its eyes – snuggle up next to her tummy. She giggled as Minerva purred when she scratched her behind the ears and began telling her about her day, finally nodding off in the middle of explaining just how red Ron's face had turned.

-0-

When Minerva McGonagall finally emerged from underneath Hermione's bedspread she was quite pink herself at the thought of the three young Gryffindors gossiping about her, and her relationship with their Headmaster. Rolling her eyes, she smiled apologetically at Crookshanks, who looked a little perturbed at Minerva stealing his human for part of the night, but she merely patted the warm spot she had just been in, making sure to give him an extra scratch at the base of his tail as an apology as he curled up, giving her a grateful purr of his own.

"Goodnight, Mister."

Shaking her head, she moved about the room making sure all of her young pupils were tucked up in bed properly, before making her way to the boy's dormitory.

She could see through the curtains that Harry was still awake and she smiled gently as Ron let out a quiet snore. So Ronald Weasley now knew about the relationship between herself and Hermione. That would be interesting to watch, Minerva was sure.

She pulled his blankets up a little higher, stifling a chuckle when he mumbled something about his mother. Walking very quietly, a skill she had perfected in the first war, and partially thanks to her Animagus traits, she knocked on Harry's bedpost calling out quietly that she came in peace.

"Um, hi Professor," Harry said looking a bit guilty, and quickly hiding something under his covers. Minerva's lips twitched a little. She knew full well what some of the young men did in the quiet of their dormitories, but she was quite sure Harry wouldn't have been doing _that_. In fact, it was more than likely he was simply looking at photos of his family.

"Mr Potter," she said, leaning against the big four poster bed. "Why are you not asleep?"

"I, um, I can't sleep Professor, I, I just can't," he said quietly, which Minerva took to mean he was suffering from nightmares.

"Do the nightmares come every night, Harry?" she asked gently, looking at the hangings on Neville's bed to spare Harry the embarrassment of looking her in the eye. She saw him nod in her peripheral vision and she sighed, patting his hand.

"I, too, get nightmares from time to time, dear one," she said gently. "Sometimes they can be the most frightening things imaginable, and oftentimes, they are just a ridiculous cacophony of every event that you do not wish to remember."

She smiled when Harry didn't reply, knowing that he had very little to do with the adults in his life, no doubt because of the abysmal behaviour of his relatives. She sighed and sat more comfortably on the bed, holding Harry's hand and ignoring his fidgeting.

"Many years ago, I was so plagued with nightmares that I couldn't mask the signs showing on my body; the drawn features, the short temper. Albus took me aside and asked what was wrong and I told him I was fine, that I didn't need his help." He pressed me until I cried, then held me until I could cry no more. He told me that dreams were just outpourings of grief, that the only way to deal with them was to acknowledge that even though they are not real, they _were_ occurring, and it was okay to ask for help with them."

"Did your Godfather ever try to kill you though?" he asked quietly, knowing from Hermione that Minerva now knew.

"Oh, my boy," Minerva said sadly. "I knew Sirius for many years, and he and James seemed inseparable. What happened in the years between school and that night I could not tell you, but I know for a fact that Sirius doted on you when you were born."

Harry threw off her hand and rolled over.

"He killed my parents, he was their _best friend_ and yet he was the one that killed them. It doesn't matter that Voldemort cast the actual curse, it was him, and I _HATE_ him. I want him to find me Professor; I want him to find me so I can kill him."

Harry was crying by now, Minerva could work that out without looking at his face. She stroked his back gently, letting him vent his anger and frustration while casting a surreptitious silencing charm around them.

"I just, I wish they were still here. I want them back, I want them to be here with me, I don't even know them and I miss them," he sobbed. Finally, Minerva could take it no longer and she pulled him up, taking him in her arms and rocking him back and forth as he cried, his hands gripping at her robes. Letting him cry himself to exhaustion, she simply rested her cheek on the top of his head and continued to sway him gently.

"All right?" she whispered eventually, and Harry nodded with a sniff. Minerva smiled gently, stroking his messy hair off his forehead and pushing him back down into his bed.

"Close your eyes Harry, I will stay with you until you fall asleep," she whispered, kissing his temple gently.

She noticed how uncomfortable Harry looked as she leant back and she immediately apologised for taking a step that was obviously too far.

"Professor, no, it's, It's okay, I just," Minerva frowned as she watched the multitudes of emotions flashing across his face. "No-one's ever done that for me before," he whispered, breaking Minerva's heart.

"Oh, my boy!" she said, shaking her head.

He shrugged and rolled over, causing her to grin when he shifted closer to her and gripped her hand with both of his.

"Sleep, my boy." she said.

"Thanks P'fessor."

-0-

When she finally crawled into bed, Minerva was fairly sure that she hadn't had a busier night since the Weasley twins had decided that Animal Pastilles were boring and should actually be melted down and turned into a giant blob of magic sweet, which when chewed proceeded to turn you into the animal in question, one after another. She shuddered as she remembered that night, but relaxed when an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her backwards into a strong body.

"You were gone a long time, love." Albus whispered.

"I think we need to do something for Harry. He has found out that it was Sirius who gave up James and Lily's location." she said quietly, knowing that this would trouble Albus just as much as it was troubling her. "Hermione overheard Fudge in The Three Broomsticks."

"We can, but not tonight though." he said, twining his fingers in hers, making her smile.

"No, not tonight." she agreed, snuggling down and listening to Albus breathe against her neck.

After five minutes she was still lying there with her eyes wide open and she sighed distractedly.

"How about Christmas Day?" she asked suddenly, jerking Albus from his sleep.

"You're thinking far too loudly again, my dear." Albus said quietly, and she squirmed when he kissed her behind her ear.

"Yes, dear," she replied, closing her eyes. They were going to make this Christmas special for all three of the young Gryffindors. She knew that Hermione had chosen to spend Christmas with her instead of going skiing with Katherine and Richard, and she had a sneaking suspicion that Ron had only stayed to be close to Harry. She nodded, finally feeling sleep taking over her mind. Christmas would be the way to make Harry feel better, and she was determined to make it a day to remember.


	21. The Firebolt Incident

**A/N: Good morning people! Or afternoon if you happen to be living in the same country as me…I have it on good authority that today (or tomorrow depending on your timezone) is gerr-bear's birthday. Woo! Happy Birthday to you! Hope you all like the chapters. We have a few in a row here…again…I know you're all trying to kill me with your close birthdays hahah, but I will prevail, then we have a little gap, then a bigger gap and then I've got nothing kids! Absolutely nothing until we start again in November, so, while I don't want you to lie…I might have to wrap it up for a while after August… see what happens.**

**Anyway, Spin magically managed to look through this…and do all this other stuff as well ALL while ENGLAND was playing Italy in the Euro competition and we lost anyway LAME! Anyway, thanks be to Spin! She's a goddess and I bow to her awesomeness. Love yah hun!**

-0-

Hermione awoke on Christmas morning with a smile. She loved Christmas, it was one of her favourite celebrations and she lay for a moment cuddling Crookshanks, just enjoying that magical feeling of Christmas Day. Few people remained at Hogwarts for the holidays; Ron had of course stayed to be with Harry, and she had been of the same view. In fact she had debated for a while on whether to accompany her parents skiing or to stay and enjoy the yuletide with the boys, and by extension Minerva. Her favourite professor had won in the end and her parents had been very understanding. Crookshanks had finally had enough fussing, walking up onto her chest and sitting heavily over her ribs.

"You want to get up?" Hermione asked, ticking his ears. "Yeah, I do too," she said pushing him off and giggling at the growl he gave her. "Come on its Christmas," she said catching his tail. "I want to see Minerva."

In fact, Hermione couldn't wait to wake Minerva up, just like she usually did with her parents. Giggling, she pulled on a pair of socks and her new jumper from Mrs Weasley over her pyjamas before she opened her arms, letting Crookshanks get comfortable in them. She walked briskly through the corridors and slid to a stop in front of Godric, who looked decidedly worse for wear in a Santa hat, leaning on his sword tiredly.

"I'm not even going to ask," he grumbled, opening the portrait and letting Hermione through.

"Merry Christmas!" she called happily as witch and cat walked up to Minerva's office.

She dropped Crookshanks by the fire, who purred his delight before she tiptoed into Minerva's room, stopping awkwardly when she saw that Minerva was not the only occupant of the bed.

"Oh," she breathed out loud, kicking herself for not thinking about the fact that Minerva and the Headmaster would be together. She turned around, feeling slightly disappointed.

"Hermione?" Minerva mumbled, making the teen turn back towards a sleepy looking Minerva McGonagall. "Hermione, what are you doing here?" Minerva said, looking around confused. "Did something happen?"

"I believe Miss Granger is excited about Christmas and did not anticipate my presence here," came a rather gruff voice from behind Minerva.

Hermione hadn't been this embarrassed since she had walked in on her parents last year, and she was quite sure that her face was as red as Ron's had been a few days previously when she and the boys were talking about Minerva and Albus being together.

"Hermione?" she vaguely heard Minerva's voice again, but she ignored it, turning to leave as quickly as she came and wondering what had possessed her to surprise her like that.

_Of course she would be with the Headmaster._

"Hermione!"

Hermione stopped as the door snapped closed in front of her and she turned to look at her Transfiguration professor, who was leaning back on one hand, holding out her other in front of her in a vague sort of summoning gesture to Hermione.

"Come here please, we were up quite late and I'm too tired to come and get you."

Hermione's blush darkened and she looked straight at the floor, refusing to move.

"Not like that you silly girl. The Staff Christmas party."

Hermione refused to look up but she heard Albus mutter something, and Minerva huff. "It never ends well." Minerva muttered and Hermione heard her huff once more. "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you. _Levicorpus_."

Hermione squealed as she felt herself lift off from the floor and float gently over to the bed.

"Put me down! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to barge in, I just," she went silent as she folded her arms, being turned slowly in the air until she was facing the right way. "It's Christmas." she whispered, wondering if this was what it felt like to outgrow Christmas.

She squealed again as she was dropped unceremoniously on the bed, bouncing a few times before Minerva took her in her arms and pulled her close.

"I know it is, sweetheart. Merry Christmas," she said, kissing Hermione's temple. "Now go back to sleep for a few minutes, I got rather drunk last night, and my head hurts." she grumbled "But don't tell anyone, all right?" she said, smiling against Hermione's cheek.

"I won't tell," Hermione whispered, feeling slightly better now that she was in Minerva's arms.

"I might…" Albus said cheekily from behind them, causing Hermione to giggle a little.

"Be quiet both of you. Just for another half an hour," Minerva pleaded. Hermione heard her sigh as she and Albus came to an unspoken agreement to remain silent and give Minerva another half an hour.

Hermione merely lay still and let Minerva's steady breathing lull her into a doze, smiling when Minerva wrapped her up closer, mumbling about something or other in a dream she was no doubt having.

She wasn't sure how long they had lain there, but when Professor Dumbledore peeked over Minerva's shoulder she smiled, more than ready to do something, anything other than lie in bed.

"Shall we, Miss Granger?" he said with a wink, and Hermione nodded, despite still being a little uncomfortable in his presence.

She slid from Minerva's arms, giggling quietly at her moan of protest, and crept into the living room, scratching Crookshanks as he lay by the fire.

"I apologise if I made you uncomfortable this morning, Miss Granger." Albus said after he called for a pot of tea. "We were out quite late last night, and I did not plan on staying."

Hermione chewed her lip and played with Crookshanks' tail, trying to catch it as he swished it in front of her face.

"No, I'm sorry," she said finally, refusing to look at the Headmaster. "I should have realised that you could have been here." Hermione conceded. "I just, it hadn't occurred to me and I really shouldn't have barged in like that," she said awkwardly.

Seeming to understand, Dumbledore chuckled a little while thanking the elf that popped into view with their tea.

"It would have been unfortunate," he conceded, still laughing.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went to sit near him, taking her cup with a smile.

"It would have been awful."

"Your parents?" he asked, and Hermione was once again left wondering whether the man really could read minds.

"Um, yeah," she confessed, turning red once more.

"Most of us have been there, baby," Minerva said from behind her, leaning over the back of the sofa to kiss her head. "Good morning, darling," she whispered. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Hermione replied, watching Minerva make her way over to Albus, mumbling her greetings in between kisses.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh when Albus passed her a small bottle that she knew must be a headache potion, even if Minerva did glare mockingly at her.

"Don't laugh, my dear," Minerva said, dropping to the sofa next to her favourite student. "When you leave school you will understand. You'll go to a party – or a function perhaps, you don't quite seem the partying type – have a few too many glasses of wine or something and the next day you'll feel like death warmed up."

Hermione was giggling openly now as Minerva swallowed the potion with a grimace.

"I shall remind you of this instance when that happens," Minerva swore, rubbing her temples.

"Minerva? Tea?"

Minerva sighed in gratitude and smiled sweetly at Albus.

"Thank you."

They sat in a comfortable silence, sipping their tea and smiling at each other sillily.

"Come here you," Minerva said opening her arms and letting Hermione snuggle into them. "Let's open some presents, hmm?"

Hermione nodded excitedly and her eyes lit up as a number of presents appeared on the table in front of them.

"This is for you sweetheart, it's from Albus and I." Minerva whispered, levitating a present into Hermione's hands so she wouldn't have to move from Minerva's embrace. Hermione smiled and kissed Minerva's forearm which was conveniently wrapped around her shoulders, eagerly ripping off the paper and gasping as she saw what she had been given.

"Oh wow!" she whispered as she opened the box to reveal the most exquisite quill set she'd ever seen. There were two quills – one of red and gold to match her House, which she guessed Minerva had given her, but the other, the other took her breath away. "Is this?" she looked up at her Headmaster, a man she rarely felt truly at ease with, despite his wonderful character.

"The gift is more appropriately from Minerva, myself, and Fawkes," he conceded with a gentle smile. "He decided that you would be a worthy owner."

Hermione was speechless; she was in possession of an actual Phoenix feather quill. She had read about them, and they sounded amazing, but to hold one in her hand was amazing.

"Thank you," she whispered, looking up at Minerva, who was leaning back in her seat, watching her with an easiness that made Hermione smile in response.

"You're welcome," Minerva said, nudging Hermione from her knee and nodding towards Albus.

"Really, Professor – Albus – thank you. I'll treasure it always." Albus Dumbledore smiled his acknowledgement, and then chuckled loudly when Hermione leapt into his arms. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You are most welcome, my dear." he said, hesitating for a moment before pressing a kiss to her hair. "Always," he whispered.

The two of them were interrupted by a flash and both turned to see Minerva putting a camera down with a cheeky smile.

"Hey!" Hermione cried, leaving Albus' side to reclaim her position at Minerva's. "I didn't know you had a camera. Is it different to a Muggle one?"

"A little, but the basic principle is the same." Minerva said, pulling Hermione into her side and handing her another present. "This one is just from me," she said happily.

Hermione opened the present and had to try really hard not to scream.

"OH MY G-"

"Young lady you do not need to finish that sentence," Minerva said sternly, but quietly.

"But it's,"

"I know,"

"But,"

"I know," Minerva said, a smile creeping onto her features.

"Is, is it real?"

"Oh yes my darling, it's real," she said, kissing Hermione's temple.

"But it's-"

Hermione couldn't believe it: a first edition of _Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration_.

"It's amazing!" Hermione whispered, running her hands over the bindings reverently.

"I thought you might like it," Minerva said quietly.

"It must have cost a lot of money," Hermione said softly, suddenly realising how woefully pathetic her gift to Minerva would seem.

"It didn't cost me a Knut." Minerva insisted, correctly realising why Hermione had suddenly gone quiet.

Hermione felt herself being rolled onto her back so her head was resting in Minerva's lap, the woman's long fingers now running through her hair.

"That book has been in my family for generations. It was passed from my great-grandfather to my grandfather, then from my grandfather to my mother – his first born, then from my mother, to me, her first born, now," Hermione watched as Minerva paused and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Now I pass it to you, who, for all intents and purposes, are my first born." she said with a smile.

Hermione could feel her lower lip trembling as she fully realised what Minerva was saying and she opened her arms, letting Minerva sit her up and hold her tightly.

"I love you, Min," Hermione managed to sob between her tears.

"I love you too, Hermione," Minerva whispered back, rocking her gently as she did.

-0-

When Hermione walked back to her dormitory she knew the boys would already be up. Remembering her lesson from this morning, she knocked before pushing open the door and smiled as she saw Ron and Harry poring over something or other, sporting their new jumpers from Mrs Weasley and eating some of her wares.

"Merry Christmas Ron, Harry," she said, placing Crookshanks on Harry's bed before giving the boys a hug.

"Merry Christmas Hermione," Harry said, Ron following shortly after with some sort of garbled noise around one of his mother's toffees.

"Did you get some good presents?"

"Harry got a Firebolt!" Ron said quickly, swallowing whatever it was that he was eating.

Hermione quirked her eyebrow, looking at her other friend who was holding the broomstick out to her proudly.

"Who from?" Hermione asked, mentally running through all the possibilities. The only two people she knew with that much money were Minerva and Albus, but neither had spoken to her about it. Not that they necessarily would, but surely they would have said something.

"There wasn't a note," Ron said, running his hands over the handle. "It's beautiful. Fastest in the world, an international standard broom," he said proudly.

Hermione bit her lip, her brain finally making the connection to another person that could have bought that broom.

"Harry, you," she sighed, rubbing her forehead, wondering why it was always her that had to be the voice of reason. "You need to show this to Minerva," she said, wincing at the sudden outburst of protests from the two boys.

"Are you insane Hermione? It's an international standard broom!" Ron repeated as if that fixed all apparent ills. "Oh, Harry, imagine Malfoy's face! Wait till he sees you on this! He'll be as sick as a pig," he said with a laugh, making Hermione feel a little ill.

"Harry, I-" she was shocked when Harry turned to her looking as defiant as ever, and she watched his grip tighten around the handle.

"Rubbish Hermione, McGonagall probably sent it to me, she's done it before. Or perhaps Dumbledore; you said yourself that he and I are close."

"But Harry, I don't think they did, you need to hand it in."

"Hermione, how about you just let Harry enjoy his present, huh?" Ron said accusingly. "He's already having a pretty bad year, so try not to make it worse for him, yeah?"

Hermione's heart shuddered. She wasn't trying to make things worse for Harry, she just had a terrible feeling that Sirius Black might have got his hands on a broom and sent it to Harry in order to complete his insane mission.

"Harry, I-"

They were interrupted by an almighty yowl as Crookshanks practically launched himself off Harry's bed and onto Ron's, scratching at the covers and trying to get to Scabbers, who was trying to hide himself under Ron's pillow.

"GET THAT BLOODY CAT OUT OF HERE!" Ron screamed, diving on Crookshanks and pushing him off the bed as he gathered his rat.

Hermione saw red as Ron aimed a kick at the cat and swooped down to rescue him just in time, with Ron's foot missing her hands by mere centimetres.

"DO NOT KICK MY CAT!" she shrieked, trying her very best to avoid said cat from jumping out of her arms. "It's not my fault Scabbers is always out! Try keeping him in a cage why don't you, like a normal person."

"Get out," Ron said looking murderously at Crookshanks, who was still spitting and hissing at the shivering lump in Ron's arms. "Get OUT!"

Hermione was ceremoniously pushed from the boy's dormitory and consequently burst into tears, racing all the way to Minerva's rooms where Godric opened the portrait for her as soon as he saw her coming.

"Hermione, whatever is the matter?"

"I HATE HIM, I ABSOLUTELY HATE HIM!" she cried, placing Crookshanks gently on the sofa and running her hands over him, whether to calm herself or the cat she couldn't be sure. "It's not my fault he refuses to lock up his bloody rat," she said, ignoring the concerned looks from both her Headmaster and her Transfiguration Professor. "I just, it's not my fault!" she wept, hugging Crookshanks to her chest and sobbing into his fur.

-0-

Crookshanks was a rather intelligent cat and he knew that his mistress was upset, but he also knew he really hated having wet fur, so he turned his gaze upon his mistress' human-cat and yowled pitifully.

"I know mister, I know," the human-cat said, manoeuvring his mistress to let go of him and cry on her instead. He purred, rubbing himself along their hands before stalking off to sit by the fire until his mistress had dried out.

He really did hate having wet fur.

-0-

Minerva didn't know what the matter was, but Crookshanks had clearly had enough, so she took Hermione under her arms, making her stand, before angling them both onto the sofa. Hermione seemed distraught, crying into her shoulder with Minerva doing the only things she could. Rocking Hermione slowly, she desperately wanted to tear whoever had hurt her baby limb from limb, but she remained silent as she kept up the gentle swaying, knowing that all this hysteria was likely a combination of tiredness, excitement and perhaps a little ignorance on someone else's part.

As Hermione calmed, Minerva stroked the girl's head, waiting for the inevitable moment when Hermione would collect her thoughts and tell her what was wrong. She didn't have to wait long.

"Ron attempted to kick Crookshanks, because Crookshanks was trying to eat his rat again. I don't know why he can't just put him in a cage," Hermione said, shuddering with the after effects of her tears. "I don't think he hurt him, but he was so, URGH!" she groaned, letting her head fall back on Minerva's shoulder.

"Perhaps it would be wise to keep Crookshanks away from Mr Weasley's dormitory from now on, hmm?" Minerva suggested soothingly. "Although I shall have to have a word with him about kicking the young master," she said with a grin. "No matter how precocious he might be, he does not deserve that."

Hermione nodded, but Minerva could see that she was not finished yet, and she leaned back on the couch to look at Hermione.

"What else is there, hmm? What else is wrong?"

She could see that Hermione was trying to decide what to tell her, and she sighed, thinking they had finally got beyond that by now.

"Young lady, I thought we had discussed this." Minerva frowned as Hermione dropped her head. "I thought we weren't going to lie to each other anymore?"

She watched as Hermione struggled with herself, before hearing a sigh. She tried not to smile as Hermione took a breath.

"Did you get Harry a Christmas present?"

Minerva had to try very hard not to gape at Hermione. Of all the things the girl could have asked that was not what she had expected to hear.

"Well yes, it's over there on the bookshelf. Why? What's this about?"

"Did Albus get him one?"

Again, Minerva was shocked and shook her head with a knitted brow, unable to work out where Hermione was going with this.

She watched as Hermione disentangled herself from their embrace and paced in front of the fire. She couldn't help the little lift at the corner of her lips as she noticed how similar Hermione and Albus were. Whenever there was something bothering either of them, they would come to her and pace endlessly across her hearth rug. It felt more than a little gratifying to know that she was the one they turned to in their hour of need.

"Hermione, sweetheart, we've been through this before. You can tell me anything, you know that," Minerva said, hoping to coax the information out gently from the girl, who on closer inspection was showing signs of severe exhaustion. "Hermione-"

"Harry was given a Firebolt," she said quickly, without pause. "I think Sirius Black might have given it to him, but there was no note," she finished lamely, refusing to look at Minerva and it suddenly dawned on the older woman what Hermione had just done.

"Darling, darling, think carefully now, there was no note? Nothing at all with it to suggest who it was from?" Minerva said, standing quickly and donning her cloak.

Hermione shook her head, and she knew at that moment that she had perhaps just lost her two best friends.

"Come with me, Hermione." Minerva instructed, slipping into her Professor McGonagall role seamlessly as they alighted the stairs.

"Yes Ma'am." Hermione whispered, following with her head down, watching the professor's feet as they hurried to the Gryffindor common room.

They rushed up to the boy's dormitory with Minerva rapping sharply on the door before opening it with a flourish, waving Hermione back with a hand so that the girl didn't have to come in with her as she did this.

"Mr Potter, I understand you received a rather special Christmas present this year?" she said innocuously.

"Yeah,"

In any other situation Minerva would have smiled at the wary response, but right now she had to remove the best broom known to the Wizarding world from the hands of a thirteen year old boy who had barely any worldly possessions to be proud of.

"May I see it, Mr Potter?" she asked nonchalantly.

She could see Ronald Weasley glaring at her, as if he already knew what she was doing here, and she had to give him credit. Clearly Harry trusted her just a little more than Ron did, however, and it was his undoing as he handed over the broom.

"Thank you, Mr Potter. Am I correct in thinking that you received this gift anonymously?"

She watched as the knut dropped for Harry and he glared at her dangerously while Ronald muttered a swear word, followed closely by something that sounded like Hermione's name.

"Yes, Professor," he replied sharply.

"I am afraid that I am confiscating this broom," she said, pulling it out of the way as Harry lunged for it. "Myself and Professor Flitwick will make sure that it is curse-free before you have it returned to you, Mr Potter."

"WHAT?" Ron screamed, making her wince a little. "Professor, that's an international standard broom. You can't just go around casting spells on it!" he said incredulously.

"Nevertheless, you will not be receiving this back until we are sure that it is not a dangerous artefact. I am sure, especially after the events of Halloween, that you understand why I have to do this."

By now she was trying to ignore Ronald's impression of a guppy and concentrated purely on Harry, who although looked murderous, she was sure she could spy just a hint of reason behind his eyes.

"Professor, it, it might be from Professor Dumbledore, don't you think" Harry said hopefully, and she felt her heart clench at the look he gave her.

"Mr Potter… Harry," she amended sadly, "I know you know that Professor Dumbledore and I are close." She waited until he nodded. "Professor Dumbledore did not send you this Harry," she whispered, imploring him to see reason.

"But I-"

"I know, Harry," she said, leaving them as she walked from the room, smiling encouragingly at Hermione as she passed her and left the common room in a flurry of emerald robes as she raced to Filius' office.

-0-

"Harry?"

"YOU!" Ron screamed. "You told on him, and now she's taken it! What is wrong with you, it was a bloody Firebolt! An international standard broom!"

"OH FOR GODS SAKE SHUT UP!" Hermione screamed just as loudly. "I DON'T WANT HARRY TO GET HURT!"

"Well he can't now, can he, 'cos HE HASN'T GOT A BROOM!"

Hermione was close to cracking and she turned to look at Harry, who couldn't meet her eye. Her heart was in her throat as she bit back a sob and tried to reason with him.

"Harry, I didn't want you hurt. I know that you want it, and I'm sure that you will have it back, but you need to trust Minerva. She'll get it back to you Harry, I know she will," she said, "I just thought-"

"You didn't think at all though, did you?" Ron said nastily. "You only cared about how you could get in _MINERVA'S_ good books and went running off to her instead."

"It wasn't like that!" Hermione cried looking to Harry, who looked awfully close to siding with Ron. "Harry, I -"

He finally looked up at her and her heart broke with the anger she saw in his eyes, and she knew that she'd lost. Hanging her head, she let a tear fall to the carpet.

"I thought maybe Sirius Black might have sent it to you," she whispered, leaving just as the door slammed behind her.

She now had no friends, none, and what's more Minerva would now be busy all day with Harry's broom. Sobbing a little she stumbled along the well-travelled path between the common room and her Head of House's rooms. She didn't even acknowledge an anxious-looking Godric as she climbed the stairs and stumbled into Minerva's bed, crying violently as she let Minerva's scent wrap around her like a warm blanket. At least she'd be safe here, where she'd be loved.

At least, that's what she hoped.


	22. The Love You Incident

**A/N: Now, today would be the birthday of one of MY favouritest authors. hermin22 is THE most exceptional feel-good writer I've ever seen and she's made me feel better about my day soo many times :D If you haven't read them…GO AND READ THEM! I'm fairly sure she was the inspiration to write these Wilful things so…hermin dear, I bow down to you :D**

**Happy Birthday, I hope you have a wonderful day!**

**Told you there were a few in quick succession this week. Next one is 30****th**** I think, so everyone say Happy Birthday to hermin, and then go and read her stories….WAIT…not until you read mine though :D**

**Spin's Note:** Happy Birthday Hermin22! Your stories give us all so much joy, and I hope you like this chapter of Em's which is dedicated to you and your special brand of 'Comfort' fics. Enjoy your day!

-0-

When Minerva finally returned to her rooms late on Christmas afternoon, she was thoroughly exhausted after the first round of work on Harry's new Firebolt, although yesterday's late night may have had something to do with it as well. She was sure the broomstick had been sent by Black, but a small part of her still couldn't believe that Sirius would ever intentionally hurt Harry. She had exchanged the odd correspondence with Lily after her graduation and had caught up with most of her former Gryffindors at meetings during the war with Voldemort, and whenever she had seen them together she thought that they had made a perfect extended family.

If she'd had her own way, she would have kept the fact that Sirius was Harry's Godfather away from the lad. She wasn't sure that having that sort of information was good for him, especially after the events of Halloween. Then again, to have Sirius working so hard to hurt him made her question everything she knew about the man. She shook her head as she unpinned her hat. This was not what she had envisioned doing on her Christmas Day this year.

Then of course there had been the Christmas lunch. Hermione had been absent and she chewed her lip, hoping that her girl was alright and wondering where she had got to all afternoon. Minerva had wanted to go searching for her when she saw the empty place at the dining table, but Albus had squeezed her knee and told her to give the teenager some space. She had been about to argue when Sybil had swanned in, spouting Merlin knew what and worrying the remaining children, and she had become momentarily preoccupied by all the fuss. Looking back, Minerva felt a little childish at how cold she had acted towards Harry and Mr Weasley, however, they clearly were going to hold a grudge if the looks she had received were anything to go by.

She called for some tea and sat writing a few letters she had yet to finish. She laughed at the final one as she signed her name. She hadn't seen her brother in ten or so years, not since he had moved away, but she hoped he would not be opposed to the contact. Something about having Hermione in her life was making her want to have all her family near her.

The events of the day and the Staff party last night having finally caught up with her, Minerva decided that a nap would be beneficial and so she wandered into her room, stopping in surprise when she found Hermione curled up on top of the covers.

"Oh my baby!" she whispered when she caught sight of the dried tear tracks on Hermione's face.

She changed out of her robes into something a lot more comfortable, before letting down her hair and braiding it loosely over her shoulder as she walked back to the bed. She stared at the fitful girl for a long moment, smoothing the frown on Hermione's forehead when she whimpered gently in her sleep. Whispering a spell to help her lift the child, Minerva gently eased Hermione into her arms, sighing happily when the girl cuddled into her. The fact that she didn't wake was clearly a sign of how exhausted Hermione was, and she made a mental note to talk to Albus later about maybe restricting the use of the Time Turner.

Hanging onto the child that had wormed her way so deeply into her heart, she managed to pull the covers back enough to slip into bed. Minerva realised as she sat looking down at a now peaceful Hermione that she was no longer tired, so she plumped up the pillows behind her and settled in for the long haul. She'd much rather watch over Hermione slumber than sleep herself, and for some reason she desperately wanted to be there when Hermione woke. No doubt she would need to talk about the boys and the broomstick, while Minerva wanted to congratulate her on doing the right thing despite the no doubt frosty reception she had received.

She ran her fingers through Hermione's hair, chuckling quietly as the girl preened in her sleep, unconsciously pushing her head into Minerva's hand. She thought she was hearing things when Hermione mumbled a string of incoherent words, followed by what sounded like a clear "Mm, Mum…" as she sleepily rolled towards her body, seeking extra comfort. It wouldn't have been the first time Hermione had forgotten herself, but nevertheless, Minerva's heart expanded with joy as a fresh wave of love flowed through it.

"What am I going to do with you, my darling girl?" Minerva whispered, pulling up her knees so that Hermione was closer. She pressed a kiss to the young Gryffindor's cheek, and held her close.

-0-

Hermione struggled to wake up and she scrunched her eyes closed as the light from the room seeped into her corneas. Groaning, she snuggled deeper into her pillow, frowning in confusion when it wasn't quite as soft as she remembered. She poked it without opening her eyes, startled when the pillow squirmed and let out a kind of strangled laugh.

Finally opening her eyes, she realised she was perched on Minerva McGonagall's knee, snuggled in her arms.

"Best pillow ever," Hermione murmured, wrapping her arms around her guardian and settling back down.

"I am glad I can achieve such high praise from one so comfortable, but my bottom is fast becoming quite numb, so may we move just a little?" Minerva whispered, making Hermione giggle.

"Don't let go though," Hermione said softly, only half hoping that Minerva didn't hear. Although knowing Minerva's super cat-like hearing she probably had and Hermione wasn't sure whether that was a bad thing or not. She smiled into Minerva's shoulder when the older witch squeezed her tighter and shifted so she was lying down, groaning as she did.

"Oh I don't think I'm going to be able to feel my bottom for quite a while," she said producing another giggle from Hermione. "Don't you giggle, young lady," she said, and Hermione could hear the smile in her voice. "Just wait until you're my age."

"Uhuh," Hermione yawned and cuddled Minerva close.

"You're awfully cuddly when you are sleepy, my darling."

"Mm, just warm and cosy," Hermione replied, finally opening her eyes. "Thanks Min," she said awkwardly. "I, um, I'm sorry I just barged in here and fell asleep."

Minerva tutted and Hermione felt herself being rolled onto the older witch's stomach.

"Hermione, look at me please."

Shaking her head in a move she knew was childish, Hermione wriggled down under the covers, pressing her face into Minerva's stomach and pulling the top of the blankets over her head.

"Hermio- Hermione!" Minerva exclaimed, twisting underneath her. Hermione peeked her head out from under the blankets to find Minerva biting her lip, the corner of her mouth quirked upwards.

"Are, are you ticklish?"

Hermione watched as Minerva took a deep breath and shook her head.

"No, not at all."

"You are, aren't you?" Hermione said, a small smile creeping onto her face as her fingers inched up Minerva's sides.

"Hermione, I'm not," Minerva insisted, trying to grab at her hands.

"Uhuh," Hermione said, unable to control her giggles any longer as she tickled her favourite teacher, making her squirm uncontrollably.

"HERMIONE!" Minerva squealed, laughing as she tried to move from underneath Hermione's hands. Hermione tickled her relentlessly until she finally managed to grab her wrists, pulling the young girl up against her chest and pinning her there in a hug.

"Stop, darling," she said, breathing hard. "I surrender."

Hermione giggled and wrapped her arms and her legs around Minerva, snuggling back into her substitute mother's neck, kissing her cheek on the way there.

"I love you, Min." Hermione listened to Minerva laughing happily, a sound that made her smile against Minerva's shoulder as she tried to cuddle even closer. "Thank you for taking my mind off things."

She heard Minerva click her tongue as a strong hand brushed through her hair.

"I had the great pleasure of sharing lunch with your friends today."

Minerva's voice sounded loud in her ear, even though Hermione was sure the woman was whispering and she sighed, knowing how Ron and Harry would have been.

"They weren't rude, were they?" Hermione said, leaning up a little so that she could see Minerva's face.

"Oh baby, it doesn't matter. I am a big girl and I can take care of myself," Minerva said, gently pushing Hermione's head back down. "You did the right thing Hermione. I know that people your age can be cruel, but you have to know that you did the right thing, and I am very proud of you."

Hermione squirmed a little and shrugged, content to just lie in Minerva's arms. She didn't want to cry again, and if Minerva was any nicer about it she most definitely would. Squeezing her eyes shut she lay very still, hoping that Minerva would simply drop the subject, but she should have known better really.

"Hermione?"

Refusing to even look up she rolled herself into a ball, but still couldn't help but shuffle closer to Minerva, making the older woman laugh.

"Hermione, baby, look at me please." Hermione shook her head and curled in deeper. "Please?"

Hermione stayed coiled in the foetal position for as long as she could, but Minerva won out in the end, allowing the silence to hang ominously until Hermione could contain her curiosity no more.

"What?" she huffed grumpily. She couldn't help but think she might have been better off skiing with her parents after all, but quickly discarded the thought as she thought back on what she was sharing with Minerva, even if right now she was uncomfortable.

"Don't talk to me like that please," Minerva chastised gently. "I'm not displeased with you and I haven't done anything to warrant such impertinence."

Hermione's stomach twisted painfully as she realised that Minerva was right. She didn't mean to be so crotchety, but even after her nap she still felt so very tired, and she sighed, realising that she would need to explain that to Minerva.

"I'm sorry," she said sullenly. "I'm, I think I'm just really tired and I didn't intend to be so mean."

She sat back from Minerva, watching as the woman pulled herself up and sat against the headboard.

"Darling, come here."

Hermione frowned, but didn't move. She didn't know how Minerva could still love her, not when she was being such a brat.

"Please sweetheart, come to me."

Hermione still couldn't meet Minerva's eyes, but she did as she was told and crawled back to Minerva.

"Now, talk to me baby."

"I just, I'm so tired. I love the Time Turner," she finally looked up nervously at Minerva and saw the love and worry in the older witch's eyes. "I am so honoured to have it and I love taking all these classes, I really do, but I think I'm just… tired." she finished weakly. "I don't, I don't want it taken away from me," she said as she worried her bottom lip. "I really don't, I just-"

Her eyes went wide as a lone finger silenced her and she looked up at Minerva.

"Hermione, when I gave you this," she said tapping the little hourglass resting against her sternum, "you promised me that you would take care of yourself, eat, rest when you needed to. I haven't said anything my love, but you are looking exhausted."

Hermione went cold at the thought of the Time Turner being taken away.

"I don't want to give it back, please don't make me give it back! I'll try hard, I'll-"

"Wait, I am not done yet," Minerva said, once more placing her finger over Hermione's lips. "I have no intention of taking it away from you. However, I would like you to take it off right now, and then, I will keep it until the end of our holidays when you can have it back. No arguments, no questions. I want you to sleep for at least 8 hours a night and that way perhaps we can get you back to your wonderful, beautiful self, hmm?"

"Yes ma'am." Hermione said, pulling the chain from her neck and giving it up.

"None of that my love, we're doing this for your own good. Now, get over here and let me hold you for a while longer. I am shattered, and I can only imagine how you must be feeling." she said, opening her arms.

"I'm okay," Hermione answered, moving back to Minerva's side.

"You will be." Minerva said decisively, slipping back down under the covers. "Now, lie here with me and we'll nap for a wee while, okay?"

"Okay," Hermione said, yawning as she succumbed to the all-encompassing warmth of the blanket and the body beside her.

"Sleep for a while and I'll wake you for dinner, it's probably too late to eat lunch now."

Hermione merely nodded and closed her eyes, sighing happily. She really _was_ tired, and as her breathing evened out and her body relaxed she hummed happily.

"Thank you for being there for me today," Hermione whispered, smiling when Minerva rolled towards her and pulled her close.

"You are my baby; you should know that by now." Minerva said quietly, brushing the hair from her forehead and leaving a kiss there. "I will always be here for you."

"Me too," Hermione said, finally letting sleep take over her body once more. "Love you," she mumbled, finally going silent.

There'd be time to talk later.


	23. The Present Incident

**A/N: Hello Hello, quite tired today, but I'm surfacing to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Leighanne B! Have a wonderful day and I hope you, and everyone else that pops in to say hello liked the chapter!**

**You may have all noticed that Hermione didn't actually give Minerva a present in the last chapter. The artistic reason for this would be answered in this chapter – the true answer however would be that Spin and I seriously could not think of what to get her. Then along comes my other go-to-gal in Poppinswannabe! She suggested Minerva's present and I bow to her brilliant idea! Thanks Nik!**

**Beta's Note:** Yeah, thanks Poppins! Great idea. I'm useless. :S

**A/N: Spin…you're not useless…WE'RE useless lol**

-0-

Albus walked into Minerva's bedroom after a rather awful day. He'd chosen to spend Christmas morning with Minerva, and for a short while Hermione, before going to see his brother down in the village after lunch. What a disaster that had been.

His brother and he had never really seen eye to eye. In fact he was sure that his brother thought him the most heartless and callous man he'd ever had the misfortune to meet, but Albus persevered out of some reluctant family tradition. As soon as he'd sat down Aberforth had started on the questions – when was the last time he had been to the cemetery? Why had it been so long? When would he be going again?

Albus sighed as he sat down, leaning back on Minerva's sofa in exhaustion. It wasn't that he didn't want to go, or that he didn't feel the need to go. Albus felt like he should always go and pay his respects, but if he was honest with himself he believed he shouldn't. He shouldn't go and visit them. It was his fault anyway, so what right did he have to go and disturb their final resting places.

Standing up decisively, he quickly flooed into his office and stood in front of his pensieve, sick of the thoughts running through his head. He drew them out one by one, carefully pouring them into little bottles for later viewing. He was not a coward, not most of the time anyway, and he would review them. Just not now, not at Christmas when he could be curled up in bed with the witch that held his heart.

A little cheerier now his head was a clearer, Albus made his way back to Minerva's rooms the long way, enjoying the quiet of the late night in an empty castle. He strode purposefully into Minerva's bedroom and stopped midstride as he realised that someone was already sharing their – _Minerva's_ he reminded himself –bed.

Despite his hopes of a late night with Minerva being dashed, he had to smile. Minerva was lying back on the pillow, her face so relaxed and carefree that he couldn't help but move to 'his' side of the bed and sit down. He had no doubt that the serene look on Minerva's face was mainly due to the girl currently doing a koala impression. Hermione was cuddled close against Minerva, an arm wrapped tightly around Minerva's stomach and her face pushed into Minerva's throat.

As if she knew he was there, Minerva blinked her eyes open, searching for the thing that had disturbed her sleep.

"Albus is that you?" she whispered tiredly, mindful even in her drowsy state of the child in her arms.

"It is, dear one," Albus replied, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"What are you doing you silly wizard, get in this bed."

Albus chuckled at her dozy nonsense, running his finger lightly over her nose.

"Alas I cannot love, Hermione is quite entrenched in this bed tonight."

He could see Minerva fighting sleep, but she replied nevertheless.

"Albus, get in here and don't worry about Hermione. She's had a rough day."

"What's happened?" he asked quietly as he draped his robes over the chair in her room.

"The Firebolt, that's what happened," she said, rolling towards Hermione as he slipped under the covers behind her.

"Why did that make Hermione's day eventful?" he murmured, trying to wrap his hands around Minerva as he kissed her neck.

"Because the boys blame her for coming to me, and consequently for me taking it from Harry.

Albus stopped what he was doing and leant over Minerva, a little worried as to where this conversation was headed.

"Do you mean to say that yours and Filius' tests were inconclusive? That you still haven't returned the Firebolt to your prize Gryffindor Seeker?"

Minerva laughed, disturbing Hermione a little, who whimpered quietly, then settled down with Minerva's hand running over her back gently.

"Hermione was right to believe that it was possibly sent by Sirius Black, she showed sound judgement and remarkable maturity. She did the right thing by telling me, so don't you question me as well. You sound just like Potter and Weasley."

"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean anything by it. I still struggle to see Sirius as anything other than a cheeky young rogue I suppose, least of all a mass murderer. Do you plan to carry out more checks on the broomstick?"

"Of course!" she said affronted, hugging Hermione closer still before she calmed down. "What if it's a ploy to harm him? I love my Quidditch Albus, but that boy… He means more to me than he probably should," she admitted sadly, smiling as Albus settled back down and once again tried to wrap his arm around her, frustratingly unable to wiggle it between her stomach and Hermione. "Oh for goodness sake Albus," she said, startling him a little as she took his hand, twining his fingers with hers and resting them on Hermione's back. "She won't bite you know."

Albus froze as Minerva's hand came to rest on Hermione's back with his fingers resting between hers, and he realised what Minerva was doing. She was close to the girl, and in the same way that Albus knew he loved Minerva, Minerva obviously loved him. She wanted him to be close to the girl that had become like a daughter to her, and so here he was, with his arms around his love, and the little girl that was quickly becoming her surrogate daughter.

"I know," he whispered, resolving to discuss the broomstick incident and all the other issues he wished he could tell her, another day.

-0-

Hermione stretched with a yawn, disentangling herself from the arms surrounding her. She was fairly sure that she hadn't slept that well in months, and unlike the day before she was more than happy to lay in bed, smiling drowsily to herself.

That was until she realised that she wasn't alone, or even just with Minerva. There was absolutely no mistaking _that_ beard and she nearly jumped out of bed in shock.

"Easy baby," Minerva mumbled sleepily. "Try not to wake him, hmm?"

"Um, yeah, right, okay," Hermione said haltingly, wishing that Minerva would just go back to sleep so she could leave.

"Hermione, Albus loves me, and I love Albus. But I also love you and by extension, so does Albus. Okay?"

Hermione smiled at how Minerva tried to explain it to her; it was so like her, even if she was almost fast asleep again.

"I'll try," Hermione said with a shrug, making Minerva smile.

"Thank you my darling, now go back to sleep."

Hermione merely nodded, taking care to simply hold Minerva's hands in hers instead of snuggling back into the warmth of her body. She had to be somewhere right now and she couldn't afford Minerva knowing exactly where.

It didn't take long for the older woman's breathing to match that of Albus', who was quietly snoring beside her. Smiling at how cute they both were, Hermione slipped out of the bed, almost falling out when she underestimated how close to the edge she was, before running out of Minerva's room and into the one she had claimed for herself, pulling on a pair of jeans and a jumper over her pyjamas.

She raced to the window, knowing that it was getting closer and closer to when Minerva would normally wake and spied smoke rising from Hagrid's hut.

He was back.

Beaming, she ran to the door, pulling on Minerva's warm robes and raced through the halls of the castle and out of the giant entrance doors. She shouldn't really be out here, especially with Sirius Black on the run and known to get within Hogwarts' walls, but she needed to speak to Hagrid more than it worried her.

"Hagrid? HAGRID?" she yelled, banging on his door.

"Alri't, alri't, I'm a comin'," the half-giant called, making Hermione smile.

"Hi Hagrid,"

"Hermione! Good'ter see you. Come in, come in."

Hermione entered the hut, making sure to give Fang a scratch behind the ears as she sat down, waiting for Hagrid to join her.

"'Spect you'll be wan'ing ter see it then?" he asked, chuckling when Hermione nodded.

She watched as he moved to his abandoned coat, hanging over the big armchair he usually sat in, and she realised that he'd probably only just got back.

"Sorry if I'm early," she said apologetically. "I guess I just got a bit excited."

"Ah, don't worry 'bout it." Hagrid smiled, handing over the package he had brought – special delivery – from his journey. "They said it should have everything you need in it. Made 'em right proud it did. You were a beautiful baby."

Hermione blushed profusely, cursing herself for not realising that her mother would have shown Hagrid what he was carrying for her.

"How many did you see?" she groaned, making Hagrid laugh once more.

"All of 'em. I reckon P'fessa McGonagall's gonna love it."

"Really?" Hermione asked, stroking the delicate paper gently.

"Yeah, I really do," Hagrid said kindly, patting her knee. "Roight, I'm gonna walk you back t' tha castle, make sure yer safe an' all, then I've gotta special present lined up fer Beaky," he said looking out of the window. "Only fair yer know."

"Yeah Hagrid, I know," Hermione said sadly, but not really wanting to get into it right then. She knew it was Malfoy's fault what happened with the accused Hippogriff, and she would fight with Hagrid until there were no other options, but a small part of her knew that Hagrid was probably correct in saying he should have started their lessons with something a little smaller, and easier to handle.

He dropped her off at the doors and she raced back to Minerva's room, careful to avoid pushing the portrait door too quickly and making it squeak. She rushed over to the little table they usually ate at, placing both the present and a single winter Rose Hagrid had let her pick along the way back.

"Cammy?" she called softly, grinning when a little house elf popped into view. "Hi Cammy, I was wondering, can you please make Minerva's favourite breakfast this morning? There will probably be three of us eating, and I'll call you when we want it, will that be okay?" she asked, smiling kindly at the little elf.

"Certainly Mistress Hermione, we's be doing it straight away," she said, popping back out of the room as only a house elf could.

Hermione smirked as she retrieved all the things she had hidden in Minerva' cupboards for this very occasion. When her parents had owled her to say that her present would be at least a day late, she had stumbled upon a plan that would work much better than just giving it to Minerva, and now the present was here and she could finally put her plan into action.

She set the table with all of Minerva's favourite china. She'd carefully asked questions of the woman as they had been talking one night, and Minerva had told a tale of when she was a small child and her grandmother would get out the best china just to have tea with Minerva, making her feel very special. She also revealed that her grandmother had left her the same set, and it had taken Hermione a few weeks of careful and very sneaky looking in order to find it, tucked away in a box at the back of one of Minerva's cupboards. She stepped back and looked at her handiwork. It was perfect, right from the vase to the beautiful crockery. She smiled as she pulled off her jeans and jumper, leaving her back in her pyjamas as she crept back into Minerva's room.

"Are you finished?" came a rather awake voice making Hermione pause, cringing at her bad luck.

She looked up to find a rather amused Minerva and a beaming Albus, complete with twinkling eye.

"Um, yep. I'm finished," Hermione said, straightening her pyjama bottoms.

"May we get up now?" Minerva asked, her lips twitching as she tried to hold back a smile.

"Um, yeah, you can get up," Hermione said bashfully.

She waited for them as they rose from the bed, clearly already up for a while, as both of them were wearing their day robes.

"Would you like to show me what you were so busily preparing?" Minerva asked as she received her proper morning cuddle.

"Um, well, it's a surprise," Hermione said awkwardly, trying to stall her as she looked around for the thing she needed right now.

"Ah, Hermione, perhaps I could be of assistance?" Albus winked, placing his hands gently over Minerva's eyes.

"Yeah, that'll do it," Hermione said, happier now that she knew she could properly surprise Minerva. "Follow me, I promise I won't let you crash into anything."

Hermione took Minerva's hands, smiling as the older witch squeezed her fingers a little as they walked slowly and carefully into the room. Albus sat her down while Hermione called for Cammy, nodding when the food magically appeared on their plates.

"Um, okay, you can open your eyes now," she said quietly.

-0-

Minerva had never seen anything as beautiful as what was before her. Hermione Granger, picking at her fingernails, next to the most charming breakfast setting she had ever seen.

"Oh my darling girl!" Minerva said, getting up quickly and wrapping Hermione in her arms. "Did you do all this by yourself?"

"Um, yeah, well, there was one part I had to ask Hagrid for help with, but I did all of this," she said waving her hand towards the table.

"Baby, it's beautiful," Minerva whispered, pressing a long kiss to Hermione's crown. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Hermione whispered back, making Minerva smile even wider.

"Ladies?" Albus said, interrupting their embrace. "I think we should eat, because this looks divine."

Minerva kissed him quickly as he pulled out her chair, happy to see that he moved straight over to Hermione's and did the same thing for her, before reaching his own seat. They tucked in, Minerva extremely impressed that Cammy and Hermione had managed to piece together her favourite dishes, even if some of them were not exactly breakfast food.

"What brought this on, my darling?" Minerva asked when they were comfortably all curled up on the sofa. She was resting against Albus' solid chest, loving the way his fingers gently scratched up her neck and into her hair, before working their way back down again, but she was a bit concerned at the distance Hermione seemed to keep between them.

"Um, well, I'd planned on giving you a Christmas present of course, but I didn't really know what to get you," Hermione said, and Minerva realised at once how awkward she must feel and so moved to reassure Hermione that she wanted nothing from her.

"Darling, you don't need to get me anything, and it's perfectly all right that you didn't," Minerva said. She had noticed yesterday that there had been no present for either Albus or herself, and she, like she knew Albus felt as well, was not in the least bit concerned.

"No, that's not it," Hermione said getting up from the sofa. "I got you a present, it just couldn't be here until today," she said and Minerva's eyebrows shot up to her hairline as she watched Hermione pull two beautifully wrapped packages from behind the cushions of the armchair.

"This one's for you," Hermione whispered, before smiling at Albus and handing him his. He paused in his ministrations, and judging from the look on his face as Minerva peered curiously over her shoulder, he was as perplexed as she.

"I had yours all along," Hermione explained. "I just didn't want Min to think she wasn't getting anything."

Minerva felt rather than heard Albus chuckle, her entire focus now on the large package in front of her.

"We had it made, Mum, Dad and I," Hermione said, kneeling on the floor at Minerva's feet. "I came up with the idea, but I had to ask Mum to get it for me. Dad helped her to choose."

Minerva reached forward, gently lifting the paper to reveal a velvet bound book, too big to be a novel or even a text book, and she frowned in curious wonder as she ran her hands over the cover.

All the things that were running through her head did not equal what she saw when she carefully opened it and looked at the first page.

"Oh my," she breathed, taking in the most enchanting scene she had ever witnessed.

Katherine was in the picture, looking tired but happy, and Richard was there too, but in the middle of the photo – Muggle she noticed, for it wasn't moving – was the most beautiful baby Minerva had ever seen. All at once she realised what it was that Hermione and her family had made for her.

"Oh, my," she repeated, looking up at a timid looking Hermione, knowing that right now her face must be an absolute mess thanks to the millions of emotions running across it. "Baby, come here!" she said, closing the book carefully, and yanking Hermione into her arms. "Oh my beautiful baby girl!" Minerva said, no longer knowing whether she was crying or laughing, only knowing that Hermione meant more to her than anyone else ever had.

"So you like it then?"

Minerva chuckled, liking this shy side of Hermione. It wasn't often the girl felt comfortable enough to let some of her true feelings show, but this was obviously one of those times.

"Like it? Darling, I absolutely love it. Would you help me look through it please?" Minerva asked, Summoning the book from the coffee table.

They sat pouring over the home-made album for hours, Minerva asking all about the pictures, and shedding a few tears as she noticed Katherine's handwriting underneath them, explaining a little bit about the background and how old Hermione had been in each.

Albus had joined in after a while, and Minerva could tell that he was still a little bit shocked at the giant packet of sherbet lemons and the amazing pair of sherbet lemon-patterned socks he'd received. She had chuckled when he had made a kind of strangled squeal, looking at Hermione like she was the most precious thing in the world to him.

"Hermione, how did you know?"

Minerva watched in fascination as Hermione blushed a little, shuffling her feet back and forth.

"Um, I remember Harry telling me about when you caught him in front of the Mirror of Erised and how you said that you saw yourself with more socks." she looked at him shrewdly, "not that I think that's really what you saw, but Harry shouldn't really have asked you." she said quietly. "I just figured that you must really like socks. And I think people would buy you heaps of books and things, so I figured, why not!"

Minerva beamed as Hermione shrugged and fell silent. She knew how much Albus detested getting books for Christmas and she had made sure to get him something different. Hermione however had no idea, but had used her brain, as she always did and got him something that meant a lot to him as a man rather than the greatest wizard alive.

Albus shifted her a little and she smiled, knowing what he was doing, moving the rest of the way on her own as Albus opened his arms to Hermione, who paused for a second before going to him.

"Thank you Hermione." He whispered, and Minerva was quite sure that he had a tear in his eye. She chuckled, even though she knew it wasn't because she had given him socks, more that she had cared enough to think about it first.

"You're welcome Albus." Hermione said, peering at Minerva with a small smile on her face as she leant against Albus' chest.

"Come here Minerva." Albus said quietly, opening an arm for her too.

Snuggling up together they sat in silence rejoicing in spending Christmas with the ones they loved.

As a family.


	24. The Present Incident Part 2

**A/N: Hello all! Today would be Indey101's birthday! HOOORRRAAAYYY! I'm pretty sure they said they were doing exams this week. Either that or I'm making it up, but Good Luck to you as well, even if you're not doing exams. Good luck to everyone in their endeavours! And all the best to those people sweltering in the Middle of the USA…make sure y'all drink plenty of water!**

**As ever, the Lovely Spin bent over backwards for me, and all of your really, by doing this before she went to work! I tell you she's amazing!**

**Hope you all love it. It's only fair that I asked for any more birthday's between now and the 29****th**** August, cos I'm looking at that as an end point! Or at least a hiatus. Got other ideas going on in this 'ere brain that I reckon you'd all like to see :D**

-0-

It was well past lunchtime and Minerva had to cajole both Albus and Hermione into getting dressed and out of their pyjamas, even if they were just lounging around the sitting room. Not that she and Albus lounged per se, but Hermione seemed to have taken it to heart and she chuckled as she looked over to where Hermione was 'lounging'. Her legs were leaning up against the back of the sofa, feet dangling over the cushions, while her head was hanging over the edge of the seat, mere inches from the floor.

Minerva had nearly had a pink fit when she had come out of her bathroom to find Hermione in such a precarious position, but it seemed that Hermione's gorgeous eyes and warm smile were very difficult to resist.

"May we come in?" Came a disembodied voice from the fireplace, making Hermione jump and nearly fall from the settee. Minerva cast her a stern glance, but the girl just giggled as she repositioned herself on the floor.

"Of course Poppy, you are always welcome," Minerva called, smiling as her friend exited the floo, followed by her husband, William.

"Merry Christmas Albus, Miss Granger. Merry Christmas to you also." Poppy said, raising an eyebrow at Minerva, who merely smiled, something which seemed to both astonish, but also placate Poppy as she moved into the room.

"Hermione?" Minerva said, beckoning her over. "This is William Pomfrey, Head Healer at St Mungo's."

"Um, hello," Hermione said quietly, suddenly unsure of how to act. She knew that Madam Pomfrey was Minerva's friend, but she wasn't sure how much everyone knew about their relationship, so she tried to make herself as small as possible, even with the tall greying man smiling down at her.

"It is lovely to meet you Miss Granger," he said kindly, offering her his big hand. "I had no idea you would be here today, or else we would have brought you a present as well, but I already know you are one of the smartest witches this school has ever seen, even our Poppy knows that and she's stuck up in that hospital wing most days."

Hermione instantly forgot her worries and smiled, making Minerva's heart soar. She had known Poppy all her life, and William for most of the time he had been with Poppy, and they were all firm friends. Hermione being comfortable in their company was paramount to Minerva, especially now she wanted to get back in contact with her own family. Suddenly, family seemed to be the one thing in Minerva's life that was more important than Hogwarts, and she seized on that, letting it burn close to her heart.

"Tea?" Albus said as they all took their seats.

It was a remarkably pleasant afternoon for all parties. Minerva was happy pretend-quarrelling with William about various subjects, and sometimes even Hermione would join in. Though notably, she would always take Minerva's side, a thing that made them all chuckle when William pointed it out.

The afternoon was wearing on and Minerva could see Hermione tiring out of the corner of her eye. The poor girl had had an early morning after all. Even as she continued talking with Poppy and William about new studies being made in the medical field, she summoned a blanket, placing it gently over Hermione's knee, shaking her head with a smile as the girl yawned and crawled onto Minerva's lap.

To say that her guests were slightly shocked as they watched Minerva lean back on the sofa, repositioning Hermione's legs, was an understatement. Only Albus smiled knowingly, and helped her to rearrange the blanket before she turned back to their visitors.

"Minerva, I have never seen you so at ease," William said with a smile. "It does you good my dear, you look very happy."

Poppy didn't say anything, but from the smile on her face Minerva took it as an agreement with her husband.

"I _am_ happy," Minerva said, pressing a kiss to a now sleeping Hermione. "I've never been happier in my whole life."

"I'm glad," Poppy whispered, squeezing Minerva's hand as she watched how gentle Minerva was with Hermione, despite the fact that the teenager was all legs and arms. Just as they were about to get up, an owl swooped into the room, dropping a letter into Hermione's lap.

"I wonder who that could be from," Minerva mused as she let go of Hermione to take the note. She opened it and as she read it her hands started to shake.

"Minerva?" Albus said, suddenly kneeling before her. "Minerva, what is wrong?"

She shook her head, unable to speak, but she tried a watery smile to let Albus know that it was not bad news.

"They, he said he will come," Minerva said quietly, looking at her letter in disbelief. "Micheil said he and his family would come, and that he would talk to Gavin about joining them," she said tearfully, looking into Albus' deep blue eyes.

"You didn't tell me you were going to write to them," he said gently, letting her know what he was surprised, not upset.

"I didn't want you to know if they declined, or worse still failed to reply," she whispered, holding Hermione close and looking to her guests, who were both looking as happy as Albus was with the news. "My family is coming home."

"Why, that is wonderful news!" William said merrily, taking Poppy's hand. "When are they coming back?"

Minerva scanned the letter again, but shook her head.

"Micheil is not one for precision and planning. He's not sure when they will be able to visit, just that they will."

"Time heals all wounds," Poppy said sagely.

Minerva beamed at her friend, barely containing her joy and kissed Hermione on the temple before whispering a charm over the teen and lifting her now weightless form.

"It does indeed," Albus murmured as he watched her walk from the room.

Minerva carefully laid Hermione on the bed and took a few moments to watch her sleep. How curious that one lie, a little white lie at that, had been the basis of such an amazing friendship – relationship – between the two of them. And how incredible was it now that because of this, she had the man by her side who she had loved forever, and her family were coming back into her life.

"You've given me so much little one," Minerva whispered, leaving a kiss on Hermione's cheek. "I don't know how you managed to get an old woman like me to change her ways, buy you did and I will be eternally grateful to you. I love you little one."

She tucked Hermione in a little tighter and joined the rest of her guests in the living room.

"Ah, Min, take a load off your feet my dear, we were just discussing the Transfiguration of energy," William said, escorting her to her own sofa and passing her a glass of wine. "Tell me what you think?"

The conversation ebbed and flowed, going from magical theory, to politics, even to the latest Quidditch scores, except Poppy soon put a stop to that.

"If you start on the Chudley Cannons, we'll never hear the end of it," she said conspiratorially to Minerva who chuckled her response.

"Albus is the same with Puddlemere, although I don't know why either of them bother, everyone knows the Magpies are going to win this season," she said, making Poppy groan.

Minerva sat back, taking a sip of wine and thinking about how lucky she was to have such great friends, and once again could not overlook the thought that this perhaps wouldn't be quite so heart-warming if Hermione hadn't come into her life.

"So," Poppy said, sitting down next to her. The men had gone off to talk about things only men knew about, and Minerva knew just what was coming next.

"So?" Minerva smiled in response. She liked baiting Poppy, but knew that this time she wouldn't be able to hold out for long.

"What is going on with Miss Granger? She seems awfully relaxed around you."

Minerva could feel herself smiling and was powerless to stop it as she took a deep breath and started to recall all the ins and outs of Hermione and her's relationship.

"I knew you were close of course," Poppy admitted, having counselled Minerva more than once on varying issues, "but I had no idea she was so comfortable that she would crawl on your knee!"

Poppy fixed Minerva with a beady stare.

"Are you sure there's nothing else going on? Nothing she wants?"

"Honestly, what could she possibly want? Her results are the highest we've had for years, and her parents are amazing. That girl couldn't really want for anything."

"How do you know her parents?"

Poppy took a long drink and allowed Minerva to fill up her glass, even though she could feel her cheeks getting a little warm.

"Katherine and Richard have become our friends. You must meet them one day. They are extremely well versed, considering they are both Muggles," Minerva said. "Once Hermione started school they did everything they could to understand this new world they were thrust into and it has paid off handsomely. If only all Muggleborn parents would take the time."

"Hmm," Poppy agreed.

An afternoon of wine and chess turned into a dinner request that was quickly accepted.

"I'm just going to check on Hermione," Minerva said abruptly. She wasn't sure what it was, but she suddenly had a feeling that she wanted to be with her, and as she entered the room, she had never once thanked her instincts as much as she did in that moment.

Hermione was tangled up in the blanket, crying and stuck, even with her eyes closed terrified of something in her dreams.

"Hermione? Hermione wake up darling," Minerva said gently, taking Hermione's hands. "Hermione, it's okay I'm here, everything's okay."

"Min?"

Hermione opened her eyes, still glassy with unshed tears as she tried to remember where she was and who she was with.

"I'm here sweetheart, I'm right here."

She had to sit up quickly as Hermione suddenly lurched forward, touching her shoulders, as if to make sure she was real.

"I'm here darling," Minerva reassured her, seeing in Hermione's eyes that she was still not quite free of her nightmare. "Right here."

"Min?" Hermione asked, a frown marring her features, and Minerva saw the exact moment that Hermione realised that it was all right, and that she was safe.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Minerva said, even with Hermione shaking her head before she had finished talking. "It will be better if you do, darling."

She sat with Hermione, gently stroking her fingers through her hair until Hermione had relaxed again.

"I'm keeping you from your guests," Hermione said, lying back down.

"I'm sure they'll understand."

Hermione refused to be moved on the subject, and in the end, Minerva decided to allow her the leeway.

"Well, if you don't want to talk about it, at least come and eat."

-0-

"All right," Hermione whispered, allowing Minerva to draw her into a hug before leaving the room to return to her guests and inform them that Hermione would be joining them soon.

"Is she okay?" William asked, making Minerva smile.

"If I was somebody else Mr Pomfrey, I would say that you had developed quite the attachment to our Miss Granger!" Minerva joked, keeping one eye on Hermione's door but a soft hand on her arm drew her attention back to the group.

"I would say she is more _your_ Miss Granger, Minerva, and I'm not sure she'd have it any other way."

Minerva saw his lips quirk, but didn't connect the thoughts as two small hands wrapped around her middle and she felt a head rest against her back.

"He's right," Hermione said, looking much better than when she had come around. "I am _yours_."

Minerva chuckled and tweaked Hermione's nose.

"And don't you forget it!" Minerva said, trying to glare at her student and finding it extremely difficult.

"Now," Albus said, before the whole party fell apart laughing. "What would we like for dinner?"

-0-

It was many hours later when Poppy and William finally left Minerva's rooms, and consequently, Hermione had once again fallen asleep. They had talked long about anything and everything that came to mind – about Minerva's brothers, their families, Poppy and William's daughter, who was away doing research in Africa, and everything in between. By the time they said goodnight to each other, Minerva had realised what a poor friend she had been before Hermione had entrenched herself so deeply in her life, and she said as much to Poppy.

"Nonsense," the medi-witch replied, managing to get a hug from her friend. "You did the best you could do at the time." Minerva looked at Poppy shrewdly and the woman clearly couldn't help but smile. "Although you're a damn sight more cuddly than you used to be," Poppy laughed, taking another hug from Minerva.

"It's been wonderful," William agreed, hugging Minerva too. "Next time it will be at our home, and you must bring young Hermione with you. I'm not sure I've had such a marvellous debate on the effects Animagus transformation can have on a person since you demanded to know whether you really could see in the dark."

"No wonder you're not bothered about the lights being on," Albus mumbled, earning him a smack on the chest from a rather pink Minerva McGonagall.

"Well, we'll go and leave you two to argue. Really Min, it's been wonderful," Poppy said, taking Minerva's hand.

The Transfiguration mistress was sure that Poppy was feeling just as reluctant to part as she was, even though they worked in the same building.

"We will do this again Poppy," Minerva promised, kissing Poppy's cheek. "I have been remiss as a friend, but no longer."

Poppy beamed and moved with her husband through the Floo, leaving Albus and Minerva alone in the partially lit room.

-0-

"Well my darling, I would say that today went quite well, contrary to the nervous thoughts you had earlier," Albus said knowingly.

They had not discussed how Minerva was feeling about Poppy visiting them in a social capacity, but Minerva had cleaned around her rooms twice in the time Hermione and he were discussing Muggle sweets; he really couldn't wait to try a Kit Kat – after Hermione explained that it didn't actually contain real cat.

"Yes well," she said plumping up the cushions on her way to her room. Albus watched her with a smile until she flicked her hand nonchalantly and extinguished the lights.

"Minerva!" Albus groaned. "I do not see well in the dark, despite people thinking I have stingray vision or whatever Hermione said I had."

"X-ray vision dear," Minerva whispered in his ear, making him jump a foot in the air.

"MERLIN'S BEARD!" he squealed, spinning around and trapping the love of his life in his arms. "Don't _do_ that to me woman," he said catching her around the waist.

"You will have to be quieter than that, Professor Dumbledore," her voice low and quite a bit lot deeper than normal. Albus was convinced he was going to have a heart attack if she kept this up.

"Or we could simply retire to your room, and employ the use of a few robust silencing spells…"

He felt Minerva's smile as she kissed his neck.

"And a lock on the door," she said, disappearing into the darkness of the room.

Feeling a little light headed Albus followed obediently, cursing loudly as he crashed into her chess table.

"CIRCE'S SAGGY –"

"Albus?"

The greatest wizard alive spun around to see a partially-clothed Minerva McGonagall, leaning nonchalantly against the door frame of her bedroom.

"Are you going to join me?" she asked, coyly turning back into the room but leaving the door open so he could find his way.

Making his way to her, he smiled as he found her brushing out her hair. Kissing the top of her head lightly, he leaned in and whispered.

"Can I at least wear my new socks?"


	25. The New Year's Eve Incident

**A/N: Good Evening, how are we all? Bit of a late one for me, tonight was the final of the State vs State Rugby League match between Queensland (that's us!) and New South Wales (they're NOT us). And yeah, we won :D**

**BUT Today is also the birthday of Toby Cananaugh Lover, Many Happy Returns and I hope you have a lovely day! Hope you and everyone else enjoys the chapter!**

**Thanks be to Spin, once more, who managed to squeeze this in between work and chicken sitting (no, it doesn't involve actually sitting on chickens). Thanks honey :D**

**By the way, I kinda went a little overboard with a few Easter Eggs. Some are slightly obvious, some are worded a little differently, so if you think you see one, point it out, cos you're probably right :D**

**-0-**

Christmas week had passed pleasantly. Hermione had returned to her dormitory, owing to the whispers of where she kept disappearing to finally becoming too loud to ignore. She had returned reluctantly, but Minerva was pleased to see that she had fallen back at once into the groove of life in Gryffindor Tower. She was not pleased, however, to see that Harry and Ronald had not lessened their unhappiness towards her, and if anything had begun acting even colder, but Hermione was bearing it well.

It delighted her no end that she had even started going to see Hagrid on her own, helping with his proposal to save the hippogriff he had become so attached to.

"What are you so happy about, love?" Albus asked, joining her at her desk and leaning down to kiss her head, even as she smiled coyly.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said with a wink, making him chuckle. "I was actually just thinking about Hermione and how she is so resilient."

"She is that," Albus concurred, signing a letter she had passed him without even reading it.

She snorted before attaching it to the leg of a waiting owl and watched if fly off through the open window.

"What has you here disturbing the peace of my office anyway, Mr Dumbledore?" she asked, her attention only partly on the letter she was now writing.

"Well," he said expectantly, making Minerva look up sharply.

"Well what? What on earth do you want?"

Albus chuckled and moved behind her once more, massaging her shoulders gently.

"One cannot help but notice that tomorrow will be the eve of a new year and I thought perhaps we should do something special."

"And what do you have in mind?" Minerva inquired, smirking a little at his twinkling eyes.

"I don't know yet, I wanted to know firstly whether you were open to the suggestion."

They were interrupted when a small owl flapped into the room, landing heavily on a pile of books next to the sofa.

"Isn't that the owl you gave to Hermione's parents?"

Minerva stood and rushed over to the tiny creature, where it suddenly became apparent that he'd flown through bad weather, if the little pool of water he stood in had anything to do with it.

"It is. I wonder whether this is meant for me?"

She waved her hand, Banishing the excess water and drying the owl, earning a grateful, but quiet hoot from the bird in the process. She picked him up gently and placed him on a cushion near the fire, leaving him a bowl of water and few owl treats.

"Get your breath back little one," she whispered, smoothing the feathers on his head as she went back to close the window. She unfurled the rolled up letter, trying to read through the watery smudges.

"Katherine and Richard would like to invite us," she frowned and tilted her head, trying to make out what it said, "on a double dare?" Minerva queried. "Why would they invite us to a double dare?"

"I'm not sure," Albus admitted, "but it sounds like fun."

Minerva tutted, leaning closer to the light as she tried to read the rest of the note.

There was a knock at the door and they both turned and smiled as Hermione let herself in.

"Um, hi?" she said, looking puzzled as they both appeared incredibly happy to see her – even more so than usual.

"Hermione, darling, can I borrow your amazing eyesight for a moment?"

Hermione chuckled and walked to Minerva, who let her lean against her as she read it. Smiling, the older witch wrapped her free hand around Hermione's middle and placed a kiss in her hair.

"What is a double dare my darling?"

Minerva knew she probably looked as perplexed as Albus did when Hermione burst out laughing.

"It's a double _date_, not a double dare. They're two very different things, and if someone asks you if you want a double dare, say no all right?" Hermione said, still giggling. "Mum and Dad want to go on a double date with you guys on New Year's Eve," she smiled up at Minerva. "That's really cute by the way."

Rolling her eyes, Minerva snatched the letter off her little Gryffindor and read the rest of the note.

"It doesn't say where we're going, only that we have to dress formally," she grimaced. "What on earth does that mean?"

"That means you're going to the special screening of Mum and Dad's favourite film franchise." Hermione said gleefully, and Minerva suddenly felt a little uncomfortable.

"And what would one of those be when it is at home?"

"Oh, didn't you have movies when you were little? I thought you were half-Muggle?" Hermione asked, her head turned to one side in a way that Minerva thought was adorable.

"Darling, I am quite a bit older than your parents," she said with a wry grin. "We had the wireless."

"Ah," Hermione said, nodding in understanding. "Well do you know what a television is?"

"Ah, I heard Arthur Weasley talking about one of those once," Albus said, looking gleeful. "They find tiny people to go inside a box and pretend to be different things."

He looked slightly less gleeful as Hermione once more burst out laughing.

"Not quite," Hermione said patting his arm. "You know how photographs in the magical world move? Well, a television is a bit like that, except that there are shows and movies, all different kinds of stories, that you watch people act out."

"I'm not sure I understand, but I will take your word for it."

Minerva was once again a little put off by Hermione's grin, and wondered what exactly they were getting themselves in to.

"I'll make sure to let Mum know you've never been before, but I think you'll like it all the same." Hermione said encouragingly, and Minerva sighed, knowing she had already lost to Albus' excited smile and Hermione's adoring look.

"Fine, I shall reply and tell her we will be there," Minerva said, shaking her head as both Albus and Hermione both hissed an excited '_Yes!'_.

-0-

"Hermione! Where are those earrings you told me to wear, I can't find them?" Minerva called, frantically searching for the drop earrings that Hermione had said would complement her outfit.

She had been on a few dates in her youth, and a few since she and Albus had finally acknowledged their feelings for one another, but she was not sure what was expected of her here, what she was supposed to do. Not to mention she felt extremely uncomfortable in her midnight blue dress, which when Hermione had suggested it she had balked, flatly refusing for most of the day, until Hermione and Albus had both ganged up on her and made her wear it. Right now though, she was very much afraid that she would perhaps vomit.

"Min?" Hermione asked, coming into the room and stopping still as she swept her eyes up and down over Minerva's dress. "I knew it, it's perfect," she beamed, handing over the earrings which were causing Minerva's most current nightmare.

"Hermione, it's not perfect! I feel naked," she protested, frowning at Hermione's smile. "Don't laugh at me please," she huffed, relaxing slightly as Hermione wrapped her arms around her middle and leant her head against her shoulder.

"You look amazing," Hermione said simply.

"But there is no back on this dress," she said, turning to look once more in the mirror. "It's virtually indecent."

"Please trust me?" Hermione asked, and Minerva was sure she was being given her best puppy dog look. "Do you remember when I told you that you should wear that green jumper and those amazingly tight jeans when we went bowling, oh and those boots?"

Minerva smiled, even as she was rolling her eyes. "They were amazing boots…"

"Well, trust me on this, too," Hermione said, holding out her hands and pulling Minerva into the other room. "You look amazing and Albus is going to freak when he sees you."

Minerva arched an eyebrow as Hermione giggled and whispered conspiratorially.

"That's if you don't freak first."

Minerva didn't have time to think about what Hermione meant as Albus walked out of what was now officially Hermione's bedroom. All thinking on Minerva's part stopped entirely.

"Al, wha-, you're –"

She could hear Hermione giggling in the background, but she just couldn't take her eyes off Albus. He stood in the doorway looking a little uncomfortable, but astonishingly attractive. She had seen men in suits before, being the one to visit all the Muggleborn students before the end of term, and it was not as if she lived in a cave either. She had also seen them in her village when she was small, but none of them could hold a candle to the wizard standing before her.

Hermione had dressed him in a suit, but it was no ordinary suit – at least it didn't look like one. It had all the right things: white silk shirt, a waistcoat with deep blue sparkles on it, and a tie; which along with the embellishments on the waistcoat, matched her dress perfectly. However, for Minerva there was something magical about it, how it made his eyes sparkle more than she ever thought they could.

"You look amazing Minerva," Albus whispered, and Minerva knew his gaze was as glued to her as hers was to him.

"You look very handsome Professor Dumbledore," she said, forgetting Hermione was in the room for a moment. "One almost wishes we weren't going out," she commented, blushing deeply when Hermione broke through her stupor.

"EW! Gross, I'm leaving," she said, her hands over her ears. She walked up to Minerva, hugged her tightly and pressed a kiss to her cheek, before doing the same thing to Albus, who looked a little shocked at the gesture.

"Have fun," she grinned, embracing Minerva a final time before leaving the room to attend the party that some of the Prefects were holding for the younger students still left in the castle.

Minerva shook her head at the girl before laughing out loud, along with Albus, who was standing rather close with a hand pressed to the small of her – rather naked – back.

"You seem to missing part of your dress, Miss McGonagall," he said, placing a gentle kiss near her ear.

"Yes, well, I did say this, but apparently according to Hermione it's 'perfect'." She laughed as he growled his approval.

"Shall we leave? Wouldn't want to be late now, would we?"

Minerva nodded and took his arm, following him through the Floo into the Granger's living room, having had it connected for the evening thanks to Albus' contacts at the Ministry.

-0-

"Minerva! You look amazing," Katherine said as she waited for Minerva to banish the soot from her beautiful dress. "Hermione was always good at choosing outfits," she chuckled as she embraced the older woman with a smile.

"She was instrumental in getting both myself and Albus ready this evening, something I think I will be grateful for quite a while," she said, turning as Katherine did to watch Albus walk confidently from the Floo.

"Gracious me!" Katherine said, looking between Minerva and Albus gleefully. "You both look incredible!"

"Darling? Oh, hello all!" Richard said, shaking Albus' hand and pecking Minerva on the cheek. "Darling we need to go, or we'll miss the beginning."

Katherine couldn't help but laugh at her husband's enthusiasm.

"Alright love, let me get my coat," She ushered Minerva and Albus into the hallway, taking her wrap from the banister and letting Richard help her with it, smiling as he pressed a lingering kiss on her cheek. "Shall we?"

The walk to the local pictures was a pleasant one, and Katherine enjoyed the almost juvenile curiosity from both Albus and, albeit a little less enthusiastically, Minerva.

"How about we all just wait until we get there?" Katherine said, laughing at the indignation upon Albus' face.

"Patience is a virtue Albus," Minerva said, rolling her eyes before winking at the other woman. Minerva had some sort of an idea as to what they were going to see, but Albus had obviously not really understood what Hermione had told them.

The truth was that James Bond happened to be Richard's favourite action hero, and Katherine couldn't wait to see what Minerva thought of him. The local cinema did this fairly regularly during the holidays, digging out the old classics for the more discerning viewer. She still had no idea what this new fascination over a sparkly vampire was all about, but she was sure that Minerva would enjoy a couple of hours in the company of James, just as much as she did. And she was fairly sure that Albus would be a changed man when they exited the cinema as well.

-0-

It turned out, he _was_ a changed man. Albus had all three of them in stitches as they walked down the street to Katherine and Richard's favourite restaurant, having conjured a trench coat and hat as soon as they'd turned down the alley.

"Minerva, catch my hat," he said, throwing it rather clumsily to the witch, who was biting her lip quite hard, evidently having as much trouble halting her laughter as Katherine was.

"Albus, please!" Katherine said, finally unable to contain her giggles any longer, as she leaned against Richard, whom she knew _really_ wanted to have a go as well.

"Albus I promise you, when we get back to the castle, I will Transfigure you a hat stand all of your own so you can practice," she said with a wink to Katherine, who just laughed all the louder.

"Excellent idea darling," he said, retrieving the lost hat and holding his arm out for her to take. "But you have to be sat behind your desk so I can practice being _debonair_."

"Oh dear."

Dinner was lovely, all four of them enjoying the conversation much more than they perhaps thought they would. They talked about schools to teaching, dentistry to James Bond, but invariably their conversation turned to Hermione.

"I really don't know what I would have done without her," Minerva said quietly. "She truly is a gift Katherine, you have the most amazing young woman."

Katherine merely smiled, patting Minerva's hand.

"It is not all down to me; I see her come home for the holidays, and at the end of the year, and no matter what she has been up to with those boys, she always seems brighter, happier, and that – that's down to you Minerva," Katherine said quietly, ignoring the men who were recounting the best parts of the film, again for the umpteenth time.

"She has changed me more than I have changed her," Minerva said happily. "I wrote to my brothers. They live in the States now, moved away after the war." Minerva continued quietly, knowing full well they were in a Muggle establishment. "We lost touch… I, I was cold although they just wanted my friendship. But they've agreed to come back, and that," she took Katherine's hand, taking a deep breath as she did, "that is because of your wonderful child."

"Well, then I won't argue," Katherine said with only a slightly smug smile. She knew Hermione was special, could touch people without trying, but that she had such a pronounced effect on Minerva warmed her heart.

"Shall we go for a stroll before welcoming in the New Year?" Katherine suggested as Richard paid the bill.

"I think that is a marvellous idea," Minerva said, letting Albus help her with the coat she had hastily Transfigured as they left the cinema.

"We don't see much of the fireworks from here," Katherine explained as the quartet meandered down the road. "You can hear them though, so it's quite romantic."

"Have you never actually been to a display on New Year's Eve?" Albus asked with a twinkle in his eye that Katherine couldn't read.

Katherine shook her head sadly. They had nearly made it one year, the year of Hermione's birth. She had become ill the day before and they had suffered through her colicky screams from then until the fourth day of the New Year. They hadn't bothered again.

"Well," Minerva said, breaking Katherine from her reverie. "I think we can do better than that."

Katherine watched with interest as Minerva and Albus had a silent conversation, both of them nodding at the same time, and she knew that it was borne from decades of being together, even if it wasn't quite in the capacity they now shared.

"My dear, would you take my arm?" Albus said suddenly, taking Katherine's hand gently, and pulling her close.

"Albus, what –"

"Trust us my dear, you too Richard," he said, while looking at Katherine intently. "Now, take a deep breath."

Katherine did as she was told, but as she did, she felt her body being squeezed from all sides, then propelled through a pin hole, twisting and weaving, making her eyes roll around in her head, before being squeezed out of the same pin hole again, and she gasped as her feet hit the ground solidly, and Albus' arms caught her deftly.

"Breathe deeply," Albus instructed gently, rubbing her back.

She felt terrible, like her insides had been rearranged and she moaned, trying to breathe deeply like he said. It wasn't long before her husband and Minerva appeared next to them, Richard very nearly losing his dinner as he leant over the gutter.

"What was that?" Katherine gasped as she realised they were no longer in the same street as they were before. "And where on earth are we?"

"I apologise," Albus said, holding out a sherbet lemon for each of them, who took them only to take the focus away from their still rolling stomachs. "Welcome to Edinburgh."

Minerva laughed easily as she slipped into Albus' arms.

"I know exactly where to go," she said taking Katherine's hand and pulling her in the direction she wanted to go. "Come, you will love it!"

They walked through thousands of revellers, Katherine looking around in amazement at the city she had never been to, fire and lights and music and people everywhere.

She looked at Richard, who was clearly just as excited as she was, and she squeezed his hand a little as they followed Minerva and Albus through the streets and a throng of people onto a slightly less crowded thoroughfare.

"Ooh, I know this building," Albus said cheerfully, leading them up some steps and waving his hand surreptitiously over the locked door.

"Albus Dumbledore, what on earth are you doing?"

"I'm getting us the best seats in Edinburgh, my love," he said, waving them all in. "The, um," he looked around before dropping his voice, "the Standard Life building has a fabulous view."

"And just how do you know that?"

Katherine nearly laughed at the lone figure of disapproval Minerva was cutting on the expansive marble floor, but decided against it.

"'Ere, what are you all doin' in 'ere?" a voice disturbed them, and all four spun around to see a security guard wielding a torch at them.

"Ah, my good man, we're here to borrow your balcony, hope you don't mind," Albus said, waving his hand in a way not unlike the scene in Star Wars that Richard always insisted on doing when he didn't want to do something.

"Ur, yeah, sure, go on up," the security guard said, looking confused.

"We've locked up behind us, so carry on with whatever you were doing, good man," Albus said, sweeping Minerva with him as he rushed towards the stairs, moving faster than Katherine was sure he should be able to.

"ALBUS!" Minerva squirmed, and Katherine nearly laughed at how ridiculous they were behaving. That was of course until Albus pushed the woman out of the door onto the balcony, and she and Richard followed closely behind. "Albus, I can't believe you would do –"

Katherine knew why Minerva had stopped in mid-sentence, because there in front of them was Edinburgh Castle in all its glory, the sound of bagpipes and thousands of singing voices floating up to enhance the magical atmosphere.

"Oh Albus!" she sighed, and Katherine grinned as Minerva grabbed Albus by the lapels and kissed him soundly.

"Oh Albus, indeed!" she agreed, pecking Albus on the cheek. "Well done."

"I aim to please," he said, blushing faintly after being kissed by two different women. He looked back at Minerva, who seemed enchanted by where they were. "Am I forgiven, love?"

"Oh, I think so," Minerva said as Albus mirrored Richard's move of wrapping his arms around the love of his life while the two couples waited in a comfortable silence for the New Year celebrations to start.

"Five." Minerva murmured, wrapping Albus' arms around her middle.

"Four." Albus said, smiling at Minerva over her shoulder.

"Three." Richard whispered into Katherine's ear.

"Two." Katherine said, leaning her head back on Richard's shoulder and looking up at him.

"One." they all breathed and Katherine didn't need to look; she knew that Minerva and Albus would be enjoying the same moment that she and Richard were.

"Happy New Year!" she whispered against Richard's lips, refusing to part from him just yet.

"Happy New Year," he said in return, pulling her back to his chest again as they watched the fireworks.

After hugging Albus and Minerva, they all sang a rather shaky version of Auld Lang Syne and Katherine was certain she'd never had a more enjoyable New Years.

"To many more New Years to come," Minerva said as they popped the cork on a bottle of Champagne Albus had been hiding in his suit pocket. Katherine still wasn't quite sure how or where it came from, but she laughed all the same.

"To Family," Katherine said, smiling at Minerva's tearful nod before taking her hand and squeezing it tightly.

"To Family."


	26. The Missing Rat Incident

**A/N: Hello all, how are we? So, Happy Birthday this week goes to Erin Magnus-Druitt. Hope you have a fabulous day and enjoy yourself, and all of you, but especially Erin, enjoys the chapter.**

**And now my darlings, to the bad news. I am no longer accepting birthdays for this series. I've had about as much as I can stand of this particular tale right now. I'm not ruling out coming back later, but I've blocked out the rest of the chapters/birthdays and now have an sort of ending, so I'm sorry, but no more.**

**Now, Spin is the most FANTASMAGORICAL beta you could **_**ever**_** hope to have…and she's MINE! ALL MINE! Everyone say thank you…cos I am telling you - it didn't read this well in the first draft hahaha.**

-0-

The world seemed to right itself after the holidays. The boys continued to ignore Hermione, but she wasn't entirely bothered by it anymore. She spent most of her time with Minerva, not that either witch minded, and Hermione even managed to get some information out of her about the mysterious New Year's double date.

"_So what did you do?" she'd asked, smiling as Minerva smirked and winked at her, patting the sofa beside her. Hermione had run to her, loving the attention she got while they were alone together._

"_Well," Minerva said, smiling into her tea cup as she weaved an arm around Hermione. "We went to see a film, had dinner in a quaint, little Muggle restaurant and then, we went somewhere special to celebrate the New Year."_

_Hermione giggled and leant her head against Minerva's shoulder, looking up enquiringly at her with her bright brown eyes._

"_Tell me?" she pleaded, leaning up to kiss Minerva's cheek repeatedly until the woman gave in with a cheerful laugh._

"_All right, all right!" Minerva said, rescuing her tea from spilling all over their laps. "We went to see that James Bond film that your father seems to like so much, and of course Albus loved it too." Minerva said, smiling as Hermione sniggered. "In fact he spent days wearing a coat and hat, attempting to throw them at anything that looked remotely like a hat stand."_

_Hermione burst into fits of giggles when she heard this, and Minerva couldn't help but laugh along with her._

"_Then, we went to dinner, which was lovely. I had salmon on a bed of rice, with the most amazing salsa verde. We talked for quite a while, and I shared the most sinful chocolate cake ever with your mother before we all went for a walk. Did you know your mother had never seen the fireworks first hand? She nearly went the first year you were born, but you," she said tweaking Hermione's nose, "you were colicky and screamed the entire night."_

"_Oh," Hermione said, feeling sad when she realised she was the reason behind her mother and father missing out on such a magical night. _

"_Don't worry darling. You were a baby; it's hardly your fault."_

"_But,"_

"_No darling, they were more than happy to be home with you, and clearly, I shouldn't have told you." _

_Hermione sighed and let Minerva press a kiss onto her hair._

"_Fine, what next?"_

"_Well, Albus and I decided that seeing as you were having fun here – and don't think I don't know about the jellyfish in the Prefect's bathroom –" Hermione giggled again, burying her face into Minerva's shoulder. "But that I have already dealt with; so Albus and I took your parents to Edinburgh, where we, um," _

_Hermione looked up at her favourite teacher and something of a surrogate mother and noticed that she was blushing. Kneeling up against Minerva's side, Hermione studied her._

"_You 'um' what?" she asked, tipping her head to one side like she did when she wasn't sure of an answer._

"_We, um," Minerva looked at her and took her hand. "Promise never to tell anyone Hermione, please."_

_Hermione's eyebrows flew to her hairline at Minerva's pleading look and she nodded, wondering what on earth could get Minerva this on edge._

"_All right," Hermione promised, still kneeling at Minerva's side._

"_We may have broken into the Standard Life building and went up on their balcony, where we watched the fireworks over Edinburgh Castle… And despite the fact that it was completely the wrong thing to do and I __**never**__ want to hear of you doing that sort of thing, it was the most amazing New Year's Eve ever, and that, my darling girl, is down to you."_

"_Me?" Hermione said, forgetting about the shock of her parents, and the honourable Professor Dumbledore, AND Minerva McGonagall breaking into a building. She looked up at her wonderful mentor and friend, her face full of confusion._

"_Yes, my love," Minerva said, placing a kiss on Hermione's cheek. "You, my wonderful, darling Hermione. You were brave enough to throw yourself in my arms that first night after the troll in the bathroom incident, and you brought Albus into my life. Oh darling, I'm so glad you came into my life."_

Hermione smiled as she remembered the conversation and continued on her way down to dinner. She was used to going down to the Hall on her own now, and she usually got lost in her thoughts on the way. Either that or she talked to Ginny, who was starting to come out of her shell a little more after the events of last year, and she found she enjoyed the girl's company almost as much as Minerva's, although it didn't stop her from missing her friends.

She could no longer hide from the fact that their actions hurt her deeply. And the looks and sly comments she was getting from the other Gryffindors weren't helping either. Minerva obviously realised something was going on, but she didn't want to burden the woman any more than she already felt she was. Every time someone mentioned Quidditch one of the team would throw a glare her way, and to be honest she was getting sick of it. She knew she just had to hold her head high, rise above the taunting like Minerva would do, but it wasn't always easy.

She sat down to breakfast in her usual seat, helping herself to some toast as she waited for the rest of the Gryffindors to arrive. They traipsed in group by group, some of them greeting Hermione, some of them glaring at her, so she sighed and kept her head down. The last thing she wanted was to start an argument with one of the Quidditch fans. After all, it wasn't her fault Sirius Black was trying to kill her best friend.

By the time most of the Gryffindors had joined her at breakfast almost all the other Houses were there as well, but curiously no Minerva. Hermione looked up at the Head table feeling very alone until Professor Dumbledore winked at her. She beamed at him, silently thanking him for looking out for her. Going from having two best friends to having none was hard, but she knew that both Minerva and Albus were trying to make it easier on her.

"Mr Potter,"

Hermione brightened at the sound of Minerva's voice cutting through the din of the Hall. She watched as Minerva walked up to their place at the table and looked beadily at Harry. Hermione giggled into her goblet as Harry paled. Minerva did so love making him sweat, especially after the way he had treated her.

"Um, yes Professor?"

"I have something that belongs to you," she said finally, smiling as she placed a soothing hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Despite the hardship the boys had put her through, Hermione smiled along with everyone else as Minerva waved her wand, producing Harry's Firebolt from thin air. The look on his face was priceless and she felt glad that even though she had told Minerva about it, and subsequently got it confiscated, he could have it back at last.

"You will be pleased to know that, thankfully, neither Professor Flitwick nor I could find anything wrong with it, Mr Potter. It is now all yours to have, and may I just say," she fixed him with a hard stare and Hermione could tell she was choosing her words carefully before she spoke. "You had better beat all the other teams for the rest of the year." She smiled as a cheer went up around them. Half of the Gryffindor table, and quite a few Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students followed Harry and Ron, who were now sprinting down to the Quidditch pitch.

"Aren't you going down to the pitch too, Miss Granger?" Minerva asked quietly, making good use of the chaos around them.

"Um, no I think I'll stay inside thanks," she said quietly, dropping her head so that Minerva couldn't see that she was still not welcome in Harry and Ron's circle.

"Well, perhaps you will find something useful to do with your morning," she said airily, leaving Hermione alone at the table.

It was only once Minerva had sat down next to Albus that Hermione found the slip of paper under her plate. Reading it she broke into a grin and smiled up at the Headmaster and his Deputy. Yes, her friends had abandoned her, but she was surrounded by love and that made her smile just a little wider.

-0-

Minerva McGonagall was in heaven at this particular moment. Albus Dumbledore, her soul mate, was kissing her [to?] within an inch of her life when there was a knock at the door, breaking them apart with a groan.

"I swear on Merlin's left shoe if this is Severus I am going to hex him into next week!" she grumbled, trying to fix her hair in the mirror by the door. There was more frantic knocking and she rolled her eyes, wondering what kind of emergency required her attention this time. It wasn't that she didn't love her job, she did, but she could do without the almost constant interruptions. It was hard enough to find time to just be with Albus as it was. "All right, I'm coming," she said crisply, making sure her robes were straight.

She opened the door, her teaching mask firmly on her features, only to find herself tangled up in arms and legs and a sobbing student. A student that looked remarkably like Hermione, and if the sharp pain in her stomach was correct, she was also holding Crookshanks.

"Darling?" she said, trying to untangle her arms from Hermione's death grip. "Darling, let go so I can move Crookshanks," she said gently, placing the cat on the floor who then moved over to the fire in a dignified sort of huff. Hermione's arms wrapped right back around her and she sobbed into Minerva's chest, mashing out words that Minerva really couldn't understand.

"Darling, darling, calm down, easy sweetheart," Minerva said, rocking her as she held onto the child she loved so dearly. Eventually Minerva decided that perhaps it would be best if they weren't cuddling right next to her open doorway.

"Come here darling," Minerva said, muttering the feather-light charm she regularly used on Hermione, and lifted the girl into her arms, smiling slightly despite her obvious distress when she wrapped her arms and legs around her tightly, still crying.

She moved over to her seat, shifting Hermione so that she was cradled in her arms and leant back in her armchair, soothing the girl gently with soft words and caring touches until Hermione was simply hiccupping as she tried to breathe normally.

"I have you, my love," she said quietly. "I have you."

"They, _hic_, hate me even more, _hic_," she started, trying to get her breathing under control. "Scabbers has gone missing and Ron absolutely hates me!" she sobbed, clutching at Minerva's shoulders.

"Oh baby," Minerva said sadly, pressing a kiss to her temple. "There now child, it will be all right."

Until Albus had kissed her head gently, winking as he left the room, she had completely forgotten he was even in her quarters and she felt a sense of warmth settle near her heart at the thought of him waiting a while, before leaving without a word. He knew what Hermione meant to her, and he knew that if it had been anything or anyone else then Minerva would have come straight back to him. He loved her unconditionally and he knew she loved him too. She smiled in the knowledge as she comforted her Hermione.

The young one finally settled down, and was content to simply lie quietly in Minerva's embrace before she shifted slightly, playing with a piece of Minerva's hair that had fallen loose.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice hoarse from all her crying.

Minerva clicked her tongue and smoothed the damp hair away from Hermione's face. If she was honest with herself Minerva had expected the poor girl to crack weeks ago, but she had stuck it out, content in the knowledge that she had done the right thing, but obviously, whatever had just happened had tipped her over the edge.

"Do you want to try and tell me what happened?" Minerva asked quietly, smiling as Crookshanks hopped up onto their knees.

Clearly whatever had occurred had something to do with the big fur ball if Hermione's hysterical grabbing at him had anything to do with it.

"Darling, careful with him," Minerva said, grimacing as Hermione pulled his fur the wrong way.

"I'm terrible! And I'm a terrible cat owner!" she kept repeating, crying once more. "Min, please take him, _please_! I'm not a good owner, I'm horrible."

"Hermione, Hermione please, calm down my love," Minerva said, rocking the girl as best she could. "Tell me what is wrong, please."

"Ron thinks, he thinks Crookshanks ate Scabbers." She looked so small as she looked up beseechingly at her that Minerva couldn't help but kiss her nose. "But he didn't, honest he didn't!"

"It's all right, darling."

"Ron couldn't find him, and then they found some ginger fur and some blood on the bed, but I swear it wasn't Crookshanks, I swear. Ron tried to hurt him, Crookshanks I mean, and I yelled at him, and then Ron yelled back, and I was only trying to be nice and help him," she said, and Minerva sighed, seeing tears running down her wonderful child's face once more.

Minerva knew that if she didn't get Hermione thinking of something else she would likely cry about this for days, become listless and then her work would suffer, and that was something she definitely didn't want, not with all the pressure already on her while using the Time Turner. She had an epiphany as she thought about the dead rat and she shifted so that Hermione was leaning against the back of the chair, her face in line with hers.

"Darling, Ronald is, well, let's be honest here, he can be hot headed, and sometimes his mouth can say things before his brain engages," she said, smiling as Hermione giggled a little. "Don't take it too much to heart my love. After all, whether Crookshanks ate Scabbers or not, he has just lost a pet he has had for quite a long time."

She let Hermione lean her head against hers as she felt rather than heard Hermione sigh.

"I know," Hermione said. "I just, I really hope it wasn't Crookshanks."

Minerva chuckled and tipped Hermione's chin so she could look her in the eye.

"We may never know, but now, tell me about Hagrid's case. He mentioned you'd been helping him in between all your other commitments as well, and darling while I am so, so proud of you, do you think perhaps you are doing a little too much?"

"No," Hermione defended, and Minerva couldn't help but think how alike they really were. "I'm fine, and I know that exams are coming up, but Hagrid needs my help more," Hermione reasoned, "and, well the boys aren't really helping him like they said they would."

Minerva sighed and nodded.

"I understand. Tell me about what you've been doing, is it really as hopeless as Hagrid thinks?"

They chatted for quite a while before Minerva noticed Hermione was simply listening to her talk, instead of joining in with the conversation.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed young lady," she said quietly, as Hermione lay with her eyes closed on Minerva's shoulder.

"But I'm not sleepy," Hermione mumbled around a yawn.

Minerva couldn't help but laugh as she shook Hermione awake.

"I am afraid it is back to your dormitory tonight, baby," she said quietly, holding onto Hermione until she had stopped swaying. "You have classes tomorrow, and I still have paperwork that must be done."

"Yes ma'am," Hermione said, closing her eyes again.

"Now, now, come along," Minerva said, chuckling as Hermione stuck out her hands and part walked, part fell to the doorway with her eyes closed. "I suggest you open your eyes darling, or else I fear you will find yourself impaled on one of the suits of armour."

Hermione giggled and opened one eye, making Minerva smile. She seemed a lot better than when she had first arrived, and Minerva couldn't help the sense of pride she had in her chest. She had helped Hermione through another trial of life, and it seemed as if Hermione had come through unscathed, well almost.

"Goodnight Min,"

Minerva replied in kind and let Hermione wrap her arms around her waist and tuck her head under her chin.

"Goodnight darling. I will keep Crookshanks here I think, keep him out of trouble for the night. Go and get some rest, and make sure you eat properly tomorrow."

"Yes Mum," Hermione said tiredly but with a grin.

Minerva's heart fluttered. Hermione had only ever called her that when she had been asleep and to hear her say it so deliberately, even when she was teasing, was quite amazing.

"Thank you my darling," she said with a genuine smile that Hermione copied. "Now go to bed."

Hermione laughed and leaned in for one last hug, placing a loud, wet, almost comical kiss on Minerva's cheek.

"Love you Min. Thank you for taking care of me."

Minerva didn't reply, but simply cupped Hermione's face and pressed a long kiss to her forehead.

"Always," she whispered as Hermione returned to her dorm. _Always,_ she affirmed to herself as Hermione walked out of view. She would definitely always look out for her, now and forever.

-0-

Hermione was toasting her cold toes by the fire when they found her, disturbing her reading as the boys threw themselves down on the sofa's around them, ignoring the party happening around them for now.

"Did you even come and see the game?" Harry asked, making Hermione bristle a little.

"Of course I did," she huffed. She may not have been talking to them both, but they were still her best friends. "You played really well," she said quietly, finally looking at the two boys.

She could tell their stint of not talking was coming to an end, but she wasn't quite as angry with Harry as she was with Ron. He'd tried to hurt Crookshanks after all.

"I, um, I'm sorry," he mumbled, refusing to look at her, and she sighed knowing it was probably as good as she was going to get.

"I'm sorry too."

"Let's go and party, shall we?" Harry asked, holding out his hand. Smiling happily she was pulled out of her seat and down the stairs to the common room, where the party was in full swing after their win against Ravenclaw.

They had partied for most of the night when Minerva came to send them to bed at one in the morning, and Hermione couldn't help but smile at Minerva's tired, but happy face. Especially when it became momentarily brighter when she saw her sitting with the boys. She bid them all goodnight, winking at Hermione before she left the room once more and Hermione stretched, saying goodnight to the boys herself as she plodded up the stairs.

"! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She was already in bed when she was disturbed a second time and she instantly recognised the scream of terror from Ron, and hurried down the stairs with the other girls from her dormitory to see what was happening.

"What is it, what's wrong?" she heard Percy asking his younger brother.

Ron mumbled something but from where she was standing she couldn't really hear, only just making out his red hair, so she elbowed her way through the crowd until she was standing next to Harry, who was looking wide eyed and, if Hermione was reading him correctly, absolutely terrified.

"I thought I told you all to GO TO BED!" Minerva's sternest voice rang out across the low murmur of voices. "Percy Weasley, I'm surprised at you," she added, fixing a glare at Percy, before sliding her gaze to Hermione as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

"My brother had a nightmare Professor, I'm sorry, we really weren't carrying on the party."

"IT WAS NOT A NIGHTMARE!" Ron screamed, startling even Hermione. "SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME WITH A KNIFE!"

The room descended into chaos, everybody was rushing everywhere and Hermione was pushed further into the room, only just being caught by her Head of House. Usually Hermione would have been incredibly pleased at such close contact, but from the look on Minerva's face, it was not somewhere she wanted to be right now. Unfortunately, Minerva had other ideas and she kept a firm grip on Hermione's arm, moving her to the side of the room where she could keep an eye on her.

"STOP!"

Minerva's voice echoed through everyone's heads, stemming their panic and leaving everyone in rather odd positions, as if they had been caught playing musical statues when the music had stopped. Hermione watched as Minerva fixed her eyes on Ron, and if Hermione wasn't sure that Ron was telling the truth, the way he stuck out his chest and kept his eyes on his professor's made her believe it. He would only do that if he was absolutely sure.

"Mr Weasley, there is no conceivable way for Sirius Black to get inside the common room, let alone in your dormitory. You were having a nightmare, now EVERYONE – BACK. TO. BED."

"I. WAS. NOT. DREAMING! How do I bloody know how he got in? Why don't you ask the bloody portrait?" Ron screamed at his teacher, his face as red as his hair.

Hermione, along with everyone else, held her breath, waiting for the Professor to Transfigure him into a cockroach or some other equally unpleasant insect. To everyone except Hermione's surprise, Minerva narrowed her eyes and spun on her heels, moving back outside to talk to Sir Cadogan, who happened to be standing in for the Fat Lady while her portrait was getting repaired.

As soon as Hermione caught Minerva's face when she re-entered the Tower she slid down the wall, knowing that whatever was going to happen next would not be good. She had never seen Minerva so angry; never, in the whole time she had known her.

"Which one of you," Hermione watched in fear as the woman swallowed convulsively as if she was trying to swallow a word itself, "which one of you wrote down a whole week's worth of passwords and then LOST THEM?" she said, finally losing her temper at the end. There was pure danger in her voice and Hermione couldn't believe that anyone would put their hand up to admit their mistake, even though she already knew who it was.

Neville, to his credit, stepped forward, and Hermione knew that his night would not end for some time.

"Get out," Minerva said, pointing to the portrait hole. "Wait for me in the corridor."

Hermione smiled encouragingly as Neville passed her, but he didn't smile back. It was more than likely he was walking to his death, and there was nothing really to be happy about.

"Now, Sir Cadogan has informed me that Sirius Black left straight after Mr Weasley saw him and woke the whole House, so I would ask you all to go back to bed, and _remain_ there until the morning. I will deal with Mr Longbottom while the teachers will conduct a sweep of the castle."

Her voice was still dangerously quiet, and everyone, even the twins, ran up to their beds. The last person upstairs was Hermione, who tried to slip past Minerva, unsuccessfully. The older woman grabbed her arm and drew her into the tightest hug she'd ever had and it was then that Hermione realised that Minerva was shaking.

"Merlin," Minerva said, taking a deep breath. Hermione wrapped her arms around her and patted her back gently, trying to help her calm down. "I'm sorry," she said softly into Hermione's hair. "I just, Harry, and you, and even Ronald, though they have treated you poorly of late, I would never, not once wish harm upon them."

"It's okay Min, no-one was hurt," Hermione whispered.

She felt, rather than saw Minerva nod and take another deep breath.

"Thank you, my darling girl," Hermione beamed as the light returned a little to Minerva's eyes. "Now go to bed and stay there baby, okay? Don't get up, not until the morning." Hermione nodded, even as Minerva's eyes filled with worry again. "Please sweetheart, it's important."

Smiling cheekily, she reached up and pecked Minerva's cheek.

"Yes Mum," she said with a giggle.

She saw Minerva relax immediately and congratulated herself on probably saving Neville's life.

"Cheeky madam," Minerva said with a mock scowl.

"I love you," Hermione said as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh darling, I love you too," Minerva said, finally releasing Hermione's hand and letting her return to her bed.

-0-

She knew what Hermione had done and why she did it, but Neville Longbottom deserved a rain of fire upon his head for being so stupid. If anything had happened to Hermione, Harry, or Ronald, she would have perhaps physically harmed him, and Hermione had noticed this; noticed this and calmed her down. She stood in front of the portrait hole, wondering at her life. If she hadn't had the most idiotic student waiting for her outside she could have perhaps afforded a smile, but right now she was about to show Neville Longbottom why students whispered her name with as much fear as they did Severus Snape's. She would try to be fair, however, she knew that with her three favourite Gryffindors very much in the firing line, she would have to be content with keeping her cool. Setting her features she exited the common room, keeping Hermione firmly in her mind's eye. Even though she had to punish Neville, she would not humiliate him. Just as long as Hermione was safe. That was all she needed.


	27. The Overload Incident

**A/N: Hello hello. You will have noticed I haven't replied to ANY reviews for the last chapter but I will try to get to them before I post this. If I haven't replied to you, know that I've failed, and you're all free to moan about it in your next review ;-). So, a few of you were asking about what kind of dates the next chapters will be published. Well, obviously we have today – HAPPY BIRTHDAY to our newest member - Mellie Erdmann. They are totally awesome and dear, even though I haven't replied to all your lovely reviews yet, know that I'm reading them and they're making me smile :D. Keep filling up my inbox, you know what to do! Oh yes, I was going to tell you what we have left. I'm afraid that after Mellie's we really only have sesfx3's sister (I don't usually do this, but it was requested, and I needed one more chapter ;-)) on the 13****th**** August and then potterhead1997 on the 29****th****. Then my lovely, wonderful readers, I am done with this until further notice.**

**Fear not though. After perhaps a small break from having more than one fic going (and HOPEFULLY) some work on my original novel, considering I now am unemployed :s I will be back with MAYBE 2 new fics. Both Hermione and Minerva ones. BUT you'll have to wait and see. I want to have most of it done before I start posting. So anyway. That's the plan, even though we all know how I am with plans. FEAR NOT. I am not abandoning Mothers. It's starting to get really interesting, and I do love a bit of Min/Harry family fluff, so I have said it once and I'll say it again, I have a very, very rough plan in my head to finish that series all the way to the end of the books, so stick with me all right! :D **

**NOW, go and read the next chapter, if you can stomach anymore of me after this terribly long A/N!**

**Oh, and before I go. Spin has been super extra busy this week and so she deserves SOOOoooooo much love and praise for doing this so wonderfully promptly so you can have it my lovelies, so once again: Thanks be for Spin!**

**EDIT: I am so terribly sorry...I have made a monumental mistake. Today would be Marissa McGonagall's birthday NOT Mellie Erdman - I clearly was totally confused and it's an indication of how utterly STUPID I am. BUT. Both of them are equally awesome, but as far as I know it's not actually Mellie's birthday. So sorry all. It was undoubtedly going to happen - but I've done well to get this far through and not make a mistake. Cheers.**

-0-

With the end of March came the end of the rain, and while it was still cool, many of the students spent their free time taking in as much spring sunshine as they could, knowing that as soon as the holidays arrived they would have to give it all up for their exam studies. One such person not taking in the sun, however, was Hermione, who was still cooped up in the common room surrounded by piles of books.

"Hermione, just come outside for a while; we'll go down and see how Hagrid's getting along with Buckbeak."

"I can't right now," Hermione replied, not looking up from her Arithmancy homework. "I need to finish this, and then I have two other essays due tomorrow."

"Two?" Ron said, chewing on a sugar quill. "I thought we just had Transfiguration tomorrow?"

"Yes, well, you would, wouldn't you?" she snapped as the nib of her quill broke. "Oh for crying out loud!" she said, throwing it in the general vicinity of the fire.

"All right Hermione, we'll go to Hagrid's, but just stay calm, yeah?" Harry said, patting her shoulder carefully as he passed her another quill. "It's just homework."

Hermione attempted a smile when he tried to console her a little, but the truth was, she was struggling. There were not enough hours in the day, and frankly some of what she was studying was completely ridiculous. Divination was taking up too much of her time, and Muggle Studies was proving to be useless, especially considering the amount of work she had put into it.

"See ya later then," Harry said, leaving her in peace. She sighed and rolled her eyes, forcing herself to concentrate once more on her Arithmancy essay. She loved the subject, she really did, but as she glanced ruefully out of the window she wished she were outside with the boys, instead of stuck inside the common room doing homework.

She had no idea what time it was when a soft clearing of the throat disturbed her concentration. She ignored it, hoping the other person would go away, but they were quite persistent and in the end she huffed, quite annoyed by the interruption. It was on the tip of her tongue to strongly chastise the inconsiderate stranger, but when she looked up, Hermione bit back any comment she had about being disturbed.

"Min!" she cried, looking around suddenly and realising that they were alone in the common room. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you, I was just finishing this so that I could get started on my Transfiguration homework," she rushed, hoping that Minerva didn't pick up on how tired she really was.

"Hmm," Minerva said, giving her a pointed stare.

Hermione knew she was busted. She'd made a promise to Minerva back in the Christmas holidays that she would stay on top of it all, that she would eat properly and rest when needed. She had been trying, she really had, but she'd broken that promise quite spectacularly this past week.

"Come along," Minerva said, turning and waiting for her at the portrait hole.

Hermione packed up her books, and returned them to the box at the back of the room. She'd spelled it so no-one but her could touch it, for it was better than lugging all those heavy books up and down the stairs to her dormitory every day.

"Um, where are we going?" Hermione asked as they walked along in silence.

"You made me a promise," Minerva said quietly as she swung open the door of her office without a word. "And then you broke it, so you are mine for the rest of the afternoon," she said, smiling smugly as the door shut behind her.

"What? Min, I can't! I have tons of homework to do, and I still haven't done my Muggle Studies review on a product of my choice!" Hermione wailed, close to tears.

"Hermione, how long have you lived as a Muggle?"

Hermione looked sideways at her 'surrogate' mother, frowning a little at the question.

"You know I have lived as one all my life."

"Exactly, so how long will it take for you to write something that is no longer than a foot long?"

"Just a foot? But I couldn't possibly get it –"

"Hermione," she said warningly, "a foot. That is all I will give you and that is all you are going to get. Now," Minerva waved her hand and a piece of parchment appeared on her desk, along with a quill and a bottle of ink. "Write me one foot on a Muggle artefact and that is all the homework you are allowed to do until later."

Hermione opened her mouth to complain once more, but something in Minerva's eyes stopped her. She was totally serious, and so she sighed, dropping into the leather office chair as she thought about what she wanted to write.

Minerva was correct, it didn't take her long to finish and she was certain that she would perhaps get a pass, if not maybe a credit.

"Min please, let me go back. I didn't do nearly enough research on it, and I want to make sure it's perfect. I can't, I can't –"

Hermione suddenly realised that the pressure she was feeling was because she desperately wanted Minerva to be proud of her, to think she deserved the Time Turner after all she had done to get it for her.

"Hermione,"

She couldn't look at Minerva and see the disappointment in her eyes. She knew she could do better; she just needed the time to prove it to her.

"Hermione, look at me please."

"Don't want to," she replied petulantly, even knowing that Minerva wouldn't stand for it.

"Darling, look at me. I won't take no for an answer," she heard from very close behind her, and she struggled not to cry when two long arms wrapped around her body and pulled her back into a warm embrace. "What is it baby?" Min asked quietly, rocking Hermione from side to side while she leant her cheek on the girl's head. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Hermione sobbed, hanging onto Minerva's arms while they were wrapped so securely around her chest.

"I think I do. Come on sweetheart, come with me okay?"

Hermione nodded slowly, and let Minerva take her upstairs to her private rooms through the passageway in her office.

"Now, sit down and we'll have some tea and cuddle for a while, hmm?" Minerva said gently, pouring out a cup of tea for both of them.

"I don't want any," Hermione said, leaning over and wrapping her arms around Minerva's torso and leaning her head on her chest, taking comfort in the beating heart under her ear.

"Oh baby, why didn't you listen to me?" Minerva said quietly. "You should come to me when it gets too much, I can help you."

Hermione shook her head vehemently and tried to bury herself deeper into Minerva's embrace.

"No, no I couldn't! I don't, I can't –" Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from saying what she was thinking and pressed her face up into Minerva's neck.

"You can't what darling? What is wrong?"

Hermione knew that now she had almost slipped twice there would be no escaping Minerva's curiosity.

"You said that the Time Turner can't interfere with my work and that if I can't handle it, then it will be taken off me," Hermione admitted quietly, hoping Minerva didn't hear her.

"What? When did I say that?" Minerva asked, sounding shocked.

"When you gave it to me," Hermione whispered.

"Oh baby, is that what all this is about?" Hermione felt those arms she loved surround her again, turning her gently so she was lying across Minerva's lap. "Listen to me, I am so proud of you. You are an amazing young woman to be doing all this, and you are still doing such an amazing job darling. Do you understand me?" Hermione looked up to meet Minerva's green eyes as the woman's finger tapped her on the nose. "I," _tap_ "am," _tap_ "so proud."

Hermione managed a smile as she felt a small part of the weight that had settled on her shoulders lift off. She knew that despite what Minerva was saying she would still want her to do well, and so she nodded and closed her eyes, content in the arms of her 'away from home' mother, knowing she was safe.

-0-

It had undoubtedly been a long week for Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. She had spent the last few days writing exams, trying to ease Hermione through the stress of her over-the-top study schedule, dealing with Severus' usual complaints _and_ the Weasley Twin's sixteenth birthday stunt.

Apparently this year they had thought it would be a good idea to turn the Charms classroom upside down. It had taken herself and Filius three hours to work out they had somehow smuggled in Muggle super-glue, and therefore had to individually unstick every single chair and desk from the ceiling. Despite the hard work and detentions she had to give, she was impressed; this year's prank was much better than last year's.

Presently though she was awaiting Hermione's appearance in her rooms. She was due for afternoon tea, and then would stay for dinner – something she had promised earlier in the week when Minerva had helped her to relax a little. Minerva was incredibly interested to know if Severus' accusations were correct – and whether she had in fact 'snotted' Mr Malfoy. She smirked a little as she sipped her second cup of tea for the day. He had probably deserved it, but she would talk to the girl anyway. Then perhaps they would go for a walk. The weather was holding onto its fine spell, and it would be good for Hermione to get some air.

The door banged on its hinges and Minerva grinned once more into her tea as Hermione came skidding to a halt in front of her.

"You are late, young lady."

"Sorry Min, I, um, we were at Hagrid's," she said, picking at her fingernails and refusing to meet Minerva's eye.

"Well?" Minerva said, raising an eyebrow and biting back the smile she so desperately wanted to show her.

"Um, have I forgotten something?" Hermione asked, looking a little confused.

"I have not seen you in three days," Minerva said sternly before cracking, beaming up at the child that held her heart. "You have two seconds to get into my arms before I turn you into a rabbit. One…"

She knew she wouldn't need a second count as Hermione practically leapt onto her knee, throwing her arms around her neck and kissing her cheek loudly.

"Hi!" Hermione said, squeezing just a little too tightly as she did.

"Hello my darling. Two things before we put school away for a while, hmm?" Hermione merely nodded, paying close attention to whatever it was that Minerva was about to say. "Did you, or did you not, and I quote, 'snot' Mr Malfoy yesterday?"

Minerva didn't need Hermione to answer, the frown and the inability to look her in the eyes was answer enough.

"Hermione, even I on occasion would have liked to have whacked Mr Malfoy – Junior, or Senior – but ladies do not hit other people."

"Even foul loathsome gits?" Hermione whispered.

Minerva couldn't hold her laughter and she threw her head back, guffawing loudly.

"Yes, my love, even those."

"Oh," Hermione said, looking up with a smile that made Minerva's day brighter. Unable to chastise the girl for something she had wanted to do on more than one occasion, she simply pressed a kiss to her nose and cuddled her a little longer before becoming serious again.

"Darling, another thing, I had Filius in here this morning. You missed Charms. You never miss charms. What is going on?" she said, suddenly getting a thought. She pressed a hand to Hermione's forehead, frowning in confusion when Hermione giggled.

"I'm not ill Min, I just… I walked out of Divination, and I went back to the common room to study, and –"

Minerva wondered what on earth had happened to cause such a sheepish look on Hermione's face.

"And well, I fell asleep."

"Oh baby," Minerva said, trying not to laugh. "I told you Divination was woolly. You probably shouldn't have bothered."

"Well, I can't argue," Hermione said with a grin. Minerva watched as something else struck her mind and she waited patiently for Hermione to tell her. "It's not just that though. It's like whenever she sees Harry she has to make him feel worse. It's like she wants to frighten him all the time. And for heaven's sake everyone knows by now that Sirius Black is after him, it's not like he doesn't know! And if it's not him it's Voldemort." Minerva tried not to flinch, but a lifetime of fear would shorten anyone's fuse she reasoned with herself. "Besides which, I missed cheering charms, and I _bet_ they're in the exam."

"Darling, when we return from our walk, I will show you the cheering charm. Obviously I am better at Transfiguration, but I am not without _some_ talent," she said with a wink, making Hermione laugh again.

"Promise?" Hermione asked, her eyes alight with the anticipation of learning something new.

"I promise, now –"

"Ah, Minerva, Hermione," Albus said, interrupting their preparations. "How are you both this afternoon?"

"Good Albus," Minerva said, accepting a kiss with a smile. "Hermione was just telling me she'd dropped Divination – _FINALLY_." She winked at Hermione, who giggled in reply.

"Now Min, just because you were terrible at Divination doesn't mean nobody should take the subject, Sybil is a –"

"Sybil is a fraud; a sour, jumped up, permanently sloshed fraud Albus Dumbledore, and don't you forget it!" Minerva argued, smiling slightly as she watched Albus get riled up. She did so love to make him squirm, and particularly enjoyed the making up after.

"Sybil is troubled."

"Hermione says that Sybil is making Harry feel worse, and I think that would be cause to tell her to keep her head out of the cooking sherry if ever there was one!" She cast a glance at Hermione, who was looking a little shocked at the repartee they were sharing, but Minerva took no notice. She and Albus had been doing this for years.

"You say such hurtful things Minerva, she is a member of staff and so you should treat her with the same respect you treat the others with."

"Oh don't be so pig headed –"

The door once again slammed against the wall and Minerva turned just in time to see Hermione's cloak disappearing from view around the corner.

"What on earth?" Minerva said, leaning through the door way to see if Hermione really had run off. "Where is she going?" she asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Darling, you don't think she thought we were seriously fighting, do you?" Albus said, with a calming hand on her back as the notion settled in her brain.

"Oh Merlin, do you think that is it?" she said, looking wildly around for her cloak. "Albus we must find her. Help me!"

They rushed through the castle, looking in all the obvious places until they had nowhere else to check.

"Is there someone in the Quidditch stands?" Albus asked, peering across the grounds with his hand blocking the glare from the late afternoon sun.

"You don't really expect me to see that far, do you darling?" Minerva replied sardonically.

"Well no, not really," he said, swatting her behind as they walked towards the pitch.

"Excuse me, Mr Dumbledore!"

They laughed gently as they climbed the stairs, Minerva pausing at the top causing Albus to run into her as she watched her two favourite Gryffindors sitting silently, looking out over the field.

"Hermione? Harry?" she said quietly, moving over to sit in the row behind them. "Are you all right?"

Hermione didn't say anything, and a chill ran down Minerva's spine at the heartbreak the young girl was showing on her face.

"Are you breaking up?" Harry asked, looking quizzically from Minerva to Albus, who was standing behind her.

"What? No, why on earth would we be doing that?" she said gently.

"You were fighting," Hermione whispered. Minerva was fairly sure that even Harry hadn't heard her speak, but she had, and she stroked the bushy hair away from Hermione's beautiful face.

"We weren't, my darling. We weren't arguing at all. Albus and I battle it out many times over the course of term, more so as we near the end. It is rather a good stress reliever."

"So you weren't fighting?" Harry asked, looking up at his Headmaster. Minerva leaned back against Albus, and looked up at him, smiling as he smoothed her windswept hair back while he answered the boy.

"No Harry, we weren't fighting. You and Hermione did a brilliant job at getting us together – finally, I might add." Minerva smiled, as Hermione turned on the bench to look at her, beaming as Albus' words seemed to drift down over them. "I am certainly not going to give her up that easily."

"All right?" Minerva asked, as Hermione stood up on the seat and leapt over the row. "Hermione! Get down, you'll hurt yourself."

She didn't have time to chastise her anymore as her arms were suddenly full of Hermione and she gave up, winking at Harry as he laughed along with them.

"You know you sound like her Mum," Harry said, smiling shyly as Albus squeezed his shoulder.

"She _is_ my Mum," Hermione announced from her place in Minerva's arms, and Minerva was a little shocked to say the least. "She's my Mum away from Mum, Mum," she said with a giggle.

"Hermione, really," Minerva said rolling her eyes.

She laughed along with the others, but she knew that Hermione was being honest, and that warmed her heart so much that she wasn't sure she could ever let go of the girl curled up on her knee. Harry too, it seemed, needed her – or at least, needed a distraction away from Sirius Black, and she knew she would have to keep an eye on him too. She looked up at Albus as they listened to the children still giggling and she smiled as he twinkled his amazingly bright eyes at her. As long as they had each other, and as long as they had Hermione, and maybe even Harry, they could face anything. Together.


	28. The Exam Incident

**A/N: Surprise lol Some of you knew I was thinking about doing this one, and now, I can tell you, that in fact...I did do this one. SO…Happy Birthday to Gypsygel, a last minute entry. I hope you have a wonderful day, and that you and everyone else is ENJOYING THE OLYMPICS. I tell you, not even when I was writing a chapter a day during Births and Deaths have I slept this little lol I only wished that I still lived in the UK so I could get so many channels of it. I have two…and they're both the same -_- lame.**

**Oh, speaking of me, and Spin (even though we weren't but we are now) we're both suffering from some GOD AWFUL virussy thing. She seems to be hovering on the edge of death, and I feel like my head is about to explode, but hopefully, we'll be fine. As it is, we both trenched through this, for your viewing pleasure. Two left people, just two, I'm not taking any more, cos I tell you, it's a struggle. I'm done with this story, for now at least. But, we have sesfx3 and potterhead1997 to go :D. So get to it :D**

-0-

The exams were finally here and Hermione was doing her level best to remain calm. However, Sunday night saw her in tears and standing before Minerva's door.

"Darling, whatever is the matter?" the professor said when she opened the portrait, still laughing at something Albus had just said.

"I can't do it," Hermione said, barging in, irrespective of who was with her teacher, and marching over to the sofa where Albus was watching on with rapt interest. "I can't do it, I'm going to fail and I just can't do it anymore."

Minerva sighed, closing the door before joining her lover and her surrogate daughter on the couch.

"Hermione, listen to me please," she began sternly, tipping the girl's chin to make her look at her instead of staring at the spot on the carpet where Albus had tipped over that candle earlier. "Darling, you _can_ do this, and you will. No doubt you will be amazing, as you always are."

"Indeed, Hermione; I am yet to meet a person who is as amazingly bright as you are," Albus pitched in, making Minerva smile. "In fact, I believe you can give Minerva a run for her money this year," he said, winking at her with his bright blue eyes.

"Really?" Hermione asked, making Minerva shake her head. Trust the girl to come around when she hears that she's most likely going to beat Minerva at something.

"Really. Now, seeing as you're here, I want you to eat something and have a cup of tea with us, because I know that you won't have eaten properly today."

"Hey," Hermione said, as Minerva plonked a plate of sandwiches down in front of her and glared mildly until she picked one up and took a comically big bite.

"She's only doing this because she knows what she was like back when she took her exams," Albus whispered conspiratorially, making Minerva glare for real.

Hermione looked up at Albus as if she thought he was lying to her. Minerva rolled her eyes and sat next to Hermione, making sure she couldn't get out from between them and passed her the plate.

"Yes its true, now eat," Minerva instructed, while giving Albus another hard stare over Hermione's head, making them all laugh when Hermione looked up to see them glaring at each other.

Minerva did her best to keep Hermione occupied but after an hour had passed she was clearly ready to get back to the books, and Minerva really didn't want to push her tonight.

"You make sure you sleep well, I don't want to hear you've stayed up all night. And call one of the elves if you want something to eat," she added, tucking Hermione's hair behind her ear. "Make sure you take lots of breaks and don't sit in the same position all night, because I know you won't listen to me and –"

"Min?" Hermione said as she covered Minerva's mouth with her hand. "I've done this before you know."

"Not like this," Minerva said pulling her in for a hug. "Nobody has ever attempted this many exams before. Just, rest okay?"

"Yes Mum," Hermione said rolling her eyes, missing the euphoric look on Minerva's face at those words. "Now I have to go. I love you. Bye Albus," she said, running off with a wave.

"I'm worried," Minerva admitted as Albus closed the portrait door.

"I don't know why, she's the brightest witch we've had here since you, I'm sure of it," he said, kissing her neck. "I have a meeting, but I'll be back later."

Minerva smiled coyly at him as she turned and kissed him, deepening it as his hands rested on her hips.

"I love you Albus."

"I love you too Minerva. I'll see you later."

-0-

"That's it," Harry said throwing down his quill. "I just can't do anymore."

"Oh thank Merlin's balls!" Ron said flopping back onto the sofa. "I think my head was about to explode."

Hermione merely glared at them and went back to her Arithmancy books. The boys had come to the understanding that she was doing something they weren't allowed to know about so they left her to it and sat in silence, poking each other and trying not to laugh too loudly.

"Urgh, alright, I'm done," Hermione growled after the boys laughed loudly once again.

"Probably for the best mate," Ron said wrapping his arms around Hermione's shoulder. She didn't know why, but she suddenly forgot everything she'd just learnt and she was quite sure that she had butterflies in her stomach, and made a mental note to ask Minerva about it.

"Um, I might, I think I might have some sweets upstairs," she said, standing quickly. "I'll go and grab them."

Hermione took some deep breaths as she crept into her room. Most of the Tower was already asleep, but she didn't see the harm in spending a little time with the boys, especially considering how tumultuous their relationship had been of late.

"So, ready for tomorrow?" Harry asked, smiling at her when she returned.

"I just hope it goes well. We have Transfiguration first, so that should be okay."

"You'll ace that one anyway, won't you Hermione?" Ron said with a laugh.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that Minerva will pass me because of my relationship with her?" Hermione demanded, looking affronted. Ron just rolled his eyes and ate another Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Bean.

"As if McGonagall would do that," Harry said punching Ron's arm. "If anything she'll mark her harder, just to prove that she's _not_ favouring her."

"That's right, so there," Hermione said, giggling as she poked out her tongue.

They all laughed and joked for another hour or two as they slowly relaxed after their frantic revision. Hermione had worried about stopping before midnight, but they soon got carried away in their merriment. Minerva had said to rest, but Hermione figured that this was just as good. She wouldn't be able to sleep for a while yet, so she simply took another chocolate frog, and giggled along with the boys.

"So, Transfiguration first but then what?" Harry asked, trying to find the piece of paper with his schedule on it.

"Honestly Harry!" Hermione chided, recalling the information she needed. "Tomorrow we have Transfiguration in the morning, then Arithmancy, and finally Charms."

"Arithmancy?" Ron asked. "Who does Arithmancy?"

"Well, I'm just saying," Hermione snapped back, going a bit red.

"What's on Tuesday?" Harry said, quickly heading off the argument he was in no doubt would happen.

"Care of Magical Creatures, Potions and Astronomy," Hermione rattled off, successfully diverted from Ron's questions.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to bed then," Harry said waving to them both. "Goodnight."

Hermione let the boys go off to bed before turning back to her books.

"Just another half an hour I think," she said to herself, getting out her Transfiguration notes to go over first.

-0-

Minerva smiled to herself as she wandered into the Gryffindor common room. She did it every night before exams started, knowing the ones that stayed up were the ones who wouldn't let her reputation go to ruin as she sat with them, listening to their fears, and calming their souls.

As it was, tonight there was only Hermione still studying by candlelight.

"I thought I told you to rest my darling girl?" she said, sitting next to her star pupil and wrapping an arm around her.

"I just wanted to get another hour in," Hermione said, without looking up. Minerva snorted when she saw what Hermione was reading and reached across to close the book.

"You, sweetheart, do not need another hour of revision."

Minerva's eyebrow rose as Hermione merely let her close the book and sat back tiredly, leaning against her.

"What is it my darling?" Minerva asked, pressing a kiss to Hermione's temple.

"I, well –"

Minerva frowned as Hermione huffed and stood, pacing the common room in front of her, something clearly on her mind. The Transfiguration Mistress knew that whatever it was troubling her now would also prevent Hermione from resting properly, and so she resolved that they needed to be done with it before Hermione fell asleep, or she would be in a state for her exam the next morning – and that was something that Minerva was not going to let happen.

"Hermione sit down and just tell me please."

The young woman flopped down on the sofa, falling dramatically onto her side, so her head landed in Minerva's lap and her arms wrapped around her waist.

"I think, I don't know what's wrong with me," she said pressing her face into Minerva's stomach. "I, I just felt weird earlier, like I forgot everything I'd just read, and then I got butterflies, and –"

Hermione rolled over slightly to look up at Minerva and the woman couldn't help but smile as she brushed Hermione's hair back.

"And what sweetie?"

"I, he hugged me," she whispered pushing her face back into Minerva's stomach, and suddenly Minerva felt what every mother feels when she realised that her baby wasn't quite a baby anymore.

"Oh darling," she whispered, pulling Hermione up into her arms, determined to get a few more cuddles out of her girl before she had to admit to herself that Hermione was getting too old to enjoy cuddles anymore. "You know that's perfectly normal. I, as you already know, felt that for a long time baby. It's okay to feel that, it's all part of growing up." Hermione didn't look convinced and so Minerva shifted slightly, casting a Disillusionment spell on herself and Hermione as she lay back on the sofa, holding her close as they got more comfortable. "Do you remember when you and Harry schemed to get Albus and I together?"

Hermione giggled and so Minerva took that as her answer.

"Well, do you remember helping me get dressed beforehand? How nervous I was, how scared?" Hermione shrugged. "Don't you remember telling me to calm down, helping me pick my dress out, letting me borrow your beautiful necklace?"

"Yeah," Hermione said quietly. "But, its Ron," she said looking forlorn. "He's my friend, I just, I don't –"

"Baby, would you like me to tell you a secret?" Minerva asked, running her fingers gently through Hermione's hair. "Albus was my best friend for years; sometimes the best partners are the people you love as your friends first," Minerva said quietly, recognising the tension leaving Hermione's shoulders as her head became heavy and rested on Minerva's chest.

"Thanks Min," the young woman whispered as she yawned.

Minerva wished for one desperate moment that she could stop time and enjoy a few more moments with Hermione as she was, before she inevitably grew up into the amazing young woman that Minerva had to admit she was already becoming.

"Goodnight baby," she breathed, placing a kiss in Hermione's hair and waiting just a moment before moving.

She cast her favourite charm over Hermione and lifted her gently into her arms. She took longer than she would usually to tuck her in, smiling as she wanted to spend as much time as possible just kissing Hermione's forehead, her nose, mapping her face with her finger. She felt a little foolish, but she vaguely remembered her mother once doing the same.

"I love you Hermione, I know I have to acknowledge you're growing up, but just don't grow up too fast, hmm?" She gave the girl an Eskimo kiss, before placing a real one on her head. "Goodnight baby."

She stood for a moment listening to the sounds of all the girls sleeping, but couldn't take her eyes off Hermione. Tomorrow the exam week would start and Hermione would be more frazzled than ever, but hopefully this was one less stress upon her. Smiling, she dimmed the lights and left them to sleep in peace. She would need her own sleep too if she was to supervise Seamus Finnegan transfiguring a teapot into a tortoise.

-0-

As it happened, the next day passed fairly smoothly.

"How did you go?" Hermione asked the boys on their way to lunch. "I'm fairly sure mine looked more like a turtle, but I hope it was okay."

Hermione didn't really hear Ron's answer, only saw him open his mouth to say something before she was whizzing back a couple of hours so she could complete her Arithmancy exam. It was difficult, but she couldn't help but feel once she'd walked out of the room that she'd accomplished something, that she'd achieved what she had set out to do. But she knew not to get complacent. Next was Charms and she smiled as she remembered practicing cheering charms with Minerva.

" – and mine had smoke pouring from its tail, do you think I'll get marked down for that?"

"Well, have you ever seen a tortoise with a steaming tail?" Hermione asked, startling the boys as she joined in the conversation she had momentarily been absent from.

"Blimey, where did you come from?" he said, spinning around quickly.

"What?" she said, smiling smugly. "I was here the whole time."

"Right," he said, seemingly forgetting his suspicions almost immediately. "Well hurry up, I'm hungry."

They all laughed as they entered the Hall and Hermione, besides the constant feeling of being on edge she always got when taking exams, felt good. She could do this, she could, and she was going to. There was absolutely no way she would let Minerva down.

"Ready for Charms?" she asked the boys as she finished off her Pumpkin juice. "Just remember not too much swing; you don't want to make each other hysterical."

"Yes Hermione," Harry said rolling his eyes at her back as she led the way to their next exam.

-0-

The week passed by in a flash. Hermione had spent most of the Care of Magical Creatures exam talking to Hagrid and the boys. Not that it was the hardest exam she'd ever taken, but the big man was definitely feeling down after been notified of the date of Buckbeak's execution.

"Jus' got'a keep his spirits up, y'know?" he said with a sad shrug. "Don't want 'im to get down."

"We'll be there Hagrid, don't worry," Hermione said with a sad smile.

"You mos' certainly will not!" he said, startling a few people from their quiet exam – well, from sitting on the grass talking anyway, on account of their rather independent Blast-Ended Skrewts. "Dumbledore's already said he's comin' down t' be with me. Great man Dumbledore."

"Well, that's it, well done, go on back to the castle now," he said suddenly, realising the time. Hermione and the boys stayed with him for a moment, but really didn't want to miss lunch, and therefore be late to Potions. It was going to be hard enough as it was to pass, without having Professor Snape in a mood before they even started.

History of Magic seemed to go better for Harry than it had Hermione. He strolled out of the room looking quite happy with himself, but Hermione couldn't help but think she hadn't explained why the Goblin wars were so crucial to Wizarding economy. However, she soon forgot about it, travelling back to attend her Muggle Studies exam, which, even she had to admit, was quite easy.

She wasn't naturally talented at Herbology, at least, not like Neville was, but she finished in good time and got to leave early, beaming happily when she reached Minerva's portrait to find that she was in.

"Hi!" she said with a smile. "I can't stay long, but I just wanted to see you."

"Come in darling," Minerva said, making Hermione smile.

Hermione sighed as she was gathered up in Minerva's hug and she squeezed tightly as she relished the opportunity to let go a little, knowing that Minerva would be there for her.

"How are you going baby? You look tired."

Hermione smiled, pressing a kiss to Minerva's cheek.

"I'm fine. I'm going to pass everything. I'm going to make you proud, and I'm doing really well I think. I'm a bit worried about History of Magic, but I think I did all right in everything else."

She looked up to see Minerva's frown and she checked all around to see what was wrong.

"What is it?"

"Baby, Hermione, you make me proud every single day. You passing an exam couldn't make me more proud of you than I already am," she said, making Hermione blush.

"I know, I do know that, I just… I wanted to make sure that I didn't let you down. I know what it cost to get me this and well, I think maybe next year I want to do it differently, but I want to finish my exams first."

"I love you Hermione, and I couldn't be more proud of you, but I think that is a wise decision."

Hermione couldn't help the little smile she got on her face when she heard this, and she nodded, accepting another cuddle.

"I have to go," she said reluctantly. "Can I come and see you when all of my exams are over?"

Minerva laughed and tweaked Hermione's nose.

"You never have to ask to come and see me," she said. "You know that, but there is a Hogsmeade visit this weekend, and I thought perhaps we could go and send an invitation to your parents to come to the Manor for dinner during the holidays."

"REALLY?" Hermione squealed, throwing herself back into Minerva's arms.

"Yes really, I'd like them to come and meet Poppy and William."

"They'd like that," Hermione said, allowing Minerva to rock her gently. "I'd like that too."

Minerva smiled as she pressed one final kiss on Hermione's head and winked as the teenage witch waved goodbye.

"Hermione?"

Hermione stopped just before she opened the portrait and turned to look back at Minerva, who was standing quite awkwardly, her arms wrapped around her middle and if it wasn't for the serene look on her face, Hermione would have thought she was in pain.

"Yes Min?"

"Just, I love you sweetheart, remember that okay? No matter how old you get, and who you are with and where you go. I love you."

Hermione's heart squeezed painfully as she heard Minerva's tone, and she rushed back to her side, throwing her arms around Minerva's neck.

"You know I will, _always_," Hermione said, leaning back and planting a rather large, comical kiss on Minerva's cheek. "When I said the other day that you were my 'mum away from mum, mum' I wasn't kidding. I love my Mum, but I love you too," she said, hugging Minerva tightly. "Really and seriously, Min."

Hermione grinned as she felt Minerva smile against her cheek.

"Now I really have to go. Love you!" she said, kissing Minerva once more before dashing out of the room, worried that the boys would be looking for her, but also, in the back of her mind, worried about Minerva.

She didn't have much time to think about that though. As soon as she found the boys they insisted they practice their Defence Against the Dark Arts, and no doubt she would need it if Professor Lupin's lessons were anything to go by, so she bunkered down with the boys and studied.

There would be time for worrying after exams were over.


	29. The Exam Incident Part 2

A/N: Good morning, good morning. And yes, depending on where you are, you may have danced the whole night through, but still. The Olympics are over, and we are nearly at an end. BUT, today is sesfx3's birthday, and I wish them a most excellent birthday :D

I hope you all enjoy the chapter, next one is sooner than you think, but I'll explain it when you see it.

Thanks, as always to Spin, who managed to fit this in between all the other amazing work she does! Peace out folks :D

-0-

Hermione woke up with a start on Thursday morning, her nerves tingling. She had a terrible feeling about how her day was going to go, as for some reason she was dreadfully nervous about the Defence Against the Dark Arts exam - more so than about any of the others she had already taken. She sat at the breakfast table with Ron and Harry; the latter of whom didn't seem to share Ron and Hermione's nerves and was stuffing his face with bacon and eggs, making Hermione's stomach churn.

"Do you have to eat that?" Hermione asked, turning up her nose.

Harry just grinned at her and continued shovelling in food.

"I don't know what you're worried about, it's Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin has been the best teacher we've ever had for this subject, we're going to ace it."

"Easy for you to say mate," Ron mumbled into his goblet. "He likes you."

"Come on, just remember all the things we read last night and we'll be fine," Harry said with an easy smile, standing from the table. "Come on, or we'll be late."

What they found upon meeting at the designated spot was something Hermione could only gape at. She desperately hoped that what she was seeing wasn't for them.

"Harry, Harry, what is that?" she said, pointing towards the rather practical-looking exam set out next to the Black Lake.

"Good morning," Professor Lupin said, drawing their attention back to him. Hermione cringed when she saw his face. He looked particularly awful this morning and she bit her tongue when Ron commented on it. They were so close to the end of term, and Hermione was not about to break now. She hadn't even told Minerva her suspicions about their teacher, so she clamped her lips together and ignored Ron's gossiping, instead listening intently to Professor Lupin's instructions.

They lined up in alphabetical order, meaning Hermione would have to go first of the trio. Her heart rate increased to a point where she was sure it was going to jump out of her mouth, and suddenly all she could think about was disappointing Minerva. She knew this would be the one she would have the most trouble with, she recognised that flaw in herself, how she was prodigious in theory, but less so in practice. It was something she vowed to work on as Professor Lupin nodded for her to start.

She walked forward, looking tentatively at the small pool she knew she had to cross. Frowning at her cowardice, she took a deep breath and waded through the water, trying not to wince at how cold it was. She set herself, preparing for what might come, thinking about all the creatures they had learnt about over the year. It was then she sensed it before she saw it, struggling for a moment with the grindylow which was trying to pull her into the deeper part of the paddling pool. Soon though, the rational part of her brain took over and she shot a spell, breaking its tight grip on her ankle and letting her move back onto dry land.

The second task was a little harder. As she picked her way through a series of potholes, Hermione's heart was once again beating quickly, but she relaxed into the pace of the exam, knowing that despite everything, Professor Lupin wouldn't give them something to handle that they hadn't learnt about in class, so she kept her eyes peeled. When she saw what she was up against she smiled; Red Caps, deadly for Muggles, but not so much against wizards. She danced her way through the potholes, a smile threatening to make its way into her face. She could do this, and then she wouldn't disappoint Minerva and it would all be all right.

She made it into the marsh, only tripping once on her way there, but dealing with the Red Caps effectively as she did. She scanned the area, her brain immediately supplying the creature she would no doubt find in here. Lighting the tip of her wand she weaved through the marsh, desperately trying to ignore the lights she wanted to follow. She laughed triumphantly as she escaped the mist, but it died quickly as she faced the final obstacle.

This was something she couldn't have prepared for. Without a doubt there was a boggart inside this trunk and Hermione had never faced one before. Harry had, thanks to his lessons with the Professor, but for all her worry about Cheering Charms, Hermione had never thought to ask Minerva to show her one. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened the trunk.

She blinked her eyes as Minerva stood before her, looking so utterly sad that Hermione's heart clenched painfully.

"Min, I,"

"Hermione, I can't believe you, you've failed everything! After all I've done for you, everything I've sacrificed for you, and this is how you repay me? How could you do that to me, how could you?"

Hermione could feel the tears rolling down her face as she listened to the witch that had come to mean so much to her carrying on and on about how badly she had failed both her exams and the woman herself. In the end all Hermione could do was curl up in a ball and sob until someone came to rescue her.

"Hermione? Hermione, it's just a boggart," Professor Lupin said reassuringly as he led her into a little tent that was set up. However, Hermione didn't seem able to pull herself together, a fact that wasn't lost on Professor Lupin as he sent a note up to the castle. "Relax Hermione, it's all right, it's going to be all right."

"Remus? Whatever is going on?"

Hermione cried harder when she heard Minerva's voice once more and she curled up on the little bed and sobbed into her knees, refusing to look up, even when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head and struggled to breathe properly as her sobs turned into hysteria.

"Oh baby!"

Hermione felt two arms wrap around her shoulders and a warm body beside her as she hiccupped, trying to get more air into her lungs.

"Sweetheart, look at me please."

Hermione refused, but it seemed that Minerva wasn't going to take no for an answer. Hermione felt her head being lifted from the pillow and she met a pair of very worried green eyes.

"Min!" she sobbed, throwing her arms around the kneeling woman, knocking her off balance. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I failed everything, I didn't mean to, I really thought I did could do well, and I can't believe I did that, I'm so sorry!" she said, pulling back immediately and fishing for the long chain around her neck. "I don't deserve this and I understand if you never want to see me again. I'm so, so sorry Min."

"Hermione, stop!"

It was as if someone had cast a spell on her, and her body stilled at the terse tone from her Head of House.

"Hermione, it was just a boggart. I doubt you've failed your exams any more than I doubt Professor Snape enjoys braiding his hair."

Hermione couldn't help the giggle, and she smiled a little wider when Minerva gently cupped her cheek.

"Baby, I thought we talked about this? I couldn't be more proud of you than I already am. Aside from it knocking your schooling back a little, I don't care what marks you get on your exams, I just, sweetheart, I want you to be happy."

"I am happy," Hermione said, still hiccupping a little. "I just, that was awful, and so horribly realistic."

"Are you all right now?" Minerva said, running her finger down her nose, tapping the end of it lightly.

"I think so," Hermione nodded, leaning in for one more cuddle.

"Good, because I had to leave Fred and George Weasley in a classroom on their own. Merlin forbid I stay any longer."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Hermione said, hopping off the woman's knee immediately.

"Nonsense. You needed me, so here I am," she said with a smile, pressing a kiss to Hermione's hair. "Now, what's next?"

"Um, the boys have Divination," she paused as both she and Minerva wrinkled their noses, "and I have Muggle Studies."

"Well then, do your best my darling," Minerva said, pressing one last kiss to Hermione's forehead before leaving the tent and returning to the castle.

Hermione met with the boys much later, after all their exams were finally over. The weather was a little gloomy, matching their mood as they gathered their cloaks and headed out of the common room and down to Hagrid's. Tonight was the night Buckbeak would be executed.

-0-

"Hello my love," Albus said pressing a kiss to her neck as she marked the homework she had collected this week. Despite it being exam time, she was not about to stop teaching her students what they needed to learn, even if she did have to suffer their moaning and groaning to do it.

"Hello," she said, smiling coyly as she signed her name on the final piece of parchment.

"How was your day?" he asked, taking her hand and pulling her up into his arms.

"Mm, it's was good," she said, letting him rock her gently to no music. "Hermione had some trouble with a boggart, but other than that she did excellently according to Remus."

"Hmm, he must be exhausted," Albus said, nibbling at her neck.

"Is this how it will always be with you?" she said, barley concealing her smirk as he tickled her collarbone with his beard.

"Yes," he said, finally capturing her lips. She sniggered as they kissed, relaxing and letting the tension of the day melt from her as she accepted the love she had so long ago yearned for.

"All right then," she said as they broke apart, pulling him towards her rooms.

"Ah, my dear, perhaps a raincheck? Tonight is the night of the Hippogriff's execution, and I said I would be there for Hagrid. I want to be there," he clarified and Minerva couldn't help but smile.

"You and your soft heart Albus Dumbledore," she said, pressing another kiss to his lips.

"Does that mean you'll wait up for me?" he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, making her laugh.

"I expect Hermione to visit sometime tonight, but yes Mr Dumbledore, I believe I will wait for you. Besides which, you owe me." Minerva watched Albus frown as he tried to remember what he did to deserve the I.O.U.

"Um, my darling I don't recall –"

"Oh, no you wouldn't, but if I say it is so, then it is," she said with a wink, leaving him alone in her office as she went to take off her teaching robes.

"He'll work it out," she laughed to herself, contemplating a soak in the bath while she waited for Hermione. "I think I will," she muttered. "It's not quite the same, but I could use a good soak."

-0-

She wasn't sure how long she had been in the bath when Albus came bursting into the room, calling her name.

"What on earth is the matter?"

"I need you to come with me," he said, heaving her up and out of the bathwater and drying her in a moment with a flick of his wand. "Fawkes?"

Minerva only just managed to throw her jumper on when the very same bird appeared before them and transported them instantly into the hospital wing. Minerva's eyes went as wide as saucers as she realised just who was in the three occupied beds.

"What on earth?" she muttered, unaware of who else was in the room.

"It's quite obvious, Minister, that Sirius Black had confounded them, and was using them to get to Potter," Severus said, making Minerva turn sharply.

"Sirius is here?"

"Yes, where is he again Severus?" Cornelius Fudge said in the voice she had come to loath over the years. He was a simpering weakling, made so even more when he asked for Albus' help on matters he should be able to deal with well enough on his own.

"He's currently in the tower, awaiting your orders Minister."

"Yes, well, I think we should perhaps go and fetch the Dementors. Severus, be a good lad…"

Minerva watched on in horror as Severus smirked before departing.

"Albus, I –He can't be serious?"

"I'm afraid I am my dear," Fudge replied instead, making her lip curl slightly as she watched him follow Snape.

"Ridiculous," Minerva said, turning towards the. She knew Albus was following her, but she refused to even look at him.

"They can't do this, surely?" she said, as soon as the doors closed.

"I'm afraid they can, and they will," he said, his usual twinkling eyes clouding as he thought. "I have an idea though; will you go and amuse Fudge?"

"AMUSE HIM!" she squeaked. "What am I, a toy?" She ignored his eye roll in favour of the glare she was already sporting as she let him hold her.

"Go and take him the long way to the tower. Just, stall him," he said, nodding to her as she tried to fathom what he was doing. "Trust me love."

At this, her ire faltered and she kissed him gently.

"I do Albus, I always have."

Minerva left the hospital wing and caught up with the Minister quite quickly, whether because of his confusion over the simplest of things, such as switching staircases, or because of her rather quick gait, she wasn't sure. She smiled as the stairs changed with them on it, locking into place and preventing them from going down any further and she mentally thanked the castle for helping her. It would take them much longer now, and she walked silently, making the appropriate noises as Fudge continued to rabbit on about who knew what until they reached the next set of stairs on the other side of the castle.

They reached the final staircase just as the clock struck midnight, when an almighty howl went up from somewhere above them.

"I'LL BLOODY KILL HIM!" Severus thundered as he raced down the steps past Minerva and Fudge. It took all of her strength of character to keep her face straight when she realised that whatever plan Albus had concocted had worked.

"Oh dear, I wonder what could have happened?"

"HE'S GONE! He's bloody gone!" Came the disembodied voice of Severus from further down the corridor, startling Fudge a little.

"Gone?" he asked Minerva, and once again she had to control her eye movements as they threatened to practically roll out of her head.

"It appears that way Minister; perhaps we should follow and see what is to be next?"

Minerva walked two paces behind Fudge until they reached the door to the hospital wing, just in time to see Severus brush past Albus and fling open the doors.

"Where is he? You!" he said, rounding on Potter. "Where is he?!"

"Severus, he hasn't left his bed," Albus said calmly, but Minerva knew immediately that he had, and she glanced at Hermione, who, curiously, was pretending to sleep.

"He did it, he helped Black escape. I know it!"

Minerva moved past the men and stood in between Harry and the Potions Master.

"Severus, if Albus says he did not leave his bed, then he did not. You went up to the tower from the Entrance Hall, correct?" she said, waiting for his tense nod. "Well, the Minister and I came the other way, and I can assure you, as the Minister can too, that neither Mr Potter, nor Mr Black, came past us on our way."

"But, he, he –"

"I shall have the Dementors start a search."

Minerva tuned out after that and nodded for Harry to lie back down in his bed, as she surreptitiously plucked a feather from his jumper, cocking an eyebrow as she did.

"'Night Professor," he whispered with a smile, not quite as practiced as she was in schooling his features.

She was curious as to how they had managed to free both a hippogriff and the most wanted fugitive in the Wizarding world in one night, and she had a terrible feeling it had something to do with her beautiful girl lying in the bed opposite next to a gently snoring Ron Weasley.

She waited until the others had left the ward before she rounded on Hermione, standing over her and tapping her foot impatiently.

"You had better start explaining young lady, before I get cross."

She watched as Hermione stopped pretending to be asleep and opened her eyes, looking incredibly guilty.

"Um, well, we –"

"They used the Time Turner," Albus said from behind her, making her spin around, her eyes hard as she glared at him.

"It's not all his fault Min," Hermione said quietly. "We, well we broke the rules first, then we couldn't just stand by, he's, he's Harry godfather after all."

Minerva once again deflated and she conjured up a chair, Summoning Potter's bed to Hermione's side, sitting and waiting for an explanation.

It didn't disappoint.

By the time the two children were done talking Minerva felt like she had been on one of those Muggle coast-rollers.

"I cannot believe you three did that, that, I just…" She stood up and paced for barely a few seconds before sweeping onto the bed and hugging them both.

"I'm so glad you're all right," she smiled as she lifted their chins to meet her eyes, sighing as they looked up at her. "I suppose, knowing it is both of you, that I cannot say _never_ do this again, because undoubtedly you will, as trouble always seems to find you, but, at least _try_ not to get into so much trouble next time. You," she paused as she tried to get her sudden erratic breathing under control, "you both could have died tonight, all three of you in fact, so please, _please_ try not to do this again."

"One werewolf is enough for me Professor," Harry said cheekily, nodding his goodnight to Albus before she leaned over Hermione to pull the covers around his chin.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out, Mr Potter."

"Thanks," he replied, settling down as Albus magicked his bed back to its original position.

"You, I just, I can't believe you did that Hermione," Minerva said quietly.

"In her defence –" Albus started, only to be hexed into silence by Minerva.

"NO! Don't you dare say anything, I am incredibly angry with you right now," she said with a glare, before turning back to Hermione.

"You though… I am just so glad you're all right."

"I love you Min," Hermione whispered in her ear as she held the girl close, still not quite able to believe what her girl had been through this night.

"Oh my darling, I love you too!" she whispered as Hermione failed to stifle a mighty yawn.

"I'm sleepy, goodnight," Hermione mumbled into Minerva's shoulder, falling asleep in her arms. Minerva sighed and gently placed Hermione back on the pillows.

"Sleep well darling," Minerva said, pressing a kiss to Hermione's forehead and leaving her to sleep.

"I want a word with you," she said to Albus, cancelling her spell, but not stopping to hear his excuses as she stalked away. He _definitely _owed her now.


	30. The Picnic Incident

This very special chapter is dedicated to Naomi - a teacher who, not unlike Minerva, took a student into their heart and changed that student's life forever.

To all the teachers that guide us, those who taught us more about life and love than they taught us about subjects and facts – thank you! :D

kirstyrogers40 – I hope I did her memory justice. x

-0-

Hermione was beaming as she practically skipped down the corridor. She and the boys had all been released after Madam Pomfrey had double, then triple checked that Ron's leg had healed, and despite their ordeal, they had all gone their separate ways after lunch. Harry, upon hearing of Professor Lupin's resignation had rushed off to talk to him, while Ron was busy talking Quidditch with the other boys in their Year. Hermione had smiled along with them for a few minutes until she was bored, and grabbing another cupcake she wandered to the Staff Room, hoping to see Minerva who had been absent when she had woken up.

"Oh Miss Granger, how are you this afternoon?" Professor Flitwick squeaked when she knocked on the door. She smiled happily, despite discovering that Minerva wasn't in, she did after all like the Professor – and she liked him even more when he told her what she had achieved on her exam.

"Are you serious?" she gasped, clapping her hands over her mouth at her slightly rude outburst. "Oh, I'm so sorry Professor, I just, wow!" she said, beaming.

"Indeed. I don't think we've ever had such a conscientious student. Well done," he called after her as she ran off to find Minerva.

"Min, MIN!" she screamed as she burst into the witch's private quarters.

"What? What is it, what's wrong?" the woman said, rushing into the sitting room in nothing but a towel, her hair still full of suds.

"Oh, um, well, nothing, I just –" Hermione had to bite her lip to stop from laughing at Minerva, who was doing her best to look formidable despite wearing a bath towel as she dripped on the carpet.

"So I am out here for nothing?" she demanded, staring at Hermione.

"Well, no, I just found out I got one hundred and twelve precent on my Charms exam," she said with a shrug.

"Oh Hermione, that's amazing!" Minerva said, rushing to her side and engulfing her in a cuddle, quickly covering Hermione with shampoo thanks to Minerva's long hair.

"Um, Min?"

Minerva jumped back like she'd been burnt.

"Oh Hermione, I'm sorry, I just –"

Hermione merely smiled as Minerva wandlessly removed the bubbles.

"I'll be back in a minute."

She turned to go and was nearly to the door when she turned back, fixing Hermione with a look that the young lady couldn't quite decipher. "I'm so proud of you Hermione."

Hermione felt like she was about to burst and she laughed out loud as she let herself fall back onto the couch. She felt like she had earned something, had achieved something, and for Minerva to say that she was proud of her made her heart soar.

"Now, where are you?" Minerva's voice wafted over the back of the sofa and Hermione arched her head over the top to look at her upside down.

"I'm here," she said, waving awkwardly.

"Well, come here, I want a proper hug. Merlin knows how many times I could have lost you in the last forty eight hours." Hermione merely rolled her eyes and accepted the hug as a bell sounded out in the corridor.

"That's our cue to leave. Are you sure you are free to spend the afternoon with me instead of your friends in Hogsmeade?" Minerva asked, tapping Hermione on the nose.

Truthfully, there was nothing that Hermione would rather do after yesterday's ordeal, so she nodded eagerly.

"Definitely. The boys are off doing their own thing anyway," she smiled cheekily. "I'm all yours."

"Excellent, let me go and get something, then we shall be away."

Hermione laughed once more and went to Minerva's bookcase, tracing her fingers over the various photographs the older woman had on display.

"Strapping young lads weren't they?" Minerva chuckled from behind her. Hermione spun around, startled at the silent approach Minerva always managed.

"They look really handsome, are they your brothers?"

"They are. This is Micheil and that one there is Gavin. Micheil is the older of the two, while Gavin was always the baby of the family," she said with a snort. Hermione watched the sadness wash over Minerva's face and she slipped her hand into the other woman's.

"You miss them?" Hermione asked, not really needing an answer. She could plainly see it in Minerva's eyes.

"I didn't use to. They had their lives and I had mine, but," Minerva seemed to pause for a moment before meeting Hermione's gaze, "you have taught me, once again, the importance of family, and so, yes, I find myself missing them."

Hermione simply squeezed her mentor's hand and remained quiet. An idea struck her as they stood for a moment, but it would take some planning and she couldn't wait to put it into action.

"Right, come along you. We have a letter to post, then I thought perhaps we could wander around Tomes and Scrolls, and then," she said pushing Hermione from the room with two sure hands on her shoulders, "if you can stand to spend a little more time with me, you might accompany me on a picnic."

"Do you really have to ask?" Hermione laughed as Minerva prodded her down the stairs before they once more had to pretend that they didn't think the world of each other.

-0-

Once she had finished her teacher duties Minerva proceeded to walk behind the group of stragglers exiting the castle grounds, smiling as she caught sight of Hermione waiting for her at the gate.

"You didn't have to wait for me sweetheart," Minerva said quietly, well aware that there were still quite a lot of students around.

"I wanted to," Hermione replied, seemingly less concerned with being seen with a professor than Minerva was of looking like she favoured Hermione – something she made sure not to do too much.

"Well then, to the post office?"

"Yep," Hermione said happily, following without question.

They lined up in the queue and Minerva couldn't help but chuckle at Hermione's ever present awe at anything and everything magical.

"You best close your mouth my darling, I wouldn't want the repelling charm to fail…" she said with a wink, causing Hermione to burst out laughing which consequently drew a few stares from the other patrons. Minerva shot them her best glare, smiling as Hermione leaned against her, trying to get her laughter under control.

It was good to hear her laugh. The last time Minerva had seen Hermione she had been ensconced in the hospital wing and she shuddered a little at the thought of what could have happened had Sirius not been there. She made a mental note to ask Harry to pass on her thanks.

"NEXT!"

They walked forward and Minerva frowned slightly at how attentive Hermione was being, it was as if she was studying for her final O.W.L. in Wizarding Lore but she simply chalked it down to enthusiasm in all things magical and finished posting her letter.

"Now, shall we?" Minerva said, waving her hand in the direction of the bookshop.

It was truly a wonder to see Hermione's face whenever she entered a bookshop or a library, and years ago (more than she'd care to admit) Minerva could vaguely remember having the same feelings. The prospect of a whole literary world being opened up to her was as magical as the Wizarding world itself, and so she simply ushered Hermione through the door and went about her own business, picking up a few reference books as well as a new novel to read over the holidays.

She was not quick about her shopping, but as she finished she realised that Hermione was no-where to be found. Having shrunk her purchases she wandered into the darkest corners of the cosy shop to find her wayward charge.

"What are you doing?" she smirked, looking on as Hermione was eagerly turning pages in a book that looked to weigh as much as Hermione herself.

"Look, it's all about the Wizarding families of Britain. Isn't that fascinating?" she said, her eyes alight with such passion that Minerva couldn't help but reach out and run her hand over the unruly hair before her.

"Would you like me to buy it for you?" Minerva asked, wondering whether she was doing the right thing. They had not really been shopping together before, or if they had, Hermione had been given enough money for the outing, but today Minerva was quite sure that the book was well beyond the range of the young woman's pocket money.

"Oh, no, I couldn't," Hermione said, practically throwing it onto the table. "I –"

Feeling the tenderness creep up through her heart Minerva knelt down next to Hermione, holding her still.

"You realise that I am a single woman who has worked for more years than she cares to remember with very little time to shop," Minerva said carefully, trying to get Hermione to see that, even though she may not flaunt it like the Malfoy's, she was quite wealthy.

"Well, yeah, but I don't –" Hermione paused and Minerva could see her eyeing it longingly.

"Let me buy it for you baby," she whispered.

"I,"

Minerva tried to convey to Hermione just how little money meant to her, and how much Hermione's happiness _did_ in one single look and it seemed to pay off.

"All right, thank you," Hermione said quietly, with a small smile.

"Good, now help me up please, I'm not as young as I used to be."

Hermione laughed and Minerva was glad of it. She didn't mind flaunting her age a little if it brought a smile from the girl. They wandered to the front of the shop and she paid for the book, sneakily purchasing a talking bookmark for her as well. She'd no doubt find it in a few days when she was deeply engrossed in the wizards and witches of old.

They wandered back towards Hogwarts, talking about everything from what had happened the night before, and how clever Hermione had been to work out Professor Lupin's secret, to how deep the Black Lake was.

"There are really mermaids in there!" Hermione said, looking out over the water. "I always thought everyone was joking."

"Indeed there are, but you are changing the topic. Why did you not tell someone when you knew of Professor Lupin's condition?"

They continued to walk in silence around the back of the castle to a small hedged garden that Hermione had never seen before.

"I, I assumed you knew, and I kind of thought that at the very least Professor Dum- Albus, would have known and I trust him, so I didn't tell you."

The thought of Hermione struggling with that knowledge for so long made her cringe, but the ultimate faith Hermione had in Albus made her heart just a little lighter.

"Next time tell me, hmm?" Minerva said, wrapping an arm around her girl and pulling her close. "Not that I don't want you to rely on the trust you have in Albus, just, we've talked about this many times Hermione, it is dangerous to keep secrets, big secrets."

"I'll try," Hermione said.

Minerva shook her head of any thoughts other than enjoying a picnic with Hermione as she pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and enlarging it into a soft picnic rug. She set it down on the grass for them to sit on, before calling a house elf for a picnic fit for the whole horde of Weasleys.

"So, are you looking forward to the holidays? I have it on good authority you are going away."

Hermione smiled as she bit into her corned beef sandwich and nodded.

"Mum said we might go to France for a while. I'm really interested to go there, I've read all about it, but we've only been there for a few days before. This time we're going for a whole week."

"Do you know if you are going before or after our dinner together? I could tell you about a few Wizarding towns that you might otherwise not be able to find."

"REALLY?" Hermione squealed, forgetting the sandwich and throwing herself into her mentor's arms.

"Ooof!" Minerva said, catching the teenager as best she could. "Only if you don't squeeze me to death first sweetheart," she chuckled, pulling Hermione into a more comfortable position, only to have the girl lie longways along the blanket, her head in Minerva's lap.

"I'm going to miss you though," Hermione said quietly, suddenly turning to wrap her arms around Minerva's waist and bury her face into her stomach.

"Come now child," Minerva said gently. "Before you know it you and your family will be at my house, and well, I wasn't going to tell you, I was going to let your mother surprise you, but I have invited you all to stay at the Manor for a while. It will be good to have a house full of people again," she said absently, stroking Hermione's back. "So you see, you won't miss me for long, and then you will be on your way to France, and much too busy to think of me."

She heard Hermione snort and poked her in the ribs as she leant against her.

"I would never be too busy to think of you! I always think of you, and Mum, and Dad, and Harry and Ron," Hermione said with a shrug, blushing lightly as she mentioned Ron's name. The ease of such love overwhelmed Minerva and she blinked quickly, willing the tears back. How blessed she was to have such love from this girl.

"I love you Hermione, so much."

Hermione once again wrapped her arms around her and cuddled in close.

"I love you too, Min."

The two spent the rest of the afternoon talking about all manner of things, so completely enthralled in their conversation that neither of them noticed the lamps being lit until Albus Dumbledore appeared at the edge of the picnic mat.

"I take it you two lovely ladies had a most pleasant afternoon?" he asked, helping them both to their feet and escorting them back to the castle. Hermione gave him a blow by blow account of their day as they walked along the least used corridors. By the time they go back to Minerva's portrait, the older witch had to time her moment perfectly in order to get a word in edgeways.

"Darling, it has been a wonderful afternoon, but you should go and join the boys. No doubt they will be worried about you," she smiled as Hermione sighed. "I really did have the most perfect day, baby," she whispered as Hermione's arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Me too," Hermione said with a grin, waving goodbye as she left them to their evening.

"Now, you have some making up to do Mr Dumbledore…" Minerva said smugly as they entered her quarters.

Albus merely smiled as he followed her, the twinkle back in his blue eyes. He'd be even by the morning.


	31. The Wilful Perversion of Truth Incident

**A/N: Hello! Do you remember a few chapters ago when I said that I had something resembling the Black Death? Well I can safely say that I was wrong. NOTHING could be further from the truth now I've had, well whatever it is I've just had. I've been pretty much in bed for a whole week (thank goodness I haven't managed to find work yet – that wouldn't have been a good way to start my employment) so I absolutely apologise for the lack of replies and updates and PMs and everything because it's been a struggle to simply breathe! Good news is, despite the walk I took on Sunday that nearly killed me (perhaps a touch of too much too soon) I am feeling quite a lot better – but everything I eat and drink still tastes like pepperoni pizza (no word on why that is though – it's highly disconcerting). **

**But seriously, this is the last chapter and you have all been amazing guests. I feel like I know all of you (all the ones that leave reviews that is *hint hint* lol) and it's been lovely to invite you into my mind, offer you a seat, a coffee and/or tea and then regale you with tales of my imagination. It started as a birthday present for Poppinswannabe (who by the way is one of THE most awesome fans to have :D) and then it just exploded and I thank you all for your love and support. Keep watching my Births and Deaths series and keep an eye out for definitely one, if not two different, completely unrelated Hermione/Min fics. And don't forget to keep in touch :D**

**Alas, I regret to inform you that this is the end.**

**I'm going now, I wish you all a very fond farewell.**

***-POP-***

**Beta's Note:** I in turn would like to say how much of a privilege it has been to work with this woman on all but one of the chapters in this series (yes, I was let off my own birthday dedication!). She really is a marvel, knowing as I do the way she works, although I think the time is right for me to blow my own trumpet just once and say that I helped come up with the title of this story – virtually the only thing I was needed for during this entire series! :P It's been a blast Em, and I thank you for letting me be a small part of it. Hopefully I'll see you all on the next one. ~ Spin Xx

**A/N: Did I ever thank you for that?! Do you know I don't know that I did, and I haven't thanked you for this yet! Thank you¸ Thank you¸ Thank you¸ Thank you¸ Thank you¸ Thank you¸ Thank you. You are without a THE best beta EVER created. She really is fabulous people, I don't think you realise how amazing she is. Love ya x**

**P.S. Oh, look out for Wilful Perversion of Truth in GERMAN! Kesja has very graciously offered to translate it into Deutsch for our wonderful German readers! Which I think is awesome and I'm totally blown away by it. First chapter will be up soon for all you polyglots :D**

**AAAAANNNNDDDD HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO POTTERHEAD1997. Hope you have a fabulous day and that it's funny enough for you without being too fluffy lol.**

**I'm sorry that you have a page worth of A/N and I stuffed up the first upload. Thanks Guys x**

-0-

Hermione smiled as her mother called her from her bedroom. They'd been packing for their time at Minerva's house and her mother was panicking as usual. She didn't know what to wear or what she would need to take, and her father was too busy making sure the house would be secure for their weekend away at the Manor.

"Mum, just pack what you're comfortable in. I mean, we're going to Scotland in summer. The scenery is amazing, but it's not like we're going to be spending time on a beach or anything."

"Hermione, darling what would I do without you?" Katherine said, pulling her only child into a hug. "You are far too sensible for your own good."

Hermione basked in her mother's love for a moment before making sure her own packing was finished. She grinned as she thought of the piece of parchment safely tucked away in her pocket, grabbing a jumper from the cupboard and zipping up her bag, just as her father poked his head around her doorway.

"You ready, sweetheart?" he asked with a smile.

"Yep, Min said she'd be here at 10am, so we just have to make sure Mum is ready too."

Richard rolled his eyes, making Hermione laugh as he took her bags down to the door.

"Mum, we need to go!"

"Yes, I just don't know whether I'll need my green jacket, and I can't find my sandals, have you seen my sandals?"

Hermione smiled at the nervous energy radiating from her mother as she picked up both the jacket and the sandals, zipping up the bag before her mother could add anything more to it.

"I guess I'm out of time," Katherine said regrettably.

"Yes, but Mum, Min is a Master of Transfiguration, so if there's anything you need, she can just Transfigure it for you," she said with a giggle, hooking her arm through her Mum's and escorting her down the stairs.

"Oh, well, that's not so bad then," Katherine admitted just as the doorbell rang.

"Hello Minerva, Albus," Richard said, greeting Hermione's teachers and letting them into the living room.

"Hello Richard? Are you well?" Minerva asked, smiling as Richard kissed her cheek. "It looks like your week in France did you well."

"It was superb Minerva, thank you for the recommendations you made. Hermione was thrilled, leaving us with the time to enjoy the sunshine."

"Min, Albus, having a good holiday?" Katherine hugged Minerva, then Albus.

"Yes, it's been quite relaxing," Minerva answered, as Albus wrapped his arm around her waist. "Hello sweetheart."

Minerva's face broke into a smile as Hermione flew into her arms.

"Hi Min," Hermione whispered into Minerva neck, her arms wrapped tightly around the woman's shoulder.

"How are you, baby?"

"Good. Hi Albus," she added when she finally let go of her mentor.

"Hello Hermione."

"Are you all ready? Do you need anything else?" Minerva asked as Albus shrunk the Granger's bags.

Katherine looked as if she was going to say something, but Richard and Hermione quickly drowned her out, taking an arm each and leading her through the front door.

-0-

"Wow," Katherine whispered as she looked out over the Scottish Highlands before her, the view making her completely forget her nausea from apparition. Hermione had been right, it was the height of summer, but it wasn't too hot. There was a cool breeze blowing that brought the temperature down to the point where you just want to lie back and enjoy the day.

"It's beautiful this side of the manor, hmm?" Minerva said with a wink, linking their arms.

"Minerva, how could you leave this place to do anything, it's so unbelievably beautiful."

Minerva laughed and everyone turned to smile at the sound for a moment, it wasn't very often she did that.

"Ah, my dear, I can assure you that during the summer it can be the most beautiful place on earth, but in winter, well, you wouldn't want to be here in winter. It's dark and cold and miserable."

"Well, if you insist," Katherine said patting Minerva's hand as they walked towards the Manor.

"Have you lived here all your life? I never really got to ask you much last time," Katherine asked as Minerva did something that looked remarkably complex with her wand, before waving them through the gates.

"I have. It was our family home, I lived here for many years with my parents, Micheil and Gavin. When my mother and father died, I, as the eldest took ownership of it. Micheil and Gavin moved out not long after. They weren't happy, and I did not… I was not old enough to know what to do," she said sadly, making Katherine feel guilty at ruining such a happy atmosphere.

"I thought you were in touch with them again? Hermione said something about you receiving a letter from them." She smiled as Minerva chuckled. "She said you were quite excited."

"Micheil did write and say that he would consider coming back for a visit. But he is married with children, though I don't know how many, and Gavin, well he has always been a free spirit. I do not even know where he is to contact him, let alone invite him to come back with Micheil."

"It will work out, you'll see," Katherine said kindly, not missing Hermione's earth-shattering grin from the corner of her eye. She would have to ask her about that later, out of Minerva's earshot

"Well, anyway, enough of that, I would like to introduce to you a very dear friend of mine. Tippy?"

"Yes Mistre–" The little elf looked on with wide eye as she caught sight of Minerva's guests. "Oh your guests are here!" She bounced up and down on her toes, shaking her hands in excitement as her ears twitched back and forth. "Tippy shall make up the bedrooms and, Mistress will be pleased, Tippy will make the bestest dinner for her and her guests, yes she wills."

Katherine looked at Minerva, wondering what on earth had just happened.

"Um, Tippy usually resides at Hogwarts, and while she is mostly busy there, I actually don't have many guests, she, ahem, she is quite pleased to be out of Hogwarts and helping me with our party."

"Um, sorry, but, what was that?" Richard asked, looking a little perplexed. Katherine noted that Hermione's grin has disappeared and a thoughtful frown had taken its place.

"That was a house elf. She is here to make sure that I," she gestured to everyone, "_we_, get everything we need."

"I –"

Katherine turned to find Hermione looking at Minerva like she'd never seen her before. There was something happening here, something underneath everything that Katherine didn't, or couldn't understand, and so she was forced to watch on as Hermione refused to meet Minerva's eye.

"What is it?" the older woman asked, bending to try and reach Hermione's gaze.

"She is a house elf," Hermione said quietly, looking out of the window. "_You_ have a house elf."

Clearly Minerva was as perplexed as everyone else, looking to Katherine for clarification. She shrugged with a snort. Minutes ago she didn't know what house elves were, let alone understand whatever it was that Hermione seemed to have such a problem with.

"I think you'll find, my dear, that Minerva is not as you think she is," Albus said quietly, causing Hermione's head to whip around so fast Katherine was afraid her daughter had hurt herself.

If it wasn't for the tension in the air, Katherine would have thought it funny as Minerva gaped at Albus, who clearly understood what Hermione was sulking about, and then turned to Hermione, who finally met her eye.

"Hermione, sweetheart, I don't understand."

A part of her wanted to instruct Hermione to tell Minerva whatever it was that was bothering her, but she knew, and could tell, that Minerva and Hermione had a system for working out their differences. So instead she waited, leaning against Richard's solid form as they watched with baited breath.

"She's a slave," Hermione whispered, looking away.

If it was anyone else, Katherine would be embarrassed to see such a fight, but as it was, she was interested to see this side of their relationship. She knew they'd had fights, Hermione had said as much, and she knew Minerva was a passionate woman, she could tell that just by looking at her. Yet she knew Hermione would never back down from an argument, so she was fascinated to see how their issues were resolved.

"Hermione, look at me please."

Katherine smiled as she felt Richard stand a little straighter. She wasn't quite sure if it was because of Minerva's tone, or whether he was ready to step in for Hermione, so she took his hands and wrapped them round her, winding her fingers with his over her stomach.

"She is not a slave. She is not bound to me, nor has she ever been. She chooses to serve me and receives a payment that both she and I worked out when she first came here. I am not completely heartless, my dear."

It was as if it had never happened. Katherine just laughed as Hermione broke into a smile and threw herself once more into Minerva's arms. Clearly her faith in her mentor had been restored, and Katherine couldn't help but wrap her arms around both of them, laughing as they looked up at her.

"You two are ridiculous," she said, kissing them both on the forehead.

"Mum –"

"Katherine –"

"See, I rest my case. Now, I'd love a cup of tea."

Minerva blushed a little, before leading them into a room a little further down the hallway and calling Tippy to ask for some tea.

-0-

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Albus whispered in her ear as she stood in front of the mirror. "It feels good to have a house full of guests, an opportunity to dine with them and to know that all of them love you."

Minerva turned in his arms to see his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"What on earth are you up to Mr Dumbledore?" she asked with a smile, kissing him quickly.

"I am not up to anything love; I just enjoy seeing you happy."

"Yes, well, I will not be happy if I am late to my own dinner party."

"Mistress – ARGH!"

Minerva and Albus spun around in time to see Tippy sitting on the floor, her eyes screwed shut and her hands over her ears.

Minerva giggled as she left Albus to go and console her house elf.

"Tippy? Tippy, it's all right, it's okay."

"Tippy is sorry Mistress, she is just not used to –"

The house elf clapped her big hands over her mouth, tears forming in her eyes as Minerva once again smiled gently and held her hand for the tiny elf to take.

"It is alright Tippy, you and I have been friends for many years, do not worry."

"I am sorry Mistress, I, it is good to see you happy." Tippy said shyly. Minerva laughed as Albus' sing-song 'I told you so' floated out of the bathroom.

"That's quite all right, it is already forgiven and forgotten. Now, what did you want to tell me?"

"Healer Pomfrey and her husband are here," Tippy said with a smile, popping out of view as Albus returned to the room.

"Ah, shall we go down then?"

"Do I look okay?" Minerva asked, looking once more at her outfit in the mirror. In a moment of abandon she'd chosen a red dress that clung to her body, instead of the usual black number she would have chosen had anyone else been coming to their party. As she continued to look at herself critically though, her hair up in a stylish mess, with the drop earrings that Albus had gifted her for the occasion, despite looking good, she was feeling a little bashful.

"My love, aside from wearing nothing, which I refuse to let you do, you have never looked lovelier. Now, let's go and meet your guests."

Minerva knew that he was trying to get her to stop thinking when he kissed her and took her hand, before whisking her from the room without another backwards glance. It worked too.

They walked down the stairs and into the drawing room, smiling as Poppy gushed over her dress.

"Oh Min, you look magical! I can clearly see why you keep yourself hidden in all those robes at school. I imagine if the teenage boys saw you like this they wouldn't be able to concentrate."

Minerva blushed nearly to the colour of her dress as she laughed along with Poppy, accepting William's chivalrous kiss on the hand with a smile.

"Hello Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said as she entered the room a few moments later, startling Minerva from her conversation with William.

"Oh Hermione, you're beautiful," Minerva said, making her twirl. "Really beautiful, my darling."

"Thanks Min," Hermione said, smiling as her mother and father joined the group.

"Poppy, William; I would like you to meet Hermione's parents, Katherine and Richard. Poppy and I have been friends for many years, and William, well –"

Minerva let the statement hang as they all laughed, and she felt suddenly like another piece of her soul had come home. She glanced at Albus as Poppy and Katherine were chatting, and she could tell that he knew it too. He always had been able to read her like an open book, but she also couldn't help but notice a glimpse of that mischief in his eye again.

"Minerva! Hermione just told me that she used a time-turner for a whole year, what on earth were you thinking?" Poppy admonished, waving her wand over Hermione to the shock of her parents.

Minerva laughed gently and lowered her friend's arm, understanding that Hermione's parents, even with their wonderful and magical daughter, didn't really understand magic. How could they without the knowledge of it themselves?

"Forgive her Richard, Katherine; she is the head Healer at Hogwarts – and a little overzealous," she glared good naturedly at Poppy, who all of a sudden seemed to understand and hurried to explain her actions.

She noticed William and Richard had hit it off straight away and were now talking about dentistry and how it was managed in the Wizarding world. Hermione cuddled into her side as they watched everyone talk and Minerva placed a light kiss on her temple.

"I love you," she whispered, smiling as Hermione turned to wrap her arms around her.

"Love you too."

As Minerva pulled away she knew she'd seen the same twinkle of mischief in Hermione's eye as was present in Albus' and instinctively knew she was in trouble.

"All right you two, out with it. What have you done?"

Hermione and Albus shook their heads and moved closer to each other, deciding instantly that there may be strength in numbers, but Minerva was having none of it.

"No, I can tell, I can see it in both your eyes. What have you done and how on earth do I get out of it?"

Hermione looked up at Albus, who winked down at her, clearly leaving all the talking to her. Minerva growled at him as Hermione stepped forwards a little.

"You won't want to get out of it, ideally it would already have been revealed by now, but we're having, um, a time-tabling issue."

"What? Hermione what in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

Katherine looked as confused as Minerva felt, so it was obvious she didn't know what was going on, and neither did the rest of them, which left Albus and Hermione, who seemed to be having a silent conversation with each other.

"Please trust us, we would never do anything to harm you, or embarrass you. We just –"

"– Hermione had an idea, one which I thought had merit, and so we decided to do something about it," Albus said, joining Hermione and throwing his arm around her shoulder.

"Albus, Hermione, please tell me, I really don't like surprises," she pleaded, and she was telling the truth. She didn't like the lack of control, or the shock and aftermath, which nearly always involved tears, and she especially didn't like the secrets. "Hermione, I thought we'd agreed that there would be no more secrets?"

Hermione blushed a little, before smirking.

"It's not a secret per se, it's um," Minerva watched in fascination as Hermione's face broke into a grin, "it's more like a perversion of truth."

Minerva shook her head, trying to bite back her smile.

"You, young lady, could get into trouble by doing that."

Hermione walked forward, wrapping her arms around Minerva's middle and resting her head on her shoulder as if no one else was in the room.

"I don't know, it turned out okay the first time."

Minerva chuckled then, throwing her head back and laughing with abandon. When she finally brought her giggles under control she ushered everyone into the dining room, promising to tell them why it was so funny and how Hermione had managed to worm her way so far into her heart with apparent ease.

She was just about to sit when Tippy popped into the room.

"Um, Mistress?" she asked, looking from Minerva over to Albus and then back again. "There, um, there's someone here."

"What?" Minerva asked, looking down at her dress, then back at her elf. "What do you mean someone's here, who is it?"

"Um, Tippy can'ts really say," Tippy answered awkwardly, glaring at Albus as she did.

"Um, Min?" Hermione said, standing up and walking around to her side. "Let's go to the front door, okay?"

Minerva's heartbeat was pounding in her ears, and her palms were so clammy she had to keep readjusting her grip in Hermione's as they walked down the entrance hallway.

"How did they get inside the wards?" Minerva whispered to herself, desperately trying to work out who was on the other side of the door, and why it would be such a surprise.

"Just relax," Hermione said, giving her a hug before stepping back. "Relax and remember to breathe."

Hermione opened the door and Minerva's heart stopped in her chest.

There, standing on the doorstep with the same easy smile and roguish air as always was her brother, no, _both_ of her brothers, smiling at her with wide grins.

Gavin spoke first, breaking Minerva's spell.

"Hiya Sis."

Everything changed in that moment.

Minerva's heart exploded in her chest, her brain shut down and this time, obviously having watched Hermione do it many times, she flung herself into her brothers' arms, and hugged them tightly, ignoring the tears that were rolling down her face. She wasn't quite sure how long she had clung to them, but a shrill cry broke them apart and she watched in wonder as Micheil turned to another someone behind them, taking a small bundle from their arms.

"Min, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Catríona Minerva McGonagall; my wife, Sarah; and your two nephews, Alec and Leith."

"Oh Micheil, they," she looked at the two boys, who were smiling happily up at her, "you are all just beautiful!"

She shook Sarah's hand before taking Gavin's and pulling him in the door.

"Everyone inside so we can all have dinner together, and so I can lock and ward the doors so you will never be able to leave."

Minerva watched in astonished silence as her friends met her immediate family, until her eyes eventually fell on a rather smug looking Hermione.

"You, young lady, come here this instant!" she said in her best teacher's voice.

Hermione's grin didn't fail and Minerva knew then that she had lost any sort of hold that she had over Hermione.

"Did you do this?"

"Yep."

"You and Albus?"

The wizard in question poked his head around the door, winking cheekily. "I merely helped, it was really all Hermione's doing."

Hermione shrugged, poking her tongue out at her Headmaster childishly, making the actual children giggle.

"You found and wrote to my brothers and arranged for them both to come here on a night when I was quite sure nothing could be better, thereby completely shocking me and giving me the equivalent of a hundred Christmas presents I could never hope to return?"

Hermione's grin was now stellar, and Minerva was sure that if the lamps weren't on in the room, Hermione's smile would light it more than enough to see.

"Yep," she replied defiantly.

"Come here."

Hermione fell into her arms and Minerva hugged her tightly, trying to tell her without words just how much it meant to her to be on the receiving end of such a gesture.

"I love you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she whispered, over and over, knowing that words were woefully inadequate as far as thanks and praise should go. "You are the most amazing young woman I have ever met and I am so proud and honoured to be called your friend Hermione," she said, lifting Hermione's chin so they were eye to eye, "so proud."

"Love you," Hermione said, kissing her cheek and moving to her mother's arms, who smiled at Minerva with tears in her eyes.

"Now, I believe we were all about to have dinner, shall we continue?"

Dinner was the most pleasant occasion Minerva, or indeed any of her guests had ever been to. The conversation flowed, and there was no awkward pauses or loaded silences as might have been expected after such a long time apart. Minerva finally got to talk to her nephews, but only after Albus had kidnapped them to go and find some dessert, and she told Micheil that he was never going to get his daughter back now she'd fallen asleep in her arms.

Having finally become sick of sitting on the hard dining room chairs, they all moved to the drawing room, where Tippy made sure there was coffee and biscuits for everyone, a roaring fire and enough comfortable seats for them all to lounge around in.

Hermione couldn't help but smile as she watched Minerva rock her niece back to sleep and it made her giggle when Albus held up his hand in a move that looked decidedly like a high five.

"Where did you learn to do that?" she giggled quietly as they both watched Minerva talking with Gavin.

"The boys just taught it to me," he said with a sigh as he sat down next to her and watched his lover. "This is the best idea I think anyone has ever had Hermione. She is always happy around you, but this has," he sighed, "it's healed her soul." He pressed a kiss to Hermione's head. "Thank you."

"Would you like to hold my niece Hermione?"

Hermione looked up to a smiling Minerva, motioning gently to the baby in her arms.

"I'd love to."

Minerva sat next to her, placing the baby in her arms carefully before wrapping her arms around Hermione as tightly as she could without squashing both of them.

"I love you," she whispered, letting Hermione lean on her as she yawned.

"I love you too, Min," Hermione said, finally succumbing to her exhaustion.

One by one her guests went to bed, with William and Poppy staying over as well, after Minerva insisted. There was something about the feeling in her chest that she never wanted to let go. She hugged both of her brothers goodnight, and then the children as well as Sarah rescued her daughter from Hermione's arms. She waved to Richard, and even promised Albus she would be up soon, yet she really didn't want to move from her position on the sofa, curled around Hermione's gently snoring form.

"Would you like me to get Richard to come back down and carry her to bed?" Katherine asked, finally unable to stay awake any longer. Minerva shook her head with a smile, looking forward to tucking the most precious child she'd ever met into bed, knowing that when Hermione was sleepy she was so incredibly dear as well.

"Who would have thought, 'ey?" Katherine said, bending down to drop a goodnight kiss on Minerva's forehead and then her daughter's. "It's amazing what a little wilful perversion of truth can do."

"It is indeed."

*-_Finite-*_


End file.
